Tel est pris qui croyait prendre
by AyaWritesStuff
Summary: Ou comment Amélie va se trouver "un peu" déconcertée par cette jeune étudiante qui a passé la porte de son magasin un jour de printemps. Lena est à la fac et Amélie bosse dans un magasin de musique, donc ça va pas mal tourner autour de ça ;) (C'est ma 1ère fic, soyez indulgents ") Modern AU - WidowTracer-centric/Pharmercy/Zarmei/Symbra et un poil de McHanzo !
1. Chapitre 1

**« Tel est pris qui croyait prendre »**

Dans l'amphithéâtre, cet après midi là, il régnait une ambiance d'ennui profond. Le professeur parlait de sa voix monotone, débitant inlassablement un énième cours à propos des peintres russes du 20ème siècle. Certains étudiants avaient déjà abandonnés, terrassés par la chaleur et l'appel d'un week-end ensoleillé.

« Lena?... Hé Lena !»

Lena ouvrit péniblement les yeux à l'appel de son prénom, et murmura:

« Hein...Quoi...Le cours est déjà fini … ? »

« Malheureusement non, mais tu commençais à marmonner des trucs bizarres, du coup j'ai préféré te réveiller. »

L'air endormi, Lena se redressa lentement en se frottant les yeux, avant de se tourner vers son ami.

« Oh ? Sérieux ? Merci Lucío. Heureusement que tu es là ! » bailla-t-elle, avant d'ajouter, « J'ai raconté quoi d'ailleurs ? »

Le visage de Lucío afficha alors un petit sourire malicieux, ça n'annonçait rien de bon pour Lena.

« Et bien... Au début je ne comprenais rien, mais si je peux me permettre, je pense que tu devrais un peu moins regarder ''Supergirl'' avant de te coucher, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

« Noon ?! Vraiment !» Elle sentit ses joues rosir à l'idée de ce qu'elle avait bien pu raconter. Il n'était pas inhabituel qu'elle s'endorme en cours, mais de là à se mettre à parler. Elle allait encore en entendre de belles, si tout cela parvenait aux oreilles de ses amis.

« T'inquiètes, c'était plus marrant qu'autre chose. » dit-il en se tournant vers ses notes, « Enfin, t'as de la chance que ça soit moi qui t'ai entendu et pas Zarya ou Angie.»

« C'est clair, ces deux sont vraiment les pires... »

« Qui aime bien châtie bien parait-il, n'est-ce pas ?»

« Mouais... c'est pas faux.»

Il faudrait qu'elle renvoie l'ascenseur à Lucío, une bière au pub ce soir peut-être ? Il l'avait bien mérité, il était toujours là pour la sortir de la panade après tout. Elle aviserait en temps voulu, Lena entreprit alors de reprendre le cours de la leçon. La tâche fut délicate, car les quelques notes qu'elle avait réussi à prendre étaient indéchiffrables.

«Peine perdue... Il faudra que je lui demande ses notes...encore » pensa-t-elle en soupirant, passant la main dans ses cheveux en bataille. Elle parvint cependant à prendre la fin du cours sans trop de mal.

Une heure interminable plus-tard, le professeur les libéra enfin, il n'y eut aucune question ce jour-là. Lena s'étira et rangea ses affaires dans son sac, avant de se diriger vers la sortie de la fac en compagnie de Lucío. Le temps était radieux, et Lena ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'idée de son futur week-end.

"T'as des trucs cool prévus pour ce week-end, Lena ?"

"Ouep, Hana et moi on stream notre promotion en diamant sur League of Legend ce week-end ! Notre combo Jinx/Poppy est imparable !"

Hana Song aka était la meilleure amie de Lena, et cela faisait des mois que les deux jeunes filles s'entraînaient pour atteindre le plus haut niveau. Les études les avaient un peu freinées, mais le moment était enfin venu. Lena attendait ça avec impatience, mais avant ça, c'était soirée au pub.

"J'ai pas tout compris mais ça a l'air cool, tu passeras le bonjour à Hana de ma part !" dit-il avec son éternel sourire aux lèvres, "Sinon, ça te dérange si on passe faire une course avant d'aller chez toi ?"

"Pas de problème, je lui dirais. Non pas de soucis, on est pas pressés de toute façon. Où est-ce qu'on doit aller ?"

"Pas loin de chez toi en fait. Il faut que j'aille chercher mon nouveau sampler, et le vendeur m'a enfin confirmé qu'il l'avait reçu."

"Cool ça ! J'ai hâte d'entendre tes nouveaux morceaux ! Ok, et bien il faut juste aller récupérer les autres au parc et on est parti."

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le parc qui se trouvait non loin de la fac. En arrivant, ils furent pris de cour ; les immenses pelouses étaient blindées de familles, et d'étudiants venus profiter du soleil. Au bout d'un moment à déambuler dans les allées, ils finirent tout de même par repérer les silhouettes familières de leurs amies, confortablement installées à l'ombre d'un arbre. La plus imposante des deux, facilement reconnaissable avec sa carrure d'athlète et ses cheveux rose, tenait dans ses bras sa copine, qui riait aux éclats, les joues rouges, parfaitement visibles même sous ses épaisses lunettes. Zarya était très occupée a couvrir de baisers le cou de Mei, ce qui faisait rire tendrement cette dernière.

"Hé ! Trouvez vous une chambre vous deux !" Leur lança Lena, en accourant vers elles, Lucío sur ses talons. Zarya leva les yeux vers eux, le regard noir, mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Le visage de Mei prit alors une teinte écarlate et elle les salua timidement. Lena arriva à leur hauteur et se laissa tomber dans l'herbe.

"Salut les filles!" S'exclama Lucío avant de se s'asseoir à coté de Lena, lui ébouriffant les cheveux au passage " Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher, hein ? Ne viens pas te plaindre après !" ajouta-t-il.

"Non je ne peux pas, désolé ! Et puis, c'est pas ma faute aussi, vous êtes trop mignonnes toutes les deux."

"Ne t'en fait pas Lucío c'est pas grave" commença Mei. Elle tenta de se rasseoir correctement, mais cela s'avéra compliqué avec les bras de Zarya autour de sa taille. Celle-ci n'avait pas vraiment apprécié d'être coupée et n'avait pas l'intention de bouger tout de suite. Elle leva les yeux vers elle : "S'il te plaît mon cœur, tu pourrais me lâcher une seconde ?"

"Hum...Oui, désolé" Zarya consentit finalement et desserra son étreinte, déposant un dernier baiser sur la joue de Mei.

Lena qui s'était allongée dans l'herbe ne perdit pas une miette de la scène, et se redressa d'un coup en s'exclamant :

"Et voilà ! Tu vois ?! Qu'est-ce que je te disais ! Bref...Fareeha et Angela ne sont pas encore là ?"

Zarya eut un petit rire narquois :

"Non pas encore, Angela a envoyé un message pour dire qu'elle avait un peu plus de "travail" que prévu, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, du coup, elles nous rejoindront directement au pub."

"Aaah... ces deux là sont encore pires que vous, ce niveau de pouvoir est incroyable ! _It's over 9000 !_ " dit-elle en serrant le poing. Puis elle se laissa retomber dans l'herbe.

"Le jour où tu te trouveras quelqu'un, je me ferais un plaisir de te rappeler ce que tu viens de dire Lena, je te le garantis." s'amusa Zarya.

Et ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air, Lena le savait bien, Zarya était intraitable pour ces choses là. Elle se contenta donc de contempler le ciel, les bras croisés sous sa tête, savourant la brise légère qui annonçait la fin de l'après midi. Qui sait-ce que le destin me réserve, pensa-t-elle, puis elle ferma les yeux.

* * *

\- "Mirrors" PVRIS -

"Hanzo !? Ça te dérange si je prends ma pause maintenant ?"

"Vu le nombre de clients tu peux y aller, pas de soucis."

"Merci, j'ai trop besoin d'un café, sinon je vais m'endormir... t'en veux un ?"

"Ça ira, mais merci Amélie."

Amélie se dirigea d'un pas las vers l'arrière boutique, où était installée leur machine à café. La pièce était un vrai fouillis, remplie de cartons à jeter, avec des posters partout sur les murs. Il y avait également un canapé, une table basse, un petit frigo ainsi qu'un plan de travail où trônait la machine à café. En outre, c'était la pièce la plus fraîche du bâtiment, puisque dépourvue de fenêtres. Amélie poussa un soupir de soulagement en y entrant. Après avoir lancé la machine à café, elle en profita pour rattacher ses longs cheveux noirs en un chignon un peu bancal.

"Ah, on s'en fiche, la journée est bientôt finie, se dit-elle en regardant le résultat dans son miroir de poche.

Le bip de la machine la tira de ses pensées et elle alla récupérer sa tasse avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Lorsqu'Amélie fut dehors, elle alla s'asseoir sur les marches de la maison voisine, qui avait le luxe d'être un peu à l'ombre. Elle but une gorgée de son café puis sortit son portable de sa poche, l'écran affichait un message.

 _Sombra_ : "Hola ! Pour notre ciné, ça va pas être possible finalement, désolé Amé, cas de force majeur, j'ai un rencard ce soir ;p "

Si Amélie n'avait pas été si fatiguée, elle l'aurait appelé, cette sortie était prévue depuis longtemps, elle lui adressa donc un message cinglant.

"Tu te fiches de moi ou quoi ? Tu es vraiment pénible avec tes plans foireux, tu le sais ça ? En plus c'est toi qui avait insisté pour aller voir ce film...On en reparlera..."

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. Une voix lointaine attira soudainement son attention : un groupe se dirigeait vers le magasin. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la vitrine et Amélie ne pu s'empêcher de laisser traîner une oreille indiscrète.

« C'est fou quand même, je passe dans cette rue tout les jours et j'avais jamais fait gaffe, il déchire ce magasin Lucío! » s'exclama la jeune fille avec les cheveux en pétard.

Comment c'est possible une coiffure pareille, se demanda Amélie, elle a l'air bruyante en tout cas. Le reste du groupe n'était pas en reste niveau originalité nota-t-elle en sirotant son café. Il y avait aussi cette fille géante (colossale même), avec ses cheveux roses, qui tenait la main de sa petite amie, et qui lui chuchotait quelque chose à l'oreille. Quoi qu'elle lui ait raconté, la jeune fille éclata de rire. Elle était minuscule en comparaison, le visage caché par ses grosses lunettes.

« Tu devrais prendre le temps de venir à pattes à la fac de temps en temps Lena, tu découvrirais des trucs. ». Plaisanta le dernier, Lucío, il portait un débardeur vert fluo orné d'une grenouille, et arborait des locks impressionnantes.

«C'est sûr qu'elle pourrait, mais ça impliquerait qu'elle se lève à l'heure, je suis pas sûre que notre chère Lena en soit capable, pas pour aller à la fac en tout cas. » renchérit Zarya, et donna une tape dans le dos Lena qui vacilla légèrement.

« Laisse-la un peu tranquille, toi. » Lâcha Mei, en donnant un petit coup dans les côtes de Zarya.. Celle-ci se mit à ronchonner.

« Pff, vous êtes fatigants vous deux, occupez-vous de vos fesses. » Lena se détourna de la vitrine et fit la moue. Elle ne remarqua pas Amélie qui continuait d'observer la scène avec de plus en plus d'intérêt.

« Elle est mignonne avec son petit air de chien battu cette gamine » s'amusa Amélie.

Sur ce, ils finirent par entrer dans la boutique, et Lucío se dirigea directement vers le vendeur. Les filles restèrent en retrait. Amélie finit son café aussi rapidement que possible, puis entra à son tour dans la boutique, avant d'aller poser sa tasse dans l'arrière boutique. Lena ouvrit de grands yeux devant le large choix d'articles proposés, et se balada dans les allées. Il y avait des guitares électriques, des basses, des synthétiseurs ainsi que quelques imposants sets de batteries. Un air de musique que Lena ne connaissait pas, résonnait dans la boutique, et la jeune fille se mit alors inconsciemment à hocher la tête au rythme du morceau.

 _« Darling, don't be so shy,_

 _I'll see you at midnight_

 _And when I close my eyes._

 _I said it three times, I said it three times...»_

« Wow c'est trop la classe quand même...» s'émerveilla-t-elle, en prenant garde à ne rien toucher.

Dans un autre espace se trouvait des amplis, tous plus énormes les uns que les autres, des platines, et autres accessoires de mixage. Il y avait également de nombreuses étagères et bacs remplis de vinyles, elle s'arrêta devant l'un d'eux et commença à parcourir les pochettes.

« Amélie, tant que tu es dans l'arrière boutique, tu pourrais me ramener le carton du sampler qu'on a reçu ce matin, s'il te plaît ? » Appela le vendeur, depuis son comptoir.

« Ouais, ouais une minute Hanzo! » Cette voix nouvelle troubla la rêverie de Lena, qui se tourna brusquement. Une minute plus tard, elle vit apparaître Amélie chargée d'un carton, qu'elle déposa sur le comptoir.

« Voilà chef. »

Lena ne put s'empêcher de la fixer. Un air mystérieux se dégageait de cette fille, sans doute à cause de ce regard d'ambre qui semblait tout voir, tout savoir, et ce petit sourire mutin n'arrangeait pas les choses. Elle avait également de longs cheveux d'un noir profond remontés en chignon, sans doute à cause de cette chaleur se dit Lena. Amélie leva alors les yeux et croisa le regard de la jeune fille qui frissonna et se figea sur place. Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et se retourna pour essayer de reprendre ses esprits. Amélie se dirigea lentement vers l'endroit où se tenait Lena, qui parcourait pour la énième fois le même bac de vinyles.

« Je peux t'aider, chérie ? » Lena sursauta, se retourna lentement, et croisa à nouveau ce regard ténébreux.

« Euh...oui..je veux dire..non.. je faisais juste une tour... » balbutia-t-elle.

« Pourtant il a l'air de te plaire ce bac, ça fait un moment que tu es plantée là.» remarqua Amélie. « Une fan de rock anglais peut-être ? »

« Hum oui, plus ou moins, disons que ça me rappelle des trucs. Et puis je faisait juste un tour en attendant que mon pote ait fini.» Lena reporta son attention sur les pochettes de disques afin d'éviter le regard curieux d'Amélie. Celle-ci s'appuya sur l'étagère adjacente, et croisa les bras. Elle observa Lena un instant, et remarqua les tâches de rousseur ornant les pommettes de la jeune fille, encore plus visibles à cause de la teinte rose qu'avait pris son visage. Elle n'était pas bien grande, mais très mince et élancée, une mignonne petite chose se dit-elle.

« Hum, je vois, ton ami a bon goût pour son matériel en tout cas. C'est rare qu'on nous demande ce genre de choses. »

« Lena !? Tu viens, on y va ! » Appela Lucío, maintenant chargé de sa précieuse commande. Lena se redressa d'un bon, regarda Amélie, balbutia un « au revoir » et se dirigea vers la sortie, attrapant son longboard au passage.

« A bientôt, chérie. » Lui dit Amélie avec un clin d'œil. Lena se retourna et rata la marche en sortant, mais fut rattrapée au vol par Zarya. Amélie eut un petit rire, puis elle se redressa et se dirigea vers le comptoir.

« Et bien Amélie, on flirte au magasin maintenant ? » lui demanda Hanzo.

« Oh arrête, c'était rien du tout. Je m'amusais juste avec elle, c'est une gamine, t'aurais dû la voir rougir, c'était quelque chose.»

« Mouais, on ne me la fait pas, je parie qu'elle reviendra vite, tu verras. D'après ce que j'ai vu, tu lui a fait forte impression.»

« C'est ça, on verra bien qui avait raison. »

Amélie repensa alors au message de Sombra et se tourna à nouveau vers Hanzo.

« Sinon, ça te dit un ciné ? Ma colloc' ma posé un lapin à la dernière minute... »

« Allez vendu, je n'avais rien de prévu de toute façon »

Finalement la journée ne se termina pas trop mal.

* * *

« C'est bon tu as repris tes esprits Lena ? » Demanda Mei qui commençait à s'inquiéter, Lena n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le magasin, ce qui était extrêmement rare pour elle. Ils était arrivés à son appartement et elle n'avait toujours pas décroché une syllabe.

«Si tu veux mon avis, je crois que la vendeuse lui a tapé dans l'œil. Et pas qu'un peu. » dit Lucío, lançant un clin d'œil complice à Zarya.

Lena se leva alors d'un bon et s'exclama :

«Wow...wow...Wowowow ! Nan mais sérieux vous avez vu cette fille ? Son visage ? Et elle a des yeux incroyables non ?! Wow Et puis vous avez vu la longueur de ses jambes ! C'est fou ! Et puis ses tatouages ! Wow juste Wow quoi ! Hana ne va jamais me croire quand je vais lui raconter !…... » Elle se mit alors à faire les cents pas dans la pièce, en continuant de ressasser dans le vide. Puis Zarya se mit à rire.

«Ahahah ! je crois qu'on l'a perdue cette fois, ça va lui faire la soirée ! Allez, viens là championne !» Elle attrapa Lena au passage et lui ébouriffa un peu plus les cheveux d'une de ses énormes mains. La soirée promettait d'être animée.

-–- "Standing next to me" The last shadow puppet-

Quant elle fut rentrée chez elle, Amélie posa ses affaires dans sa chambre, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche bien méritée. Une fois qu'elle eut terminé, Amélie passa devant son impressionnante collection de vinyles et en choisit un au hasard.

"Encore du rock anglais hein ?" pensa-t-elle. Amélie se dirigea vers sa platine et lança la musique. Elle ne s'embarrassa pas de son casque cette fois, il n'y avait personne d'autre dans l'appartement de toute façon, puisque Sombra était à son rendez-vous. Elle alla ouvrir sa fenêtre pour tenter de faire rentrer un peu d'air frais, puis Amélie s'allongea sur son lit, fixant le plafond d'un air absent et se laissa porter par la mélodie.

 _"...As desire passes through_

 _Then you're open_

 _To the truth_

 _I hope you understand_

 _That your love_

 _is standing next to me..."_

Le visage de Lena lui revint alors en tête, en particulier l'air nostalgique qu'elle avait prit lorsqu'elles avaient échangé quelques mots. Ça n'avait duré qu'un bref instant, mais ça n'avais pas échappé à Amélie. Elle soupira et ferma les yeux.

"Je me demande ce qu'elle entendait par "ça me rappelle des choses" ...hum, je suppose qu'on ne le saura jamais."

* * *

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre (les prochains sont plus longs promis) ! C'est possible que les personnages soient un peu en décalage avec leur personnalité "in-game' surtout Amélie, donc si vous avez des suggestions ou quoi que ce soit, dites le moi :) ! A bientôt pour la suite !


	2. Chapitre 2

Hello tout le monde ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre :) j'ai essayé de faire attention aux fautes, c'est possible qu'il y en ait encore, si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas à me le dire !

Lexique (c'est des traductions que j'ai trouvé sur internet, donc pareil, si c'est pas tout à fait ça, dites le moi que je puisse corriger):

 _Habibti_ : mon amour

 _Liebchen_ : ma bien-aimée

 _Mein schatz_ : mon trésor/ ma chérie

 _Araña_ : araignée (merci Captain Obvious :p)

"Syndrome de Stendhal" : en gros, c'est un truc qui arrive quand on regarde trop d'œuvres d'art en peu de temps, ça met mal à l'aise, et au pire ça donne des hallucinations ou on peut s'évanouir. (ça ne serait pas arrivé à Lena quoi qu'il en soit, faut vraiment en voir beaucoup)

* * *

Fendant l'air sur son longboard, Lena se dirigeait tranquillement vers l'appartement d'Angela et Fareeha pour leur habituelle soirée séries. Vêtue d'un sweat noir orné d'une tête de loup, d'un short gris et de ses increvables baskets, Lena était parée. Son sac à dos était également rempli de bonbons et autres friandises, pour que tout le monde y trouve son compte.

"Tout ce monde dans les rues, ça fait plaisir à voir", pensa -t-elle,"et en plus c'est bientôt les vacances !"

Le début de soirée était plaisant en cette saison, le soleil couchant donnant une couleur dorée aux bâtiments. Les gens commençaient à ressortir pour profiter des terrasses, les bars se remplissaient de toute sorte de personnes, et Lena esquissa un sourire.

Soudain, au détour d'une rue, elle aperçue une grande fille brune qui arrivait en face d'elle et Lena sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle la fixa un instant et n'eut pas le temps de se poser la question si c'était vraiment "elle" ou pas. Sa planche heurta quelque chose, Lena bascula en avant, et s'étala de tout son long sur le macadam. Heureusement pour elle, la rue était piétonne. Un dame s'approcha pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien et l'aida à se relever. Une autre personne lui rapporta son longboard qui avait finit sa course au pied des chaises d'un café.

"Ça va aller mademoiselle ? Vous avez fait une sacrée chute." s'inquiéta la dame. Lena commença à s'inspecter et sentit une douleur cuisante au niveau de ses poignets. Rien de bien grave, elle nettoierait ça une fois chez Angela. Elle épousseta ses affaires et remercia la dame.

"Merci de votre aide. Non, c'est juste mes poignets, sinon tout va bie...ouch.." s'exclama-t-elle en vacillant. Son genou gauche était salement écorché, le sang perlant à la surface de la plaie.

"Venez avec moi jusqu'au café d'à coté, ils auront bien quelque chose pour vous soigner."

"Non, non, merci beaucoup, ne vous en faites pas madame, je vais chez une amie qui pourra arranger ça sans problème." Lena fouilla dans son sac à la recherche d'un mouchoir, mais la dame fut plus rapide qu'elle et lui tendit son paquet.

"Prenez ça quand même, c'est pas joli à voir cette affaire."

"Encore une fois, merci beaucoup madame, vous êtes super." Lena tenta de caler tant bien que mal un mouchoir sur sa plaie avec un petit pansement qui traînait dans son sac, puis elle pris congé en boitillant légèrement, sa planche sous le bras.

"Bon ben c'était pas elle finalement, Angela va faire beau quand elle verra ça..."

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, elle arriva finalement devant l'entrée du batiment où habitaient Angela et Fareeha. C'était une petite résidence plutôt moderne, nichée dans une rue calme du centre ville, et qui donnait sur un petit square. Une fois qu'elle eu sonné, Lena gravit les deux étages en serrant les dents et parvint enfin devant la porte. Elle toqua, et attendit. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, et Angela ouvrit la porte, le visage radieux, ses lunettes perchées sur sa tête.

"Salut Angela !"

"Coucou Lena ! Tu es en avan...Oh.. »

Angela blêmit à la vue du genou de Lena. Son rafistolage n'avait pas tenu le coup, et le sang coulait le long de sa jambe.

« Et ben tu t'es bien arrangée. Allez, enlève tes chaussures et viens par là, il faut soigner ça tout de suite ! »

La jeune femme fit comme demandé, puis Angela la prit par le bras, l'installa sur une chaise et la laissa seule une minute. Lena observa la pièce ent attendant le retour de son amie. L'appartement d'Angela et Fareeha était composé d'un salon assez spacieux pour contenir une petite table, ainsi qu'un coin télé avec deux petits canapés et quelques poufs. Au fond de la pièce, trônait une large étagère remplie entre autres, des livres de médecine d'Angela. Sur le pan de mur d'en face, il avait une baie vitrée donnant sur un tout petit balcon. Directement à droite se trouvait une petite cuisine ouverte, et sur le coté gauche, il y avait deux portes. L'une donnait sur la chambre du couple, et l'autre sur leur salle de bain. Angela en ressortit un instant plus tard avec tout son matériel, puis s'installa à coté de Lena. Elle s'occupa d'abord des égratinures sur ses mains. Une fois terminé, elle s'agenouilla et commença par retirer les saletés présentes sur sa jambe, puis nettoya ses plaies. Ensuite, elle appliqua le désinfectant sur une compresse. Angela attrapa la fermement cheville de Lena pour la maintenir en place.

"Je te préviens, ça va piquer. " Dit-elle en tamponnant doucement le coton sur le genou de Lena. Celle-ci sursauta légèrement. «Allez, j'ai bientôt fini... Bon alors, tu vas m'expliquer ce que tu as fais pour te mettre dans cet état ? »

L'air penaud, Lena commença :

« Et bien... c'est débile en fait, j'ai vu une fille qui ressemblait trop à Amélie, du coup j'ai un peu paniqué et après ? Je sais pas trop, j'ai heurté un truc sans doute, résultat j'ai fait une belle cascade... »

« Aah je vois, encore cette mystérieuse demoiselle... bien joué en tout cas, tu vas avoir une belle marque.» Angela s'affairait maintenant à confectionner des pansements convenables. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage et elle ajouta: "En tout cas, si elle avait été là, elle aurait pu te faire un bisou pour soigner ton bobo." Le teint de Lena vira au cramoisi rien que d'imaginer la scène, se qui fit rire Angela.

"Voilà, ça devrait faire l'affaire, changes tes pansements demain soir et sois plus prudente à l'avenir, s'il te plaît."

Elle se leva, admira son œuvre et partit ranger ses affaires.

« Oui maman ! » Lança Lena en faisait un salut militaire. « Au fait, les autres ne sont pas encore arrivés ? »

« Très drôle Lena... Non, Fareeha et Zarya vont passer chercher tout le monde en rentrant de leur entraînement. On est entre nous pour le moment, comme ça, on va pouvoir parler tranquillement de qui tu sais. » lui répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil, Lena déglutit difficilement. Angela avait l'art de lui tirer les vers du nez, et ça ne la réjouissait guère. Elles allèrent ensuite s'installer sur un des canapés, Angela s'appuya sur le dossier et commença :

« Donc, ma chère Lena, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire à propos de cette fille qui te plait tant ? Parce que ça va pas le faire si tu te blesses dès que tu vois une jolie brune.»

Elle n'y allait pas par quatre chemins, et Lena eut toutes les peines du mondes à mettre ses pensées en ordre. La jeune fille se frotta la tête nerveusement, mais fut rappelée à l'ordre par la douleur aiguë sur son poignet. Elle fixa alors son regard devant elle et plongea ses mains dans la poche de son sweat. Si il avait pu se passer un truc, n'importe quoi pensa-t-elle. Cette discussion, elle l'avait déjà eu cent fois avant de se coucher ces derniers jours. Même Hana en avait fait les frais, et avait rappelée Lena à l'ordre plusieurs fois durant leur stream de samedi. Elles avaient tout de même atteint leur objectif, et Hana s'était excusée après coup, promettant d'aider son amie autant que possible.

Lena ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Amélie, chaque matin et chaque soir en passant devant la boutique. Cette histoire allait la rendre folle, et même si elle était reconnaissante envers Angela d'essayer de l'aider, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'évoquer le sujet, parce qu'au final, il n'y avait pas grand chose à raconter. Pourtant, au bout d'un moment, elle prit une profonde inspiration et se lança :

« Je sais vraiment pas. Déjà, je n'ai pas dit qu'elle me plaisait, je ne la connais même pas. Non, elle m'intrigue c'est tout... Sinon, d'un coté, je me dit que je n'ai rien à perdre, ce serait l'occasion d'en apprendre d'avantage à son sujet. En plus, si je ne l'intéressait pas elle ne serait pas venue vers moi, elle avait l'air sincère quand on a discuté. Mais, d'un autre coté, imagine qu'elle ait fait ça juste pour se foutre de moi, si ça se trouve elle n'en a rien à faire et s'était juste pour passer le temps...Et puis comment pourrais-je m'y prendre pour aller la voir, c'est pas comme si j'avais une raison d'aller dans sa boutique...»

Sentant le trouble auquel faisait face son amie, Angela posa une main rassurante sur le bras de Lena, qui se tourna vers elle, les yeux implorants. Lena n'était pas d'un naturel timide bien au contraire, elle semblait toujours si enjouée et positive, mais cela ne l'empéchait pas de se mettre à douter d'elle lorsqu'un problème se mettait sur son chemin.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas Lena, on va trouver une solution, on est tous là pour toi, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?" Lena aquiesca, puis Angela repris :

"Bien. Recommencons depuis le début, qu'est-ce qui t'intrigue tant chez elle ? " demanda-t-elle d'un ton reconfortant.

"Hum, je n'arrive pas à vraiment mettre le doigt dessus, mais il y a quelque chose dans son regard qui m'attire, comment t'expliquer ? Je ne l'ai pas vue longtemps mais c'est comme si il y avait plus à voir que ce qu'elle ne laisse paraitre ? C'est pas clair je sais..."

"Si si, je vois où tu veux en venir. Dans un premier temps, quand tu te sentiras prête, il faudrait que tu ais l'occasion de faire plus ample connaissance avec elle, et si tes impressions se confirment, fonce ! Tu l'as dit toi-même, tu n'as rien à perdre. T'es une fille géniale Lena, et je ne dis pas ça pour être gentille, je le pense vraiment. Maintentant, il faut juste que tu le lui montre."

Les joues de Lena rosirent légèrement, un sourire se dessinant sur son visage, Angela savait toujours trouver les mots justes pour lui remonter le moral.

"Merci Angela, ça me touche ce que tu viens de dire. Tu as raison, il ne faut pas que je parte battue."

"Exactement ! Et puis, pour le moyen d'aller la voir, on va y réflechir chacune de notre coté et on en reparle plus tard, ça te va ? Et t'en fais pas pour les autres, ça restera entre nous."

"Ça marche ! Finalement, j'ai bien fait d'arriver plus tôt."

"Oui enfin, la prochaine fois si tu pouvais éviter de te blesser ça serait bien."

* * *

\- "Rythm of love" Plain white T's -

Elles continuèrent ainsi à discuter quelques instants tout en finissant de préparer le diner. Puis, quelqu'un toqua à la porte, et le reste de leurs amis entrèrent. Angela alla les acceuillir et les débarasser de leur affaires, mais Fareeha fut la plus rapide et la prise dans ses bras au passage. Les autres allèrent discuter un peu plus loin, les laissant seules un moment.

"Bonsoir _habibti_ " murmura Fareeha avant de se pencher pour embrasser Angela tendrement. Celle-ci ne broncha pas, bien au contraire elle sourit contre ses lèvres et se mis à caresser la joue de Fareeha, traçant délicatement les contours de son tatouage avec sa main gauche. Lorsque leur baiser pris fin, Angela se blottit contre la poitrine de Fareeha, écoutant les battements réconfortant de son coeur contre son oreille, les bras cerclés autour de son buste. Puis elle leva les yeux :

"Bonsoir _liebchen_ , ta journée s'est bien passée ?"

Fareeha soupira :"Pas trop mal, mais je suis crevée, Morrison ne nous a pas ménagées aujourd'hui. Et toi ? Ça avance les révisions ?"

Angela caressa tendrement la joue de Fareeha : "Et bien, tu vas pouvoir souffler un peu ce soir, je vais m'occuper de toi. Pour ce qui est de mes révisions, ça va, mais j'ai tellement hâte que ça soit fini..."

"J'imagine _habibti,_ en attendant essaie de te ménager." répondit-elle en passant ses doigts dans les mèches blondes de sa petite amie.

"Oui, c'est promis."

"Je te fais confiance." dit-elle. Puis elle se pencha à nouveau et embrassa le front d'Angela.

La jeune femme avait une dangereuse tendance à se surmener pour ses études, surtout en période d'examens, et il n'était pas rare que Fareeha la trouve endormie à son bureau. Avec sa vie de sportive professionelle, Fareeha n'était pas souvent là, entre les entrainements, les déplacements et les matchs. Du coup, elles essayaient de passer un maximum de temps ensemble ou avec leur amis. Ce soir était un de ces moments, et elles avaient l'intention d'en profiter le plus possible. Elles restèrent un moment dans les bras l'une de l'autre, savourant l'instant présent.

"Au fait c'est ma veste ça, non ?" remarqua Fareeha.

"Elle trainait sur le canapé donc bon...c'est comme si t'étais un peu là." Angela se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser Fareeha de nouveau, et elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, approfondissant leur étreinte. Quand elle se furent séparées, elle laissa son front contre celui de Fareeha. Celle-ci repris, d'un ton sarcastique :

"Serait-ce un reproche, melle Ziegler ?"

"Absolument pas, et puis, ce n'est pas de ma faute si vos vétements sont confortables..." répondit elle en se mordant la lèvre.

"Ah je vois, et la fille qui les portent, qu'en faites vous ?"

"Hum, j'ai quelques idées, je vous en ferai part quand nos hôtes auront pris congé, melle Amari..."

Et elles s'embrassèrent encore, plus passionément cette fois.

"Je t'aime toi, tu le sais ?"

"Moi aussi je t'aime _mein_ _schatz_."

Fareeha enfouit son visage dans le creux du cou d'Angela, et déposa des baisers sur sa peau blanche, savourant cette douce fragrance qu'elle aimait tant.

"Bon, vous venez vous deux ? Contrairement à vous, on a pas toute la nuit !" Lança Lena qui s'était installée confortablement sur un pouf devant la télé, un bol de bonbon dans les bras. Le couple se sépara et Angela lui adressa un regard menacant :

"Oh ça va toi, tu verras quand ça sera ton tour."

Fareeha passa son bras autour des épaules d'Angela et elles allèrent s'installer à leur tour devant la télé. Les autres ne les avaient pas attendus pour commencer à grignoter.

"Ouais, ouais, on a compris...Lucio, tu peux lancer la vidéo s'il te plait ?"

"Ouep, on est partis ! Direction Westeros !"

 _"We may only have tonight_

 _But till the morning sun you're mine, all mine_

 _Play the music low and sway to the rhythm of love..."_

* * *

\- "Change your mind" the summer set -

Le week end suivant, Lena était allongée sur son lit, les bras en croix. Elle n'en pouvait plus de rester comme un lion en cage dans son petit appartement. Ses séries préférées et ses jeux videos ne la calmait pas, Hana n'était pas disponible pour parler, et les autres avaient tous déjà des trucs de prévus. Il était également hors de question d'essayer de reviser dans cet état. Dehors, le temps était au beau fixe, dommage de ne pas en profiter, pensa-t-elle. Elle observa son chat un moment, qui s'était installé sur le bord de la fenêre pour une énième sieste au soleil.

"T'as pas de soucis toi, petit veinard..."

Puis, elle se rappela qu'il y avait une nouvelle expo au musée, toujours mieux que rien se dit-elle. Lena attrapa alors son carnet et son materiel de dessin, les fourra dans son sac à dos, enfila ses baskets et quitta son appartement.

"Mince j'ai oublié ma planche ! Oh et puis zut tant pis, je prendrais le tram, ça évitera que je me casse la figure cette fois." se dit-elle en mettant ses lunettes de soleil. Angela n'avait pas menti, son genou arborait maintenant une large cicatrice, et ses poignets n'étaient pas encore guéris, car Lena n'avait pas pu s'empecher d'y toucher.

Elle prit donc la direction de son arrêt de tram. À cette heure, celui-ci était quasiment vide, elle s'assit à la première place disponible et observa la ville défiler par la vitre. Lena aimait particulièrement longer les quais du fleuve. Il y avait toujours un truc intéressant à voir, des familles venues profiter du beau temps, des jeunes qui testaient leur nouvelles figures au skate-parc, d'autres avaient tendu des slacklines entre les arbres et jouaient les funanbules. Il y avait aussi des joggeurs avec des styles de courses tous plus halucinant les uns que les autres, et des gens qui étaient juste là pour flanner, profiter de la promenade ou juste passer un bon moment avec leurs amis.

Une fois descendue du tram, Lena se dirigea vers l'imposant batiment qui habritait le musée. Il faisait frais à l'interieur, et elle ne pu réprimer un soupir de soulagement. Une fois qu'elle eu demandé la permission de se poser à l'interieur pour faire des croquis, la jeune femme se dirigea tranquillement vers la pièce principale du musée. C'etait un espace immense, composée d'une nef principale et bordée de nombreuses arches. Des escaliers permettaient d'accéder aux niveaux supérieurs. Composés de galeries donnant sur la nef, cela permettait d'observer différement les oeuvres présentées en contre-bas. Après avoir déambulé pendant plus d'une heure au milieu des oeuvres, Lena décida d'aller prendre l'air sur le toit du musée, pour s'éviter un syndrome de Stendhal.

"L'art contemporain c'est vraiment pas mon truc... Bon, tâchons de trouver un coin à l'ombre." pensa-t-elle.

Elle trouva finalement un coin de banc à l'ombre et s'installa. Une fois ses crayons affutés, elle se mit au travail. Concentrée sur la construction de sa perspective, Lena occulta complétement le monde exterieur, seul lui importait de trouver ces satanés points de fuite. Les sourcils froncés, le nez à 2cm de sa feuille, elle était enfin parvenue à se calmer, et à coucher sur le papier plusieurs croquis dont une vue d'ensemble de la térasse, le détail d'une vitre, ou encore ces totems bizarres qu'on apercevait un peu plus loin. Lena prit un instant pour contempler ses dessins.

"Pas mal du tout" pensa-t-elle, avec un petit sourire satisfait.

"Joli coup de crayon..."

Lena sursauta. Cette voix... Elle se retourna pour découvrir Amélie qui lui sourit. Celle-ci avait reconnue Lena de loin et c'était glissée derrière elle en douce pour l'observer.

"Oh mon dieu, ne me refait jamais ça, j'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque."

"Excuse-moi chérie, je n'avais pas l'intention de te faire peur."

"Hum, pas grave..." Lena se gratta la tête et posa son carnet sur ses genoux. Amélie se dirigea vers l'autre bout du banc et s'asseya.

"Est-ce que je peux regarder tes dessins ?"

"Si tu veux, mais c'est pas tout à fait fini..."

Amélie se mis donc à feuilleter l'épais carnet, couverts de stickers en tout genre. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, Lena sortit son téléphone pour verifier ses messages. Rien. Elle soupira et se résolut donc à attendre en silence. Mais inconsciemment son regard se porta sur Amélie. Elle n'avait pas remarqué la première fois, sa peau si claire, qui faisait encore plus ressortir les tatouages sur ses avant bras. Ses cheveux d'un noir de jais, tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules et soulignaient les traits fins et délicats de son visage. Elle portait un débardeur noir lui aussi, sur lequel apparaissait une sorte de mandala avec pardessus un N en charactère gothique. Sûrement le nom d'un groupe, pensa Lena.

"C'est vraiment impressionant, tu es très douée...Hum.. Lena c'est ça ?" Elle leva ses yeux brillants vers la jeune fille en face d'elle.

"Tout à fait...Comment tu le sais ?"

Le coeur de Lena fit à nouveau un bond dans sa poitrine. "Elle s'est souvenue de mon prénom, oh mince, c'est trop cool !". Sa joie devait se lire sur son visage car Amélie se mit à rire doucement. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux, Lena mourrut un peu plus encore, puis elle répondit :

"J'étais à coté de toi quand ton ami t'a appellé l'autre jour au magasin, tu t'en souviens ? "

"Ah oui c'est vrai...ahaha..." Les joues de Lena rosirent légèrement, encore un point pour Lucio se dit-elle.

"Par contre, il me semble que je ne me suis pas présentée, je m'appelle Amélie." Dit-elle, en affichant son plus beau sourire à Lena.

"Putain, cette fille va me tuer je vous jure...c'est quoi ce sourire, _oh my god_ !" pensa-t-elle.

"...E-Enchantée...Amélie." répondit elle, tentant de reprendre ses ésprits, elle essaya de lui rendre son sourire, mais ne réussi qu'à rougir un peu plus. Cela ne sembla pas troubler Amélie, bien au contraire, elle se pencha vers l'avant pour rendre son carnet à Lena et lui demanda :

"Si tu as fini de dessiner, ça te dirais qu'on aille boire un verre pour te remettre de tes émotions ? C'est moi qui invite."

"Hey ! Ne te moques pas de moi... Mais avec plaisir, surtout si c'est toi qui paye." Lena fit la moue, attrapa son carnet et se détourna d'Amélie pour ranger ses affaires. Ah cette petite mine boudeuse, Amélie avait tellement espéré la revoir qu'elle s'en mordit la lèvre. Les deux jeunes femmes prirent ensuite la direction de la sortie du musée, et longèrent les quais pour arriver à un bar qui était bondé, rien d'anormal vu le beau temps. Tout les établissements alentours avaientt également l'air plein, mais Lena repéra une table, et à l'ombre en plus. Elles s'installèrent et prirent leur commande.

Une fois servie, Lena prit une gorgée de sa bière et déclara :

" _Oh god, if this isn't paradise._..."

Amélie la regarda d'un oeil interrogateur.

"Désolé _love_ , je suis anglaise, une belle blonde ça ne se refuse pas." dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

"Oh je vois ça, mais j'ai une question dans ce cas..." Elle s'approcha lentement de Lena et lui glissa à l'oreille : "Et les brunes dans tout ça, chérie ?"

" _Oh lord have mercy_..." Le teint de Lena vira au cramoisi jusqu'au bout des oreilles. Si elle survivait à cette journée ça serait un vrai miracle.

"Désolé, s'était beaucoup trop tentant. Mais changeons de sujet, ça fait combien de temps que tu dessines pour avoir un tel niveau ?"

"Oh ça... Et bien, je dessine depuis aussi longtemps que je m'en souvienne, et puis quand il a fallut choisir une filière, je me suis dit, pourquoi ne pas continuer à faire ce que j'aime, il n'y avait pas grand chose d'autre qui m'interessait à l'époque. Et toi, comment en es-tu arrivée à bosser dans ce magasin ?"

"Moi ? Ce n'est pas très passionnant j'en ai peur, mes parents sont musiciens donc la musique fait partie de ma vie depuis toujours. L'école c'était pas mon truc, du coup j'ai fait le minimum, et avec mon ami Hanzo on a monté ce magasin et ça marche plutôt bien."

"Oh trop cool, tu sais jouer d'un instrument alors ?"

"Du piano depuis que je suis petite, mais le solfège m'a gonflée, puis je me suis mise à la basse, l'amour de ma vie depuis plus de 10 ans maintenant."

Lena avait les yeux brillants d'excitation. Comment était-ce possible une telle perfection ?

"Rooh ! Mais c'est trop génial ! J'aimerais trop te voir jouer !"

"Tu sais, ça a ses petits inconvenients, la basse je veux dire" Amélie lui tendit sa main "N'ai pas peur, je ne vais pas te mordre."

"Hum, je me méfie avec toi." Elle pris la main d'Amélie dans la sienne avec prudence, et en effet il y avait quelque chose d'étrange. Déjà elle avait les mains etonnament froides, mais aussi... de la corne.

"Tiens ? C'est marrant, ça fait comme des coussinets. Serais-tu par hasard apparenté à Selina Kyle ?"

"Hum, pardon ? De qui tu parles ?" Amélie leva un sourcil circonspect. Lena regarda la main dans la sienne, puis elle soupira :

"Genre... tu sais...coussinets... chat... Selina Kyle... Catwoman quoi, tout ça, tout ça...aaah désolé...Bien joué, Lena, bien joué !"

Amélie se mit à rire, pas un rire moqueur, un rire franc et sincère qui mit du baume au coeur de Lena :

"Ahahah, on ne me l'avait jamais faite celle-là, décidement tu es pleine de surprises chérie !"

"Désolé, je me suis laissée emporter..." S'excusa-t-elle, avec le sourire au lèvres, finalement ça n'avait pas si mal marché. Elle lâcha la main d'Amélie à contre-coeur, et se concentra de nouveau sur sa boisson.

"Ce n'est pas grave chérie, j'accepte ton compliment, mais il va falloir que tu sois plus explicite à l'avenir, je ne suis pas callée en super-héros."

"Je tâcherai de m'en rappeler." dit-elle en savourant en silence le sourire que lui offrait Amélie.

La journée avança, et les deux jeunes femmes continuèrent à discuter, échangant sur tout et n'importe quoi. Elles finirent par quitter le bar, et marchèrent ensemble le long des quais. Quand vint le moment de se dire au revoir, Lena fut un peu triste, mais Amélie la prit de court et lui donna son numéro. La jeune fille était extatique, cela n'avait pas echappé à Amélie qui porta un coup fatal en embrasssant Lena sur la joue avant de partir.

"À bientôt chérie" dit-elle dans un souffle. Lena resta figée un instant, et porta sa main à sa joue en regardant Amélie s'éloigner. Une fois qu'elle fut sûre qu'elle ne pouvait plus la voir, elle se mit à sautiller de joie, et prit la direction de son appartement, le coeur léger. Elle envoya un message à sa meilleure amie :"Prépare toi, parce que tu vas jamais me croire quand je vais te raconter ce qui vient de m'arriver !"

Lorsqu' Amélie arriva chez elle, elle se rendit dans la cuisine, où se trouvait Sombra.

"Alors _chica_ , comment c'était cette expo ?"

Amélie se dirigea vers l'évier pour se servir un verre d'eau. Elle alla ensuite s'asseoir face à Sombra et lui répondit d'un air absent :

"Très surfait."

Puis elle entendit une sonnerie, fouilla dans son sac, en sortit son portable, c'était un message de Lena :

 _Lena: "Merci pour ce super après-midi :) !"_

"Elle n'a pas trainé", pensa Amélie. Elle prit un moment pour refléchir à sa réponse, imaginant la réaction de Lena, puis elle se rappela de cette bouille adorable qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle rougissait sous ses tâches de rousseurs.

 _"Tout le plaisir est pour moi chérie..."_

Sombra qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de la scène, prit un air malicieux et demanda :

"Et bien... ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu ce sourire. Raconte moi tout _araña_."

 _"I'm gonna steal your heart before it kills me_

 _I'm gonna go too far even if it kills me_

 _Hey you, queen of the cool_

 _Something 'bout you making me lose my mind_

 _Lose my mind..._

* * *

Voilà pour cette partie, j'espère que ça vous aura plu :) Pharah et Mercy volent un peu la vedette cette fois, désolé je les aime trop ;) À très bientôt pour la suite !


	3. Chapitre 3

Coucou les gens :) ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre pour vous ! Et comme d'habitude prévenez-moi si vous repérez des fautes !

Juste un point de lexique avant de commencer :p

Setlist : c'est la liste des morceaux à jouer pour un concert, en général elle est posé sur la scène pour que les musiciens puissent la voir (c'est peut-être évident mais c'est toujours bon de préciser ;) )

Bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

\- _Chop suey – System of a down_ -

 _« Wake up (wake up)_

 _Grab a brush and put a little make-up_

 _Hide the scars to fade away the... »_

« La ferme, putain ! » ronchonna Amélie, en écrasant son réveil sous son poing. Elle se retourna dans son lit et s'étira de tout son long, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire bailler.

« Ah...Aussi, quelle idée stupide de mettre cette chanson pour se réveiller... »

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se décida à quitter la douce chaleur de ses draps, puis enfila un sweat qui traînait sur sa chaise, et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Tout était silencieux alentours, Sombra ne devait pas encore être levée, ou pas encore couchée. La jeune fille avait un emploi du temps pour le moins irrégulier, et Amélie ne comptait plus les fois où elle l'avait retrouvée endormie sur le canapé en rentrant du travail, ou encore, en train de se faire du café à 3h du matin comme si de rien n'était. Mais non, aujourd'hui aucune trace de Sombra, et Amélie savoura le calme de leur appartement pendant son petit déjeuner, et dieu sait qu'elle en avait besoin en ce début de semaine.

Une fois son café terminé, elle retourna à sa chambre, prépara ses vêtements pour la journée, puis partit vers la salle de bain. Une fois impeccable, elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir, avant de rassembler ses affaires et de quitter l'appartement.

« Passe une bonne journée Amé ! » lui lança Sombra depuis la cuisine. Celle-ci était en train d'arranger la table pour son petit déjeuner. Tiens ? Deux bols, nota Amélie en levant un sourcil inquisiteur.

« Toi aussi Sombra. À plus tard. »

La mémoire lui revint alors. Il lui avait bien semblé que Sombra avait parlé d'un nouveau rendez-vous hier après-midi. Cela expliquait les deux bols, apparemment tout s'était bien passé. Il faudrait qu'elle lui en touche deux mots en rentrant ce soir. Non pas que cela l'intéressait beaucoup, mais après tout, Sombra avait été extrêmement curieuse lorsqu' Amélie avait commencé à évoquer sa rencontre surprise avec Lena.

Les jours s'étaient écoulés depuis ce fameux après-midi au musée, et elles avaient partagé d'autres moments ensemble, qui avaient été pour le moins, sympathiques... Amélie avait notamment découvert à ses dépends que Lena était une vraie boule d'énergie, infatigable et toujours émerveillée par la moindre chose qui passait à sa portée, son éternel sourire au bout des lèvres. Au début, Amélie n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était mignon ou énervant. Mais au fur et à mesure de leurs rencontres, Amélie se surprit malgré elle, à apprécier ces instants, en particulier lorsque Lena devenait rouge comme une pivoine à cause d'une de ses remarques, ou lorsque la jeune fille prenait un air rêveur, le regard perdu dans le vide. Amélie avait également pris l'habitude de guetter le passage de Lena le matin, allait-elle encore porter ses affreuses baskets aujourd'hui ?

Soudain, elle fut ramenée à la réalité par le son strident d'un klaxon, et râla dans sa barbe.

« Encore des bouchons ce matin... », pesta la jeune femme, la journée n'avait pas encore commencé qu'elle avait déjà envie de rentrer et de retourner se coucher.

Une fois garée, Amélie se dirigea vers son magasin, ce n'était pas encore ouvert, mais on distinguait de la lumière à l'intérieur, signe qu' Hanzo était arrivé. Tant mieux songea-t-elle, au moins elle n'aurait pas à tout installer.

Et ainsi la matinée passa, rien d'anormal. Toujours les même clients, entre les habitués qui avait souvent un truc à raconter, ou les autres ne savait pas quoi acheter. Cependant, aucun signe de Lena. Puis, dans l'après-midi, une silhouette familière passa la porte de la boutique.

« Salut la compagnie ! Alors quoi de neuf ? »

Jesse McCree, toujours coiffé de son vieux chapeau de cow-boy, s'avança vers le comptoir d'un pas nonchalant. Il s'appuya au comptoir et observa silencieusement Amélie.

« Oh, tu sais la routine, pas grand chose de palpitant. » répondit-elle, une note de déception dans la voix. Et elle reporta son attention sur ses réparations.

« Allez va, fais pas la gueule, je t'ai apporté quelque chose qui va te faire plaisir. » Il fouilla dans son sac, en sortit un papier froissé, puis le tendit à Amélie qui le parcourut avec la plus grande attention.

« Gabriel veut qu'on refasse un concert au bar bientôt, du coup il m'a demandé de faire une liste de morceaux qu'on pourrait jouer, t'en penses quoi ? Ça te dirait de te joindre à nouveau à nous ?» Demanda-t-il en s'appuyant à nouveau sur le comptoir.

AC/DC, Motörhead, Red hot chili peppers, The clash, Ramones, David Bowie... Tout ces noms Amélie les connaissait par cœur, et en effet, un sourire apparut sur son visage. Pourtant, elle ne pu s'empêcher d'être sarcastique.

« Toujours pas de « Rage against the machine » dans ta set-list à ce que je vois. Dommage, le challenge aurait était sympa. Mais j'en suis, ça pourrait être divertissant.» déclara-t-elle en rendant la liste à Jesse. Ce serait l'occasion d'inviter Lena, la jeune fille trépignait d'envie de voir Amélie jouer.

« Désolé ma belle, on va tenter de rester « classique » cette fois. En plus je suis pas sur de pouvoir assurer niveau chant.»

Amélie prit un air atterré et se tourna vers lui avant d'ajouter :

« C'est des classiques...mais bon ….Ok. Par contre, est-ce qu'on pourrait jouer « Can't stop » au lieu de « Californication » ? Celle-là on l'a assez entendue... »

« Mouais... Dit plutôt que la ligne de basse te plaît plus. J'ai rien contre, mais faudra voir avec les autres. Libre à toi de proposer d'autres morceaux si tu veux.» Répondit McCree an haussant les épaules.

«Non ça me va, mais merci Jesse. En attendant, est-ce que Gabe a trouvé un batteur ? Sinon, on va avoir un léger souci. »

Lors de leur dernier concert, leur batteur leur avait faussé compagnie car il n'arrivait plus à supporter ses camarades et notamment Gabriel Reyes, leur guitariste et leader. Celui-ci pouvait se montrer bourru et très exigeant, ce qui entraînait parfois des accrochages avec les autres membres du groupe. Suite à ce départ, ils avaient arrêté leur représentations au profit de petits répétitions entre eux de temps en temps, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Pendant les concerts, Amélie appréciait tout particulièrement la montée d'adrénaline et ce sentiment de liberté qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'elle était sur scène face à un public déchaîné, et ce genre de moment lui manquait parfois.

Un bruit derrière elle la tira de ses pensées et Hanzo fit son apparition, portant dans ses bras une guitare flambant neuve qu'il fallait installer dans la vitrine. Il passa devant le comptoir, salua McCree d'un bref hochement de tête et se dirigea vers l'entrée du magasin. Jesse lui rendit son salut et le suivit du regard, avant de reprendre :

« Et bien, il veut qu'on fasse passer des auditions à partir de jeudi soir pour choisir quelqu'un qui nous convient. Du coup, ça t'inclut dans l'équipe. »

«Jeudi soir ?! De cette semaine ? » s'exclama Amélie, qui se releva d'un bon.

« T'avais quelque chose de prévu ? Oh, attends une seconde, ça aurait pas un rapport avec ta nouvelle petite copine ? » Il se rapprocha d'Amélie et passa une main dans sa barbe, des étincelles dans le regard.

« Vu la tête qu'elle fait, je dirais que t'as mis dans le mille. » répondit Hanzo. Il vint alors se placer à coté de McCree. Amélie leur lança un regard noir et se détourna d'eux.

« Raconte pas de conneries Jesse... En plus, Lena a des révisons cette semaine. »

« Oh !? Lena, hein ? Je n'ajouterais rien dans ce cas... » Il lança un clin d'œil complice à Hanzo.

« Ça tombe bien, il n'y a rien à ajouter. » assura-t-elle d'un ton acerbe, et elle se replongea sur son travail. Cette guitare n'allait pas se nettoyer toute seule.

« Pour l'instant... » murmura Hanzo. Il avait bien remarqué qu'Amélie avait récemment arrêté d'appeler Lena « la gamine » quand ils discutaient ensemble lors de leur pause du midi. Il fit signe à McCree, et ils partirent discuter de leur coté, laissant Amélie seule.

« J'ai entendu... Vous commencez à me saouler vous deux... »

Amélie soupira, déjà que la journée n'était pas géniale, l'annonce de ces auditions fut la cerise sur le gâteau. Avec ses partiels qui approchaient, Lena était de moins en moins disponible, révisions obligent. Elles avaient pourtant réussit à trouver un créneau pour aller boire un verre ensemble jeudi soir. Amélie fut prise d'un sentiment désagréable quand elle imagina la mine déçue de Lena. Elle pressa une main contre son cœur et tenta de chasser cette sensation, les sourcils froncés. Ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir des états d'âme, tant pis c'est comme ça, se dit-elle en essayant de s'en convaincre. Puis elle se leva, attrapa son portable et sortit du magasin, le plus tôt serait le mieux sans doute.

* * *

 _\- Can a drummer get some – Travis Barker (ou les covers de Jess Bowen, c'est vous qui voyez ;) ) -_

Finalement, au terme d'interminables séances d'auditions, ils avaient réussit à trouver un batteur digne de ce nom. Ils leur avaient fallu plus de trois soirées pour trouver le parfait candidat. Pourtant, Gabriel n'avait pas été convaincu au début. Le type en question, Jamison Fawkes alias « Chacal », laissait en effet planer une atmosphère étrange avec son blouson de cuir rapiécé, sa démarche boitillante et ses cheveux en pétard, littéralement.

« Encore pire que Lena. » pensa Amélie, « Ils doivent faire un concours c'est pas possible. »

Il était venu accompagné d'un mastodonte qui ne décrocha pas un mot pendant toute l'audition. Cependant, une fois installé derrière sa batterie, Chacal mit tout le monde d'accord. Son style était complètement fou, puissant et agressif, mais la technique était là, réglée au millimètre comme un coucou suisse, il se permettait même des petits spins avec ses baguettes. Lorsque Gabriel lui demanda d'enchaîner plusieurs styles différents, il afficha un sourire de défi et ricana, avant de leur montrer toute la palette de son talent. Rock, métal, jazz et même hip-hop, tout était impeccable, et le groupe resta bouche bée. Sa prestation fit l'unanimité et il fut engagé sur le coup. Il se tourna alors vers son compagnon et lui lança :

« Chopper ?! Tu me dois 100 balles mon pote ! »

L'autre émit un grognement guttural, mais ne bougea pas d'un cil. Gabriel prit alors Chacal à part, et lui remit la liste des morceaux à apprendre, ainsi que les dates de leurs futures répétitions. Puis, ils quittèrent la salle. Amélie fut soulagée, au moins ils n'avait pas fait tout ça pour rien...

* * *

 _\- The L'as - There she goes -_

Le lundi suivant, Lena rentrait chez elle d'un pas las. Sa session de révisions à la bibliothèque avec Lucio l'avait complètement vidé. Et dire qu'elle devait encore se replonger dans ses livres en rentrant. Heureusement, Hana et elle devaient discuter sur Skype ce soir, cela lui permettrais d'évacuer un peu de stress. La date fatidique était proche et Lena allait devenir folle, et elle n'était pas la seule. Malgré tout ses efforts pour garder un train de vie « normal », Angela arborait une mine effroyable, et Fareeha ne pouvait s'empêcher de se montrer plus protectrice que d'habitude envers elle. Inconsciemment, Lena enviait beaucoup Angela, au moins elle avait quelqu'un pour la soutenir. Certes, Lena avait ses amis, mais ce n'était pas pareil.

« Vivement que ça soit finit... » dit-elle en passant sa main dans les mèches châtains. Elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de se coiffer ce matin, trop occupée à réviser, manger, et dormir.

En plus de ça, l'annulation de sa sortie avec Amélie avait finit de lui mettre le moral à zéro. Cette dernière avait vraiment l'air déçue...Même si elles ne se connaissaient pas depuis longtemps, elles avaient pris l'habitude de se voir assez régulièrement et Lena chérissait chaque secondes de leurs rendez-vous. La jeune fille songeait souvent à Amélie et à son sourire enjôleur, elle lui plaisait de plus en plus, et Lena rougit en y pensant. Oui, Amélie lui manquait un peu.

« Et puis merde ! Je peux bien passer la voir 10min, ça me changera un peu les idées...Et puis c'est pas comme si ça me faisait faire un détour... »

Elle se dirigea donc vers le magasin, un petit sourire timide au coin des lèvres. Une fois passé la porte, elle repéra Amélie, qui était concentrée sur la réparation d'un instrument dans le fond de la pièce, dos à Lena. Hanzo, quant à lui rangeait les vinyles un peu loin, il fit un petit signe à Lena lorsqu'elle entra.

« Salut Amélie ! » Dit-elle en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Amélie se détourna de son travail et afficha un air surpris, ses yeux d'ambre s'illuminant à la vue de Lena. Elle posa son chiffon et se leva pour faire face à la jeune fille.

« Bonjour chérie, je ne t'avais pas entendue arriver, quel bon vent t'amène ? »

« Et bien, j'avais un peu de temps avant de rentrer chez moi, je suis passée devant le magasin et puis je me suis dit pourquoi ne pas venir te voir ? Mais je te dérange peut-être ?» Répondit Lena en posant son regard sur la guitare à coté d'Amélie.

« Trop aimable. Tu ne me dérange pas du tout, je peux bien prendre une petite pause. Mais ne devrais-tu pas rentrer réviser plutôt ?»

Lena s'appuya sur le coin de la table où était installée Amélie, et enfouit son visage dans ses bras, puis elle leva les yeux vers elle.

« Oui ….. je devrais, mais ça me gave à un point que tu ne peux pas imaginer... »

Adorable. Amélie avait une envie folle de passer une main dans les cheveux de Lena, ne serais-ce que pour la consoler, elle avait vraiment l'air fatiguée. Mais elle se ravisa et une idée beaucoup divertissante lui vint à l'esprit.

« Oooh Pauvre chaton...» s'amusa-t-elle, elle fit une pause pour admirer la réaction de Lena, et reprit :« Dans ce cas, ça te dirais si je te montrais un peu comment jouer de la basse ? »

Lena ouvrit de grands yeux, et se redressa.

« Oh sérieux !? »

« Ahah, bien sûr que je suis sérieuse chérie. »

« Cool! Cool ! Cool ! Merci Amélie ! » Lena ne put cacher son excitation et sauta au coup d'Amélie. Celle-ci émit un bruit de surprise mais lui rendit maladroitement son étreinte, et elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Lena finit par la lâcher, le visage radieux.

« Et bien... au moins je vois que ça te fais plaisir...» balbutia Amélie avec un sourire, « Allez, viens avec moi. »

Elle les conduisit vers un endroit plus isolé où étaient installés des tabourets et des amplis, Lena sautillant joyeusement à ses cotés.

« D'habitude les clients viennent ici pour tester les instruments avant de les acheter, ça fera parfaitement l'affaire. Assieds-toi là, je vais aller chercher ce qu'il nous faut. »

Lena posa ses affaires et s'installa. Elle regarda Amélie s'éloigner, l'esprit songeur.

« J'ai fait rougir Amélie. » pensa-t-elle, « Elle est belle comme ça, et son parfum sent drôlement bon aussi.. Oh...Attends, une minute...Je l'ai vraiment faite rougir ! Trop forte ! Bien joué Lena ! »

La jeune fille leva le point en signe de victoire, d'habitude c'était plutôt l'inverse qui se produisait, Amélie semblait prendre un malin plaisir à faire rougir Lena. Même si ce n'était pas vraiment intentionnel, Lena tenait sa revanche. Finalement, elle avait vraiment bien fait de s'arrêter la voir. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait, la demoiselle était si imprévisible parfois. Cette dernière revint un moment plus tard avec une basse dans chaque bras, elle s'arrêta devant Lena, puis sembla hésiter un instant.

« Hum, j'ai un doute, tu veux que je t'apprenne des choses purement technique ou juste une mélodie au hasard ? »

« Et bien, je ne sais pas trop, c'est toi l'experte, mon destin est entre tes mains. »

Amélie leva un sourcil malicieux et planta son regard dans celui de Lena, avant de répondre :

« Oh ? Tu es sûre chérie ? Je ne crois pas que ce soit très raisonnable... »

Oups. Lena déglutit, suivant Amélie des yeux alors qu'elle prenait place en face d'elle. Le retour de bâton ne s'était pas fait attendre. Amélie lui tendit alors une des deux basses, Lena s'en saisit et s'exclama :

« Wow ! C'est beaucoup plus lourd que ce que je pensais ! »

« Hum oui, ça dépends des modèles mais c'est vrai que celle-ci se défend bien, pose la correctement et ça devrait aller. Je vais d'abord te montrer comment placer tes mains convenablement, ça serait vraiment dommage des les abîmer n'est-ce-pas ?» Demanda-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

«Tout à fait, il me semble que je vais en avoir besoin prochainement, j'aimerais les garder en un seul morceau si ça ne t'ennuie pas.» s'amusa Lena.

« Avec plaisir chérie. »

Amélie se rapprocha alors de Lena, lui tendit un médiator et lui indiqua le placement des ses mains. En appuyant ses doigts sur les épaisses cordes de l'instrument, Lena commença à comprendre pourquoi les mains d'Amélie étaient dans cet état. Elle n'avait même pas encore « joué » que déjà de petites douleurs se firent sentir. Une fois qu'elle fut satisfaite de son élève d'un jour, Amélie déclara :

«Bien, ça ira. J'ai trouvé ce que je vais t'apprendre, à mon avis ça va te plaire. Je vais jouer le morceau une fois pour te montrer, puis je t'expliquerais tout.»

Lena acquiesça et concentra son attention sur Amélie lorsqu'elle entama le morceau. Elle le reconnu presque immédiatement, il n'y avait aucun doute possible, Amélie le jouait à la perfection. Lena était impressionnée par l'habileté d'Amélie, et porta son regard sur son visage. Les sourcils légèrement froncés par la concentration, la jeune femme semblait dans son petit monde, un mince sourire au coin des lèvres, et une étincelle naissant dans ses yeux dorés. Ses longs doigts parcouraient les cases avec une facilité déconcertante. Passion et maîtrise se dégageaient de chacun ses gestes, elle était si ravissante. Pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui, Lena découvrit une nouvelle facette d'Amélie, et elle lui plut énormément. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que cet instant ne s'arrête pas. Pourtant, un peu plus tard, Amélie leva ses yeux flamboyants vers Lena qui sortit de sa rêverie.

«Magnifique... » Marmonna Lena, des étoiles pleins les yeux.

« Heureuse que tu ais apprécié le spectacle chérie. » répondit Amélie, en replaçant une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille. « Tu es prête à essayer ? »

« Carrément, mais bon, ne t'attends pas à un miracle. »

Lena se replaça comme Amélie lui avait montré et attendit ses instructions.

« Ce n'est pas le but, comme pour le dessin c'est une affaire de répétition et de travail, n'est-ce pas ? Tu t'en sortiras très bien, ne t'en fais pas. Alors commençons, je ne vais pas t'embrouiller avec des notes, essaye juste de copier mes gestes.» Dit-elle en se replaçant sur son tabouret.

« Ok chef ! »

Elles commencèrent alors à jouer, Lena tenta de reproduire les gestes d'Amélie. Ce fut un peu laborieux au début, mais elle réussit finalement à enchaîner quelques mesures sous le regard amusé d'Amélie. Les doigts de sa main gauche commençaient à être un peu douloureux, et Lena grimaça.

« On va s'arrêter là pour cette fois chérie, c'était très bien pour une première fois. » déclara Amélie, en appuyant sa basse sur l'ampli derrière elle. Elle reprit ensuite celle de Lena, et cette dernière s'étira, faisant craquer ses doigts au passage.

« Merci Amélie, c'était vraiment cool de ta part, c'est beaucoup plus compliqué que ce que je pensais. Et ça fait mal aux mains.»

«Ahah, T'inquiètes pas ça va passer, c'est normal au début. Montre les moi une seconde.»

Lena tendit ses mains à Amélie qui les massa doucement. Elle sentit le rose lui monter au joues, et fut parcourue d'un frisson, Amélie avait les mains tellement froides. Ses yeux se portèrent à nouveau sur le visage de la jeune femme, et leur regards se croisèrent. Puis une voix vint rompre le silence.

« Amélie, es-ce que tu pourrais … Oh désolé ! Je vous laisse ! » Il se retourna l'air confus, et repartit d'où il était venu.

Amélie lâcha les mains de Lena, qui devint cramoisie et se leva d'un bon.

« Bon ben, c'est pas tout ça, mais je crois que je t'ai assez embêtée pour aujourd'hui ! » s'exclama-t-elle. Amélie se leva à son tour et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Lena.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu ne m'as pas du tout dérangée Lena, au contraire, c'était bon de te voir. »

Encore une fois, Lena aperçu les pommettes d'Amélie rougir doucement, cette vision la fit sourire.

« Merci beaucoup Amélie, c'était cool de te voir aussi... »

Elle se détourna pour récupérer son sac, puis elles se dirigèrent vers la sortie du magasin. Avant de se dire au revoir, Amélie s'appuya sur l'encadrement de la porte et dit :

« Ah oui au fait, j'ai failli oublier, on donne un concert dans le bar d'un ami bientôt. Ça te dirais de venir nous voir ? On fait des reprises de morceaux de rock. »

« Si ça me dit ? Mais bien sûr, c'est trop génial ! Après ce que j'ai vu aujourd'hui, j'ai hâte de te revoir rejouer ! »

« Flatteuse va... » Elle s'approcha de Lena pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux, celle-ci croisa les bras et fit la moue. « Allez tu devrais rentrer maintenant, il se fait tard.»

« Mouais...Et bien à plus tard Amélie ! » répondit Lena avant de prendre congé.

« À bientôt chérie... prends soin de toi.»

Amélie regarda Lena s'éloigner et son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle tourna au coin de la rue.

« Comme c'est désagréable » pensa-t-elle, puis elle retourna à l'intérieur, sous le regard amusé d'Hanzo.

« Et ben Amélie, je vois que tu t'amuses bien. »

Elle lui lança un regard noir.

« Tu veux qu'on parle de ton cow-boy ? J'ai bien vu comment vous vous regardez ces derniers temps.»

«Hum... Je vois pas de quoi tu parles... C'est un bon ami c'est tout... » Dit-il en rougissant. Puis il s'éloigna en ronchonnant dans sa barbe.

«Mais bien sûr...» murmura-t-elle en s'asseyant à sa table.

Amélie se remit alors au travail, tentant de se concentrer sur le nettoyage de l'instrument devant elle. Rien à faire, le souvenir de l'étreinte qu'elle avait partagé avec Lena lui revint en tête, sa douce chaleur, l'enthousiasme dans sa voix. Et puis ce moment où elle avait joué le morceau à Lena, si la jeune fille avait été un chat, Amélie était sûre qu'elle aurait ronronné de bonheur. Mais Amélie chassa ces pensées de son esprit, il le fallait où sinon elle n'allait jamais finir.

« Et merde... »

 _« There she goes_

 _There she goes again_

 _Racing through' my brain_

 _And I just can't contain_

 _This feelin' that remains...»_

* * *

 _Lindsey Stirling - Something wild_

Ses révisions terminées pour ce soir, Lena était confortablement installée à son bureau, en train de discuter avec Hana, un pot de glace dans les bras. Cette dernière lui racontait ses exploits en cours et comment elle avait surpris tout le monde en décrochant un rôle principal dans une web-série. En plus d'être une joueuse hors-pair, Hana étudiait la comédie à Londres avec l'espoir de percer un jour dans le cinéma. Lena n'avait aucun doute que son amie réussirait un jour, rien ne semblait lui résister bien longtemps. Les deux jeunes filles riaient aux éclats en discutant du scénario, puis la conversation dériva sur un autre sujet :

« Et toi alors, comment ça se passe avec Amélie ? » Demanda Hana, qui jouait avec une mèche de ses longs cheveux.

Lena bomba le torse et lui sourit fièrement, puis elle commença à expliquer en détails le déroulement de l'après midi, en insistant bien sur leur « câlin » impromptu. Hana fut alors prise d'un fou rire qui déconcerta un peu Lena.

« Non mais sérieusement Lena, comment ça se fait que vous soyez pas déjà ensemble ? »

Occupée à manger une cuillerée de sa glace, Lena manqua de peu de s'étouffer, ce qui fit rire Hana plus encore.

« Comment ça ? » Demanda-t-elle en toussotant.

Les yeux brillants d'un éclat diabolique Hana s'éclaircit la gorge et répondit :

« Bon. Soyons clair, d'après ce que tu me racontes à longueurs de journées, elle te plaît, et tu lui plaît aussi vu comment elle flirte avec toi, dooonnc, comment ça se fait qu'elle soit pas déjà dans ton lit ? Et ne fait pas cette tête, on sait très bien toutes les deux que tu ne dirais pas non.»

« Non mais Hana, tu délires ou quoi ? J'ai déjà du mal à garder mon calme quand je suis avec elle, alors... »

« Alors quoi ? Invite là à sortir avec toi, là je parle d'un vrai rendez-vous, et laisse ton charme agir. Vous pouvez pas rester à tourner autour du pot comme ça. »

Lena attrapa son chat qui miauait à ses pieds, et le posa sur ses genoux. Celui-ci ne broncha pas et Lena se mit à le gratter derrière les oreilles, puis elle répondit doucement :

« Ça semble tellement simple dit comme ça...»

« Techniquement ça l'est, il faut juste que tu ais une opportunité. Imagine, tu te retrouves encore seule avec elle, tu l'attire vers toi, et puis boom ! Tu l'embrasses ! Perfect ! GG Tracer!»

Lena se mit à rire nerveusement, embrasser Amélie n'était pas vraiment le problème, c'était de gérer l'après qui serait délicat. Comment Amélie allait-elle réagir ? Serait-elle heureuse, le rouge lui venant aux joues comme cet après midi ? Ou serait-elle en colère, car ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait ? Le souvenir amer d'une ancienne déclaration revint à la mémoire de Lena, et il n'était pas question de revivre ça. Là aussi, Lena était vite tombée sous le charme, mais une fois qu'elle eut essayé de faire part de ses sentiments à la demoiselle en question, celle-ci l'avait violemment rejetée, et Lena avait mit du temps avant de s'en remettre. Bien sûr, elle avait eut de bonnes relations, mais celle-là l'avait particulièrement marquée, c'est pourquoi elle était maintenant plus précautionneuse.

« Mouais.. S'il te plaît Hana, essaye de me comprendre, cette fois je veux être sûre de mon coup avant de commencer une nouvelle relation...Mais si je vois que l'occasion se présente, je saisirais ma chance, crois moi. »

De l'autre coté de l'écran, Hana se redressa sur son siège et prit un air penaud :

« Tu as tout à fait le droit d'être prudente Lena...C'est juste que, tu as l'air tellement radieuse quand tu parles de cette fille, je veux juste que tu ne passes pas à coté de quelque chose, et je me suis un peu emportée...Excuse-moi... »

« Ça va, excuses acceptées. Merci Hana. dommage que tu sois si loin, t'aurais eu droit à un câlin. »

« C'est pas à moi que tu devrais faire des câlins… » Dit-elle avec un clin d'œil, « Il faudra que je vois pour venir te rendre visite après tes examens. »

« Ça marche, en attendant il faut que j'aille dormir ! Sinon je vais être crevée demain.» dit-elle en étouffant un bâillement.

« T'as plutôt intérêt à assurer parce sinon je viendrais te botter les fesses, c'est promis ! »

« J'en prends bonne note, chef ! Allez, à plus tard ! »

« Ouep à plus Lena ! Fais de beaux rêves !» Répondit Hana avant de couper la caméra.

La jeune fille éteignit son ordinateur et se dirigea vers son lit, toujours avec son chat dans les bras. Lena s'allongea tranquillement, la journée avait été riche en événements et l'image d'Amélie lorsqu'elle jouait lui vint à l'esprit, notamment cet éclair de passion dans son regard. Souriant à cette pensée, elle ne tarda pas à sombrer, fermant doucement ses yeux.

 _« You've got a big heart_

 _The way you see the world_

 _It got you this far_

 _You might have some bruises_

 _And a few of scars_

 _But you know you're gonna be okay »_

* * *

J'espère que ça vous aura plu ce p'tit chapitre :) ! Deux trois précisions : la fille dont se souvient Lena c'est pas Emily, d'ailleurs elle ne sera absolument pas mentionnée dans cette fic. Le morceau qu'Amélie joue c'est "Smells like teen spirit" de Nirvana, c'est très original je sais ;)

Et dernière chose, oui ça fait vraiment mal au doigts la basse/guitare au début, moi qui n'ai pas joué de guitare depuis longtemps, ça m'a fait un mal de chien quand j'ai voulu m'y remettre, pour vérifier que je racontais pas n'importe quoi xD

J'en profite pour vous prévenir, le prochain chapitre est un gros morceau, (petit teasing des familles) ! A bientôt pour la suite !


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4 :

Coucou tout le monde ! Juste pour vous dire que ce chapitre a connu des gros changements à cause de mon beta-reader préféré qui m'a donné une super idée pour la suite donc j'espère que ça vous plaira :) ! En tout cas, je sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que vous allez me détester à la fin du chapitre... Mais bref passons !

La basse d'Amélie c'est une Fender Special Edition P-Bass Noir (Google est votre ami ;)), elle est beaucoup trop classe, ça rappelle un peu son skin « noire » du coup. Et la guitare de Reaper c'est probablement une Gibson Explorer (la même que James Hetfield de Metallica ;)). Si ça vous intéresse j'avait fait une pseudo set-list pour le moment du concert : /soraka-banana/sets/set-list-fanfic (c'est pas du tout indispensable :p)

Bref bonne lecture :D !

* * *

"Allez plus que 30 min avant la fin de l'épreuve !"

Lena ne leva même pas le nez de sa feuille, trop absorbée par sa relecture pour faire attention à cette information. Aujourd'hui marquait la fin de ses partiels, et il fallait absolument finir en beauté. Faisant tourner son stylo entre ses doigts, la jeune fille arriva enfin au dernier paragraphe, et fut soudain envahie d'un doute.

"Attends ? La date du "radiant baby" c'est 1985 ou 1990 ? Merde, je le sais pourtant, c'est pas le moment d'oublier ce genre de détails... Il me semble bien que c'est 1985 pourtant..."

Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de se tromper dans les dates, son développement était un peu bancal, il était donc crucial de se rattraper sur sa connaissance de l'artiste. Toutes ces journées passées à étudier ne pouvaient pas avoir servit à rien tout de même. Autour d'elle, tout le monde semblait être dans le même état, nerveux à l'idée d'échouer sur un tout petit détail qui leur reviendrait une fois la copie rendue. Soudain, un crissement de chaise la fit sortir de sa réflexion, et Lena leva les yeux. Lucio venait de se lever, et se dirigeait lentement vers le bureau du surveillant. Il croisa rapidement le regard de Lena, et tenta d'afficher un sourire rassurant à son amie, qui se raidit sur sa chaise.

"Mince, il a fini !? Il doit être sûr de lui pour déjà sortir..." Elle se gratta la tête nerveusement et se retourna vers sa copie. "Allez Lena, tu peux le faire, ça s'est bien plutôt bien passé jusque là après tout !"

La jeune fille tenta de se concentrer, elle ferma les yeux et récita les dates des œuvres de Keith Haring dans sa tête.

".. _.Free south Africa_ , 1985, _Crack is wack_ , 1986, _Ignorance = fear_ , 1989, _Radiant baby_ , 1990 ... Mais oui bien sûr, c'est 1990 pas 85, j'ai confondu avec une autre...Encore...Sauf que cette fois ça me coûtera plus qu'une blessure au genou..."

Rattrapant son stylo, Lena s'affaira à corriger sa copie, elle se relut une dernière fois, puis regarda sa montre. Il lui restait encore 5 min, plus assez de temps pour faire quoi que ce soit. Elle regarda alors une dernière fois sa feuille, tout lui semblait à peu près correct, elle avait fait tout se qu'elle pouvait. Lena rangea donc ses affaires, attrapa son sac et alla rendre sa copie. Le surveillant la regarda s'avancer vers son bureau d'un œil sévère, elle lui tendit timidement sa copie qu'il attrapa d'un geste brusque. Puis il la rangea dans un dossier déjà bien rempli, et fit signe de la main à Lena de partir. Il n'avait manifestement pas aimé qu'on le dérange dans ses mots fléchés. Lena eut envie de lui dire deux mots, mais elle se ravisa et quitta la pièce, les poings serrés dans les poches de sa veste.

« Sérieux, on se demande qui ça embête le plus ces examens... » pesta-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

Lena s'avança alors vers la sortie de la fac, et retrouva Lucio qui était adossé au mur de l'entrée, en train d'écouter de la musique.

« Alors ? Ça s'est passé comment pour toi Lena ? »

« Bof, je sais pas trop, c'est pas trop mal je pense, mais j'ai des doutes sur mes dates quand même. Et toi ?»

« Pareil pour les dates, y en a tellement, j'ai peur de m'être embrouillé entre les artistes.»

Les deux amis prirent ensuite le chemin du parc, où ils devaient attendre Angela et Mei. Puis Lena répondit en haussant les épaules :

« La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'au moins c'est fini cette fois, et c'est pas trop tôt ! »

« Ouep, on va enfin pouvoir retrouver notre vie. Perso, j'en pouvais plus.»

« La même... Et encore nous ça va. T'as vu Mei et Angie, les pauvres, sérieux je sais pas comment elles sont encore vivantes... »

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés au parc, ils s'installèrent sur un banc au bord de l'étang. Malgré le ciel gris, le temps était agréable, et une légère brise soufflait. Lena posa sa tête sur le dossier et commença à somnoler en contemplant le ciel, après tout elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi ces derniers jours, et la fatigue commençait à la rattraper. Un peu plus trad, ils virent arriver au loin les silhouettes de leurs deux amies. Angela était emmitouflée dans un grand foulard rouge orangé qui cachait une partie de son visage, et ses yeux d'habitude d'un bleu d'azur avaient pris une teinte glaçante. Ses cheveux étaient noués à la va-vite, les mèches blondes partant dans tout les sens. Mei, quant à elle, portait un immense sweat bleu pâle, qui lui arrivait jusqu'au dessus des genoux et dont elle avait retroussé les manches. Elle avait l'œil hagard, elle non plus n'avait pas l'air en bon état. Une fois à leur hauteur, Angela se laissa littéralement tomber entre Lena et lucio, et le banc émit un craquement inquiétant, puis Mei s'assit tranquillement à coté de Lena. Angela posa à son tour sa tête sur le dossier du banc, observant le ciel d'un regard vide et demanda :

« Ça y est ? C'est enfin fini ? » murmura-t-elle.

« Apparemment oui... » lui répondit Lena d'un ton hésitant.

« Parfait... » Dit-elle, puis elle ferma les yeux, et s'endormit presque immédiatement.

« Wow, c'est impressionnant. T'as vu ça Lucio ? » Chuchota Lena.

« Ouais, ça doit être une technique secr- »

« Études de médecine, ou de sciences, plus des nuits blanches, je ne le recommande pas... » le coupa sèchement Mei, qui était occupée à nettoyer ses lunettes. Une fois qu'elle eut terminé, elle attrapa son repas dans son sac et commença à manger, observant les alentours, les sourcils toujours froncés.

Lena et Lucio échangèrent un regard, il valait mieux ne pas l'agacer d'avantage. Ils firent donc de même et commencèrent à déjeuner en silence, pour ne pas déranger Angela qui ronflait légèrement à coté d'eux. Lena étouffa un éclat de rire, et reprit son repas. Plus tard, elle sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Elle l'attrapa et un petit sourire apparut sur son visage quand elle vit qui lui avait écrit.

 _Amélie : "Salut chérie, alors comment s'est passé cet examen ?"_

Lena était étonnée que se soit Amélie qui lui écrive en premier. D'habitude, c'était plutôt ses parents et surtout sa mère, qui voulait savoir en détails comment l'examen s'était déroulé, le sujet etc...Mais Lena ne bouda pas son plaisir, et commença aussitôt à taper sa réponse.

 _" Plutôt bien je pense, y a plus qu'à attendre les résultats maintenant. C'est gentil d'avoir pensé à moi :) "_

Elle reposa son portable sur sa jambe et finit son repas tranquillement sous l'œil amusé de Lucio qui n'en avait pas perdu une miette. Cependant il ne dit rien, attendant la suite des événements avec curiosité. Un peu après, alors que le groupe s'était déplacé sous un arbre pour être à l'ombre du soleil qui venait de sortir, Lena reçut un nouveau message.

 _" Avec plaisir, je suis contente que ça se soit bien passé pour toi. Et j'ai une question, est-ce que c'est toujours bon pour le concert de samedi ? "_

Lena rosit, puis se tourna vers les autres qui discutaient de leur coté. Angela s'était allongée dans l'herbe, elle avait l'air un peu plus alerte que tout à l'heure, et riait à une blague de Lucio qui était appuyé contre le tronc de l'arbre à coté de Mei.

« Désolé de vous interrompre, juste pour savoir, vous voulez venir avec moi au concert d'Amélie ce samedi ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Comme si on allait rater ça, et puis, tu sais combien Fareeha est fan de rock, elle est impatiente d'y aller, donc bien sûr qu'on viendra. » répondit Angela avant de se tourner vers Mei et Lucio.

« Pareil pour moi, je suis curieux de voir ce qu'ils valent sur scène. »

« Mouais. Dit plutôt que tu ne veux pas rater le moment où Lena va ENFIN déclarer sa flamme à son Amélie chérie ! » Se moqua Angela. Lena se figea, et son visage devint cramoisi. Elle avait complètement oublié ce détail, et la simple idée de se retrouver seule avec Amélie suffit à lui remettre la pression. Comment allait-elle s'y prendre ? Elle se plongea dans une intense réflexion, occultant complètement les alentours et ses amis qui riaient aux éclats. Lucio s'avança doucement vers elle, et passa sa main devant son visage, ce qui la fit sursauter.

« La terre à Lena ? Tu me reçois ? » Demanda-t-il, alors que Lena levait les yeux vers lui. « Tu sais bien qu'elle dit ça pour rigoler, tu fais comme tu le sens Lena. En tout cas, tu peux compter sur nous, on sera là.»

Angela acquiesça, et Lena soupira avant de reprendre son portable pour envoyer sa réponse à Amélie.

« Nous par contre, ça va pas être possible, on a déjà un truc de prévu pour ce week-end. » commença Mei.

« Rohh dommage vous allez tout rater ! Mais bon, c'est pas grave, t'inquiètes pas Mei. On vous racontera. » répondit Angela.

« Oui t'en fais pas, c'est pas une obligation. » Ajouta Lena en souriant. Elle prit son inspiration et pianota sur son téléphone.

 _« Bien sûr ! Je serais là, je ne louperais ça pour rien au monde ! Ça te dérange si mes amis viennent avec moi ? »_

Puis elle s'allongea dans l'herbe à son tour, et, profita d'un moment de détente bien mérité après le stress des examens.

* * *

Dans le sous-sol d'un bar du centre ville, les murs résonnaient au son de la musique. Amélie et son groupe étaient en pleine répétition, l'une des dernières avant le grand soir. Ils commençaient finalement à maîtriser la majeure partie de leur morceaux, même si il restait quelques ajustements à effectuer. A la fin de la répétition, Gabriel, leur guitariste, s'avança sur la scène pour se mettre face à eux. Et pour une fois, il avait l'air plutôt satisfait, à sa façon...

« Bon ça ira pour aujourd'hui, je crois qu'on tient le bon bout. Par contre Jesse, il faut vraiment que tu bosses plus ta voix, surtout pour « Learn to fly », y a un truc qui va pas sur les refrains. Chacal, évites les impros en plein morceau avant qu'on les maîtrisent totalement, sinon on va pas s'en sortir. Et toi Amélie, soit plus concentrée, t'étais pas toujours dans le rythme. On ne peut pas se permettre de pas être ensemble.»

Elle lui lança un regard assassin, et se détourna. Chacal acquiesça vaguement et se remit à faire tourner ses baguettes entre ses doigts.

«Ok Gabe, on s'en refait une demain soir ou pas ? » Demanda Jesse en s'épongeant le front.

« Oui je pense que ça serait bien, et si vous avez des suggestions pour l'éclairage ou autre, dites le moi, que je puisse m'arranger avec Hanzo. »

« Ok boss ! » s'exclama Chacal.

Amélie hocha la tête, puis se dirigea vers la chaise où elle avait laissée la housse de sa basse, et commença à la ranger soigneusement.

« Pas dans le rythme ? Tu vas voir si je suis pas dans le rythme, et toi tu devrais bosser tes solos papi... » marmonna-t-elle.

Elle n'entendit pas Jesse qui s'était glissé à coté d'elle.

« Alors comme ça on est pas concentrée mademoiselle ? » Demanda-t-il, l'œil brillant.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, c'est juste vous qui n'êtes pas capable de me suivre. » Elle resta parfaitement impassible, et sortit son portable de son sac. Lena lui avait répondu, et elle avait été soulagée d'apprendre que ses examens s'étaient bien passés. Elle ne l'avouerait jamais, mais elle s'était inquiétée pour Lena. C'était quelque chose qui lui tenait très à cœur, et la jeune fille s'était énormément investie pour réussir ces épreuves.

« Hum, bien sûr, bien sûr, bref j'insiste pas... Mais si tu veux discuter de « tu sais qui » je suis là. »

« Ouais, ouais, merci Jesse... » Elle lui fit signe de partir, et tapa sa réponse, avant de prendre le chemin de la sortie.

 _"Tes amis sont les bienvenus chérie, ce sera l'occasion de les rencontrer. Repose-toi bien maintenant. À plus tard.»_

Amélie avait hâte de retrouver Lena, après tout, même si elles s'envoyaient régulièrement des messages, elles n'avaient pas pu se revoir depuis la fois où Lena était passée à l'improviste à la boutique. Le souvenir de ce moment passé ensemble, et surtout ce sentiment de vide qu'elle avait ressentit après, la tracassait beaucoup. Et pourquoi s'inquiétait elle de savoir si ses examens c'étaient bien passés ? Au fond d'elle, Amélie le savait très bien, pourquoi le sourire charmant de Lena lui apparaissant de temps à autres, pourquoi elle souriait bêtement lorsqu'elle recevait un de ses messages ou encore pourquoi cette chaleur l'envahissait parfois lorsqu'elle pensait à elle, lui faisant monter le rose aux joues. Cependant elle refusait de l'admettre et chassait tant bien que mal ces pensées parasites qui trahissaient sa concentration.

* * *

«Arrête de taper du pied Lena, ça va très bien se passer, tu vas voir. » Dit Angela en se retournant vers son amie. Tout le petit groupe était en route vers le bar où aurait lieu le concert et l'ambiance dans la voiture de Fareeha était un mix d'excitation et de nervosité, surtout du coté de Lena, qui fixait l'extérieur d'un air absent, totalement perdue dans ses pensées. Au dehors, il pleuvait à verse, heureusement que le concert se déroulait à l'intérieur, se dit-elle. La jeune fille avait passé la majeure partie de la journée à imaginer tout les scénarios possibles pour cette soirée, et Angela avait dû intervenir pour la sortir de son appartement.

« Comment tu peux en être aussi sûre...» grommela l'intéressée en croisant les bras, et en s'enfonçant un peu plus sur son siège.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Lena, ça va aller, et puis si tu vois que c'est pas le bon moment, ne te force pas. » Ajouta Fareeha, et lui lança un sourire rassurant dans le rétroviseur.

« L'ennui c'est que j'en ai envie justement, je veux qu'elle sache qu'elle me plaît. »

Lucio se tourna vers elle, et posa une main encourageante sur son épaule.

« Dans ce cas, profite du spectacle, respire un grand coup et vas-y. »

* * *

Non loin de là, dans la pénombre du sous-sol du bar, Amélie était occupée à installer les instruments et à faire les balances, en compagnie de Chacal, McCree et Hanzo. Une fois qu'ils eurent vérifié tout les branchements, testé les amplis, les micros, et les différents éclairages, ils s'assirent au bord de la petite scène, sentant un léger trac les envahir. Même si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se produisaient dans cette salle (à l'exception de Chacal), il y avait toujours un instant où ils se mettaient à douter. Est-ce que le public allait se montrer réceptif ? Est-ce que tout allait fonctionner correctement ? Rien n'était moins sûr. Même Gabriel, pourtant habitué à ces soirées (il était le gérant du bar après tout), vint tout inspecter avant de leur proposer un verre en attendant le début. Ils ne se firent pas prier, et montèrent tous ensemble. Gabriel passa alors derrière le bar et servit tout le monde avec l'aide de Jesse. Ils trinquèrent tous et descendirent leur verre d'un trait. Le goût puissant de l'alcool fit frissonner Amélie, mais cela eut au moins le mérite de lui remettre les idées en place, il fallait absolument assurer ce soir.

Déjà les clients se pressaient dans le bar, la musique et les discussions animées emplissant bientôt la pièce, et Amélie guetta l'arrivée de Lena du coin de l'œil. Celle-ci finit par se montrer, suivie de près par le garçon aux dreadlocks de la dernière fois, et de deux jeunes femmes qu'Amélie ne connaissait pas. La plus grande des deux, scruta la pièce méticuleusement, son œil droit souligné par un mince tatouage. Elle portait un t-shirt aux couleur du groupe « Guns N'Roses », et laissait entrevoir une impressionnante carrure d'athlète, ce qui contrastait avec la frêle silhouette de la blonde accrochée à son bras. Puis Lena repéra Amélie, et elle afficha un sourire radieux en s'approchant rapidement du bar, les autres sur ses talons.

« Salut Amélie ! » Lança Lena.

« Bonsoir chérie. »

Angela et Fareeha ne purent s'empêcher de se lancer un regard amusé en entendant ce petit surnom.

« Et bonsoir à vous. » Ajouta Amélie en se tournant vers eux. Lena fit alors les présentations et Amélie remarqua une note de nervosité dans sa voix. Intéressant, se dit-elle, et ils se mirent à discuter en attendant l'heure du concert. Puis McCree arriva et s'accrocha à l'épaule d'Amélie, ce qui la fit sursauter puis il s'exclama :

« Bonsoir tout le monde ! Désolé de vous couper, mais on va bientôt commencer et on va avoir besoin de cette demoiselle. »

Amélie se dégagea d'un geste brusque : « Lâche-moi Jesse tu empestes l'alcool... J'arrive tout de suite.»

« Ok, ok, mais dépêches-toi, c'est 21h30 tapantes le début. » Dit-il en replaçant correctement son chapeau sur sa tête. Il s'éloigna ensuite et descendit l'escalier qui menait à la cave.

« Et ben, ça ne rigole pas, dis-donc ! » s'exclama Angela en le suivant du regard. « Il est toujours comme ça ? »

« Nan, il est plus cool d'habitude, mais il est vraiment pénible avec les horaires... » Répondit Amélie. Elle prit alors la dernière gorgée de son verre et Lena ajouta timidement:

« Tu ferrais mieux d'y aller alors, ça serait dommage de le mettre en colère. »

«Ne t'inquiètes pas chérie j'y vais, et vous ne devriez pas trop tarder non plus, ce n'est pas très grand en bas et vous risqueriez de vous retrouver tout au fond. » Amélie leur indiqua ensuite le meilleur endroit pour se placer, et se leva du tabouret sur lequel elle était perchée.

« Bonne chance à vous tous en tout cas. » Lui lança Fareeha, et elle donna une tape sur l'épaule de Lena qui n'avait pas réagit.

« Aïe ! Euh oui... Bonne chance Amélie ! »

Amélie lui envoya un clin d'œil, avant de disparaître dans l'escalier. « Pourquoi t'as fait ça Fareeha ? »

«Parce que malgré son calme apparent, je vois bien qu'elle est stressée, et elle a besoin de tes encouragements Lena. C'est comme avant un match, il faut qu'elle se sente soutenue pour pouvoir tout donner. Tu n'es pas d'accord habibti ?»

Angela prit la main de Fareeha dans la sienne, et en embrassa tendrement le dos, avant de répondre :

« Toujours aussi prévenante liebchen, mais oui, tu as tout à fait raison. Surtout quant on voit la façon dont elle te dévore des yeux Lena... »

« Ça se voit tant que ça ? » Demanda-t-elle, observant les autres clients qui commençaient eux aussi à s'avancer vers le sous-sol. Angela posa son verre sur le comptoir, se posta devant Lena, et lui répondit :

« J'en ai bien peur ma chère, il va falloir remédier à ça dans les plus bref délais. Mais avant ça, allons profiter du spectacle, personnellement j'ai hâte de voir ça.»

« Moi aussi ! Vu le monde qu'il y a, ça doit envoyer ! » Ajouta Lucio.

Ils quittèrent donc le comptoir un instant plus tard, et descendirent le fameux escalier qui débouchait sur une large pièce au plafond voûté. Tout au fond se trouvait la scène, où trônait la batterie, le micro et les amplis. À gauche, il y avait une petite pièce réservée aux musiciens. Plusieurs personnes étaient déjà agglutinées devant la scène, et le petit groupe se faufila tant bien que mal parmi la foule, pour se placer là où Amélie leur avait indiqué, sur le coté droit. L'ambiance commençait à monter doucement au rythme de la musique qui résonnait dans la salle, et Lena reconnu Hanzo qui s'occupait du son, il leva les yeux vers elle et la salua d'un hochement de tête.

« Il y a l'air d'y avoir une bonne acoustique dans cette pièce, c'est chouette ! » remarqua Lucio « Et elle nous a vraiment donné un bon plan, on va drôlement bien voir d'ici. »

« Oui c'est vrai ! Ça fait un bail que je n'étais pas allée à un concert, j'ai trop hâte que ça commence, ça va être génial ! » s'amusa Fareeha. Angela se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, ce qui la fit rire doucement, puis Fareeha se pencha vers elle pour placer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Aahh ces deux-là je te jure... » ricana doucement Lena, et Lucio acquiesça avant d'ajouter : « Dire que bientôt tu feras pareil avec la belle Amélie... »

Lena n'eut pas le temps de rétorquer, car soudain, la musique cessa, les lumières s'éteignirent, plongeant la pièce dans le noir, et elle porta son regard vers la scène. Tout le monde se tut, et Lena sentit son cœur battre plus fort dans sa poitrine.

« Bon allez, c'est à nous ! On y va ! » s'exclama McCree en levant le poing, avant d'ouvrir la porte et de monter sur la scène d'un pas décidé. Amélie ferma les yeux, prit une profonde inspiration, et lui emboîta le pas. Elle s'installa de son coté de la scène, récupéra sa basse et attendit le signal de Chacal.

Une fois installé derrière sa batterie, celui-ci leva ses baguettes et s'écria :

« 1,2,1,2,3,4 ! »

Le son puissant d'une guitare se fit entendre, puis la batterie, et aussitôt les lumières se rallumèrent, révélant le groupe et notamment Jesse, qui s'avança au centre de la scène avec l'air déterminé. Il empoigna son micro et commença la chanson, sa voix rauque résonnant dans toute la pièce. Ce morceau, Lena le reconnu immédiatement, c'est celui qu'Amélie lui avait joué l'autre jour.

La jeune fille croisa alors le regard flamboyant d'Amélie, qui lui fit à nouveau un clin d'œil, et le frisson qu'elle avait ressentit lorsqu'elle l'avait vu jouer pour la première fois ressurgit, la figeant sur place pendant un instant. Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose de différent, Amélie semblait encore plus passionnée, son sourire mutin ne quittant jamais ses lèvres. Il y avait aussi un air de défi dans ses yeux, et elle toisait le foule devant elle, comme pour dire « Ça vous la coupe n'est-ce pas ? ». Hochant la tête aux rythmes effrénés, totalement en symbiose avec ses compagnons, Amélie se sentait si libre. Face à elle, Lena avait reprit ses esprits et s'écria en sautillant sur place : « Vas-y Amélie ! T'es la meilleure ! »

Un peu en retrait, Angela pensa : « Hum hum, c'est une petite maline, ce n'est pas un hasard si elle nous a demandé de nous mettre à cet endroit précis. Elle voulait absolument que Lena soit face à elle pour la voir jouer... » Et elle observa Lena, qui semblait totalement sous le charme de la belle bassiste, sautant dans tout les sens avec Lucio à ses cotés. Elle croisa ses doigts dans son dos, savourant silencieusement le concert aux cotés de Fareeha, qui semblait elle aussi très impressionnée par la performance des musiciens. Et il y avait de quoi, on pouvait sentir qu'ils avaient l'habitude de jouer ensemble et qu'ils aimaient ça, ils n'avaient pas besoin de se regarder, ils savaient tous ce qu'il avaient à faire, tout était parfaitement maîtrisé, en témoigne le sourire sur leur visages. La troupe était menée de main de maître par Jesse qui parcourait la petite scène de long en large, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour faire participer la foule.

« Bonsoir tout le monde ! J'espère que vous êtes chaud ce soir ! On est les Blackwatch et on va tout déchirer ! » Hurla-t-il avant d'entamer le second morceau, entraînant une vague d'applaudissements et de cris dans la foule.

Gabriel de son coté, semblait un peu plus en retrait, les yeux fermés mais le sourire au bout des lèvres, ses doigts parcouraient les cases de sa guitare avec une rapidité déconcertante. Et lorsqu'un de ses solos arriva, il alla se placer à coté de McCree au centre de la scène.

« Faites du bruit pour l'ami Reaper ! » s'écria McCree, montrant Gabriel du doigt. Celui-ci ne bouda pas son plaisir, et s'approcha du bord de la scène pour finir son solo.

Les chansons s'enchaînèrent, alternant pendant plus d'une heure, passages calmes et plus rapides. L'ambiance devint de plus en plus endiablée, les gens chantaient, sautaient dans tout les sens, le son résonnant dans leurs poitrines. Ils étaient totalement acquis à la cause du groupe. Quand vint l'avant dernière chanson, annonçant la fin du concert, Jesse fit une pause pour présenter les musiciens. À l'appel de leur prénom, chacun des membres du groupe improvisèrent un petit solo, celui de Chacal fut particulièrement apprécié, Amélie et Gabriel se joignirent alors à lui pour un petit jam, sous les acclamations du public. Cependant, lorsque vint le tour d'Amélie, son moment fut entaché par un cri dans la foule.

« T'es bonne ! Viens jouer avec moi après le concert !»

Tout le monde se retourna, lançant des cris de désapprobation. Lena était furieuse, et chercha d'où était venu cette insulte. Si elle trouvait celui qui avait dit ça à Amélie, elle allait l'étriper. Puis un rire se fit entendre et Lena se tourna à nouveau vers la scène. Amélie s'était avancée au centre de la scène et avait emprunté le micro de Jesse.

« Hum hum, je vois que les gentlemen sont de sortie, ça fait plaisir... Merci mais sans façon...» Dit-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

Le sang bouillonnait dans ses veines, elle ricana et ne laissa pas impressionner, au contraire, elle se lança dans un solo qui laissa toute la salle complètement ébahie. Une fois qu'elle eu terminé, Amélie exécuta une petite révérence et assena un doigt d'honneur vers où était venu le commentaire, ce qui lui valut les acclamations de la foule et Lena éclata de rire.

« Et bam ! Mange toi ça, sale con ! » cria-t-elle.

« Viens me le dire en face la prochaine fois, sombre crétin... Tu ne seras pas déçu je te le promet.» pensa Amélie en se relevant, puis elle fit signe à Jesse de reprendre avant de retourner de son coté.

« Bon allez les amis, sauf notre abruti de service bien sûr, c'est reparti ! J'espère que vous êtes encore chauds ! En avant Blackwatch !»

La foule hurla, et à nouveau, la salle s'enflamma pour les derniers morceaux. Au terme du concert, Le groupe s'avança sur la scène pour saluer la foule. Lena regarda Amélie, et celle-ci lui renvoya un sourire radieux quand leurs regards se croisèrent. Malgré la fatigue, elle était splendide, ses yeux dorés scintillants sous la lumière des projecteurs. Lena savoura cette vision, son cœur battant la chamade, et avant qu'ils ne quittent la scène, Amélie lui envoya un baiser. La jeune fille devint écarlate, et ne réagit même pas aux blagues de ses amis qui n'avaient rien perdu de leur échange.

« Et ben dis-donc Lena ! Bien joué ! » s'exclama Fareeha en attrapant Lena par l'épaule. « Allons boire un verre pour fêter ça ! »

« Ouais ! » répondit Lena en souriant. Elle rendit son étreinte à Fareeha, qui lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de prendre la main d'Angela. Ils laissèrent sortir une grosse partie de la foule avant de remonter tranquillement vers le bar.

* * *

\- "Red & black lights" Ibrahim Maalouf -

Plus tard, alors qu'ils s'étaient tous installés à une table, Amélie fit son apparition, et Lena se précipita d'aller à sa rencontre pour qu'elle se joigne à eux. Elle se fraya un chemin parmi les gens, et arriva finalement face à Amélie.

« Hey Amélie ! Félicitations c'était vraiment trop trop classe ! »

« Merci Lena, je suis contente que ça t'ai plu. »

« Si ça m'a plu ? Plus que ça ! J'ai adoré ! D'ailleurs, permet-moi de t'offrir un verre ! Qu'est-ce qui te ferais plaisir ?»

Amélie croisa les bras, et se mordit la lèvre. Elle bouillonnait d'envie de faire à nouveau rougir Lena, l'occasion était trop belle, mais elle se ravisa et lui sourit, ce n'était pas le moment.

«Oh, je te remercie chérie. Un whisky s'il te plaît, demande à Jesse, c'est lui l'expert pour ça. »

Elle désigna Jesse qui avait repris sa place derrière le bar et s'affairait déjà à servir les nombreux clients.

« Ok, ça marche ! Après, on ira rejoindre mes amis, enfin, si ça te dérange pas bien sûr ?»

« Avec plaisir. »

Une fois les commandes récupérées, elles se dirigèrent vers la table où les attendaient, Fareeha, Angela et Lucio, qui félicitèrent chaleureusement Amélie à leur tour. Et ainsi, la soirée passa, au grès des blagues d'Angela qui commença cependant à montrer des signes de fatigue sous les coups d'une heure du matin. Elle était confortablement appuyée contre Fareeha, qui caressait doucement son épaule tout en discutant musique avec Amélie. Le bar se vida peu à peu, et Amélie fut bientôt réquisitionnée par Gabriel, pour aider les autres à ranger le matériel. Ils furent également aidés par Chopper qui leur fit gagner un temps précieux. Quand la batterie de Chacal fut enfin chargée dans le vieux van de Chopper, Amélie prit un moment pour rester à l'extérieur du bar, et savourer la fraîcheur de la nuit. Une fine pluie se mit à tomber, et Amélie frissonna sous sa veste. Elle s'appuya contre la devanture, et se mit à observer les passants.

« Je peux me joindre à toi ? »

Lena s'approcha d'Amélie, l'air tendue. Amélie acquiesça et Lena vint se placer à ses cotés. Elles restèrent silencieuses un instant puis Lena demanda :

« Chouette soirée hein ? »

« C'est vrai, et je suis ravie d'avoir rencontrer tes amis, chérie. Fareeha et Lucio sont vraiment calés en musique, c'est vraiment sympa de discuter avec eux. Et Angela est très drôle.»

« Et encore, tu ne l'as pas vue au meilleur de sa forme, crois moi, ça vaut 10 ! »

Lena fit une pause et reprit :

«Écoute...Hum...Je.. Je dois t'avouer quelque chose Amélie, ça m'avait manqué de ne pas te voir ces dernières semaines... Et...Hum, comment dire... T'as vraiment été incroyable sur scène tout à l'heure, et par ça je veux dire magnifique... très très belle...Oups ! Nan, enfin si ! Enfin... t'as compris quoi …. _Damn, why is it so fuckin' complicated_...»

Lena s'était décollée du mur, et tentait vainement de s'expliquer, devant Amélie qui lui souriait tendrement. Lena avait tendance à se remettre à l'anglais quant elle était nerveuse, et Amélie trouvait son accent adorable. Et voilà que cette chaleur si familière l'envahissait à nouveau, comme s'était grisant, et Amélie ne put résister à son appel. Elle se redressa, et s'approcha lentement de Lena, qui observait le sol l'air penaud. Elle était si jolie avec ses grands yeux marrons, et ses pommettes constellées de taches de rousseurs qu'Amélie mourrait d'envie de tracer du bout des doigts.

« Merci beaucoup Lena, vraiment... »

Elle releva doucement le menton de Lena, qui leva finalement les yeux vers elle. Amélie posa ensuite sa main sur la joue rosie de Lena, et la caressa lentement de son pouce.

« Qu'es-ce que tu m'as fait Lena Oxton... » pensa-t-elle en fermant les yeux. Puis elle commença à se rapprocher du visage de Lena. Celle-ci sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine, et elle observa Amélie une seconde, avant de fermer les yeux à son tour, le temps s'arrêtant autour d'elles. Cet instant, Lena en avait rêvé des nuits entières, depuis ce jour où la belle brune avait croisé son regard. Et après ça, ce fut le trou noir, Lena, sentit une douleur vive sur son épaule, et tomba sur le coté.

« Lena ! Ça va ?! » Elle rouvrit les yeux pour apercevoir Amélie agenouillée à ses cotés. Lena massa doucement son épaule, et répondit :

« Oui...ça va, enfin je crois... qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Amélie émit un soupir de soulagement et l'expression de son visage changea radicalement, passant en une seconde de l'inquiétude à la colère. Elle aida Lena à se relever et lui dit :

« Quelque chose que j'aurais dû régler plus tôt, attends moi ici une seconde, s'il te plaît.»

Elle se lança alors à la poursuite de la personne qui les avaient bousculées, le regard noir, et les poings serrés. La pluie s'était intensifiée, trempant peu à peu ses vêtements, mais elle s'en fichait. Il ne perdait rien pour attendre.

«Hey du con? Tu crois que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça ? » s'écria-t-elle, pas du tout impressionnée par la large carrure de l'homme devant elle.

«C'est à moi que tu parles ? » Dit-il en se tournant vers elle. Il faisait facilement deux têtes de plus qu'Amélie, mais cela ne lui fit pas peur. Au lieu de ça elle répondit :

« Aussi absurde que cela puisse paraître, en effet.»

«Qu'es-ce que t'as ma jolie ? C'est ta façon de me dire que je te plaît ? »

Amélie fronça un peu plus les sourcils, le sang battant à ses tempes. Elle se rapprocha du type, et ricana :

«Je vois que tu es du type beauf en plus d'être idiot, mais bon, tu dois être capable de reconnaître tes torts, je me trompes ? »

Il contracta la mâchoire et s'écria :

« Quoi ? Tu m'insultes en plus ? »

Amélie s'approcha encore plus de l'homme, le fixant d'un œil furibond, et il déglutit. Lena qui observait la scène de loin, était figée sur place, elle n'en revenait pas de voir Amélie si furieuse. Jamais elle ne l'avait vue dans cet état, et elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser, toujours sous le choc de se qui venait de se passer.

« Écoute petit...je crois que j'ai été suffisamment claire pendant le concert, tu ne m'intéresse absolument pas, alors soit tu me présentes tes excuses tout de suite, et on en reste là. Soit...Et bien... Il pourrait t'arriver des bricoles...»

Le visage de l'homme prit une teinte cramoisie sous l'effet de la colère, ce qui ne fit pas fléchir Amélie, qui continuait de le fixer patiemment. Finalement, il leva son poing et dit :

«Grrr... Tu vas voir espèce de sal...AH !»

Une main énorme lui empoigna alors le bras, et le fit vaciller au point qu'il se retrouve à genoux sur le pavé détrempé. Tout le monde se fixa lorsqu'une voix gutturale se fit entendre derrière lui.

«T'as entendu la demoiselle ? Alors, tu vas partir bien gentillement avant que ce soit moi qui m'occupe de ton cas... »

L'homme ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il bredouilla des excuses, et Chopper lâcha son poing. Puis il fila sans demander son reste. Amélie le regarda partir, son visage toujours contrarié par la colère. Elle aurait bien voulu frapper cet abruti, mais c'était sans doute mieux comme ça.

"Merci Chopper, mais j'avais la situation en main."

"Pas de quoi."

Et il disparut en direction du bar. Amélie revint aux cotés de Lena, ses vêtements ruisselants à cause de la pluie.

"C'est vraiment pathétique, je te jure...Désolée que tu es dû voir ça..." Dit-elle en essayant tant bien que mal d'égoutter sa veste. Lena l'observa silencieusement, elle était tellement dégoûtée qu'elle serra ses poings dans les poches de son blouson.

« Pas grave. Merci de t'être interposée.» dit-elle doucement. Elle sentit une boule d'amertume se former dans sa gorge. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il ruine ce moment ?

« C'est normal Lena, cet abruti l'avait cherché de toute façon. Et en plus...»

Elle s'interrompit et Lena leva les yeux vers Amélie :

« En plus ? »

«Il aurait pu te blesser en te bousculant ... » répondit Amélie en rougissant légèrement.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, j'en ai vu d'autres …. Mais merde, je savais que j'aurais dû aller lui dire deux mots à ce con ! »

Amélie lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« Tu es adorable chérie, mais je sais comment gérer ce genre de gars... »

« J'en doute pas une seconde, d'ailleurs rappelle-moi de ne jamais te mettre en colère...Mais, es-ce que tu l'aurais vraiment démolit ? »

« Non... je l'aurais juste immobilisé, je voulais simplement qu'il s'excuse. »

Elle observa Lena qui avait l'air troublée par tout ce qui venait de se passer, mais qui aurait pu la blâmer ? Quelques minutes plus tôt, Amélie était sur le point de l'embrasser et maintenant...Tout avait basculé... Lena tenta pourtant d'afficher un visage rassurant, sans succès, elle était seulement écoeurée...

« Je vois...Tant mieux...Rentrons à l'intérieur, il faut que tu te sèches. »

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à leur table, Angela s'affola un peu devant l'état d'Amélie.

"Amélie ! Mais tu es trempée, il faut que tu te changes, sinon tu vas attraper la mort. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dehors ?"

« L'autre con du concert m'a bousculé, et Amélie m'a défendue, voilà. » répondit Lena en se laissant tomber sur la banquette à coté de Lucio, et tous ouvrirent de grands yeux. De son coté, Angela s'affaira à aider Amélie à se sécher. Lena n'était pas en colère contre Amélie, il y avait juste ce sentiment amer dans sa poitrine, contre cet abruti qui leur avait volé leur moment, et elle serra ses poings si fort sur la table, que les jointures de ses doigts en devinrent blanches.

« Bon allez, le principal c'est que vous alliez bien toutes les deux. » répondit Fareeha en posant sa main sur celle de Lena, qui se détendit un peu. « On devrait aller chez toi Lena, comme ça, tu pourras donner des vêtements secs à Amélie. En plus il faut que je récupère le comics dont tu m'as parlé, tu te souviens ?»

«Non, non ça va Fareeha, j'ai ma voiture tout pr-...» tenta de protester Amélie qui commençait a avoir la chair de poule.

«Y a pas de non, on est pas super loin de chez Lena, juste que tu te sèches au moins.» La coupa Angela, en jetant un clin d'œil discret à Fareeha.« Ça t'embête pas Lena, n'est-ce pas ?»

Toujours perdue dans ses pensées, Lena répondit vaguement à l'appel de son prénom.

«HEIN !? Quoi ?! Hum...Non, non pas de problème.»

«Tu vois ? Allez, on y va !»

«Bon d'accord... J'arrive, je vais juste récupérer mes affaires.» Et Amélie s'éloigna pour aller récupérer sa basse et ses affaires au sous-sol. Les autres allèrent l'attendre à l'entrée, et une fois qu'elle fut revenue, ils se dirigèrent vers leur véhicules respectifs. Dans la voiture d'Amélie, le trajet se fit dans un silence pesant entre-coupé par les indications de Lena.

* * *

-"Bloom" The Paper Kites -

Un moment plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent devant la porte de l'appartement de Lena. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle fut accueillie par un concert de miaulements. Oliver, le chat de Lena, accouru à toute vitesse pour accueillir les nouveaux venus, mais Lena fut la plus rapide, le prit dans ses bras et enfuit son visage dans sa douce fourrure grise.

« Salut toi ! Oui, oui, je sais, je vais te donner à manger... Une seconde... » Elle se tourna vers les autres.

« Installez-vous, je reviens, il faut que j'aille nourrir le fauve...Et Angela, s'il te plaît, donne une serviette à Amélie.» Dit-elle avec un sourire, avant de disparaître dans la cuisine.

Angela fit comme demandé et revint un instant plus tard avec une serviette de douche dans laquelle elle enveloppa Amélie. Celle-ci la remercia, et elle observa longuement le petit appartement de Lena, car s'était la première fois qu'elle y venait. Elle savait que Lena aimait les jeux vidéos, mais à ce point là, non. Dans le salon, à coté du canapé, trônait une grande étagère, remplie de comics, de bandes dessinées, jeux vidéos et autres. En face, il y avait un petit écran de télévision, encadré par des figurines de supers-héros et des affiches de films. De l'autre coté, il y avait une petite cuisine ouverte avec un comptoir, et elle aperçu Lena, qui se débattait avec le sac de nourriture pour le chat qui miaulait bruyamment à ses pieds. Derrière elle, il y avait deux portes, l'une donnant sur la salle de bain, et l'autre sur la chambre de Lena, où l'on pouvait apercevoir son bureau, croulant sous les dessins, ainsi que son ordinateur. Lena émergea finalement de la cuisine et se planta devant la table du salon, les mains sur les hanches.

« Bon alors, on en était où ? Ah oui, Amélie viens avec moi, on va voir si je peux trouver quelque chose qui t'ira. Tu vas pas rester dans tes fringues trempées ! Et hum, les autres faites comme chez vous, si voulez un truc à boire ou quoi, servez-vous !»

Amélie ne broncha pas et suivit Lena dans sa chambre, laissant Angela, Fareeha et Lucio seuls dans le salon.

« Et bien liebchen, qui est-ce qui disait qu'il ne fallait pas les forcer avant qu'on parte tout à l'heure ? » Demanda Angela. Malgré leur désir d'aider Lena avec Amélie, Angela et Fareeha avaient décidé un peu plus tôt de ne pas intervenir et de les laisser prendre leur temps.

« Hum...Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, c'était juste pour rendre service à Amélie, et Lena n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien quant elles sont rentrées... Et puis, c'est pas comme si t'avais pas insisté... » répondit Fareeha en croisant les bras. Puis elle se leva pour aller chercher un des comics de Lena, qu'elle se mit à feuilleter.

« C'est vrai que ça a dû la secouer vu la tête qu'elle faisait en rentrant tout à l'heure. J'espère que ça va aller.» ajouta Lucio. Il fut surpris quand le chat sauta sur ses genoux, et commença à s'installer pour une énième sieste. Lucio le gratta derrière les oreilles en disant : « T'entends petit père ? Il faut que tu prennes soin de ta maîtresse. »

Quelques instants plus tard, Lena revint dans le salon, et s'écroula sur son pouf. Elle avait meilleure mine que tout à l'heure. Elle remarqua que les autres s'étaient servis à boire et elle fit donc de même. Après tout ça, elle avait bien besoin d'un petit remontant. Puis Amélie arriva à son tour, vêtue d'un jogging et d'un des t-shirts de Lena. Heureusement que Lena adorait porter des t-shirts trois fois trop grands pour elle. Amélie était occupée à sécher ses cheveux à l'aide de la serviette que lui avait donné Angela. Lena rosit en la regardant faire, se qui fit rire Angela. Elle remarqua que l'ambiance entre les deux était un peu tendue, et espéra qu'elles n'avaient pas fait une bêtise en faisant venir Amélie. Mais elle chassa bien vite cette idée et préféra plutôt entamer la conversation sur autre sujet. Ils se mirent alors à discuter de tout et de rien, et continuèrent leur soirée comme si de rien n'était. Dérangé par tout ce bruit, Oliver sauta des genoux de Lucio pour aller se réfugier sur le lit de Lena. Il était presque deux heure et demie du matin lorsque Fareeha décida de prendre congé, puisqu' Angela s'était endormie contre son épaule. Elle l'a pris sur son dos pour ne pas la réveiller, et elle quitta l'appartement avec Lucio, laissant Amélie et Lena seules.

« Bon et bien, je ne vais pas tarder non plus, je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps. » Déclara Amélie en se levant du canapé. Mais Lena ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et répondit :

« Ah non tu t'en vas pas ! Déjà tu ne me dérange pas du tout, et tu as bu je te rappelle, donc, je te laisserais pas repartir en voiture. Tu peux dormir sur le canapé.»

Amélie fut surprise, mais n'objecta pas et elle aida Lena à préparer le canapé. Une fois que ce fut fait, Lena attrapa le chat qui s'était faufilé entre elles pour s'installer sur le pouf.

« Je prends ce petit voyou avec moi, comme ça il t'embêteras pas cette nuit... » Dit-elle.

« Oh t'inquiètes pas de ça, si tu voyais ma colloc', crois-moi elle est pire que ça quand elle s'y met. »

« Bon d'accord, je laisserais la porte ouverte dans ce cas. Passe une bonne nuit Amélie. »

« Merci pour tout Lena, bonne nuit à toi aussi. »

Lena lui sourit timidement et disparut dans sa chambre. Elle se changea puis s'assit sur son lit, dos au mur, et observa Oliver qui ronronnait au bord du lit. En repensant au moment où Amélie avait failli l'embrasser, Lena cacha son visage dans son oreiller, rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles, un sourire idiot aux lèvres.

« Amélie voulait m'embrasser...et sa main était si douce... » Elle soupira « Et maintenant elle dort sur mon canapé...Et elle porte mes vêtements...C'est fou... »

Lena sursauta quand Oliver vint se frotter à sa jambe. Elle posa son oreiller et le pris dans ses bras, puis se mit à le caresser.

« Tu te rends compte mon petit bouchon ? On a failli s'embrasser Amélie et moi...» Le chat se mit à ronronner et émit un petit miaulement de satisfaction. « Hum..Oui, tu as raison, elle est vraiment très belle... » Lena bailla longuement et le chat en profita pour se dégager de son étreinte, et s'installa confortablement à coté d'elle. « Il faut absolument que je lui redise... » Dit-elle en s'allongeant.

 _« Shall I write it in a letter ?_

 _Shall I try to get it down ?_

 _Oh, you fill my head with pieces_

 _Of a song I can't get out._

 _Can I be close to you ?_

 _Oh-oh-oh-ooh, ooh_

 _Can I be close to you ?_

 _Ooh, ooh. »_

* * *

-« You & I » PVRIS -

Le lendemain, Lena fut réveillée par les miaulements d'Oliver.

« Noooon, t'es pénible sérieux …..je veux encore dormir moi...Laisse-moi Oliver...La porte est ouverte en plus... » Marmonna-t-elle contre son oreiller. Le chat continua de miauler et frotta sa tête contre le visage de Lena, qui ouvrit finalement les yeux.

« D'accord, d'accord...T'as gagné... Allez viens... Et arrête de miauler...» Elle se leva péniblement et s'étira de tout son long avant de se diriger vers la cuisine en faisant le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller Amélie qui dormait paisiblement. Une fois qu'elle eut entrouvert les persiennes dans la cuisine, Lena ne put s'empêcher de jeter un rapide coup d'œil dans sa direction. Amélie était étendue sur le coté, un bras passé sous son oreiller et l'autre tenant la couverture. Ses cheveux tombaient en cascade tout autour d'elle, laissant entrevoir son cou et une de ses épaules qui se soulevaient et s'affaissaient au rythme de sa respiration. Elle avait l'air si tranquille. Lena se posa contre le comptoir de sa cuisine un instant, un sourire tendre au bout des lèvres. Pour l'instant elle avait décidé de faire comme si de rien n'était. Après tout, elles ne s'étaient pas embrassées, il y aurait sans doute d'autres occasions. Mais maintenant elle savait à quoi s'en tenir vis-à-vis des sentiments d'Amélie. Il était clair qu'elle ressentait quelque chose à l'égard de Lena, sinon elle n'aurait pas caressé doucement sa joue et elle ne l'aurais jamais défendue comme ça. Cette fois, Lena allait prendre les choses en main et avait la ferme intention d'inviter Amélie à sortir pour un « vrai » rendez-vous, comme avait suggéré Hana. Elle fut bien vite tirée de sa réflexion par son chat et détourna son regard d'Amélie.

« T'es vraiment pénible quand tu t'y mets ! Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupée ! » chuchota-t-elle en s'agenouillant devant le félin, qui continua de se frotter contre ses jambes. Craignant qu'il ne remette à miauler, Lena se releva en soupirant, et se mit en chasse d'un nouveau sachet de nourriture pour Oliver.

Amélie entrouvrit lentement les yeux, elle avait cru entendre un son inhabituel. Des miaulements ? Puis elle se rappela qu'elle était encore chez Lena, et bailla longuement. En entendant la voix de Lena elle se tourna dans sa direction.

« Mais tu vas t'arrêter de miauler à la fin, je t'ai donné à manger, qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus !? Tu vas réveiller Amélie ! »

Celle-ci se leva, s'étira et remit ses cheveux en place sur son épaule. Puis elle s'approcha doucement de l'autre coté du comptoir.

« Bonjour chérie. »

« Oh, bonjour Amélie ! » lui répondit Lena en se levant d'un bon, elle lui sourit, avant de se retourner vers le chat qui était maintenant très occupé à jouer avec un sac en plastique.

« Tu vois ce que je t'ai dit, tu l'as réveillée, bien joué... »

« Ce n'est pas grave, ne t'inquiètes pas... »

Alors Lena s'avança vers le comptoir, en se grattant la tête nerveusement.

« D'accord. Bon alors qu'es-ce que tu veux pour déjeuner ? Café ? Thé ? Chocolat ? Il est un presque midi mais bon, on ne peut pas dire non à un bon petit-dèj n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-elle, les yeux plein d'espoir.

« C'est demandé si gentillement, je ne peux pas te le refuser chérie. » S'amusa Amélie, puis elle prit le temps de réfléchir une seconde. « Si tu fais du café, ça sera avec plaisir. »

« Ça roule ! Par contre, je n'ai que de la brioche pour aller avec, ça ira ? »

« Parfaitement bien, tu veux que je te donne un coup de main ? »

« Non non, c'est bon ! Tu es mon invitée je te rappelle. »

Amélie se mit à rire : « D'accord chérie. Dans ce cas, est-ce que je peux t'emprunter ta douche ? »

« Oh ? Oui, bien sûr, bien sûr ! Vas-y ! » Répondit Lena qui était déjà occupée à tout sortir pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Amélie se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle avait grand besoin d'une douche, ne serais-ce que pour se réveiller complètement et faire le point. Elle était un peu surprise de l'attitude de Lena, mais elle décida de jouer le jeu, pour l'instant.

Lorsqu'elle revint un moment plus tard, Lena était en train de verser le café dans des bols. Elle en plaça un devant Amélie, qui la remercia tout en s'asseyant en face d'elle.

« Pile à l'heure chérie, je suis impressionnée. » Dit-elle avant de prendre une gorgée. Rien de tel qu'un bon café pour commencer la journée, pensa t-elle.

« Contente que ça te plaise. » Répondit Lena avec un sourire radieux, elle soufflât sur son bol avant d'en boire une gorgée à son tour. Elles déjeunèrent en discutant de choses et d'autres, savourant leur moment ensemble, malgré les quelques silences tendus. Et lorsque elles eurent terminé, Amélie insista pour aider Lena à tout ranger. Puis vint le moment pour Amélie de s'en aller, et Lena sentit son cœur se serrer à cette idée, elle prit donc son courage à deux mains et demanda l'air de rien :

« Dis moi Amélie, je pensais à un truc, maintenant que j'ai fini avec la fac et tout, ça te dirais qu'on fasse un truc toutes les deux dans les jours qui viennent ? »

Amélie l'observa un instant, et répondit en passant une main dans ses cheveux :

« Oh...Ça aurait été avec plaisir chérie, vraiment, mais je... je prends deux semaines de congés pour aller voir ma famille à Annecy... Et je pars demain dans la journée... »

Cette nouvelle eut l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans la poitrine de Lena, et elle baissa les yeux :

« Oh...D'accord... »

Cette vision brisa le cœur d'Amélie, le visage de Lena qui était d'habitude si chaleureux fit place à de la tristesse, ou plutôt à une intense déception. Amélie s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

« Je suis vraiment désolée Lena, j'aurais dû te le dire avant... »

« C'est pas grave...On fera ça une prochaine fois... » Lena sentit à nouveau cette boule d'amertume dans sa poitrine, mais tenta de faire bonne figure et afficha un faible sourire. Amélie se sentait terriblement coupable, elle n'aurait jamais pensé que ça mettrait Lena dans un tel état. Mais après hier soir, ça n'avait rien d'étonnant, elle aurait dû s'en douter. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de faire ça ? Elle s'était laissée porter par les événements et n'avait pas réfléchi aux conséquences de ses actes. Elle n'avait aucunement l'intention de faire souffrir Lena, bien au contraire... Elle avait simplement besoin de temps pour faire le point sur ce qu'elle voulait vraiment, et cela la terrifiait d'avance.

Lena fit alors quelque chose d'inattendu. Elle s'approcha rapidement d'Amélie et la prit dans ses bras, la serrant le plus possible contre elle. Elle avait pensé à l'embrasser, mais elle ne voulait surtout pas rendre la situation encore plus bizarre, elle se contenta donc de la douce étreinte qu'Amélie finit par lui rendre. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec l'autre fois, même si Amélie était surprise, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire doucement. Cette fois encore elle aurait put se montrer sarcastique envers Lena, comme elle l'aurait fait d'habitude, mais non, l'instant était trop sérieux, elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de la blesser encore plus. Elle se contenta donc d'apprécier la chaleur de leur étreinte.

De son coté, Lena pouvait sentir le cœur d'Amélie battre contre son oreille et elle laissa échapper un soupir de satisfaction. Même contre sa peau si froide, Lena se sentait tellement bien.

« Pardonne-moi Lena...Ne t'en fais pas, ça passera vite... » murmura Amélie en posant sa joue contre la tête de Lena.

« Je sais mais... ça va juste me manquer d'encore pas te voir...»

Amélie serra Lena un peu plus contre-elle, puis soupira, ce qui fit frissonner la jeune fille dans ses bras.

« Toi aussi tu vas me manquer Lena... » pensa-t-elle. Puis une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Non, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça, c'était trop tôt. Elle se dégagea alors à contre cœur de l'étreinte de Lena, qui la regarda un mince sourire aux lèvres.

« Allez je dois y aller Lena. » Dit-elle en attrapant ses affaires.

« Hum, profites-en bien Amélie. » Répondit Lena en ouvrant la porte de son appartement.

« Merci ma chérie, je t'appellerais que je serais arrivée demain soir. » Lui-promit Amélie en s'éloignant dans le couloir.

« Ça marche, à plus tard alors ! »

Leurs regards se croisèrent une dernière fois lorsqu' Amélie commença à descendre l'escalier, et elle fit un petit signe de la main à Lena, qui lui le lui rendit.

« J'ai bien entendu ? Elle m'a appelé « ma chérie » ? » se dit-elle en se laissent tomber dans sur le canapé. Son sourire s'étira sur son visage, et la boule d'amertume dans sa poitrine lui parut soudain un peu plus supportable. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute possible cette fois... Maintenant il fallait agir.

 _« I know it's warmer where you are_

 _And it's safer by your side_

 _But right now I can't be what you want_

 _Just give it time... »_

* * *

Alors ça y est vous me détestez ? Rassurez-vous, les choses vont finir par s'arranger pour ces deux là, c'est promis !

Et cela dit en passant je suis extrêmement fan du fait que Blibli ait confirmé que Pharah est fan de rock "classique" sa nouvelle emote est juste trop géniale ! Si vous voyez quelqu'un qui spam cette emote h/24 en échauffement, c'est probablement moi xD !

Comme d'habitude si vous avez des questions/suggestions, ou n'importe quoi d'autre (fautes d'orthographe etc...), dites le moi, je verrais ce que je peux faire ;) ! Portez vous bien et à bientôt pour le nouveau chapitre !


	5. Chapitre 5

Salut à tous ! Et ben celui-ci a pris bien plus de temps que prévu, saleté de blocage...Et en plus de ça, plein de trucs me sont tombés dessus et j'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire (reprise du travail, trucs de familles, japan expo, tout ça, tout ça...). J'en suis vraiment désolé surtout que j'avais vraiment hâte de le publier...

C'est un chapitre très important pour nos deux héroïnes et je voulais absolument qu'il soit aussi parfait que possible avant de le publier, je vous avoue que j'ai trop la trouille là xD ! Enfin bref, j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira et si c'est pas le cas dites moi ce que je pourrais modifier pour l'améliorer :)

Ah oui, autre chose, un ÉNORME merci à tout ceux qui prennent le temps de poster une review, ça me touche énormément ! Cette fanfiction est un gros défi pour moi, donc avoir des retours positifs m'aide beaucoup, donc merci infiniment de votre soutien 3 !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Lena se redressa d'un bon sur son canapé, faisant fuir Oliver qui s'était lové sur son ventre.

" QUOOOII !? " s'écria-t-elle.

À l'autre bout du fil, elle entendit Amélie qui commençait à paniquer.

" Merde, non attends Lena, oublie ce que je viens de dire ! "

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de dire ça, comme si les choses n'étaient pas déjà assez bizarres entre elles. Amélie n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car elle fut coupée par Lena, qui était à mis chemin entre la joie et l'incompréhension.

"Donne-moi une seconde que je sois sûre d'avoir bien compris … Tu veux que je viennes passer la semaine avec toi à Annecy ? T'es sérieuse ? Genre, sérieuse sérieuse ?!"

" Hum, oui... " Répondit Amélie d'un ton incertain.

Il y eut un silence pendant un instant. Leur discussion avait pourtant bien débuté, la tension entre elles semblait être retombée depuis les événements de la semaine passée. Et pourtant, au détour d'une remarque de Lena à propos du fait qu'Amélie s'ennuyait toute seule à Annecy, tout avait dérapé.

"Mais...euh, comment dire, le prends pas mal hein, mais... Il s'est passé quelque chose ?"

 _"_ _Nan en fait tu me manque, et je veux qu'on passe plus de temps_ _"_ _ensemble_ _"_ _..._ _"_ pensa Amélie avant de répondre.

"Non non, ne t'inquiètes pas je vais bien, c'est juste que je me suis dit que ça pourrait être sympa, mais tu as tout à fait le droit de refuser, je disais juste ça comme ça …."

Il y eut un nouveau silence, Lena semblait hésiter, ce qui était tout à fait normal. Mais cela ne fit qu'accentuer la nervosité d'Amélie, qui se mit à jouer machinalement avec une mèche des ses cheveux. Elle tenta de se calmer et se rallongea sur son lit, les yeux fixés sur le plafond qui lui parut d'un coup extrêmement intéressant.

"Ok, je viens."

"Quoi ? Enfin Lena tu es sûre ? Tu as sans doute d'autres choses à faire que -"

"Comme quoi ? Les autres sont tous occupés, les seules choses que j'ai à faire en ce moment c'est : nourrir Oliver, regarder des séries et stresser sur mon canapé en attendant les résultats de mes partiels, donc bon..."

"Vu comme ça, mais bon tu sais, mes parents seront là, ça ne te dérange pas ?"

"À moins que tu ai l'intention de me demander en mariage je vois pas où est le problème …...AAAHH OH FUCK ! Fais comme si tu n'avais rien entendu ok !?"

Amélie éclata de rire, et le fait d'imaginer le visage cramoisi de Lena n'arrangea rien. Finalement tout ça n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée.

"Ahahah ... Oh, toi alors..." Elle marqua une pause, pour se calmer, "Je voulais juste dire qu'ils peuvent être disons "pénibles" quand ils s'y mettent, et je ne voudrais surtout pas que tu te sentes mal à l'aise."

"Oh ça ira va...Quand es-ce que ça t'arrange que j'arrive ?"

Amélie prit le temps de réfléchir, laissant languir Lena un moment.

"Dans le week-end ? Ça te laisseras un peu plus de temps pour t'organiser, c'est un peu délicat les transports dans le coin..."

"Ok je vais regarder ça, je te tiens au courant."

"D'accord...Et encore une fois Lena, si c'est trop compliqué pour toi, on annule, on se verra plus tard..."

"Sûrement pas ! Je vais me débrouiller, faut juste que je trouve quelqu'un pour garder Oliver. On se rappelle demain. Passe une bonne soirée Amélie !"

"Toi aussi Lena, à demain."

Lorsqu'elle eut raccroché, Amélie posa son téléphone sur sa table de nuit et soupira en se retournant sur son lit. Lena lui avait semblé plutôt enjouée à l'idée de la rejoindre, passé la surprise de cette proposition. Amélie avait songé à le lui demander lorsqu'elles s'étaient quittées, mais s'était ravisée, car ce n'était pas le bon moment. Elle aurait voulu utiliser ce temps loin de Lena pour faire le point sur la situation, et savoir ce qu'elle voulait vraiment, mais il semblerait que ce soir le cœur l'ait emporté sur la raison…

* * *

Le dimanche suivant, après avoir laissé son chat à une de ses camarades de fac pour éviter les questions incessantes de ses amis, Lena avait embarqué pour un périple de plus de huit heures interminables en voiture à travers le pays. Plus la destination approchait, plus Lena pouvait sentir son cœur s'emballer. La demande d'Amélie lui avait fait l'effet d'une gifle, et malgré le fait qu'elle avait hâte de la voir, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander si tout ça n'était pas une erreur. Certes, depuis la semaine précédente, leur relation était redevenue "normale", mais là, on parlait tout de même de passer une semaine ensemble. Tout était possible. Cependant, Lena était résolue à passer à la vitesse supérieure, et était passée outre son angoisse dans l'espoir d'enfin avoir des réponses à ses questions. Elle se mêla alors à la conversation des autres passagers et tenta de se relaxer. Pour l'instant du moins...

Lorsque leur chauffeur les laissa à la gare d'Annecy, le retour à la réalité fut brutal pour Lena. Elle quitta lentement le véhicule avec ses affaires, observant les alentours sans trop savoir où aller. Amélie lui avait dit qu'elle viendrait la chercher devant la gare, mais apparemment elle n'était pas encore arrivée.

"Étrange, elle est plutôt ponctuelle d'habitude..."

Lena lui envoya donc un message pour la prévenir qu'elle était arrivée et se mit en quête d'un point d'ombre pour l'attendre tranquillement. Il y avait justement un petit square en face de la gare, et Lena alla s'installer sur un banc.

"Moi qui pensais qu'il ferait plus frais ici, grave erreur Oxton..." pensa-t-elle, en s'éventant tant bien que mal avec le bord de son débardeur. La chaleur était vraiment écrasante ce jour-là. Heureusement, elle n'eut pas le temps de se lamenter bien longtemps, car une dizaine de minutes plus tard, une voiture familière s'arrêta non loin d'elle. Amélie en sortit, cherchant Lena du regard. Elle était agacée à cause de son retard, mais changea bien vite d'expression lorsqu'elle aperçu la jeune fille qui lui faisait signe en s'approchant.

"Salut Amélie ! Alors on s'est perdue en chemin ?" S'exclama Lena avec un grand sourire.

"Bonjour chérie, désolé du retard, il y avait de la circulation...Tu ne m'attends pas depuis trop longtemps ?" Demanda-t-elle en plaçant ses lunettes de soleil sur sa tête, révélant ses iris dorées.

"Pas du tout, je viens à peine de me poser, heureusement qu'il y a un peu d'ombre de ce côté d'ailleurs, sinon j'aurais fondu ! Foutue chaleur..." .

"Dans ce cas ne traînons pas et allons-y, ça serait vraiment dommage que tu me quittes si tôt, n'est-ce pas ?" Répondit Amélie avec un clin d'œil. Puis elle s'approcha pour récupérer le sac de Lena et le placer dans le coffre.

Lena poussa un soupir de soulagement en entrant dans la voiture, ce qui fit rire Amélie.

"Profites-en bien chérie, on a encore un peu de trajet devant nous avant d'arriver à la maison." Dit-elle tout en se mettant en route.

"Tant que tu laisses la clim tout va bien, je suis plus à ça près. Je crois que mon chauffeur précédent n'était pas du genre rapide."

"Le principal c'est que tu sois arrivée. C'était un peu précipité comme organisation, excuse-moi pour ça d'ailleurs..."

Lena se redressa sur son siège, un peu paniquée par la réaction d'Amélie.

"Oh non t'excuse pas ! C'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Je suis hyper contente d'être là ! C'est vraiment super de ta part de m'avoir invité !"

Amélie se détourna de sa conduite un instant pour offrir un sourire radieux à Lena, qui rosit légèrement.

"Avec plaisir Lena, moi aussi je suis contente que tu sois là. J'espère que tu passeras une bonne semaine ici."

Lena aurait donné n'importe quoi pour admirer ce sourire plus souvent. Cette fois, pas question de se défiler, l'occasion était trop belle, et Lena tenta de se motiver du mieux possible pour accomplir sa mission. Elle se mit alors à observer le paysage, tout en discutant de choses et d'autres avec Amélie.

Cette dernière les conduisit alors en dehors d'Annecy, tout en longeant les bords de l'immense lac qui bordait la ville. Les immeubles firent place à de grandes maisons aux allures de chalets, ce qui étonna beaucoup Lena, qui scrutait les environs avec de grands yeux ébahis. Tout cela éveilla la curiosité de la jeune fille, qui essaya d'imaginer à quoi pouvait bien ressembler la maison d'Amélie. La route se rétrécit peu à peu, et elles arrivèrent finalement devant un portail bordé de hautes haies, et Amélie s'engagea prudemment dans l'allée. Elle se gara finalement à côté de la maison avant de déclarer :

"Bienvenue chez moi, Lena." Dit-elle avant de descendre et d'aller récupérer le sac de Lena dans le coffre.

"Woah ! Mais c'est immense dis-donc !" s'exclama Lena en descendant à son tour de la voiture.

En effet, devant elle se tenait l'imposante maison d'Amélie. Suivant le style savoyard des maisons des environs, celle-ci comportait au rez de chaussé de grandes baies vitrées avec une terrasse qui s'étendait sur tout un coté de l'édifice. À l'étage, on pouvait voir deux grandes fenêtres avec de petits balcons et des gardes-corps en bois. La partie au dessus du premier étage était également recouverte de larges lattes de bois, qui venaient adoucir l'aspect massif de la demeure. Amélie fit entrer Lena, qui continuait d'observer les lieux avec curiosité. Elles étaient à présent dans le vestibule, d'où on pouvait apercevoir le salon à droite.

"Woaah... Bah ça alors...c'est drôlement beau..." marmonna Lena, perdue dans la contemplation de ce lieu nouveau.

"Merci Lena." Répondit Amélie avec un air amusé, " Allez, viens avec moi, allons poser tes affaires dans ta chambre, puis je te ferais visiter le reste de la maison."

"J'ai une chambre pour moi toute seule ? Bah dis donc c'est le grand luxe ! Je te suis !"

Amélie étouffa un éclat de rire puis elles montèrent un grand escalier avant de déboucher dans le couloir du 1er étage. Elles s'arrêtèrent devant une porte, Amélie l'ouvrit et fit entrer Lena qui fut à nouveau stupéfaite.

"Tout ça pour moi ? Et bien je suis gâtée !" s'amusa Lena qui s'aventura dans la pièce. La chambre en question était très grande, si grande que Lena aurait pu y loger tout son salon et peut-être même une partie de sa cuisine. À droite, il y avait une grande étagère remplie de livres et autres bibelots, ainsi qu'un fauteuil en cuir, dans lequel Lena mourrait d'envie de s'asseoir tant il semblait confortable. Directement à gauche de l'entrée, trônait une vieille armoire en face de laquelle se trouvait un grand lit et une table de nuit. Lena y déposa son sac à dos et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, sous l'œil réjouit d'Amélie qui en profita pour laisser le sac de Lena à côté de l'armoire. Puis elle la rejoignit près de la fenêtre.

"La vue est top aussi ! C'est trop cool !"

"Oui, en plus tu as de la chance, en cette saison c'est très agréable de prendre l'air sur le balcon le matin." Dit-elle en s'appuyant sur le rebord de la fenêtre, plongeant son regard sur le lac en contre-bas.

"J'imagine..."

Lena admira le paysage en face d'elle : le bleu du lac, la ville et les montagnes qu'on pouvait apercevoir au loin, et elle se demanda se qu'on pouvait bien ressentir une fois tout là-haut. Elle n'avait pas remarqué Amélie, qui l'observait silencieusement, toujours avec ce regard amusé.

"Bon, je te laisse t'installer tranquillement Lena. Quand tu seras prête, viens me retrouver, ma chambre est juste à coté de la tienne. Ah oui, et si tu veux te rafraîchir un peu, la salle de bain est juste en face." Déclara-t-elle en se décollant du mur, arrêtant à contre cœur d'admirer l'air songeur du visage de Lena, cette expression qu'elle aimait tant.

"C'est noté Amélie ! À toute à l'heure !" Se moqua Lena en exécutant un petit salut militaire.

"À toute à l'heure chérie..." Elle lui fit un petit signe de la main, et ferma la porte de la chambre derrière elle.

* * *

Plus tard, les deux jeunes filles s'étaient installées à l'ombre sur la terrasse, et sirotaient un verre en attendant les parents d'Amélie. Lena était un peu nerveuse à l'idée de les rencontrer, et Amélie tenta de la mettre à l'aise en lui en disant un peu plus sur eux.

"Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, mon père, Jacques, est le directeur du conservatoire d'Annecy, il peut paraître un peu froid au premier abord parce qu'il ne parle pas beaucoup, mais il est très gentil, tu verras. Et ma mère, Anne qui est professeure de chant lyrique...Et bien, disons qu'elle est plutôt exubérante, donc c'est possible qu'elle pose des questions un peu indiscrètes, mais ne t'inquiètes surtout pas, je m'occupe de la "canaliser" si elle commence à partir un peu loin. » Dit-elle en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Lena qui lui sourit.

"Merci Amélie, mais du coup tu m'avais dit qu'ils étaient musiciens, ils jouent d'un instrument comme toi du coup ?"

"Oui tout à fait, ma mère joue du piano pour accompagner ses élèves, et mon père jouait du violoncelle dans un orchestre avant."

"Cool ! Maintenant c'est moi qui suis curieuse !"

Amélie lui rendit son sourire et porta son regard vers le portail de l'entrée qui venait de commencer à s'ouvrir en grincant. Une voiture fit son apparition dans l'allée et vint se garer à coté de celle d'Amélie. Et quand Lena vit sortir les parents d'Amélie, son stress refit son apparition, et elle se mit à se gratter la tête nerveusement. Amélie le remarqua immédiatement et posa à nouveau doucement sa main sur l'épaule de Lena, puis lui adressa un sourire réconfortant. Lena sortit alors de sa réflexion et les regarda approcher silencieusement.

 _"Allez Lena, ça va bien se passer... Ils n'ont pas l'air si terribles..."_ pensa-t-elle pour se rassurer.

Le père d'Amélie était un homme grand et mince, avec les cheveux grisonnants. Comme l'avait dit Amélie, il avait l'air plutôt avenant, avec ses lunettes nonchalamment perchées sur sa tête et ses yeux rieurs. Marchant à ses cotés sa femme était l'exact inverse, elle était plutôt petite et replète, avec les mêmes cheveux noir qu'Amélie. La ressemblance ne s'arrêtait pas là, elles avaient exactement le même regard perçant, et lorsqu'elle lui sourit pour l'accueillir, Lena remarqua qu'à part le coté mutin propre à Amélie, elles avaient presque la même expression.

"Bienvenue à toi Lena, enchantée de faire ta connaissance !" Lui dit-elle de sa voix chantante, lorsqu'elle fut arrivée à sa hauteur.

Cela mit Lena un peu plus à l'aise et elle leur sourit en retour avant de répondre. Le père d'Amélie hocha la tête, et se présenta également, sous le regard légèrement tendu de sa fille. Elle espérait vraiment qu'ils allaient bien se tenir ce soir.

Plus tard dans la soirée, après les présentations, tout le monde s'était retrouvé à table pour dîner, et Lena sentait ses appréhensions disparaître les unes après les autres au contact des parents d'Amélie. Comme l'avait dit cette dernière, son père ne parlait pas beaucoup, posant parfois des questions auxquelles Lena était ravie de répondre. Et lorsqu'elle commença à évoquer sa vie en Angleterre, Amélie ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer :

"QUOI ? Ta famille vient de Liverpool ? La ville des Beatles !? "

Tout le monde la regarda en souriant, sauf Lena qui était plutôt surprise de sa réaction.

"Hum...Oui ? Enfin du coté de mon père en tout cas. D'ailleurs deux de mes cousins tiennent un pub spécial Beatles là-bas, ça fait un peu cliché non ?" Répondit-elle en rougissant légèrement, elle aurait dû se douter que cette information plairait à la fan de musique qu'était Amélie.

"Non pas du tout Lena, c'est génial, je savais pas !" Dit-elle les yeux brillants, _"Mais_ , _je comprends mieux maintenant ce qu'elle voulait dire la première fois qu'on s'est rencontrées_ _."*_

"Je suis sûr que c'est un chouette endroit, il y a toujours une très bonne ambiance dans les pubs anglais, et d'autant plus si c'est spécial "Beatles" à mon humble avis." Ajouta le père d'Amélie en se tournant vers Lena.

"Ça c'est bien vrai ! Mais vous savez, chez nous le principal débat pendant les repas de famille, c'était plutôt de savoir qui était le meilleur au foot entre Chelsea et Liverpool, plutôt que les Beatles contre les Rolling Stones."

"Et bien cela devait être animé !" Dit-il en riant, avant de prendre une gorgée de vin.

"Et donc tu aimes le football Lena ?" Demanda Anne. À ces mots, le visage de Lena s'illumina et Amélie sentit son cœur faire un bon dans sa poitrine.

"Si j'aime le foot? Ah ben, dès que j'ai eu l'âge d'aller à Stamford Bridge, mon père m'a amené avec lui voir les matchs de Chelsea ! Ça rendais ma mère complètement dingue quand on rentrait le soir et qu'on chantait "Blue is the color" à pleins poumons parce qu'on avait gagné !" dit-elle fièrement.

"Oh ? C'est une chanson de stade c'est ça ?"

"Tout à fait, et une des plus célèbres d'ailleurs ! Je peux vous en chanter un bout si vous voulez !"

"Avec plaisir Lena, on se couchera moins bêtes ce soir grâce à toi." répondit Jacques d'un ton encourageant.

"Attention Lena, tu sais, maman est prof de chant, elle ne va pas pouvoir s'empêcher de te corriger si tu ne chantes pas juste." s'amusa Amélie, même si dans le fond elle voulait absolument entendre Lena chanter dans sa langue maternelle.

"Ne dit pas de bêtises Amélie, tu vas me faire passer pour un monstre."

"En plus c'est pas grave si c'est pas très juste, l'important c'est d'encourager son équipe. Allez c'est parti !"

Lena se leva, et sentit tout les regards sur elle, mais ne fut pas effrayée, il s'agissait de sa chanson fétiche, et s'imagina au stade pour se mettre dans l'ambiance. Puis elle ferma les yeux et s'éclaircit la gorge avant de commencer.

 _"Blue is the colour, football is the game_

 _We're all together and winning is our aim_

 _So cheer us on through the sun and rain_

 _Cos Chelsea, Chelsea is our name!_

 _Here at the Bridge, whether rain or fine_

 _We can shine all the time_

 _Home or away, come and see us play_

 _You're welcome any day_

 _Blue is the colour, football is the game_

 _We're all together and winning is our aim_

 _So cheer us on through the sun and rain_

 _Cos Chelsea, Chelsea is our name !"_

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, tout le monde l'applaudit chaleureusement, y compris Amélie qui était très surprise. Entendre Lena s'exprimer en anglais était devenu son pécher mignon depuis qu'elle l'avait entendue parler au téléphone avec sa mère. Cela devait se voir sur son visage car Lena rosit légèrement avant de faire une petite révérence et de se ré-asseoir.

"Bravo Lena, c'était très bien ! Mais excuse cette question, c'est peut-être très indiscret, mais pourquoi êtes-vous venus vous installer en France avec ta famille ?" Demanda Anne.

Lena prit alors un air sérieux, qui se qui inquiéta d'Amélie. Elle lança un regard glacial à sa mère et s'apprêtait à répondre, mais elle fut coupée par Lena :

"Oh ça ? Mes parents ont divorcés quand j'avais 11 ou 12 ans, peu de temps après, ma mère a demandé à être mutée, et la seule place qu'on lui ai proposé était en France. Elle a pensé que ce serait l'occasion de prendre un nouveau départ dans un autre pays...Et voilà. "

"Oh."

D'un coup l'ambiance se tendit, et plus personne ne dit un mot. Amélie était en colère contre le manque de tact de sa mère, et continua de la fixer méchamment. Voilà, le genre de questions qu'elle redoutait...

"Et alors entre les Stones et les Beatles, qui a ta préférence Lena ?" Demanda alors Jacques pour changer de conversation.

Lena se tourna vers lui, ouvrant de grands yeux surpris :

"Hum...Aucun des deux, pour moi les meilleurs seront toujours les Sex Pistols."

"Oh je vois, tu préfères donc la musique Punk ?" Continua-t-il, sentant Lena se détendre à nouveau. Il lança un clin d'œil à Amélie qui le remercia d'un bref hochement de tête.

"Carrément ! Quand j'étais au lycée, j'avais les cheveux roses, les piercings, le blouson en cuir et tout !"

"Ahah j'aurais trop voulu voir ça !" L'idée d'imaginer Lena ado avec un style punk, piqua la curiosité d'Amélie qui se mit à rire.

"Oi ! Te moque pas !" s'offusqua Lena, qui croisa les bras.

"Je ne me moque pas promis, j'essaie juste de t'imaginer avec ta tignasse rose pétard."

"Surtout qu'elle n'a pas tellement de quoi se moquer, tu sais. Veux-tu qu'on reparle de toi au lycée, Amélie ? Tu te souviens Anne ?"

La mère d'Amélie leva les yeux au ciel avant de répondre:

"Oulah oui, c'était quelque chose sa période "gothique". C'était la guerre tout les étés car mademoiselle refusait obstinément de se mettre au soleil...Ou encore tout ces après midi passés à écouter ces groupes nordiques aux noms improbables à fond dans sa chambre, où elle soutenais que c'était la seule vraie musique."

Lena éclata alors de rire :

"Nan !? Sérieusement ! Excellent ! Je te vois trop en train de dire des trucs du genre " Elle fit une pause et prit une voix traînante, avec sa mèche sur l'œil : "Quelle bande de moutons conformistes, la vie n'est que souffrance et ténèbres..."

"Pas loin, j'étais vraiment une peste à l'époque...C'était aussi le moment où je jouais dans mon premier groupe."

"Ah oui, c'était quoi déjà le nom de votre groupe ?" demanda Jacques en se grattant le menton. "Hum...Nightmare quelque chose... Je ne me rappelle plus..."

"Once upon a nightmare...D'ailleurs c'est là que j'ai rencontré Hanzo, c'était lui le guitariste. On a fait quelques concerts sympas ensemble."

Lena se tourna vers Amélie et lui demanda, les yeux pleins d'espoir :

"Je t'en prie Amélie, dit moi que t'as des photos, je veux absolument voir ça !"

Elle prit le temps de la réflexion, un sourire se dessinant au coin de ses lèvres.

"Je dois en avoir quelques unes dans ma chambre, si tu es sage, je te les montrerais dans la semaine."

" _Sweet !_ T'inquiètes, je prendrais pas le risque de rater ça "

Et ainsi la soirée passa au rythme de leur discussions, et malgré ce petit moment tendu, Lena fut ravie de cette première soirée en compagnie d'Amélie et de ses parents. Cela promettait d'être une semaine pleine de surprises.

* * *

The Maine - Black butterflies and déjà vu

Quelques jours plus tard, Amélie et Lena s'apprêtaient à partir pour passer l'après-midi au lac et ainsi échapper un temps soit peu à la chaleur. Mais c'était sans compter sur la mère d'Amélie qui les rattrapa avant qu'elles ne quittent la maison.

"Attendez-moi, je viens avec vous !" s'exclama-t-elle en s'approchant de la voiture d'Amélie.

 _"_ _Oh non...Moi qui voulais être seule avec Lena_... _"_ Amélie leva un sourcil circonspect quand sa mère s'installa à l'arrière, puis elle lui demanda :

«T'avais pas des cours aujourd'hui ? »

« Ils ont été reportés, on nous installe la climatisation aujourd'hui. Ça vous embêtes si je me joins à vous ? »

Amélie lança un regard à Lena qui haussa les épaules, et se tourna ensuite vers sa mère d'un air agacé.

«Je vois... Bon d'accord tu peux venir, pas de problème. »

Elles se mirent donc en route pour le lac. Même si Lena était un peu déçue de ne pas pouvoir être seule avec Amélie, elle ne laissa rien paraître et se mit à discuter avec la mère d'Amélie. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à destination, Lena s'émerveilla du bleu de l'eau du lac, ce qui amusa beaucoup Amélie. En effet, l'eau était d'un bleu cristallin et bordait une petite plage de sable. Tout autour, il y avait de grandes pelouses qui avaient été prises d'assaut par les nombreux baigneurs présents ce jour là. Il y avait également quelques plongeoirs occupés principalement par les enfants. Les rares points d'ombre avaient tous été prit d'assaut et elles eurent toutes les peines du monde à trouver un endroit où poser leur serviette. Amélie en repéra un, situé un peu en retrait, il leur éviterait d'être trop embêtés par le bruit des autres personnes présentes. Quand elles furent enfin installées, Lena s'exclama :

"Bon ben c'est pas tout ça, mais moi je vais aller piquer une tête ! Ça te tente Amélie ?"

Cette dernière qui avait l'intention de lire tranquillement son roman lui répondit :

"Oh ne m'attends pas Lena, je viendrais te rejoindre plus tard."

"Cool, j'y vais alors ! j'espère que l'eau n'est pas trop froide !" Dit-elle en retirant son t-shirt et son short.

Amélie qui n'en perdit pas une miette, sentit le rose lui monter au joues et se cacha derrières les pages de son livre. Elle n'avait pas prévue que Lena soit aussi "musclée". Certes la jeune fille était fine et élancée, mais Amélie n'aurait jamais deviné qu'elle cachait sous son t-shirt bariolé, une si jolie rangée d'abdominaux finement dessinés. Amélie se mordit la lèvre pour éviter de dire quelque chose de compromettant, alors qu'elle observait discrètement Lena du coin de l'œil pendant qu'elle se mettait de la crème solaire.

"Et bien Lena ! Ils y en a certains ici qui devraient en prendre de la graine !"

Amélie lança un regard atterré à sa mère. " _Elle es_ _t_ _sérieuse là ?_ _"_

"Ahah, merci, j'imagine que c'est l'avantage d'avoir des amies qui sont sportives professionnelles." Répondit Lena en rougissant légèrement.

"Oh vraiment ? Et que font elles comme sport tes amies ?"

"Du basket, du coup comme vous vous en doutez, elles sont plutôt du genre athlétique. Et comme j'aime bien aller courir, des fois on y va ensemble et c'est un peu devenues mes coachs."

Lena se rassit sur sa serviette pour discuter avec le mère d'Amélie, tandis que celle-ci tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre ses esprits.

"Et bien en tout cas l'entraînement à porté ses fruits à ce que je vois." Elle fit une pause pour se tourner vers Amélie,"Tu en pense quoi Amélie ? Tu es bien silencieuse depuis tout à l'heure."

Amélie sursauta à l'appel de son prénom et se redressa.

"...J'en pense, que finalement je vais aller me baigner... À plus tard !"

Elle retira sa longue robe rapidement et fonça vers le lac.

" _Du calme, Amélie du calme, qu'es_ _t_ _-ce qui te prends bon sang ?!"_ se dit-elle en approchant de l'eau.

"Et bien, c'est un sacré numéro cette petite, je te le dit Lena. Je ne la comprends pas des fois. Ai-je dit quelque chose de mal ?" Demanda Anne en regardant Amélie faire les cent pas dans l'eau.

"Non, non, rien ne vous en faites pas, mais...Ça vous ennuie si je vais la rejoindre ?"

"Vas-y Lena, je t'en prie." Répondit-elle en attrapant un magazine dans son sac.

Lena était amusée par la réaction d'Amélie, la surprise avait fait son petit effet apparemment. Finalement demander conseil à Fareeha s'était avéré utlie. Elle avait encore réussi à faire rougir Amélie, et ne se lassait pas de la voir perdre ses moyens pendant un instant. En arrivant au bord du lac, Lena aperçut Amélie qui entrait tranquillement dans l'eau, et semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en chignon sans doute pour ne pas les mouiller, et Lena ne put s'empêcher de fixer le tatouage qui ornait une bonne partie de son dos. Bien que Lena ne comprenne pas totalement l'intérêt d'Amélie pour les araignées, elle devait bien avouer que le dessin était magnifique et mettait en valeur sa gracieuse silhouette. En ne la quittant pas des yeux Lena s'avança dans l'eau, se délectant de sa fraîcheur.

"Et ben alors Amélie, t'as changé d'avis finalement ?" Demanda Lena, se qui fit sursauter Amélie à nouveau.

"Oui, j'avais besoin de me rafraîchir..." Dit-elle en regardant Lena approcher.

"Je vois, t'as bien raison en tout cas, ça fait beaucoup de bien."

Lena ne mit pas longtemps avant d'arriver à sa hauteur, puis elle se laissa tomber dans l'eau jusqu'à s'immerger complètement. Elle ressortit quelques secondes plus tard, recoiffa ses cheveux qui lui couvraient à présent le visage et resta assise dans l'eau claire.

"Et bien chérie, le froid ne te fais rien à ce que je vois..."

"Oh que si, mais là j'avais trop chaud du coup c'est plutôt bienvenu, tu devrais essayer !" Lui répondit Lena en souriant.

"Merci mais je vais y aller doucement d'abord..."

"Ok, je vais aller plonger alors, je reviens !" s'exclama-t-elle avant de partir à la nage vers une plateforme située un peu plus au large. Amélie évita soigneusement de la regarder s'éloigner, et tenta à son tour d'entrer dans l'eau.

"Amélie ! Hé Amélie regarde ! s'écria Lena un peu plus tard. Elle était arrivée en un rien de temps tout en haut du plongeoir, et faisait à présent de grands signes à Amélie pour qu'elle la regarde sauter. Une fois qu'elle eu répondu à son appel, Lena s'élança et réussi un magnifique plongeon. Quand elle fut enfin remontée à la surface, Lena nagea pour rejoindre Amélie.

"Alors ? T'as vu ? Pas mal hein ?" Lui demanda Lena une fois qu'elle fut arrivée à sa hauteur.

"Pas mal en effet, chérie..." s'amusa Amélie, le sourire aux lèvres.

"Ah je suis contente que ça t'ai plu, au moins tu as retrouvé le sourire. Mais t'est toujours pas rentrée complètement dans l'eau ?"

"Navrée chérie, je ne suis pas aussi vaillante que toi."

" _Oh bullshit Amélie_ , c'est juste que ne veux pas prendre le risque de mouiller tes beaux cheveux n'est-ce pas ?" Rétorqua Lena qui s'était mise à faire la planche.

"Hum, attends un peu toi..." Dit-elle doucement avant de s'approcher discrètement de Lena. Elle n'allait pas la laisser s'en tirer aussi facilement. Alors elle se plaça de façon à être derrière Lena, et appuya sur ses épaules, la plongeant dans l'eau quelques secondes.

" _OI ! What the hell ?_ " s'exclama-t-elle, en ressortant de l'eau, cherchant Amélie du regard. "Mauvaise idée ça ma très chère Amélie..."

Et Lena se lança à la poursuite d'Amélie, la tâche s'avéra plus compliquée que prévue à cause de l'eau qui lui arrivait presque à la poitrine, mais Lena ne baissa pas les bras et finit par rattraper Amélie à la nage.

Lorsqu'elle fut arrivée à sa hauteur un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur ses lèvres, et elle continua de s'approcher dangereusement d'Amélie.

"Oh non n'y pense même pas Lena ! AH ! Putain, c'est froid !" s'écria-t-elle alors que Lena lui lança une gerbe d'eau, qui la trempa d'un seul coup. S'en suivit alors une bataille d'eau qui dura un moment, jusqu'à ce que Lena n'éclabousse une dame qui passait par là et qui n'apprécia absolument pas l'expérience.

"Oups..." Dit-elle l'air penaud, en s'immergeant à nouveau.

"Ne t'en fait pas Lena c'est pas très grave, elle s'en remettra."Elle fit une pause avant de reprendre,"En tout cas, t'as réussi ton coup, regarde moi ce travail, ils vont prendre des heures à sécher maintenant."

"Excuse-moi, mais tu l'as cherché Amélie." Répondit Lena, avec un petit sourire.

"Je reconnais que mon geste n'était pas très malin, en effet. En tout cas, tu avais raison, c'est très agréable d'être dans l'eau."

"Ah tu vois ? Faut m'écouter des fois." Dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Elles restèrent comme ça un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'Amélie ne déclare :

"Bon, merci pour ce moment de baignade Lena, je retourne sur la plage, tu viens avec moi ?"

"Oh déjà ? Non, moi je reste encore un peu, ça fait trop du bien un peu de frais."

"Ahah, très bien, à tout à l'heure dans ce cas."

Elle adressa un petit signe de la main à Lena et commença à revenir vers la plage. Une fois arrivée elle s'allongea sur sa serviette, sous l'œil de sa mère.

"Dis-donc, vous vous êtes bien amusées à ce que j'ai vu." Demanda-t-elle alors qu'Amélie attrapait son roman dans son sac. Elle lui répondit d'un bref hochement de tête.

"Au fait je t'ai dit que j'avais croisé Gérard l'autre jour ?"

"Oui et donc ?"

"Et donc rien, je pensais que ça te ferais plaisir d'avoir de ses nouvelles." Lui répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Encore un sujet qu'Amélie espérait que sa mère n'évoque pas pendant ses vacances, ce sujet avait le dont de l'énerver au plus haut point. Elle sentait déjà la colère l'envahir.

"Combien de fois il va falloir que je te le dise ? Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de lui... C'est assez clair là ?"

"Enfin Amélie, vous êtes restés ensemble pendant au moins 5 ans, ce n'est pas rien quand même..."

"C'était 5 ans de trop, pourquoi tu ne veux pas comprendre que ce type était un parasite ambulant et qu'il me faisait perdre mon temps ?" Amélie tentait vainement de garder son calme, mais cela fut plus compliqué que prévu, avec sa mère qui continuait de l'asticoter sans arrêt.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte, il est très charmant ce garçon, c'est plutôt toi qui n'a pas su le gar- "

Cette fois s'en était trop, Amélie se retourna brusquement et s'écria :

"Ça suffit ! J'en ai assez des tes conneries ! Arrête de me parler de lui, il est mort pour moi ! Tu entends ? MORT !"

Cela ne sembla pas satisfaire sa mère qui détourna le regard et murmura :

"J'entends bien, mais bon, c'est pas comme ça que je vais avoir des petits enfants..."

"Mais t'es pénible à la fin ! Je pense que je suis assez grande pour faire ce qui me chante, et maintenant laisse-moi tranquille !" Amélie tourna alors le dos à sa mère et reprit sa lecture en essayant de se calmer.

C'était sans compter sur Lena qui arriva sur ces entre-faits et alla s'asseoir de son coté sans dire un mot. Elle se demandait de quoi elles avaient bien pu parler pour qu'Amélie entre dans une telle colère, elle qui était si souriante il y a encore quelques minutes.

L'après-midi passa sans autres incidents, à part une ambiance terriblement pesante entre Amélie et sa mère. Puis petit à petit la plage commença à se vider, les gens commençaient à rentrer chez eux. Elles firent alors de même et se mirent en route. Une fois arrivée, Amélie se rendit directement dans sa chambre, sans laisser une chance à Lena de lui parler. Celle-ci se résolut à la laisser tranquille un moment et alla prendre une douche. Quelques heures plus tard, Lena se décida à essayer de parler à Amélie. Elle toqua à la porte et attendis qu'Amélie lui réponde. Lorsqu'elle fut invitée à entrer, elle retrouva Amélie assise sur son lit, une vieille basse entre les mains. Elle n'avait plus l'air en colère, mais plutôt triste, remarqua Lena.

"Excuse-moi pour ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure... On s'est données en spectacle et c'était pas correct. Tu n'est pas venue ici pour assister à des disputes entre ma mère et moi..." Déclara Amélie en la regardant s'asseoir à l'autre bout du lit.

"Non c'est sûr, mais …. Écoute Amélie, je ne sais pas de quoi vous parliez et à moins que tu ne ressentes le besoin de m'en parler, laisse tomber ça ne me regarde sûrement pas... Mais ne t'excuse pas pour ça, c'est des choses qui arrivent..."

"On parlait d'un de mes ex que ma mère a croisé y a pas longtemps..." Répondit rapidement Amélie.

"Oh..." Lena baissa les yeux, commençant à comprendre le problème.

"Comme tu t'en doute ça ne s'est pas bien fini entre nous, et ma mère...Et bien elle ne veut pas comprendre qu'il était devenu un problème pour moi..."

"Comment ça ?! Il t'as fait du mal ?" Lena se redressa, un éclair d'inquiétude dans le regard.

Amélie prit une grande inspiration, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle aimait évoquer, c'était un souvenir particulièrement amer et douloureux, mais elle faisait suffisamment confiance à Lena pour lui en parler. Alors elle la regarda dans les yeux quelques secondes et commença son récit.

"Non, enfin pas vraiment...En fait, quand on a commencé à sortir ensemble, il était..Gérard c'est son prénom..Et bien, tout allait bien, on était très heureux et très amoureux, on allait souvent voir des concerts ensemble et ce genre de choses très ordinaires, en plus il plaisait beaucoup à mes parents...Et puis, quand on s'est installés ensemble, il a commencé à changer."

Elle fit une pause, pour remettre une mèche derrière son oreille. Lena l'observait silencieusement, la laissant continuer à son rythme.

"J'étais en dernière année dans mes études de commerce et l'objectif était de monter en parallèle, un projet pour ouvrir le magasin que je gère aujourd'hui avec Hanzo. Gérard devait s'occuper de contacter les fabricants d'articles qu'on souhaitait vendre au magasin. Seulement, il n'y avait qu' Hanzo et moi qui étions vraiment investis dans ce projet, lui ne faisait que critiquer, et monter des plans foireux qui nous ont fais perdre beaucoup de temps et d'argent. Et forcement, ça a déteint sur notre vie de couple, on se disputait de plus en plus, il me reprochait de m'occuper plus du projet et de mes études que de lui, il ne faisait presque jamais rien à notre appartement et passait ses journées sur la canapé à soi-disant suivre ses cours par correspondance. C'est moi, et surtout mes parents, qui payaient pour quasiment tout et ça commençait à devenir un problème. Quand je leur ai expliqué la situation, mon père a de suite compris, pas ma mère, qui refusait de voir Gérard comme il était vraiment. Il était très doué pour embrouiller les gens. Peu de temps après, j'ai pris sur moi et je l'ai quitté, parce que je ne pouvais plus le supporter, je ne le reconnaissait plus, et j'avais perdu assez de temps à cause de lui. Il a tenté de me faire les yeux doux pour que je revienne, mais je l'ai complètement effacé de ma vie. Ça s'est passé i ans environ, et même si j'ai tenté plusieurs fois d'expliquer l'histoire à ma mère, comme tu as pu le voir cet après midi, elle n'a toujours pas compris... »

Lena était stupéfaite de ce que venait de lui raconter Amélie. Ce genre de relations toxiques ne devait pas être prises à la légère et elle ne comprenait pas que sa mère ne soit pas plus compréhensive envers sa propre fille.

"Quel sale con putain...J'en reviens pas...C'est pourtant pas compliqué à comprendre..."

"Mouais...Tu as vu comment elle est...C'est pas un modèle de tact."

Lena observa Amélie, et décida d'essayer de détendre l'atmosphère. Pas question qu'Amélie reste triste à cause de ces histoires stupides.

"J'ai vu ça en effet...Par contre, je crois que ta mère a eu le coup de foudre pour mes abdos, t'as vu ?" Amélie la regarda d'un air interrogateur puis lui sourit, la remerciant de changer de sujet.

 _Et c'est pas la seule..._ "Oh ? Je suis surprise, je ne savais pas que tu aimais les femmes mûres chérie..." s'amusa-t-elle.

"Hé hé ! Je les fait toutes craquer, j'y peux rien ! Répondit Lena en bombant fièrement le torse.

"Tu pourras essayer de lui faire du charme ce soir, on sait jamais, si ça ce trouve ça va lui plaire."

"Vaut mieux que je sois discrète alors, sinon je vais avoir des problèmes avec ton père."

"Sage décision, en plus tu risquerais de faire des envieux..." lui dit-elle en plantant son regard d'ambre dans celui de Lena.

À ces mots, Lena se figea et se rassit convenablement en face d'Amélie qui continuait de la fixer. Lena avait bien vu la façon dont Amélie l'avait dévorée des yeux cet après midi. Elle savait qu'elle plaisait à Amélie, seulement le doute était toujours présent. Si elle osait, elle se pencherait en avant pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres si parfaites. Si elle osait, elle la prendrait dans ses bras, et l'embrasserait tendrement pour qu'Amélie lui offre un de ses sourires enjôleurs qui la faisait fondre. Mais était-ce le bon moment pour lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée, mais au moins elle serait fixée, si seulement elle osait. Elle prit alors son inspiration et se lança :

"Au fait Amélie, je voulais te dire..."

"Amélie !? Vous descendez dîner ?"

Lena fut coupé par la voix du père d'Amélie qui les appelait depuis le bas de l'escalier. Elle tapa du poing sur le matelas. Encore raté...

"Une minute on arrive !" Amélie se retourna vers Lena qui se grattait la tête nerveusement. "Pardon Lena, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?"

Lena hésita un instant, puis se leva d'un bon. Non, le moment n'était absolument pas idéal pour ça. Amélie avait d'autres soucis sur lesquels se concentrer pour l'instant. Lena se résigna donc à abandonner, encore une fois.

"Euh...Rien, rien, t'inquiètes ça peut attendre ! Viens, ne les faisons pas attendre !"

Amélie avait très bien compris ce que voulait lui dire Lena et était un peu déçue, elle aussi cherchait un moyen de lui faire part de ses sentiments. Leur semaine ensemble arriverait bientôt à son terme et Amélie voulait absolument que les choses soient claires entre elles avant de reprendre le court de leur vies respectives.

 _"Demain. Il faut que je lui dise demain..."_ pensèrent-elles en descendant l'escalier.

 _"I lose my voice when I look at you  
Can't make a noise though I'm trying to  
Tell you all the right words  
Waiting on the right words  
Just another lovesick afternoon  
Black butterflies and déjà vu  
Hoping for the right words  
Waiting for the right words..."_

* * *

Nina Simone - Feeling good

Le lendemain, Amélie était occupée à se préparer devant le miroir de sa chambre. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, ou qu'elle refusait obstinément d'admettre, elle prit grand soin à être absolument parfaite, à ce que son maquillage soit impeccable, et sa tenue tirée à quatre épingles.

 _"Pourquoi est-ce que je fais ça ? J'ai l'impression d'être une gamine... C'est pas comme si elle ne se doutait de rien, j'ai juste à faire comme l'autre soir, il faut juste trouver le bon moment."_

Aujourd'hui, comme le temps était un peu moins clément, elles avaient décidé d'aller faire un tour en ville. Amélie avait également l'intention de l'inviter à boire un verre en fin de journée. Suite à leur discussion d'hier soir, Amélie avait décidé qu'il fallait qu'elle dise à Lena se qu'elle avait sur le cœur, sinon elle allait devenir folle.

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir, pris une profonde inspiration et attrapa son sac à main avant de quitter sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le salon, elle trouva Lena en train de regarder les nombreuses photos présentes dans la pièce. Elle portait une une chemise blanche dont elle avait remonté les manches jusqu'aux coudes ainsi qu'un simple pantalon d'un bleu profond. Lena avait l'air très élégante comme ça, mais Amélie remarqua autre chose de différent. Elle avait dû essayer de coiffer ses cheveux différemment de d'habitude mais avait abandonné en cours de route, car tout l'arrière de sa coiffure était encore plaqué contre son crâne. Elle n'avait manifestement pas fait attention à ce détail, donnant un coté un étrange à l'ensemble. Lena se tourna alors vers elle, et rougit presque instantanément, figé par la beauté d'Amélie. Avec ses cheveux passés au dessus de son épaule, et son maquillage qui faisait encore plus ressortir ses yeux dorés, Amélie était une vision de rêve, et Lena eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas la dévisager trop longtemps.

"Et bien Lena, elles te plaisent ces photos ?" Lui demanda-t-elle pour faire sortir Lena de sa transe. Bien qu'elle soit très flattée par la réaction de Lena, il fallait agir sinon elles resterait encore toute la journée à s'observer sans que rien ne se passe.

"Hum, oui...Pardon, j'avoue j'ai fait ma curieuse." Dit-elle en détournant son regard d'Amélie qui s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Lena.

"T'en fait pas tu n'as rien fait de mal, chérie. Mais tu devrais plutôt regarder dans l'album vert sur la commode là-bas, il doit y avoir des photos de classe, comme ça tu verras ma phase "gothique"."

"T'est sûre que ça ne t'embête pas Amélie ? On devait aller en ville, non ?"

"Le ville ne vas pas s'en aller en dix minutes, allez vas-y, je sais que tu en meurs d'envie." S'amusa-t-elle.

"Ok, mais ne viens pas te plaindre si je te taquine avec ça après."

Lena alla donc chercher l'album que lui avait indiqué Amélie, puis alla s'asseoir sur le canapé pour regarder les photos. Cette dernière la rejoint, s'installant à coté de Lena, le bras appuyé sur le dossier. Quand Lena ouvrit l'album, elle trouva une grande photo qui la fit sourire. Elle reconnu immédiatement Amélie, qui était en compagnie de deux garçons : l'un d'eux ne lui était pas inconnu avec ses yeux perçants et ses épais sourcils, il avait de très longs cheveux noués en catogan avec deux grandes mèches qui encadraient son visage fin. Il portait également une imposante chemise à jabots blanche. Le deuxième garçon était sans doute son frère, ils avaient la même forme de visage, à la différence que lui avait les cheveux d'un vert criard. Amélie quand à elle, portait un haut noir, avec des manches en dentelles, noires elles aussi, et qui était très cintré à la taille, flattant sa mince silhouette. Son maquillage était lui aussi noir à l'exception de ses lèvres qui étaient d'un rouge flamboyant. Sa peau semblait également plus blanche qu'aujourd'hui, faisant encore plus ressortir ses yeux. Tous avaient le sourire et se tenaient devant un grand bâtiment, Lena devina qu'il s'agissait du lycée d'Amélie.

"Et voilà, ça s'était juste après les résultats du bac, j'avais donc 18 ans. Ça fait un choc n'est-ce pas ?" Demanda Amélie qui se remémora ce jour avec nostalgie.

"Nan pas du tout, bon c'est sûr, ça fait drôle de te voir avec ce style de fringues, mais ça t'allait super bien !" s'amusa Lena en continuant d'observer la photo. "Et c'est qui les deux gars avec toi ? Celui avec la catogan me dit trop quelque chose."

"Ahah, tu ne le reconnais vraiment pas ? C'est Hanzo."

Lena se tourna brusquement vers Amélie et s'exclama :

"Nan ? Sérieux ?! Il a trop changé ! Et l'autre alors qui est-ce ?"

"Lui c'est Genji, c'est le frère d'Hanzo." Répondit Amélie.

"J'ignorais qu'il avait un frère. Il a l'air sympa en tout cas !"

"Il l'est en effet, mais lui et Hanzo, ils ne se voient quasiment plus, des trucs de familles, je te passe les détails."

"Oh, je vois, c'est triste quand même...Mais maintenant passons aux choses amusantes, il doit bien y avoir des photos de toi petite dans cet album, je me trompe ?" Demanda Lena avec un sourire malicieux.

"Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir chérie..." Amélie attendait avec impatience de voir la réaction de Lena.

"T'es sûre que ça te gène pas ?"

"Lena, si ça me dérangeait, je ne t'aurait pas dit de consulter cet album, vas-y..."

Lena l'observa un instant, et reporta son attention sur l'album entre ses mains. Elle tourna les pages avec précaution et ouvrit de grands yeux à la vue de la photo suivante. Ce devait être une photo qui datait de la maternelle ou du CP, tout ces enfants n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir plus de 6 ans. Lena chercha Amélie parmi tout ces visages, et tomba finalement sur ce regard si familier.

"Ah ! Je t'ai trouvée ! Roohh mais t'étais trop mignonne dis-donc !"

"Étais ? Oh...Dommage... Moi qui pensais que je te plaisais..." Amélie réalisa trop tard ce qu'elle venait de dire et se redressa d'un bon, l'air complètement paniquée.

 _"_ _Merde, j'aurais pas dû dire ça …. Mais qu'est-ce qui m_ _'a_ _pr_ _is_ _encore_ _?_ _"_ Se dit-elle en se levant, tournant le dos à une Lena écarlate, complètement figée avec l'album dans ses mains. Puis elle se leva à son tour, en faisant de grands signes avec ses bras.

"Hein ?! Non, non ! C-C'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Si, si bien sur que t-tu me plais Amélie ! Enfin, euh... après ce qui s'est passé après le concert l'autre soir...enfin...et puis même, déjà avant... tu sais quoi...je voulais te le dire plus tôt mais... ahh, c'est compliqué …."

Amélie continua de lui tourner le dos, alors Lena prit une profonde inspiration, et s'avança lentement vers elle.

"Lena je..." Commença Amélie en entendant Lena approcher derrière elle.

Lena se tenait à présent face à elle et cette fois c'est elle qui approcha ses mains du visage d'Amélie en veillant bien à ne pas la brusquer. Sous son calme apparent, Lena était morte de peur à l'idée de ce qu'elle allait faire, mais posa finalement ses mains tremblantes sur les joues rosies d'Amélie. Celle-ci ouvrit de grands yeux surpris, fixa un instant Lena, puis afficha un sourire tellement radieux et tendre qu'il fit littéralement fondre Lena, et ses doutes s'envolèrent en un instant. Lena se hissa alors sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Amélie. Leur baiser ne dura que quelques secondes mais Lena était au comble de la joie.

Cependant, Amélie ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et l'attira brusquement contre elle, sellant à nouveau leurs lèvres pour un fougueux baiser. L'une des mains de Lena quitta la joue d'Amélie pour aller se placer autour de sa taille, les rapprochant encore plus l'une de l'autre. Quand à elle, Amélie passa une de ses mains dans les cheveux de Lena, récoltant un petit bruit d'approbation de la part de sa partenaire. Dieu que ses lèvres étaient douces...

Au bout d'un moment, elles se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, mais restèrent là, les yeux dans les yeux, et Lena se mit à rire.

"J'arrive pas à croire que ça soit enfin arrivé..." Dit-elle en continuant de parcourir la joue d'Amélie du bout des doigts.

"Et pourtant, il faut croire que si, ma chérie..." Répondit Amélie, puis un éclair de passion illumina son regard, ce qui fit à nouveau chavirer le cœur de Lena. "Mais si tu n'es vraiment pas sûre, je peux recommencer...On ne sait jamais..."

Lena ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et approuva d'un bref hochement de tête, avant qu'Amélie ne se penche vers elle, la prenant dans ses bras pour l'embrasser encore et encore...

 _"Birds flyin' high, you know how I feel  
Sun in the sky, you know how I feel  
Breeze driftin' on by, you know how I feel  
It's a new dawn, it's a new day, it's a new life for me.  
Yeah, it's a new dawn, it's a new day, it's a new life for me, ooooooooh.._

 _And I'm feelin' good..."_

* * *

Le lendemain, Amélie avait cédé à la demande de Lena et les avaient conduites en dehors de la ville pour une petite ballade en montagne.

 _"Au moins cette fois on sera tranquilles."_ pensa-t-elle, alors qu'elles sortaient de la voiture.

Au bout de quelques heures de marche, elles avaient décidées de faire une pause bien mérité et s'étaient donc installées à l'ombre d'un arbre pour déjeuner. Après s'être émerveillée de la vue, Lena s'était aussitôt étendue dans l'herbe pour soulager ses pieds endoloris. Elle fut bientôt rejoint par Amélie, qui déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de s'allonger à ses cotés et de prendre la main de Lena dans la sienne. Elles restèrent comme ça un moment avant que Lena ne s'exclame :

"Ah oui au fait ! J'avais oublié, j'ai un truc à te faire voir !"

Lena lâcha la main d'Amélie, et se redressa pour fouiller dans son sac à dos. Elle en sortit son porte feuille et chercha frénétiquement dans les poches à l'intérieur. Tout cela éveilla l'intérêt d'Amélie qui s'appuya sur ses coudes pour essayer de voir ce que Lena voulait absolument lui montrer.

"Voilà je l'ai trouvé !" s'exclama joyeusement Lena.

Elle tenait dans sa main une vieille photo un peu froissée, qu'elle cacha du regard curieux d'Amélie, avant de se rallonger et de se presser contre elle. Amélie fit de même, et prit avec précaution la photo que lui tendit Lena, puis ouvrit de grands yeux sous l'effet de la surprise. Sur l'image on voyait un homme et sa fille, tout deux habillés aux couleurs de leur club favori. Amélie reconnu tout de suite qu'il s'agissait du père de Lena, ils avaient les mêmes yeux noisettes, ce même regard pétillant et chaleureux. Il portait sur ses épaules une jeune Lena, vêtue d'un maillot beaucoup trop grand pour elle, les joues barbouillées de bleu. Elle tenait aussi fièrement une écharpe bleue et blanche flambant neuve au dessus de sa tête. Ses cheveux étaient un peu plus long qu'actuellement, mais déjà bien ébouriffés. Tout deux arboraient un large sourire et Amélie pouvait ressentir la joie et la tendresse qui émanait de la photo.

"Je me rappelle, c'était avant qu'on parte voir un match, je devais avoir 8 ou 9 ans il me semble. Papa m'avait fait la surprise, vu que c'était la finale de la Champion's League. Il m'avait acheté un nouveau maillot avec mon nom derrière et une nouvelle écharpe pour l'occasion. Quel match incroyable, c'était vraiment un super moment ! Et on était rentrés complètement trempés parce que papa avait oublié le parapluie dans la voiture, mais on s'était tellement amusés que s'était pas grave...Bon par contre, il s'est drôlement fait disputer le lendemain quand je suis tombée malade...Moi je m'en fichait royalement, tout ce qui m'importait c'est qu'on avait passé une super journée et que Chelsea avait gagné la finale..."

"Oooh...C'est trop mignon ! Je vois de qui tu tiens ton beau sourire en tout cas, vous avez le même ton père et toi, et vous avez l'air tellement complices. Toi qui disais que j'étais mignonne petite, mais regarde-moi cette adorable frimousse, tu avais encore plus de tâches de rousseurs que maintenant Lena...Lena ?"

Elle tourna la tête vers Lena, qui avait pris un air mélancolique, les yeux rivés sur la photo. Amélie ne dit rien, mais sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle détestait voir Lena comme ça. Cette fois encore l'ironie ne serait pas de mise pour arranger la situation. Voilà une autre raison pour laquelle Lena n'évoquait quasiment jamais ses parents. Amélie savait que Lena voyait rarement sa mère à cause de son travail, mais son père c'était autre chose. Le voyage jusqu'en Angleterre n'était pas donné, et les occasions sûrement peu nombreuses. Alors Amélie se tourna sur le coté et attira Lena contre elle aussi tendrement que possible, tout en veillant à ne pas abîmer son précieux souvenir. La jeune fille fut surprise mais se blottit contre Amélie, et celle-ci se mit à caresser doucement son dos. Petit à petit, Lena se relaxa et soupira doucement contre le torse d'Amélie.

"Merci Amélie..." Murmura-t-elle.

"De quoi, ma chérie ?"

Il lui semblait que son geste était tout à fait normal vis-à-vis de Lena, et ne comprit pas pourquoi elle la remerciait de cette façon. Lena se dégagea alors de l'étreinte d'Amélie pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux.

"Déjà, de m'avoir invitée chez toi. Sans t'en rendre compte, tu m'as offert une super semaine en famille et j'avoue que cette ambiance m'avais manqué." Lena leva alors sa main pour caresser la joue d'Amélie du bout des doigts et lui sourit malicieusement avant de reprendre.

"Et aussi, pour ce que tu viens de faire, ça compte beaucoup pour moi...Qui aurait cru que tu pouvais être si affectueuse." Dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

"A-Avec plaisir...Hé !" s'offusqua Amélie. "Tu vas voir toi, tu ne perds rien pour attendre !"

"Ouh j'ai peur !" S'amusa Lena en lui tirant la langue, puis elle se redressa pour ranger sa photo dans son sac.

"Grossière erreur de tourner le dos à son adversaire, _chérie_..." Lui souffla Amélie à l'oreille avant de déposer un baiser dans son cou. Elle s'était approchée silencieusement de Lena, et attendit qu'elle ait finit de ranger ses affaires avant de fondre sur sa proie. La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de réagir, quand Amélie cercla ses bras autour de sa taille, l'attirant doucement contre elle.

"Je vais te montrer à quel point je peux être "affectueuse", comme tu le dit si bien..." Dit-elle doucement. Puis elle fit basculer Lena sur le dos, afin de se placer au dessus d'elle, et s'empara passionnément de ses lèvres. Au bout d'un moment, Lena tenta de passer ses bras autour de son cou, mais Amélie l'en empêcha, plaquant ses mains au dessus de sa tête sans jamais rompre leur baiser. Elle laissa finalement sa "victime" reprendre son souffle, observant un instant son œuvre, avant de placer ses mains sur les côtes de Lena. Quand Amélie prenait cette expression, ça ne présageait rien de bon, et Lena déglutit difficilement en attendant la suite des hostilités. Soudain Amélie ricana et se mit à chatouiller Lena, qui éclata de rire, et se mit à gigoter dans tout les sens. Avec Amélie au dessus d'elle, Lena ne pouvait pas se dégager et continua à se tortiller pour essayer de lui échapper.

"Ahahahah, a-arrê-ete Am-mélie, j'ai-i com-mpris ! Ahahahah, je le re-referais p-plus p-promis ! Aahahahah"

Amélie s'approcha du visage de Lena, sans arrêter de la chatouiller :

"Oh ? Ai-je bien entendu ? Tu veux que je te pardonne ? Moi qui voulais seulement te réconforter..."

Elle cessa un instant, pour laisser Lena reprendre son souffle, s'amusant à la vue de son visage cramoisi :

"Aahahah ou-ui Amélie, ouff... Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te vexer, enfait... J'adore quand tu fais ce genre de choses...c'est mignon...Je rigole pas cette fois." Dit-elle en haletant.

Cette réponse embarrassa un peu Amélie, qui rougit et détourna le regard :

"Oh...Hum...Je te pardonne...pour cette fois seulement..."

Lena lui sourit, et lorsqu'elle eut repris son souffle, elle se redressa et enlaça Amélie tendrement. Celle-ci finit par lui rendre son étreinte, et passa sa main dans les mèches châtains de Lena.

"Oh toi alors...Tu es vraiment incroyable..." Elle leva les yeux vers Amélie, "Euh...d'une bonne façon hein..."

Amélie lui sourit avant de l'embrasser sur le front :

"Je crois qu'on s'est bien trouvées dans ce cas, ma chérie..."

* * *

Hayley Kiyoko - Cliff's egde

Enfin, le dernier soir, Amélie se rendit discrètement dans la chambre de Lena, et toqua à la porte.

" _Come in!_ ah, mince, je veux dire, entrez !"

Amélie entra dans la chambre de Lena et la trouva au téléphone, appuyée à la fenêtre. C'était sans doute avec son amie Hana qu'elle discutait.

 _"Yeah, yeah it's her! Hey don't laugh at me, i can hear you, you know !" /_ "Ouais, Ouais c'est elle ! Hé te moque pas de moi, je t'entends, tu sais !"

Lena lui fit signe de s'asseoir, et Amélie se dirigea donc vers le lit, observant avec grand intérêt sa petite amie parler dans sa langue maternelle.

 _"Oh don't say that, Hana ! You know how things were, it was a bit complicated..." /_ "Oh dit pas ça, Hana! Tu sais bien comment ça s'est passé, c'était un peu compliqué..."

Elle fit une pause, et se décolla du mur, pour aller se placer aux cotés d'Amélie, qui lui sourit et prit sa main.

 _"Bullshit Hana ! I swear to god, you're the worst sometime..." /_ "N'importe quoi Hana ! Je te jure des fois t'es vraiment la pire..."

Lena posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Amélie, et celle-ci entendit Hana parler rapidement à l'autre bout du fil.

 _"Oh ! How nice of you, your highness ! Ahah yeah, we'll talk more about that next week ! Bye little gremlin !" /_ "Oh ! Comme c'est aimable de votre part, votre majesté ! Ahah ouais, on parlera de ça plus longuement la semaine prochaine ! Salut, petit gremlin !"

Lena laissa alors tomber le téléphone à coté d'elle, puis lâcha la main d'Amélie pour s'allonger sur le lit.

"Alors chérie ? Qu'est-ce que ton amie t'as raconté de beau ?" demanda Amélie qui l'imita et se posa à coté de Lena avec sa main sous la joue. Elle observa alors Lena qui roula sur le coté et prit à nouveau sa main pour y déposer des baisers.

"Et bien.." dit-elle tout en embrassant la main d'Amélie, remontant doucement le long de son bras.

"Elle a dit que c'était pas trop tôt..." Lena s'attarda sur le tatouage d'Amélie, avant de lever les yeux vers elle "Et aussi qu'on est désespérantes, toi et moi."

Amélie observa Lena un instant, et son expression changea radicalement :

"Oh je vois... Dans ce cas...On devrait peut-être..." lui murmura-t-elle en se penchant vers Lena, avant de l'embrasser dans le cou. Elle s'installa au dessus de Lena tout en continuant de déposer milles et uns baisers le long de son cou, remontant lentement jusqu'à ses lèvres. Amélie s'arrêta lorsque que leurs nez se touchèrent presque, sentant le souffle chaud de Lena contre sa peau.

"Rattraper le temps perdu..." ajouta-t-elle dans un souffle avant de combler l'espace entre elles, entraînant Lena avec elle pour un baiser brûlant. Elle laissa courir ses mains le longs des côtes de Lena, s'arrêta lorsqu'elle atteignit la peau de ses hanches, et se à la caresser doucement, sentant les muscles de Lena s'agiter sous ses doigts. De son coté, Lena passa ses mains dans le dos d'Amélie, essayant de l'attirer plus près d'elle, toujours plus près. Lorsqu'elle fut satisfaite, Amélie mit fin à leur baiser, plantant son regard brûlant de désir dans les yeux de Lena qui sentait les battements de son cœur s'accélérer.

"Excellente idée..." répondit Lena, avant passer sa main dans les cheveux d'Amélie, qui ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre sensuellement. Lena se redressa alors brusquement, prenant Amélie de court et cette fois ce fut elle qui initia un nouveau baiser rempli de passion et d'envie...

 _"Love until we burn up, fire  
Do whatever gets you seen  
Kiss me with adventure  
Til I forget my name  
Chills run down my back, I'mma flirt with that  
Get a little closer..."_

* * *

* " Une fan de rock anglais peut-être ?", "Hum oui, plus ou moins, disons que ça me rappelle des trucs." Maintenant vous voyez où je voulais en venir avec ça :p

Je laisse la suite à votre imagination, je suis déjà très contente d'avoir réussi à décrire à peu près correctement les scènes de "contacts", comme dit mon beta-reader xD J'espère que ça vous à plu en tout cas.

Et 2/3 trucs supplémentaires :

Le fait que Lena soit fan de foot et en particulier de Chelsea, c'est complètement officiel, bien que ça soit pas dit dans le jeu. Michael Chu, le gars qui s'occupe du lore, l'a révélé dans un questions-réponses sur Reedit si je me souviens bien. Du coup autant utiliser cette information :p !

Le nom du groupe d'Amélie "Once upon a nightmare", ça vient d'une chanson d'Epica (Simone Simons 3).

Ensuite, la rupture entre Amélie et Gerard à la base ça devait être bien plus développé, et plus sombre aussi. Mais bon je me suis dit que cette histoire n'avait pas besoin de drama, et surtout que je n'arriverais pas à le gérer correctement. Mais là aussi, ça part d'une théorie que j'ai lu sur Tumblr (j'y passe beaucoup trop de temps sérieusement xD), qui dit en gros que quand Widowmaker dit à Ana "Tu ne sais rien de lui", c'est qu'il y a baleine sous gravier. Donc je pense que soit Gérard ne devait pas l'aimer autant qu'on nous le dit, soit il n'y a que notre chère Amélie qui le connaissait vraiment... A méditer :p

Et ceux qui ont trouvé la ref à South Park, vous êtes trop forts ;)

A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures, portez vous bien !


	6. Chapitre 6

Aujourd'hui Lena entamait la deuxième semaine de son travail d'été. La jeune fille était chargée de surveiller une des salles d'un musée. Passer sa journée à surveiller les visiteurs pouvait sembler ennuyeux à la base, mais Lena commençait petit à petit à apprécier cette nouvelle responsabilité, d'autant plus que cela lui permettait d'admirer les œuvres présentées. Cependant, ce jour avait autre chose de spécial pour Lena, quelque chose qui la rendait terriblement anxieuse et impatiente à la fois. Alors à la pause de midi, Lena se rua sur son casier pour récupérer son portable. Elle passa outre les nombreux messages qu'elles avait reçu et se connecta aussi vite que possible au site internet de sa fac. Elle soupira lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que la page était toujours désespérément vide. Encore et toujours ce même message, qui précisait aux étudiants que les résultats seraient disponibles dans la matinée.

 _« Toujours rien..."_ pensa-t-elle, _"Ils pourraient faire un effort tout de même... »_

Elle tenta de rafraîchir la page, mais non, les résultats tant attendus n'étaient toujours pas arrivés. Son portable vibra lorsqu'un nouveau message s'afficha, et son contenu fit sourire Lena.

 _Amélie : « Je t'en prie Lena, dit moi que tes résultats sont arrivés... »_

Depuis le début du week-end, Amélie était devenue de plus en plus nerveuse à mesure que la date fatidique approchait. Malgré le fait qu'elle tentait de le cacher par tout les moyens, il semblerait qu'aujourd'hui, Amélie était aussi, voir plus impatiente que Lena, d'enfin voir les fruits de son labeur récompensées. Lena n'aurait jamais cru qu'Amélie se mettrait dans un tel état. Elle qui d'habitude était d'un calme olympien avait eu du mal à rester en place pendant le week-end, malgré toute la bonne volonté de Lena pour lui changer les idées.

 _« Crois moi, j'adorerais te répondre que oui luv, mais malheureusement il n'y a toujours rien...Pourtant ils avaient dit dans la matinée.… »_ Lui répondit elle, avant de sortir son repas de son sac.

 _Amélie : « Si ils ne sont pas capable de tenir leurs délais, ils feraient mieux de ne rien dire du tout… »_

Lena sourit en imaginant Amélie, les sourcils froncés au comptoir de sa boutique. Elle ne la fit pourtant pas attendre et lui envoya sa réponse.

 _« C'est toujours comme ça en même temps...Une stupide histoire de serveur sans doute...Bref, je te tiens au courant ! Passe un bon après midi luv ! »_

 _« On voit bien que c'est pas eux qui attendent les résultats...Bon après midi à toi aussi chérie, on se voit ce soir. »_

Lena rangea son portable dans son sac et commença à déjeuner, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis cette fameuse semaine à Annecy, et Lena n'était toujours pas redescendue de son petit nuage, si tant est qu'elle veuille bien en redescendre un jour. Avec ses cours à la fac, Lena passait devant la boutique d'Amélie quasiment tout les jours, mais maintenant elle avait une excuse supplémentaire pour s'y arrêter et passer quelques instants avec elle avant de rentrer le soir. La proximité de la boutique avec l'appartement de Lena, conduisait souvent Amélie a rester passer la soirée et parfois la nuit chez Lena, et elle commençait petit à petit à prendre ses marques dans l'appartement. Elles passaient aussi parfois chez Amélie, mais celle-ci préférait éviter les remarques et questions incessantes de Sombra, qui se faisait un malin plaisir de les asticoter dès qu'elles arrivaient dans une pièce. Heureusement, Amélie semblait avoir le coup pour la faire taire, ce qui leur permettait de passer des journées tranquilles le week-end.

L'après-midi de Lena sembla durer une éternité, et la jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder sa montre toutes les 5 minutes, dans l'espoir que le temps ne s'écoule plus vite. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, et elle se remémorait toutes ses épreuves pour se rassurer tant bien que mal. Et lorsque enfin son tour fut terminé, elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer et se rua à nouveau sur son casier. Un mail de la fac était arrivé dans l'après-midi. Lena prit une grande inspiration avant d'ouvrir le lien indiqué sur le mail. Une longue liste de noms apparut alors, et la jeune fille se mit a chercher le sien, les doigts tremblants d'excitation. Et lorsqu'elle le vit enfin, son cœur fit un énorme bond dans sa poitrine.

« Lena Oxton : Admise…. Je suis admise…. _HELL FUCKING YESS ! I DID IT !_ » S'écria-t-elle avant de se mettre à sautiller dans tout les sens. Heureusement pour elle, la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait était vide, et elle ne se gêna pas pour exprimer sa joie. Une fois passé l'émotion, elle s'empressa d'envoyer un message à ses parents pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle, puis chercha le numéro d'Amélie, mais une idée lui traversa alors l'esprit.

 _« Non pas de message, je vais passer la voir plutôt, et je lui annoncerait à ce moment là...Après tout elle ne sait pas que mes résultats sont arrivés. J'espère qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas trop.»_ Pensa-t-elle, alors qu'elle prenait le chemin de la sortie du musée avec sa fidèle planche sous le bras. Quelques instants plus tard, elle passa la porte du magasin l'air de rien, mais ne vit Amélie nul part.

« Oh ! Bonjour Lena ! »

Hanzo vint l'accueillir, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Lena s'approcha de l'endroit où il se tenait et lui rendit son salut.

« Tu viens voir Amélie j'imagine ? Elle est partie se faire un café dans l'arrière boutique, tu devrais y aller. » Dit-il en désignant une porte au fond de la pièce.

« Ok, merci Hanzo. » Répondit-elle avant de se diriger vers la porte en question d'un pas décidé.

« Et juste entre nous, elle a été en stress toute la journée, il vaut mieux que tu lui dise rapidement pour tes examens, avant qu'elle nous fasse une crise de nerfs. » Ajouta-t-il avant que Lena ne tourne la poignée.

« Je sais, j'ai vu tout ses messages, t'inquiètes je sais ce que je fais. »

« Il vaudrait mieux pour toi en effet... »

Lena ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu' Hanzo entendait par là. Elle tourna cependant la poignée de la porte et ce qu'elle vit en entrant la fit vite changer d'avis. Amélie était assise sur le canapé, les sourcils froncés, et le regard fixé sur la cafetière.

« Coucou Amélie » Dit-elle en marchant à sa rencontre avec une pointe d'appréhension. _« J'aurais peut-être dû lui envoyer un message après tout... »_

« Ah te voilà toi ! »

Amélie se leva d'un bon, et croisa les bras, visiblement irritée. Après un très bref baiser, Amélie demanda :

« Alors, tu as eu les résultats ? »

« Oui, je les ai eu dans l'après midi. »

« Et donc ? Ça donne quoi ? »

« Regarde par toi même, _luv... »_

Lena sortit son portable de sa poche et le lui tendit timidement avec la page web où étaient inscrits les résultats. Amélie examina alors minutieusement l'écran pendant quelques secondes, puis regarda Lena.

« Tu es reçue ? »

« On dirait bien, oui ! »

Amélie soupira et s'appuya sur la table, puis elle lui afficha un grand sourire qui rassura un peu Lena.

« Bravo chér- Oh ! »

À sa grande surprise, Lena lui sauta au cou, et enserra ses jambes autour de la taille d'Amélie. Passé son moment de surprise, Amélie lui rendit son étreinte.

« Je te jure, j'y croyais pas quand j'ai vu les résultats, j'étais tellement contente que je sautais partout au travail ! »

Amélie se mit à rire doucement. Du Lena tout craché. Amélie s'était mise malgré elle à apprécier le côté foufou et imprévisible de Lena, et encore une fois elle fut servie. Elle leva ses yeux d'ambre vers Lena et l'embrassa dans le cou.

« Tu as travaillé dur et voilà le résultat. Tu peux être fière de toi Lena. Félicitations. » Lena avait un immense sourire aux lèvres et se pencha alors pour l'embrasser. Amélie avaient les bras qui commençaient à fatiguer, elle profita donc de leur baiser pour se retourner et posa doucement Lena sur la table. De cette façon, elle était libre de passer ses bras autour du cou de Lena pour approfondir leur étreinte.

« Merci _luv_...Est-ce que j'aurais le droit à une récompense pour mon excellent travail ? » Demanda Lena à la fin de leur baiser, les yeux pleins d'espoir.

« Hum...Je ne sais pas...Tu aurais quand même put m'appeler quand tu as su... » Répondit Amélie avec un regard en coin, caressant doucement la taille de Lena, qui fut parcourue d'un frisson au contacts des mains d'Amélie.

 _« Sorry luv..._ Mais je préférais te l'annoncer en personne. »

Elle se sentait un peu coupable de l'avoir fait languir comme ça, mais la réaction d'Amélie lorsqu'elle avait vu les résultats en valait la peine. Lena attrapa donc la main d'Amélie et la regarda avec des yeux de cocker.

« Je vois...Dans ce cas...Tu auras ta réponse quand je rentrerais ce soir... » Lui dit Amélie avec un petit sourire. Elle pouvait rien lui refuser, et surtout pas avec ce regard adorable.

« Et bien je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps alors, on se voit toute à l'heure ! »

Lena entreprit alors de descendre de la table pour partir, mais Amélie l'attrapa par le bras et l'attira contre elle pour l'embrasser passionnément à nouveau. À la fin, Lena avait des étoiles plein les yeux, et les joues roses.

« À toute à l'heure chérie... » Répondit Amélie dans un murmure en caressant la lèvre de Lena de son pouce.

Lena s'en alla avec un petit sourire bêta, lui fait un petit signe de la main avant d'attraper sa planche et de quitter la pièce. Amélie la regarda s'éloigner avec un petit air satisfait, car Lena avait des marques de rouges à lèvres sur le visage. Puis elle récupéra son café et se laissa à nouveau tomber sur le canapé. Hanzo arriva sur ces entre-faits et s'appuya à la porte.

« Alors Amélie, ça dit quoi ? »

« Elle est reçue... » Dit-elle sans le regarder avec un sourire aux lèvres.

« Bien. Tu dois être soulagée. »

« Commence pas Hanzo... »

« Amélie...Je te connais par cœur, ça me fait plaisir de te voir comme ça tu sais. »

Amélie rougit et détourna le regard. Le fait qu'elle appréciait Lena de plus en plus n'était pas un secret pour quiconque la connaissait, et cela la gênait un peu. Elle ne voulait absolument pas qu'ils tirent des conclusions hâtives de tout ça.

« M-Merci... » Répondit-elle, le rose lui venant aux joues.

« Pas de quoi. » Dit-il avant de repartir s'installer au comptoir pour accueillir un client.

 _Muse - Bliss_

Amélie replaça doucement une mèche rebelle de Lena derrière son oreille, avant de longuement l'embrasser une dernière fois.

« La récompense t'a plu chérie ? » Demanda-t-elle avant de se placer à coté de Lena pour l'observer. La jeune fille passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux puis prit une profonde inspiration et s'étira de tout son long avant de se tourner vers Amélie.

« Je pense que je devrais passer des examens plus souvent... » Dit-elle en prenant la main d'Amélie, un éclat de malice dans les yeux.

« Ah...Tu es incorrigible chérie…. »

Lena eut un petit rire, et regarda alors Amélie se lever, avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. La vision d'Amélie nue lui fit monter le rose aux joues, et elle se mit à sourire bêtement.

Lorsqu' Amélie revint dans la chambre quelques minutes plus tard, quelque chose attira son attention sur le bureau de Lena. Un épais dossier rempli de dessins était posé sur le bord, et Amélie s'approcha pour regarder de plus près.

«Overwatch ? Qu'est-ce que c'est Lena ? »

Lena s'appuya sur ses coudes et lui répondit nonchalamment :

« Oh ça ? C'est un comics que je dessine, tu peux regarder si tu veux ! »

« Vraiment ? Enfin je veux dire, tu as fait tout ça toute seule ? »

« Il y a juste Hana qui m'aide pour le scénario, mais sinon oui j'ai tout fait moi même. On va voir si tu reconnais les personnages.»

Amélie prit le dossier dans ses mains avec précautions, regarda Lena d'un air incrédule puis vint se recoucher à coté d'elle. Celle-ci se blottit contre elle et se mit à doucement caresser le ventre d'Amélie. Sa peau était particulièrement douce à cet endroit et Lena adorait y passer ses mains, ce qu'Amélie trouvait vraiment adorable.

En ouvrant le dossier, Amélie ouvrit des yeux ébahis devant l'incroyable qualité des dessins de Lena. Il y avait de grandes planches remplies de croquis très détaillés des personnages dans différentes poses et costumes, certains étaient agrémentés de petits commentaires. Il y avait également des pages de l'histoire, qu' Amélie se mit à parcourir avidement, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Le personnage principal lui rappelait vaguement la jeune fille à ses cotés, avec ses cheveux en pétard et son sourire familier, ses pommettes couvertes de tâches de rousseurs. Une fois qu'elle fut arrivée à la dernière page, Amélie embrassa Lena sur le front, lui laissant une nouvelle marque de rouge à lèvre au passage, et déclara :

« C'est vraiment très impressionnant Lena, j'ai hâte de lire la suite. Et c'est génial que tu ai inclus tes amis dans l'histoire. L'armure de Fareeha est vraiment très réussie. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de te dessiner avec des crocs ? Ça n'a pas l'air très pratique pour courir. »

« Merci beaucoup, ça fait un moment que je travaille dessus. Et c'est pas des crocs ! Je me suis inspiré des chaussures des sprinters. » Dit-elle avec un petit air offensé.

Amélie leva les yeux au ciel avant de répondre :

« Bon d'accord, ce ne sont pas des crocs, n'empêche que je trouve que ça te donne un coté amusant Lena. »

« Tant mieux, même si c'est pas tout à fait moi, c'est censé être l'optimiste de la bande. Faudra que j'essaye de te rajouter dans l'histoire du coup !» Dit-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

« Moi ? Mais je n'ai rien d'une héroïne de comics... Je ne pourrais pas être une méchante plutôt ? Les méchants sont plus cool je trouve. »

« Pourquoi pas, c'est vrai que tu ferais une sniper plutôt cool et sexy... » Elle fit une pause et son expression changea. « Mais tu sais Amélie, je pense que tu te trompes, après tout, t'es un peu mon héroïne à moi. »

À ces mots Amélie leva les yeux encore une fois, et éclata de rire.

« Oh mince Lena...Ce que tu peux être vieux jeu des fois... »

« Arrête, je suis sûre qu'au fond t'adore ça ! »

Amélie referma le dossier, le posa délicatement sur le bord du lit, avant de relever le menton de Lena pour l'embrasser tendrement. Lena passa sa main autour de la taille d'Amélie pour la faire se tourner vers elle, et ainsi approfondir leur baiser. Le contact de la peau fraîche d'Amélie envoya des frissons le long de l'échine de Lena qui ne put s'empêcher de soupirer contre ses lèvres. Soudain, une sonnerie se fit entendre et Lena quitta les lèvres d'Amélie, qui se mit a l'embrasser dans le cou et sur ses épaules. Puis Lena se releva doucement pour récupérer son portable sur la table de nuit, forçant Amélie à s'arrêter. Celle-ci fit un peu la moue puis murmura à l'oreille de Lena :

« Sauvée par le gong, chérie... Je te laisse répondre tranquillement.»

Lena avait les joues écarlates, elle hocha la tête pour la remercier et répondit à son téléphone :

« Hey Angie ! Comment ça va ?! »

Amélie s'assit lentement sur le bord du lit, et prit le temps de s'étirer, sachant très bien que Lena la dévorait des yeux. Elle se leva ensuite pour récupérer ses sous-vêtements ainsi que son t-shirt. C'était le même que celui que Lena lui avait prêté le soir après le concert, et Amélie l'affectionnait tout particulièrement.

« Coucou Lena ! Alors ces exams !? »

Lena regarda Amélie sortir de la chambre et passa sa main libre sous sa tête en se rallongeant sur son lit.

« C'est bon je suis reçue ! Et toi Angie ? »

« Oh ! Trop bien ! Bravo Lena ! Reçue aussi ! Mei et Lucio aussi d'ailleurs. »

« Nice ! Hey ? On assure pas à mort quand même !? »

« Ahah, tellement ! Amélie devait être soulagée non ? Tu m'avais dit qu'elle était stressée. »

« Oui elle était contente, Fareeha aussi j'imagine ? »

« Oui, mais tu la connais, digne en toutes circonstances, elle a dit : « Je savais que tu y arriverais _habibti_... ». Du coup, j'attends patiemment qu'elle rentre. »

« Patiemment hein...Mouais, j'y crois pas trop Angie, désolée ! »

« Arrête Lena, à t'entendre on dirait qu'on passe tout notre temps au lit... »

« Qui t'as parlé de ça ? Tu as vraiment l'esprit mal tourné ! »

« Certes, parce que mademoiselle est un diamant d'innocence sans doute ? Mais bref, on va faire une fête pour célébrer les résultats, vous serez de la partie ? »

Lena prit le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre :

« Je vais demander à Amélie si ça lui dit, mais compte sur moi, je serais là ! »

« Parfait ! Dit-lui de ma part que j'ai a lui parler de cette petite semaine que vous avez passé ensemble à l'improviste.… »

Cette réponse était un peu trop enthousiaste au goût de Lena, elle était sûre qu' Angela préparait un coup tordu dont elle avait le secret.

« Oulah ! On se calme Angela ! Vas pas l'embêter avec ça s'il te plaît ! »

« Je ne vais pas l'embêter, je veux juste connaître sa version de l'histoire... » dit-elle avec un air faussement innocent.

« Pfff ! T'es vraiment la pire, je t'ai déjà tout raconté en plus... »

« Rooh ça va, j'ai bien le droit de savoir comment ma chère amie Lena a finalement succombé à sa dulcinée tout de même... »

Lena rougit à ces mots, et fut contente que personne ne soit là pour la voir dans cet état et surtout pas Amélie. Elle passa sa main sur son front et découvrit alors le « cadeau » que lui avait laissé sa petite amie. Elle soupira et répondit :

« Mouais...Bon en tout cas compte sur moi pour la fête, je vais en parler à Amélie. À plus Angela ! »

Elle entendit Angela rire à l'autre bout du fil.

« Ahaha ! Bonne soirée à toi aussi Lena, à plus tard ! »

Lena soupira avant de se lever à son tour. Elle se rhabilla rapidement, se nettoya le visage et trouva Amélie assise sur le canapé en train de regarder la télévision, avec Oliver sur ses genoux.

« Je crois qu'il m'aime bien celui-ci... » Dit-elle en grattant derrière l'oreille du félin qui ronronnait sur ses jambes nues. Lena les observa en silence un instant en s'appuyant sur le bord du comptoir de la cuisine.

« Oh tu sais, du moment que tu le laisses ronfler sur toi et que tu lui donne à manger, il va t'adorer c'est sûr. »

« La vie est tranquille pour lui. »

« Sacré petit veinard celui-là... » Marmonna-t-elle dans sa barbe. « Ah oui sinon, Angela nous a invitées à une fête, ça te dit ? »

Amélie qui avait entendu tout ce qu'avait dit Lena, répondit pour masquer son amusement.

« Pourquoi pas, ce sera l'occasion de revoir tes amis. »

« Cool ! Bon par contre je te préviens, je crois qu'elle a l'intention de « t'interroger ». »

Amélie la regarda alors avec un air incrédule.

« Oh ? Qu'est-ce que tu entends par « interroger », chérie ? »

Lena ricana avant de répondre :

« La connaissant, je pense qu'elle veux en savoir plus, sur, euh...comment dire, nous quoi... »

« Hum, je vois, mais elle ne peut pas être pire que Sombra, ça ira ne t'en fait pas. »

« Je ne l'ai pas vue souvent mais c'est vrai que d'après ce que tu m'as dit, ta colloc' est plutôt douée pour tout savoir. »

« Oui, elle finit toujours par trouver un moyen d'être au courant de tout, c'est assez effrayant d'ailleurs. »

« Et ben, ça doit pas être simple pour sa copine. »

« Détrompe-toi chérie, je crois que Satya est bien la seule qui arrive à la recadrer de temps en temps. C'est assez drôle d'ailleurs. »

« Oui sans doute ! Alors ça ne te dérange pas si Angie fait la curieuse ? »

« Si jamais c'est le cas, je le lui ferais savoir, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi Lena. »

« Ok, dans ce cas je vais lui dire que tu viens aussi. »

« Ça promet d'être une soirée intéressante. »

Lena écrivit alors son message, avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.

« Bon, j'ai trop faim moi ! Je vais nous préparer à manger ! » Dit-elle en s'agenouillant devant son frigo.

Tout ceci piqua la curiosité d'Amélie, car d'habitude c'était plutôt elle qui s'occupait de préparer le dîner, pour le plus grand bonheur de Lena qui avait un appétit d'ogre.

« Oh ? Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais cuisiner chérie... »

« Je me débrouille, et puis il faut bien conserver un peu de mystère sinon ça ne serait pas drôle, n'est-ce pas _luv_?

Amélie prit Oliver dans ses bras, et le posa doucement sur un des coussins du canapé, puis se dirigea vers la cuisine où Lena était déjà occupée à laver des légumes. Elle s'approcha lentement, enserra la taille de Lena et l'attira doucement contre elle, posant sa tête sur son épaule.

« Tout à fait d'accord...Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider ? » Lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille.

Lena adorait quand Amélie faisait ça, elle se laissa aller dans ses bras et se mordit doucement la lèvre avant de répondre :

« Hum...Tu peux remplir une casserole d'eau et la mettre à bouillir si tu veux, je m'occupe du reste. »

« Très bien. Et puis-je savoir ce que tu nous prépare de bon, Lena ? »

« Tu verras bien _luv_...Mais tu vas aimer j'en suis sûre ! »

« Et bien, que de surprises. »

« J'ai bien le droit de vouloir cuisiner pour ma petite amie et moi il me semble ! » protesta-t-elle.

« Oh mais tout à fait chérie, et d'ailleurs en parlant de surprises... »

Amélie sourit, puis elle lâcha Lena et se dirigea vers le canapé où était posé son sac à main. Lena la suivit du regard. Amélie sortit quelque chose de son sac, et le cacha de façon à ce que Lena ne puisse pas voir ce que c'était. Amélie revint ensuite dissimulant la « surprise » dans son dos. Lena laissa complètement tomber ce qu'elle était en train de faire, et observa Amélie avec grand intérêt.

« Oh ? Qu'est-ce que tu caches derrière ton dos _luv_? »

« Il me semble que nous avons quelque chose à fêter ce soir, non ? » Elle fit un petit sourire à Lena, avant de sortir une petite bouteille de champagne de derrière son dos. "Je crois que cette petite chose pourrait nous y aider. Qu'en penses-tu chérie ?"

« Wow ! Trop cool ! Tu sais y faire à ce que je vois ! Je suis gâtée ! » S'exclama Lena en lui prenant la bouteille des mains pour la regarder de plus près.

« Flatteuse va... » Amélie rougit légèrement, ce qui n'échappa pas à Lena.

« Tu sais que tu es très belle quant tu rougis comme ça ? »

Amélie ouvrit de grands yeux, et rougit encore plus. Lena éclata alors de rire et partit s'appuyer sur le rebord du comptoir.

« Oh, viens par ici toi ! » Amélie se mit à rire elle aussi et rattrapa Lena pour la prendre à nouveau dans ses bras et embrassa ses épaules nues remontant le long de son cou, ce qui fit rire Lena plus encore.

« Ahaha ! Arrête Amélie, tu me chatouilles ! Il faut que je finisse de couper les légumes ! »

« Je ne crois pas non...puisque ça t'amuse tant que ça, tu va rire encore un petit moment... »

Lena prit alors son visage dans ses mains, son sourire ne quittant jamais ses lèvres avant l'embrasser tendrement.

« Je persiste et je signe Amélie, tu es vraiment incroyable des fois... »

 _« Et toi donc chérie..… »_ pensa-t-elle, avant de l'embrasser sur le front, et de s'atteler à la tâche que lui avait confié Lena. Tout ceci était tellement plaisant, cette douce chaleur qui ne quittait jamais sa poitrine lorsqu'elles étaient ensemble. Les paroles d'Hanzo lui revinrent cependant en tête et son angoisse réapparut l'espace d'un instant.

 _« Ce pourrait-il que ? Non, ce n'est pas ça... pas possible…c'est trop tôt...»_

 _« Everything about you resonates happiness  
Now I won't settle for less_

 _Give me_  
 _All the peace and joy in your mind_  
 _I want the peace and joy in your mind_  
 _Give me the peace and joy in your mind...»_

* * *

Le soir de la fête chez Angela et Fareeha, Lena se rendait chez Amélie, car c'est cette dernière qui était supposée les y conduire, et surtout les ramener. Elle fut accueillie par Sombra avec qui elle attendit dans le salon, évitant tant bien que mal ses nombreuses questions. Quand Amélie fit enfin son apparition dans le salon, portant une combi noire, avec un dos nu en dentelle et un splendide décolleté, Lena eut du mal à cacher le rouge qui lui montait aux joues.

« Wow ! Dis-donc _A_ _raña_ tu nous sors le grand jeu ce soir... » S'amusa Sombra qui n'en rata pas une miette, les yeux brillants.

Amélie ne répondit pas, s'avança vers Lena un grand sourire aux lèvres, et lui prit la main. Lena portait une petite robe bustier rose pastel qui la rendait encore plus adorable que d'habitude, et Amélie ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la myriade de taches de rousseurs sur ses épaules nues.

« Tu es prête à y aller Lena ? » Demanda-t-elle en déposant un chaste baiser sur sa joue. Lena resta silencieuse et hocha la tête, ce qui fit rire Amélie. Elles se dirigèrent donc vers la porte de l'appartement, laissant Sombra en plan.

« Bonne soirée Sombra... » Lança Amélie en fermant la porte derrière elle.

Une fois qu'elles se furent misent en route, Lena trouva le courage de déclarer :

« Tu es vraiment magnifique ce soir Amélie... »

« Merci beaucoup Lena, et tu es vraiment mignonne dans cette robe tu sais... »

Lena rougit à nouveau et lui sourit.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent enfin à destination, c'est Fareeha qui vint leur ouvrir.

« Hey ! Salut vous deux ! » Dit-elle joyeusement avant de les prendre toutes les deux par les épaules. L'appartement était déjà bien remplit de gens que Lena connaissait plus ou moins, tous occupés à discuter et à boire. Lena repéra de loin les silhouettes familières de Mei et Zarya qui lui firent un signe de la main avant de reprendre leur discussion. Fareeha les conduisit jusqu'à l'endroit où étaient disposées les boissons. Angela se tenait à coté, et était en train de se servir un verre. Cependant lorsqu'elle vit arriver Lena, elle se précipita vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

« Hey ! Vous voilà vous deux ! Et regarde toi Lena, tu es tellement chou ! » S'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire radieux. « La fête va enfin pouvoir commencer ! »

* * *

 _Shut up and dance – Walk the moon_

La soirée était déjà bien entamée quand Angela se décida enfin à aller « discuter » avec Amélie. Elle est aussi un peu éméchée. Amélie et Lena étaient en train de discuter avec Mei et Zarya, lorsqu' Angela posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Amélie.

« Alors Amélie, la soirée se passe comme tu veux ? Dis-moi, est-ce que je peux te parler un moment ? »

Amélie hocha la tête, et vit Lena lui envoyer un regard encourageant. Elle suivit donc Angela sur le balcon et lui répondit.

« Ça se passe plutôt bien pour le moment, et cela dit en passant, votre appartement est vraiment très sympa. »

« Contente que ça te plaise...Et avec Lena, tout va bien aussi ? »

 _« Et voilà c'est parti... »_ Pensa-t-elle.

« J'imagine qu'elle a déjà dû te le dire, mais oui tout va bien. »

Angela s'appuya sur la rambarde et fit mine d'observer l'horizon.

« Elle était vraiment extatique quand elle m'a dit que vous aviez commencé à sortir ensemble, tu sais ? »

Amélie prit une gorgée de son verre et se mit à rire.

« Dit-moi plutôt quand est-ce qu'elle ne l'est pas, je ne sais pas où elle va chercher toute cette énergie. »

« Ahahah ! C'est vrai qu'elle est difficile à suivre parfois, mais c'est vraiment une crème ! L'année dernière pendant les vacances d'été, elle s'était fracturée la cheville en faisant la maline sur son longboard, c'était pas beau à voir d'ailleurs, je te passe les détails. Mais bref, une fois qu'elle a eu son plâtre, on a dû lui confisquer sa planche, sinon elle serait repartie dessus direct ! Et après ça plus rien, silence radio pendant deux semaines, on pensait qu'elle faisait la gueule parce qu'elle répondait vaguement à nos messages. Alors on a commencé à s'inquiéter, et on a décidé d'aller chez elle. Quand on est arrivées, on l'a retrouvée à son bureau en pyjama, en train de dessiner sa BD ! Non mais tu le crois ça ? Elle s'est ensuite excusée, et nous a raconté que lorsqu'elle était rentrée de l'hôpital, elle avait eu une super idée d'histoire, et forcément pas question de la laisser partir...Si elle existait pas il faudrait l'inventer je te jure ! »

« Ahah je l'imagine tellement avec sa mignonne petite bouille désolée, en train de vous expliquer la situation. »

« La pauvre, j'avoue que je l'ai un peu sermonné à se moment là, du coup elle s'en est voulu, et elle n'a pas arrêté de m'envoyer des messages la semaine suivante ! »

« Lena est vraiment adorable, je dois bien l'avouer. Elle fait toujours très attention à ce que tout se passe bien lorsque nous sommes ensemble. »

« Ah ça, on ne peut pas le lui reprocher, Lena adore faire plaisir et d'autant plus si c'est quelqu'un qui compte pour elle... Même si parfois elle en fait un peu trop ! Fareeha qui la connaît depuis plus longtemps que moi pourra te le confirmer, mais elle a toujours été comme ça... »

« Je m'en rends un peu plus compte chaque jour, c'est plutôt plaisant d'ailleurs… »

Angela fut heureuse d'entendre ça venant d'Amélie. Cependant son regard s'illumina encore plus lorsqu'elle demanda à Amélie, l'air de rien :

« Tant mieux, tant mieux...Mais dit-moi, depuis l'autre jour j'ai une question à laquelle Lena refuse de répondre...C'est peut-être un peu indiscret de ma part mais... »

Amélie leva un sourcil circonspect, attendant la fameuse question d'Angela.

« Laquelle d'entre vous à fait le premier pas ? »

« Oh ? » Amélie prit le temps de la réflexion, et ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi Lena avait refusé de répondre à Angela. Elle détourna le regard et répondit :

« Et bien, c'était un peu confus sur le coup... Mais si tu veux parler de qui a embrassé la première...C'était Lena. »

« Ah ! Scheiße ! » s'exclama Angela en tapant du point sur la rambarde du balcon.

Amélie ouvrit de grands yeux sous l'effet de la surprise, puis elle comprit ce qui était en train de se passer. Lena l'avait mise en garde, mais il semblerait qu'elle est sous-estimé Angela. Elle s'approcha donc d'elle et planta son regard dans les yeux azur d'Angela.

« Attends une seconde Angela, ne me dit pas que vous aviez pris des paris !? »

« Oups ! Non, non, non ! C'était juste- »

Soudain, une voix se fit entendre depuis le salon et bientôt Fareeha arriva à son tour sur le balcon. Elle attrapa Angela par la taille, et l'attira vers elle avant de déposer un baiser sur sa tempe.

« Angela mon cœur, je crois que tu me dois un dîner ! »

« Pff, c'est nul...Et puis pourquoi Lena ne me l'a pas dit à moi d'abord… » Angela croisa les bras et fit la moue.

Amélie les regarda d'un air atterré. Quand Lena lui avait dit qu'elles étaient les pires, elle n'avait pas eu tellement tord finalement.

« Vous êtes sérieuses franchement ?! Vous avez vraiment parié un dîner sur ça ?! D'accord c'était notre premier baiser mais quand même… »

« Excuse nous Amélie, mais quand on a appris que vous preniez une petite semaine « entre vous », ça a été plus fort que nous ! » Répondit Fareeha, qui tenta vainement d'apaiser la situation.

« Ah...J'imagine que c'était un peu suspect en effet...Mais ôtez-moi d'un doute, vous n'avez pas fait de paris sur le nombre de fois où on a couché ensemble quand même ? Parce que je peux tout vous raconter en détails, si ça vous intéresse... » Dit-t-elle avec un éclat diabolique dans les yeux. Elle s'amusa de la mine déconfite d'Angela qui se mit à rougir furieusement.

« Ahah...Non, non, t'en fait pas pour ça ! » Bredouilla-t-elle en cherchant le soutient de Fareeha.

« Non c'est promis ! » Renchérit cette dernière avec un sourire gêné, en passant nerveusement sa main libre dans ses cheveux.

« Bien. Sur ce je vous laisse, j'ai besoin d'un autre verre. »

Amélie s'éloigna donc avec un petit air satisfait masquant temporairement son agacement, et laissa le couple sur le balcon. Se frayant un chemin parmi la foule, elle finit par repérer Lena qui se servait un verre en compagnie de Lucio. La jeune fille avait l'air soucieuse, mais une tape dans le dos de la part de son ami sembla la remettre d'aplomb, et elle lui sourit avant de prendre une gorgée de sa boisson. S'approchant tranquillement, Amélie posa son verre vide un peu fort sur la table, se qui attira l'attention de Lena.

« Hé ! Tu es là _luv_ ! Ça va ? Angie ne t'as pas fait trop de misères ? »

« Juste cette histoire de paris dont je me serais bien passée… » Répondit Amélie en croisant les bras, les sourcils froncés.

« Ah oui, désolée pour ça, j'aurais dû m'en douter quand Fareeha à absolument tenu à me parler en privé... »

« Si ça peut te rassurer Amélie. Elles font ça tout le temps, faut surtout pas mal le prendre ! » Ajouta Lucio.

« Ce n'est pas bien grave ne t'inquiètes pas Lucio, ça m'a surprise c'est tout. »

Elle attrapa la bouteille de whisky et s'en servit un plein verre, elle avait bien besoin d'un petit remontant.

« Oulah, tout doux _luv_ ! N'oublie pas que tu dois nous ramener en un seul morceau tout à l'heure ! » s'inquiéta Lena en la voyant prendre une longue gorgée.

« Ne t'en fais surtout pas chérie, je ne prendrais jamais le risque d'abîmer ta jolie frimousse. » Dit-elle, avant de faire une petite pichenette sur le front de Lena.

« J'espère bien... » Lui répondit Lena, en se massant le front.

La musique changea alors, et Lena s'exclama : « OHH ! J'adore cette chanson ! »

Amélie la regarda alors s'élancer au milieu de la pièce pour danser parmi la foule, bientôt rejoint par Angela. Elle passa son bras autour des épaules de Lena, et les deux amies se mirent à chanter ensemble, se balançant joyeusement au rythme de la musique.

« Dis donc, elle est douée, je l'aurais pas cru. »

« Oui c'est vrai, mais je crois surtout qu'elle s'amuse juste énormément. » Répondit Lucio.

En effet, Lena arborait un sourire éclatant, dansant aux cotés de ses amies. Au bout de plusieurs morceaux, Amélie vit Angela murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de Lena, ce qui la fit rire aux éclats. Puis, la jeune fille profita de la fin d'une chanson, et revint vers Amélie, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

« Amélie ! Viens danser avec moi _luv_ ! »

L'intéressée fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu, et reprit une gorgée de son verre. Lena eut un instant de surprise, et un éclair de malice apparut dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle compris le message. Elle fit alors une petite révérence, s'approcha lentement d'Amélie, et lui prit la main avant d'y déposer un doux baiser.

« M'accorderiez vous cette danse mademoiselle ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix faussement suave.

« Il semblerait que je ne puisse rien vous refuser ce soir très chère... » Répondit-elle en rendant son sourire à Lena.

Elles se mêlèrent donc à la foule et commencèrent à danser ensemble. Lena se perdit dans la contemplation de la gracieuse silhouette d'Amélie, se concentrant pour garder le rythme, à mesure qu'elles se rapprochaient l'une de l'autre. Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard : quelque chose d'enivrant qui envoyait des frissons à Lena à chaque fois que leur regards se croisaient. Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine et elle continua à suivre la musique, espérant que ce moment dure le plus longtemps possible. Amélie, voyant la façon dont Lena la regardait, s'approcha encore plus près, caressa la joue de Lena doucement et l'embrassa langoureusement, laissant un instant plus tard la jeune fille haletante mais le sourire aux lèvres. Elle rendit son sourire à Lena, et se remit à danser, prenant ses mains dans les siennes pour l'aider à se remettre de ses émotions.

 _« She took my arm,  
I don't know how it happened.  
We took the floor and she said,_

 _« Oh, don't you dare look back._  
 _Just keep your eyes on me. »_  
 _I said, « You're holding back, »_  
 _She said, « Shut up and dance with me! »_  
 _This woman is my destiny_  
 _She said, « Ooh-ooh-hoo,_  
 _Shut up and dance with me. »_

* * *

 _Patti Smith – Because the night_

Plus tard dans la soirée, Amélie était installée sur le canapé en train de discuter avec Mei et Fareeha, quand Lena s'approcha, s'assit à ses cotés, et posa sa tête contre son épaule.

« Alors Lena ? Tu as assez dansé ? » Demanda Fareeha.

« Oh que non ! Je fais juste une petite pause ! J'ai grand soif ! » Déclara joyeusement la jeune fille en désignant le verre dans sa main.

« Il va peut-être falloir ralentir un peu le rythme ma belle, sinon tu ne vas être malade demain. » Lui dit Amélie.

« Tu sais quoi ... J'aime bien quand tu t'inquiètes pour moi comme ça Amélie... » Répondit Lena avec un petit air malicieux alors qu'elle se mit à caresser le bras d'Amélie du bout des doigts.

« Je ne m'inquiètes pas du tout...Je dit juste ça pour toi... » protesta-t-elle en détournant le regard, même si c'était tout à fait le cas.

Lena fit un clin d'œil complice à Fareeha, qui observait leur échange avec intérêt. Lena posa son verre sur la table en face d'elle, et se tourna vers Amélie.

« C'est cela oui….» Dit-elle en remontant doucement sa main jusqu'au visage d'Amélie pour caresser sa joue. Au bout d'un moment, Amélie finit par tourner sa tête vers elle, et Lena en profita pour se redresser et l'embrasser langoureusement comme Amélie l'avait fait plus tôt. Celle-ci émit un petit bruit de surprise, mais se laissa faire, avant de passer ses bras autour de la taille de Lena, la rapprochant un peu plus d'elle. Cette dernière qui caressait toujours la joue d'Amélie, passa lentement sa main dans ses cheveux pour approfondir leur baiser.

« Et ben Lena, laisse la respirer un peu ! » Lui lança Zarya qui passait par là et tapa dans la main que lui tendit Fareeha.

Lena s'arrêta pour lui répondre, mais Amélie n'en avait pas fini avec elle, et l'attira à nouveau contre ses lèvres. Elles entendirent la lointaine voix d'Angela qui chantait quelque chose à tue tête, mais n'y prêtèrent pas attention.

« Elles m'entraînent jusqu'au bout de la nuit ! Les bouteilles de whisky ! » Chantait-t-elle à plein poumons, et Fareeha la rattrapa pour lui retirer gentillement des mains les bouteilles encore pleines avec lesquelles elle dansait. Elle n'en avait clairement plus besoin. Fareeha s'empressa de les reposer sur une table, et prit Angela dans ses bras pour danser avec elle.

« Angela ! Je crois qu'il y en a deux ici qui vont avoir besoin d'une chambre bientôt ! » S'exclama Zarya en éclatant de rire avec Lucio et Mei. Angela se tourna dans les bras de Fareeha et se mit à rire à son tour en voyant le couple sur le canapé.

« Ahahah ! Ouais ! Bien joué Lena ! Continue comme ça, elle est toute à toi ! » s'écria Angela avant d'être interrompue par un fougueux baiser initié par Fareeha.

« Laisse-les tranquille _Habibata_...Danse avec moi...» Lui murmura-t-elle avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, la prenant doucement par la taille.

Bien qu'elle ait tout entendu, cette fois Lena ne répondit pas, bien au contraire, elle en profita pour lancer un regard de défi à ses amis, avant d'attaquer avidement la nuque d'Amélie, remontant lentement jusqu'à son oreille, embrassant et mordillant la douce peau de sa partenaire. Celle-ci inclina sa tête sur le coté et se mordit la lèvre, enfouissant ses doigts dans les cheveux de Lena.

 _« Huum...Damn you're so gorgeous luv... »_

Peu leur importaient que tout les autres puissent les voir, pour un instant le monde extérieur n'existait plus pour elles. Amélie souriait contre les douces lèvres de Lena, électrisée par ces incroyables baisers dont la jeune fille semblait avoir le secret. Lena quand à elle, profita de la tenue d'Amélie pour caresser doucement la peau nue de son dos. Le monde pouvait bien s'écrouler, en ce moment elles étaient perdues dans les plaisirs d'une autre sorte de danse…

 _« Take me now baby here as I am  
Pull me close, try and understand  
Desire is hunger is the fire I breathe  
Love is a banquet on which we feed _

_[...]_

 _Because the night belongs to lovers Because the night belongs to lust…. »_

* * *

 _Smile – Avril Lavigne_

Le lendemain de la fête, Amélie regardait Lena dormir, caressant doucement ses épaules couvertes de tâches de rousseurs, un sourire tendre épinglé à ses lèvres depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée. Elle se demandait depuis quand la jeune fille à ses cotés était devenue une part si importante de sa vie. Le mois dernier, Lena et elle apprenaient tout juste à se connaître, et maintenant voilà qu'elles partageaient le même lit. En y repensant, Amélie ne regrettait rien, tout ça en avait vraiment valut la peine. Amélie savait qu'elle pouvait se montrer froide et cassante, mais cette façade volait en éclats à chaque fois qu'elle croisait le regard espiègle et chaleureux de Lena. La jeune fille avait cette étrange capacité à l'accepter telle qu'elle était et de passer outre ses mauvais côtés et cela la rendait heureuse, très heureuse même. Cependant elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être angoissée, car elle ne savait que trop bien ce que cela impliquait…

Lena bredouilla quelque chose dans son sommeil, ce qui fit sortir Amélie de sa réflexion, mais lorsqu'elle voulut doucement embrasser son front, Lena se mit à s'étirer, et bailla avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

« Hum... 'jour _luv…._ » Marmonna-t-elle en baillant.

Amélie lui sourit et Lena vint se blottir contre elle.

« Bonjour chérie, tu as bien dormi ?»

« Comme un bébé….» Murmura Lena contre la douce poitrine d'Amélie. « Par contre j'ai un de ces mal de crâne... »

Amélie ricana et embrassa doucement la tête de Lena :

« Tu vois que tu aurais dû m'écouter hier soir quand je t'ai dit de moins boire... »

« Hum mouais... Mais bon, fallait bien que je fête dignement mes résultats, non ? »

« Oui sans doute...Tu veux que j'aille te chercher un médicament ? »

Lena considéra la chose puis leva les yeux vers Amélie :

« Non, je veux pas que tu t'en ailles…. » Bouda-t-elle.

« Enfin Lena, ne fait pas l'enfant, tu te sentiras mieux après... »

« Bon d'accord...Mais autant se lever dans ce cas, comme ça je peux venir avec toi. »

Amélie se mit alors à rire, et Lena se redressa, la regardant d'un air incrédule.

« D'accord, allez viens gros bébé, j'ai besoin d'un café de toute façon. »

Elles se levèrent donc, mais la tâche s'avéra plus compliqué pour Lena. Amélie leva les yeux au ciel en la voyant se ré-asseoir en se massant le crâne. Elle s'approcha et la prit par la taille pour l'emmener jusqu'à la cuisine.

Une fois arrivées à destination, elle trouvèrent Sombra tranquillement assise à la table de la cuisine, pianotant sur son téléphone. Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'elle vit Amélie installer Lena sur une des chaises. Celle-ci était vêtue d'un des sweat préférés d'Amélie, et semblait plutôt mal en point, elle lui adressa pourtant un petit signe de la main. Lorsqu' Amélie eut mit son café en route et apporté une aspirine à Lena, Sombra demanda :

« Dis moi _A_ _raña_ , elle a l'air drôlement douée ta nouvelle conquête d'après ce que j'ai entendu cette nuit... »

Lena s'étouffa à moitié en buvant son verre, le visage écarlate. Amélie vint s'asseoir à coté d'elle et lui frotta le dos.

« Et encore, tu ne sais pas tout... »

Cette réponse piqua au vif la curiosité de Sombra qui posa son téléphone sur la table.

« Vraiment ? Aurait-elle une technique particulière pour te faire grimper aux rideaux ? »

À ce moment-là, Satya entra dans la pièce, ses longs cheveux noirs noués en une natte passée au dessus de son épaule. Elle leva les yeux au ciel en entendant la déclaration indiscrète de sa petite amie.

« S'il te plaît Sombra, un peu de tenue...Tes "investigations" sur leur vie sexuelle ne nous intéressent pas. » Déclara-t-elle en venant se placer à ses cotés.

« Oh, je t'en prie Satya, ne fait pas l'innocente...Je suis d'humeur taquine c'est tout. »

Sombra passa ses bras autour des jambes de Satya qui la regarda avec amusement.

« Plutôt une incorrigible commère, tu veux dire ? »

Amélie camoufla un ricanement derrière sa tasse de café, avant d'ajouter :

« Je ne te dirais qu'une seule chose ma très chère Sombra, j'ai- »

« Stoooop ! On se calme ! Je suis encore là je vous rappelle... _Oh god fucking damn it!_ J'ai trop mal au crâne... » s'exclama Lena en faisant de grands gestes avec ses bras.

Elle posa ensuite son front sur la table froide, et Amélie passa ses longs doigts dans ses cheveux en bataille.

« Aah continue, ça fait trop du bien… » Ronronna-t-elle.

Sombra ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais fut coupée par Satya qui posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Sssh...Viens Sombra, laissons les tranquilles, tu auras tout le temps de les embêter plus tard...Sinon on va être en retard pour le cinéma. À moins que vous ne vouliez vous joindre à nous ? »

« Merci, c'est très gentil de demander Satya, mais je crois que Lena a encore besoin de se reposer. N'est-ce pas chérie ? »

Lena hocha brièvement la tête, pendant qu'Amélie continuait de masser son crâne.

« Tu m'étonnes... » murmura Sombra.

« Très bien, allons-y Sombra. À plus tard ! »

Une fois qu'elles eurent quitté la pièce, Lena se redressa lentement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu allais lui dire quand je t'ai coupé Amélie ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Je ne sais plus, rien d'important en tout cas…. »

« Rohh mais c'est pas juste ! Pour une fois que tu allais me faire un compliment ! »

Lena reposa son front sur le bord de la table, pour éviter de regarder Amélie. Celle-ci passa son bras autour des épaules de Lena et l'attira contre elle. Lena se laissa faire et enfouit son visage dans le cou d'Amélie, soupirant au contact de sa peau. Pour une fois elle fut contente qu'Amélie ait naturellement la peau froide.

« Ne soit pas triste mon petit Caliméro, je te le dirais plus tard, c'est promis…. » Dit-elle en posant sa joue sur la tête de Lena avant d'ajouter, « Que dirais-tu si on allait s'installer sur le canapé pour regarder des films ? »

«Hum... Ça dépends, j'ai des questions : quoi comme films ? Est-ce que j'ai le droit de garder ton sweat qui sent trop trop bon ? Et enfin, est-ce que t'as des biscuits ou autres pour grignoter pendant qu'on regarde la télé ? »

Amélie prit le temps de réfléchir.

« Tu verras bien, oui, et oui. »

«Dans ce cas, ça me va très bien. » Satisfaite des réponses d'Amélie, Lena l'embrassa doucement dans le cou, avant de se dégager à contre cœur de son étreinte. Le médicament que lui avait donner Amélie commençait à faire son effet, et sa tête la lançait moins, cependant Lena se sentait épuisée. Elle s'étira et bâilla longuement sous les yeux d'Amélie qui finissait tranquillement son café.

« Tu es sûre que tu ne veux rien manger chérie ? » S'inquiéta-t-elle.

« Hum... Non pas pour l'instant, je ne suis pas sûre que me estomac soit encore prêt. Je grignoterais un truc pendant qu'on regardera le film.» Répondit Lena en caressant son ventre pour mettre l'emphase.

« D'accord, va t'installer sur le canapé alors, je te rejoins dans un moment, le temps de tout préparer. »

Amélie posa sa main sur l'épaule de Lena, s'approcha pour l'embrasser sur le front tendrement et se leva de la table. Elle sortit un plateau d'un des placards ainsi que de nombreux gâteaux dont elle savait que Lena raffolait et enfin une bouteille d'eau. Elle disposa ensuite le tout sur le plateau, avant de quitter la pièce pour aller récupérer son ordinateur portable.

« Tu pourras amener ça jusqu'à la table chérie ? » Lui demanda Amélie une note d'inquiétude dans la voix.

« Oui, et t'inquiète pas pour moi Amélie, je me sens déjà un peu mieux, je suis juste fatiguée. » Répondit Lena en essayant d'afficher un sourire convainquant. Amélie hocha la tête et lui rendit son sourire avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

Lena la regarda faire, avant de se lever péniblement, puis prit le plateau et se traîna jusqu'au canapé. Une fois le plateau déposé sur la table basse, elle se laissa lourdement tomber sur le canapé en soupirant et enfouit son visage dans un des coussins.

« Hum...Il a l'odeur d'Amélie... » S'amusa-t-elle. Lena adorait le parfum que portait Amélie, elle prit donc une profonde inspiration et roula sur le coté pour s'allonger sur le canapé, attendant patiemment le retour d'Amélie en serrant le coussin contre sa poitrine.

Celle-ci finit par revenir un moment plus tard, ses cheveux attachés en chignon et son ordinateur portable sous le bras. Elle s'installa à coté de Lena qui posa ses jambes sur les siennes, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Désolé je t'ai fait attendre chérie, tu te sens un peu mieux depuis tout à l'heure ? » Demanda-t-elle en cherchant parmi les films de son ordinateur.

Lena bailla longuement et passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux. Elle serra le coussin dans ses bras et huma son odeur sous l'œil amusé d'Amélie qui trouvait ça adorable.

« Oui ça va mieux, j'ai beaucoup moins mal à la tête...Mais s'il te plaît, ne m'en veux pas si je m'endors pendant le film, j'ai vraiment sommeil... » Répondit-elle avec une petite voix, puis elle se mit à rougir et enfouit à nouveau son visage dans le coussin toujours dans ses bras. « Et euh...Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi Amélie, ça me fait très plaisir…. »

Amélie sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, et son cœur se mit à battre plus fort dans sa poitrine. _« On se calme Amélie. »_ Pensa-t-elle en prenant une grande inspiration.

« Promis je ne t'en voudrais pas Lena, c'est pas de ta faute….Enfin si c'est totalement de ta faute, mais bon ce n'est pas grave... » Elle se tourna vers Lena et lui fit un clin d'œil avant de pousser doucement ses jambes pour aller brancher son ordinateur à la télévision. Une fois que tout fut réglé elle revint s'installer à coté de Lena, mais cette fois elle s'allongea derrière elle, passa ses bras autour de sa taille et enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou. Lena frissonna et se blottit un peu plus contre Amélie.

« C'est quoi que t'a mis comme film _luv_? »

« _The Runaways_ , tu ne l'as jamais vu ? » Répondit Amélie en prenant la main de Lena dans la sienne entrelaçant leurs doigts.

« Non, mais j'en ai entendu parler. Attends c'est Kristen Stewart ? »

« En effet...et bien, j'espère que ça te plaira. »

Lena se mit à caresser doucement la main d'Amélie de son pouce et se concentra sur le film, savourant le contact de son corps contre le sien. Elle se sentait en sécurité dans les bras d'Amélie. Lena sentit ses joues rosir à cause du souffle d'Amélie contre sa peau, et bâilla à nouveau. Un peu plus tard Amélie sentit la main de Lena glisser lentement de la sienne, elle se redressa et sourit quand elle constata que Lena s'était bel et bien endormit. Elle embrassa délicatement le cou de Lena et se recoucha, sentant la fatigue la gagner elle aussi. Bercée par la lente respiration de Lena, Amélie ferma les yeux, et s'endormit à son tour.

Quand Sombra et Satya rentrèrent, elle les trouvèrent toutes les deux enlacées sur le canapé. Lena s'était retournée et s'était blottie contre Amélie, qui la tenait tendrement dans ses bras, un mince sourire aux lèvres.

« Viens Sombra ne va pas les réveiller ! Sombra ! » Chuchota Satya, en voyant Sombra se diriger vers la télévision.

Sombra se pencha vers le couple, récupéra la télécommande, et éteignit la télévision. Elle revint ensuite vers Satya et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Tu me prends pour qui...Je ne suis pas un monstre quand même...» Dit-elle avec malice en tapotant le nez de Satya, avant de la prendre par la main pour de l'emmener hors de la pièce. « Allez viens avec moi, _mi_ _querida_... »

 _« It's been a while  
Since every day and everything has  
Felt this right  
And now you turn it all around  
And suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why I  
I smile...» _

_Lips like morphine – Kill Hannah_

* * *

Un soir, alors qu'elle sortait de la douche, Lena entendit son portable sonner, ce qui la fit sursauter. Elle accrocha rapidement sa serviette autour d'elle, et attrapa le téléphone pour répondre. Puis elle se dirigea vers son lit et s'assit au bord.

« Hey luv! Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

« Bonjour chérie... Oui, ça va, ça va….» Soupira Amélie à l'autre bout du fil.

« Oh ça n'a pas l'air...Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas dit moi... » s'inquiéta Lena, alors qu'Oliver grimpa sur le lit et vint se coucher sur ses jambes.

« Rien, rien des emmerdes à la boutique...Le fournisseur donc je t'ai parlé l'autre jour qui fait encore des siennes... »

« Oh je vois….désolé d'entendre que cet abruti continue de vous créer des problèmes…. Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ? » Demanda Lena, une note d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Elle entendit Amélie soupirer, et également une voix qu'elle reconnue être celle d'Hanzo qui semblait très agité. Amélie prit le temps de réfléchir. Elle détestait l'idée d'inquiéter Lena pour des choses si futiles, mais dans le même temps, le simple fait d'entendre sa voix et d'imaginer son visage suffit à la calmer un peu.

« Hum…. Ça m'embête de te demander ça… Je sais que tu avais tes trucs de jeux vidéos prévus ce soir mais...Est-ce que je pourrais passer chez toi un moment, s'il te plaît ? »

Lena se mit à rire doucement avant de répondre :

« Amélie _luv_ , bien sûr que tu peux venir, je vais prévenir Hana que je la rejoindrais un peu plus tard... »

« Tu es vraiment sûre que ça ne te dérange pas Lena ? »

« Non ça me dérange pas, allez viens et dépêche toi ! » Dit-elle alors qu'une idée lui vint à l'esprit.

« D'accord, j'arrive dans ce cas… À tout à l'heure chérie... »

« _See ya soon luv_ !»

Le sourire de Lena s'étira de plus en plus sur son visage à cause de ce qu'elle avait en tête. Elle s'habilla rapidement, et envoya un message à Hana. Puis elle se précipita vers sa commode, et sortit une petite boite d'un de ses tiroirs. Elle emporta ensuite son contenu dans le salon et le dissimula derrière un coussin du canapé, attendant patiemment l'arrivée d'Amélie.

« Tu dis rien Oli, compris ? C'est une surprise ! » Dit elle joyeusement en caressant la tête de son chat, qui miaula doucement.

Amélie ne tarda pas à arriver et Lena se précipita pour lui ouvrir la porte.

« Ah ! Te voilà _luv_ ! » s'exclama-t-elle et l'enlaça doucement. Son visage maussade lui fit de la peine, alors elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser tendrement.

« Et bien quel accueil chérie... » Répondit Amélie avant de lui sourire.

Lena ne dit rien mais lui rendit un sourire radieux, puis elle prit Amélie par la main, l'entraînant vers le canapé.

« Allez, allez ! Installe toi Amélie ! »

 _« Hum, ça cache quelque chose tout ça... »_ Pensa Amélie, mais elle décida cependant de jouer le jeu pour ne pas gâcher ce bel enthousiasme et voir ce que lui réservait Lena. Elle retira donc ses chaussures et s'allongea sur le canapé, se délectant du charmant sourire de sa petite amie.

« Et bien, ne reste pas plantée là, viens t'asseoir avec moi chérie... » Dit-elle doucement.

Elle regarda Lena déglutir, visiblement un peu gênée par la demande d'Amélie, ce qui la prit un peu de court. Lena finit par s'asseoir au bord du canapé, jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa droite puis regarda Amélie timidement.

« Euh, dis moi _luv_ , est-ce que...hum...Est-ce que ça te dirais si je… si je te massais les mains ? » Dit-elle avec le visage écarlate.

« Oh ? » Amélie ouvrit de grands yeux surpris. « Avec plaisir Lena, mais en quel honneur ? »

« Ben...C'est que...Comme tu as eu une dure journée, je me suis dit que ça te ferait peut-être du bien ! »

Amélie se mit à rire et caressa la joue rose de Lena.

« Tu es vraiment adorable Lena, évidemment que ça me ferait plaisir... » Elle fit une pause avant d'ajouter : « Aurais-tu d'autres talents cachés dont tu ne m'as pas encore parlé chérie ? »

« Ah...Ça c'est à toi de le découvrir _sweet_... » Répondit Lena avant d'embrasser la main d'Amélie.

Elle se retourna et se pencha pour récupérer ce qu'elle avait dissimulé derrière le coussin un peu plus tôt : un petit flacon d'huile de massage ainsi qu'une serviette. Amélie la regarda s'installer correctement sur le bord du canapé à coté d'elle, puis Lena disposa la serviette sur ses jambes et prit doucement sa main avant la reposer délicatement dessus. Lena attrapa ensuite le flacon et appliqua un peu d'huile sur ses mains. Elle avait hâte de savoir si la méthode miracle d'Angela allait faire effet sur Amélie.

« Tu es vraiment pleine de ressources, dis-...Ooh... » Dit-t-elle alors que Lena prit sa main dans la sienne et commença à doucement la masser.

« Ssshh, laisse faire l'artiste... » Murmura Lena se concentrant sur son massage.

Quelques instants plus tard, Lena s'était allongée sur le canapé et tenait dans ses bras une Amélie qui semblait bien plus détendue que lorsqu'elle était arrivée, sa tête calée au creux du cou de Lena.

« Alors elle n'était pas géniale mon idée _luv_ ? » Demanda Lena tout en caressant lentement le dos d'Amélie.

« Hum...Oui, seulement…. » Elle étouffa un bâillement. « Ahh, j'ai plus envie de bouger du coup... »

« Hum, ça c'est embêtant, parce que moi j'ai la dalle ! »

« Tu as tout le temps faim ma chérie...On pourrait commander quelque chose sinon, comme ça pas la peine de bouger... »

Lena se mit à rire et embrassa le front d'Amélie.

« Ahah, oui on pourrait...Mais bon, faudra quand même se lever pour aller ouvrir la porte au livreur. »

« Pas faux...c'est nul, je suis trop bien là moi... » Bredouilla-t-elle en serrant un peu plus la taille de Lena.

« Et ben, c'est rare de te voir si amorphe, _luv_. »

« C'est de ta faute... » Protesta Amélie en donnant un petit coup dans les côtes de Lena.

« Aïe ! C'est pas ce que tu disais tout à l'heure en tout cas ! »

Alors qu'Amélie s'apprêtait à rétorquer, son ventre se mit à gargouiller bruyamment.

« Aahh visiblement, je ne suis pas la seule à avoir faim.. » Ricana-t-elle en caressant le ventre d'Amélie du bout des doigts.

« Pff….Trahie par son propre estomac, c'est inacceptable... »

« Ahaha ! Allez, plus vite on aura mangé, plus vite on pourra se remettre en mode câlins sur le canapé ! Qu'est-ce que tu en dit ? »

« Hum... » Murmura Amélie en fermant les yeux.

« Je prends ça pour un oui ! » Lena releva le menton d'Amélie pour pouvoir l'embrasser lentement et caresser sa joue. Amélie se laissa emporter par le doux baiser de Lena, ces baisers qui avaient le don de la mettre dans tout ses états. Alors, elle plaça sa main dans la creux du cou de Lena, dans l'espoir de la rapprocher d'elle, et de sentir un peu plus cette chaleur contre son corps. Lena mit fin à leur baiser un moment plus tard, au plus grand désespoir d'Amélie. Lena continua de caresser la joue d'Amélie avant de lui demander :

« Tu veux rester dormir ici ce soir _luv_ ? »

Amélie lui sourit caressant la lèvre inférieure de Lena avec son pouce.

« Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit à quel point tu embrasses bien Lena ? »

Le jeune fille devint écarlate, passant nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux.

« C-c'est vrai ? Tu t-trouves ? » Bredouilla-t-elle en évitant de la regarder.

Le souffle chaud d'Amélie contre sa peau fit frissonner Lena qui finit par oser se plonger dans l'ambre de ses yeux.

« Si je te le dis….Alors s'il te plaît...Embrasse moi encore Lena Oxton...Je crois que j'ai besoin de réfléchir un peu plus à ton offre... » Lui murmura-t-elle en passant à présent ses mains sous le t-shirt de Lena pour caresser ses hanches. Celle-ci frissonna à nouveau au contact de ses mains froides, mais ne la fit pas attendre et captura les lèvres d'Amélie passionnément, récoltant un soupir de contentement de sa partenaire.

« Hum...Délicieux... » Murmura Amélie contre les douces lèvres de Lena.

 _« Oh, I want a girl with lips like morphine  
Knock me out everytime they touch me  
I want a girl with lips like morphine  
To knock me out...»_

* * *

Toujours allongée sur le canapé, son ordinateur portable sur ses jambes, Lena reçut un appel d'Hana. Ce soir, les deux amies avaient en effet prévu de tester un nouveau jeu dont Hana n'avait pas arrêté de lui parler depuis qu'elle en avait vu la bande annonce. Lorsque le visage de son amie apparut enfin à l'écran, Lena lui sourit chaleureusement.

 _« Hi Hana! » / «_ Salut Hana ! »

 _« Hey Lena, how is it going ? » / «_ Hey Lena, comment vas-tu ? »

 _« Everything is alright, what about you ? » / «_ Tout va très bien, et toi ? »

 _« Oh you know the usual stuff. Amélie isn't there with you tonight ? And why are you whispering ? » / «_ Oh tu sais la routine. Amélie n'est pas avec toi ? Et pourquoi tu chuchotes ? »

 _« Yeah yeah, she's here, but she was tired, so she went to bed. » / «_ Si si, mais elle est crevée, du coup elle est partie dormir. »

 _«Oh ok, but what did you do to exhaust her this much in the first place ? It's not even 10pm... » /_ « Oh d'accord, mais qu'est-ce que tu lui a fait pour la fatiguer à ce point ? Il est à peine 10h... »

 _« Hey ! It's not my fault, well...Not really. » / «_ Hé ! C'est pas ma faute, enfin...Pas totalement. »

 _« What do you mean ? » /_ « Comment ça ? »

 _« Well first, she had a rough day at work, so she wasn't in a good mood. Then, i've decided to massage her hands to help her relax...But i think it relaxed her a bit too much... » / «_ Bah déjà, elle a eu une journée de merde, du coup c'était pas la grande forme. J'ai donc décidé de lui masser les mains pour la détendre...Mais je crois que ça l'a un peu trop détendue... »

 _« OMG Lena ! Aahahah ! Are you aware of the fact that it's not supposed to do that at all!? Ahahah ! » / «_ OMG Lena ! Aahahah ! T'es au courant que c'est pas censé faire cet effet là à la base !?" Ahahah ! »

 _« Oh stop it , i didn't mean to do that, i just wanted to make her feel better...In the end, i think i did a pretty good job actually... »_ / « Oh arrêtes, je l'ai pas fait exprès, je voulais juste qu'elle se sente mieux...Finalement j'ai plutôt fait du bon boulot... »

 _« Oh ?! Does it have something to do with the lipstick marks on your neck by any chance ? » /_ « Oh ?! Est-ce que ça n'aurait pas un rapport avec les marques de rouge à lèvres sur ton cou par hasard ? »

 _« Shit ! I didn't notice ! She_ _does that everytime_ _… » / «_ Merde ! J'avais pas vu ! Elle fait ça tout le temps... »

« _Ahahah ! She must like marking you...What a naughty girl... » /_ « Ahahah ! Ça doit lui plaire de te marquer à mon avis... Quelle coquine... »

 _« Yeah, yeah whatever...So, When are you planning to come here in the end ? » / «_ Ouais, ouais...Bref, quand est-ce que tu comptes venir finalement ? »

 _« Well, i've found a cheaper flight that would land on saturday morning and then i'll leave the following saturday, is that ok for you ? » / «_ Alors, j'ai trouvé un billet pas trop cher qui me ferais arriver le samedi matin, et je repartirais le samedi suivant, ça irait pour toi ? »

« _No problem, i will just have to pick you up at the airport. » /_ « Pas de soucis, faudra juste que je viennes te récupérer à l'aéroport. »

 _« Well, you could also ask to your girlfriend. » / «_ Au pire, tu peux aussi demander à ta copine. »

 _« Hum...First, I should probably tell her that you're coming. » / «_ Hum...Faut déjà que je lui dise que tu viens. »

 _« You haven't told her yet ? You should probably tell her before i'm here, i'm not sure if she'll appreciate the surprise arrival of the bff who is going to sleep on the couch for a week ! » / «_ Tu lui a pas encore dit ? Faudrait que tu le fasses avant que j'arrive quand même, je suis pas sûre qu'elle apprécie l'arrivée surprise de la meilleure amie qui dort sur le canapé pendant toute une semaine ! »

 _« I wanted to tell her tonight, but after what happened, i just couldn't do it. Also i've got plenty of time, you will be there in two weeks. » / «_ Je voulais lui dire ce soir, mais vu comment elle était crevée, je ferais ça plus tard. Et puis c'est bon t'arrives dans deux semaines, j'ai le temps. »

 _« Don't wait too much Lena, i don't want to cause troubles to you guys. » / «_ N'attends pas trop Lena, j'aimerais pas que ça vous crée des problèmes. »

 _« It feels so weird... » / «_ Ça fait trop bizarre... »

 _«_ _What feels weird, Lena ? » / «_ De quoi Lena ? »

 _« Hearing you speaking of Amelie and i as a couple. » / «_ De t'entendre parler d'Amélie et moi comme d'un couple. »

 _« Well that's the case, isn't it ? And by the way, correct me if i'm wrong but, you're in love with her, aren't you ? » /_ « C'est bien le cas pourtant, non ? En plus, corrige moi si je me trompe mais, tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? »

 _«_ _Yeah, that's quite possible, indeed... » /_ « Oui, en effet c'est bien possible... »

 _«_ _I hope you two will ba happy together then_ _..._ _D_ _o you remember at first, when you were scared to go talk to her because you thought she would reject you ? And right now she's sleeping in your bed ! » /_ « J'espère que vous serez heureuses ensemble alors...Tu te rappelle au début, quand tu avais peur d'aller lui parler parce que tu croyais qu'elle allait t'envoyer balader ? Et maintenant elle dort dans ton lit ! »

 _« I know right ! It feels like it was yesterday...I can't wait for you to meet her. » / «_ C'est clair...J'ai l'impression que c'était hier... J'ai hâte que tu fasses sa connaissance en tout cas ! »

« _Sure Lena ! So ! What if we got back to business now ? »_ / « Avec plaisir Lena ! Bon ! Et si on passait aux choses sérieuses maintenant ? »

 _« Hell yeah ! I'm so impatient to try this new game ! » / «_ Carrément ! J'ai trop envie de tester ce nouveau jeu ! »

 _« Aahah ! Same here ! We're still going to do some quick play before...Oh, wait ! Will it be okay with Amélie sleeping in your bedroom ? » /_ « Ahaha ! Pareil ! On va quand même faire quelques parties rapides avant de...Oh mais attends ? Ça ira avec Amélie qui dort dans ta chambre ? »

 _« Yeah, yeah, don't worry, i got this under control ! » / «_ Oui oui, t'inquiètes, je gère ! »

 _« Ok then, let's go ! » / «_ Ok dans ce cas c'est parti ! »

* * *

Plus tard dans la nuit, Lena alla se changer dans la salle de bain en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Une fois que ce fut fait, elle entra dans sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds et se dirigea vers son lit. Elle devina la silhouette d'Amélie dans le noir, la jeune femme semblait dormir paisiblement. Une fois qu'elle se fut couchée, Amélie se tourna lentement et prit la main de Lena.

"Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te réveiller _luv_..." Murmura Lena en se rapprochant un peu d'elle.

"...Pas...grave..." Bredouilla Amélie d'une voix ensommeillée. Lena porta la main d'Amélie à ses lèvres et l'embrassa doucement. Elle entendit alors Amélie marmonner quelque chose dans son sommeil. Puis elle vint se blottir tout contre Lena, qui enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux d'ébène pour en savourer le parfum et ferma les yeux. Depuis qu'Amélie avait commencé à venir plus régulièrement chez elle, Lena retrouvait sa douce fragrance un peu partout dans son appartement : sur les oreillers, le canapé, les serviettes de bain, cela lui arrachait à chaque fois un sourire et un sentiment de bien-être. Elle passa alors sa main libre autour de la taille d'Amélie et caressa la douce peau de ses hanches.

"...Huummm..Lena...fortable..."

Lena réprima un ricanement pour ne pas réveiller Amélie, et se mit à écouter sa lente respiration à mesure que celle-ci s'endormait à nouveau. Hana avait peut-être raison après tout...

 _« Bien joué Oxton...J'imagine qu'il va falloir que je le lui dise maintenant... »_ Pensa-t-elle avant de s'endormir à son tour.

* * *

Edit : J'avais pas vu que j'avais laissé autant de fautes...Navrée, faut vraiment que j'arrête de me relire à 1h00 du matin xD ! Et _Habibata_ , d'après ce qu'on m'a dit ça signifie "mon amour" ;) Un peu de pharmercy ça fait jamais de mal n'est-ce pas ?

Et voilà ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour l'attente, en fait j'écris toujours les dialogues assez rapidement, mais pour le reste c'est vraiment laborieux, si il y en a parmi vous qui ont des astuces je suis preneuse…J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, malgré qu'il soit disons un peu plus pépère que les précédents :) IT'S SO FLUFFY (ou pas xD) ! Sinon on s'approche gentillement de la fin, d'après ce que j'avais prévu il doit rester environ 2/3 chapitres (peut-être plus qui sait :p) ! Après ça, j'ai plein de one shots de prévu (toujours sur OW), reste à savoir lequel passera en 1er mais ce sera sans doute du Pharmercy :D donc les amateurs, vous devriez rester dans le coin, je dis ça je dis rien hein ;) !

Je sais qu'Amélie est sans doute très différente de ce qu'elle est en jeu, mais n'oubliez pas un détail : c'est Amélie et pas Widowmaker. Je ne me cherche pas d'excuses, mais c'est vrai que même si c'est la même personne, elles sont sûrement très différentes….

Ah oui aussi, j'y avais pas pensé avant, mais, si jamais vous voulez faire quelques parties avec moi sur OW, voilà mon battletag:#Ayanaami2815, je vous préviens par contre, je suis méga nulle et je raconte que de la merde xD !

Et sinon vous pouvez me suivre sur mon Tumblr : Ayanaamisrealm

Sur ce, à bientôt les petits loups, et prenez soin de vous !


	7. Chapitre 7 - Partie 1

Chapitre 7 :

Coucou ! Putain ce chapitre ! J'ai mit beaucoup trop de temps pour l'écrire ! C'était pas simple, j'ai changé pleins de trucs dans ce que j'avais prévu à la base, et commencé plein d'autres one-shots, je vous en dirait plus bientôt. Mais aussi la paresse, aïe, aïe, aïe...

Bref, j'espère que vous m'en voudrez pas trop...

Sinon, cette fois pas de traductions cette fois désolé, les dialogues en anglais seront noté comme ça : *blabla en anglais* ça sera plus facile pour la lecture ! Dans le chapitre précédent j'avais écrit que venait du samedi au samedi, mais je lui donne un jour de plus, je suis sympa ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

The Clash - London calling

Ce matin là, Amélie et Lena étaient en route pour l'aéroport. Amélie avait eu du mal à émerger tôt un samedi matin, elle aurait largement préféré faire la grasse matinée, mais voir sa copine si enthousiaste à l'idée de retrouver sa meilleure amie lui avait un peu facilité la tâche. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient donc pris la direction de l'aéroport sous un soleil radieux, l'une trépignant d'impatience sur son siège et l'autre baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Quand Lena lui avait annoncé qu'Hana allait venir passer la semaine avec elles, Amélie n'avait pas été franchement emballée, tentant toute fois, de faire bonne figure pour ne pas inquiéter sa petite amie. D'un coté elle était contente, car Lena n'avait pas l'occasion de voir son amie souvent. Et d'un autre coté, elles commençaient tout juste à trouver une sorte de routine dans leur relation, et Amélie n'appréciait pas qu'on vienne chambouler ses habitudes. Surtout pas en ce moment, où ses problèmes professionnels l'irritaient déjà bien assez. Elle essayait cependant de se rassurer en ce disant que ce n'était que pour une semaine.

« Oh j'ai trop hâte ! » S'exclama Lena, pour la centième fois depuis qu'elle s'était levée.

« J'imagine chérie...Ça fait combien de temps que vous ne vous êtes pas vues ? »

« Hum, un peu plus de 6 mois je dirais...La dernière fois on a passé le nouvel an ensemble à Londres avec d'autres amis. C'était trop bien !»

« Je vois. Excuse ma curiosité, mais, Angela et les autres la connaissent ? » Demanda Amélie.

« Oui, la dernière fois elle et Fareeha étaient venues avec moi, pour visiter Londres et tout ça. Et puis, Hana est déjà venue ici plusieurs fois avant. On essaie de se voir assez régulièrement et quand je vais à Londres j'en profite pour voir un peu ma famille….» Répondit la jeune fille, une très légère note de tristesse dans la voix. Elle se tourna pour observer le paysage au travers de la vitre, cachant son expression du regard d'Amélie pour ne pas l'inquiéter.

« C'est vrai que ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi cette situation…. »

« Oh si si, ça va...Bon, c'est vrai qu'ils me manquent de temps en temps, la famille c'est important pour moi, tu le sais... Mais en même temps, quand on se voit, on a toujours un tas de choses à se raconter, c'est toujours des super moments !»

Amélie se mordit la lèvre, se sentant coupable d'avoir posé cette question. Elle prit la main de sa petite-amie dans la sienne, en caressant le dos à l'aide de son pouce. Si elles n'avaient pas été en voiture, elle aurait pris Lena dans ses bras pour la consoler. Même si la jeune fille faisait toujours comme si tout allait bien et restait très enjouée, Amélie savait que parfois être loin des siens lui pesait.

« Essayons de faire en sorte que la visite d'Hana soit un super moment aussi dans ce cas... » Dit-elle en portant la main de Lena à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser. Celle-ci leva les yeux vers Amélie et lui offrit un sourire éclatant.

« Carrément ! En plus, comme j'ai pu m'arranger au travail pour finir plus tôt le soir, j'aurais plus de temps pour elle ! » Elle fit une pause et se tourna vers Amélie. « Oh ! Et pour toi aussi bien sûr ! »

« Tu es adorable Lena, mais tu sais, je comprendrais si tu passais plus de temps avec elle qu'avec moi cette semaine, c'est normal. » Répondit l'intéressée en la regardant du coin de l'œil.

« Tu es sûre, luv ? Il y en a qui seraient jalouses si je passais plus de temps avec ma meilleure amie qu'avec ma copine. »

« Peut-être, mais moi je te fais confiance, c'est la grosse différence. » Répondit Amélie en rougissant un peu, puis marmonna en détournant le regard. « Et puis...Ce n'est que pour une semaine... »

Lena ne dit rien, observant de l'expression légèrement embarrassée de la jeune femme à ses côtés pendant un instant. Elle redoutait un peu l'arrivée d'Hana, car elle savait qu'Amélie pouvait se montrer un peu possessive, mais espérait que tout se passerait bien malgré tout. Elle décida donc de changer de sujet.

« Et toi, tu es déjà allée à Londres ? » Demanda-t-elle en s'installant plus confortablement sur son siège.

« Non jamais. Mais j'aimerais beaucoup, ça a l'air d'être une ville sympa. En plus il y a tellement de musiciens célèbres qui y ont vécu….»

« Et bien, peut-être que nous aurons l'occasion d'y faire un tour ensemble, qui sait ? Je connais plein de coins qui te plairais : Soho, Camdem, Shoreditch, Brixton, et King's Row bien sûr...Ça c'est mon quartier, tu adorerais j'en suis sûre. Il y a plein d'endroits où ils vendent des trucs vintages : des vinyles, des instruments, des fringues, ce genres de trucs !» Dit-elle joyeusement en se tournant pour voir la réaction d'Amélie.

« Hum, c'est une proposition alléchante en effet...Ce serait un plaisir d'aller là-bas avec toi.»

Lorsqu'elles furent enfin arrivées à destination, Amélie se gara dans l'immense parking de l'aéroport, puis se tourna vers la jeune fille à ses cotés. Elle l'observa un instant puis se mit à doucement caresser sa joue, avant de l'embrasser avec passion. Lena sourit contre ses lèvres, comprenant très bien le message qu'elle lui faisait passer. Elle s'avança donc un peu sur son siège pour pouvoir approfondir leur baiser, posant sa main sur la taille de la grande brune. Un peu plus tard, Amélie mit fin à leur baiser, un tendre sourire aux lèvres, savourant cet instant de calme avant la tempête.

Elles se dirigèrent ensuite main dans la main vers le hall des arrivées, qui résonnait du bruit des annonces, et des voyageurs pressés qui couraient dans tout les sens avec des montagnes de bagages. Déjà les gens sortaient du hall ou alors étaient en train de retrouver leurs proches. Lena chercha son amie dans la foule, entraînant Amélie avec elle. Au bout d'un moment, elle repéra Hana, assise sur sa valise dans un coin, vêtue de son habituel sweat rose bonbon, ses long cheveux châtains attachés en une queue de cheval haute. La jeune fille semblait regarder quelque chose sur son portable et n'avait pas aperçue Lena, qui se mit à sautiller sur place.

« Oh regarde Amélie, c'est elle là bas ! HANA! OI ! HANA !» S'exclama-t-elle en lui faisant de grands signes de la main.

Hana ne semblait pas l'avoir entendue, sans doute à cause de la cacophonie ambiante. Lena lâcha donc la main d'Amélie et se mit à courir vers son amie pour aller l'accueillir. La petite brune finit par se tourner, juste à temps pour voir Lena lui sauter dans les bras en riant. Elle l'enlaça à son tour, tandis qu'Amélie restait en retrait. Tranquillement appuyée contre un mur, elle observa la scène de loin, les bras croisés. Les deux amies semblaient au comble de la joie, et elle n'avait nullement l'intention de les déranger pour l'instant.

*« C'est trop bien de te voir Lena ! Tu m'as trop manqué ! » * S'exclama la petite brune en serrant son amie plus fort contre elle. Même si elles échangeaient beaucoup par messages, rien ne remplaçait le fait de vraiment se retrouver face à face. Lorsqu'elles se séparèrent enfin, Lena prit son amie par l'épaule et la guida vers la sortie où les attendait Amélie.

*« Allez viens ma chère ! Maintenant, il faut que je te présente quelqu'un ! »* S'exclama-t-elle en désignant la brune d'un bref mouvement de tête.

*« Oh ! Elle est venue avec toi finalement ? »* Demanda Hana en observant Amélie discrètement. Bien que Lena lui ait souvent envoyé des photos, elle ne l'avait pas imaginé si grande. Elle n'avait pas non plus imaginé ce regard perçant, et Hana sentit une légère appréhension apparaître à mesure qu'elles s'approchaient.

*« Et oui ! Je peux être persuasive des fois, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... »* Dit-elle avec un clin d'œil, bombant fièrement le torse.

*« Ahahah ! GG Lena ! »*

Elles arrivent finalement devant Amélie, qui se décolla du mur. Puis Hana s'exclama :

*« Ah ! Voici donc la fameuse Amélie dont j'ai tant entendu parler ! Enchanté de te faire ta connaissance ! »* Dit-elle avec un grand sourire un brin forcé, en lui tendant sa main.

Amélie jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers Lena, puis serra fermement la main d'Hana.

*« Uniquement en bien j'espère. Ravie de te rencontrer Hana. »*

*« Évidemment...Tu as les mains drôlement froides dis-donc. »*

*« Bon on y va ?! On aura tout le temps de discuter sur le chemin du retour. »* Demanda Lena avec impatience. Elle reprit la main d'Amélie et embarqua Hana par l'épaule pour les mener vers le parking.

*« Carrément ! J'ai hâte de voir ton nouvel appart' en vrai ! Et Oliver aussi ! »*

*« Ahahah ! Tu vas voire c'est devenu un gros pépère depuis la dernière fois que tu l'as vu ! Il ne fait que manger tout le temps ! »*

« Un peu comme sa maîtresse, n'est-ce pas chérie ? » Lui-souffla Amélie à l'oreille, avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. Lena rougit et fit la moue.

« C'est même pas vrai... » Dit-elle en détournant le regard.

*« Je n'ai pas compris ce qu'elle a dit, mais vu ta tête, je valide ! T'es tellement chou quand tu rougis comme ça.»* S'amusa Hana, faisant rougir Lena encore plus.

Entendant ça, Amélie serra la main de Lena un peu plus fort, alors que le trio approchaient de la voiture. Une fois l'immense valise rangée dans le coffre, elles reprirent la route vers l'appartement de Lena, rythmée par les conversations animées des deux amies.

« The ice age is coming, the sun is zooming in  
Meltdown expected, the wheat is growin' thin  
Engines stop running, but I have no fear  
'Cause London is drowning, and I, I live by the river... »

* * *

Un moment plus tard, alors qu'elles s'étaient toutes les trois confortablement installées dans le salon après avoir déjeuné, Hana se leva d'un bon pour aller fouiller dans sa valise. Les deux autres la regardèrent faire d'un air curieux. Elle finit par en sortir un objet plutôt volumineux puis se tourna vers Lena.

*« Tiens Tracer ! Ton père m'a donné ça pour toi ! »* Hana lui tendit alors un paquet joliment emballé qui n'avait apparemment pas trop souffert du voyage en avion. Lena le prit, le posa à coté d'elle sur le canapé avant d'enlacer son amie pour la remercier. Hana sentit le regard perçant d'Amélie sur elle, et sourit nerveusement. Au bout d'un moment, Lena se retira et prit le paquet sur ses genoux, l'observant avec nostalgie.

La jeune fille s'attendait à ce genre de présent, surtout suite aux récents résultats de ses examens. C'était un genre de rituel entre le père et sa fille qui lui faisait toujours autant plaisir même après toutes ces années, et peut-être même plus maintenant qu'ils ne se voyaient plus aussi souvent. Elle était impatiente de voir de quoi il s'agissait cette fois, car son père savait toujours exactement ce qui allait lui faire plaisir. Elle sentit alors la main d'Amélie sur la sienne et se tourna vers elle.

« Et bien, ouvre-le ma belle...Tu en meurs d'envie. » Lui dit-elle, une note d'amusement dans la voix. Amélie étant également très curieuse de savoir ce que contenait le paquet. Lena avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, comme une enfant le matin de noël. Elle finit donc par acquiescer et se mit alors à déchirer le papier cadeau, faisant tomber une petite enveloppe au passage. Cela n'échappa pas à Amélie qui la récupéra avant de la placer sur ses genoux, en attendant que Lena ait finit son déballage. Celle-ci ouvrit de grands yeux au fur et à mesure qu'elle voyait ce que contenait le paquet.

*« WOW ! Une statue de X-wing ! Vous avez vu ça !? C'est trop cool ! »* S'exclama-t-elle en examinant la boite de plus près.

*« Rohhh trop bien ! Elle a l'air trop belle en plus ! Sors-la vite de sa boite, qu'on puisse admirer cette beauté !»* Renchérit Hana en s'approchant pour mieux la voir. Elles se lancèrent alors dans une discussion très animé tout en déballant la statuette avec précaution. Amélie leva alors les yeux au ciel. Une fois que Lena avait commencé à discuter de films, jeux vidéos ou autres, il semblait difficile de l'arrêter. Elle se contenta donc d'observer la scène de loin, attendant patiemment qu'elles se calment.

*« On pourrait presque refaire la scène de l'épisode 4 où ils détruisent l'étoile de la mort ! Et regarde on dirait qu'il y a même R2D2 !»*

 _« De vraies gamines ces deux-là... »_ Se dit Amélie, qui ne comprenait pas vraiment l'intérêt de Lena pour de bêtes figurines en plastique, qui finiraient par prendre la poussière une fois posées sur une des étagères de l'appartement.

Une fois le fameux vaisseau sortit de sa boite, Lena le posa délicatement sur la table basse devant elle. La figurine devait faire environ une trentaine de centimètres, et semblait très détaillée. Le jeune fille observa l'objet sous toutes ses coutures avec de grands yeux ébahis, avant de le tendre à Hana qui se mit à l'examiner minutieusement à son tour.

* « T'as trop de la chance, elle est vraiment magnifique... »* Dit-elle en reposant la figurine sur la table. Lena acquiesça silencieusement, les yeux toujours rivés sur le vaisseau sur la table. Encore une fois, son père avait su trouver le cadeau parfait.

« Tu as fais tomber ça en ouvrant le paquet... » Lui dit Amélie en lui tendant l'enveloppe. Lena se redressa sur le canapé, avant de la prendre dans ses mains. Elle l'ouvrit et se mit à lire la note avec la plus grande attention, sous l'œil des deux autres.

 _« My dear Lena,_

 _This is a little gift to reward you for passing your exams, you deserved it. I saw it in a shop near my flat, and i was pretty sure you'll like it. You have worked hard for your exams and i'm really happy and so proud of you. I hope that we will see eachother soon, and maybe go see a football game, just like old times ! And one last thing, someone told me that you found love on your way. Who is the lucky girl ? Is she's making my little bean happy ?!_

 _Congratulations Lena, for everything…._

 _Your old dad who loves you so much ! »_

Lena regarda le mot dans ses mains, une petite pointe de tristesse dans la poitrine. Apparemment, Hana n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de vendre la mèche à propos d'Amélie, mais Lena ne lui en voulait pas. La jeune fille n'en avait pas encore parlé à son père, ni à sa mère, car elle voulait d'abord que tout soit clair entre elle et Amélie. En effet, elle avait beaucoup songé à ce que lui avait dit Hana, et il s'avérait que plus les jours passaient plus ses sentiments envers Amélie se précisaient. Elle se demandait maintenant comment le lui annoncer. Elle se tourna donc vers sa petite amie sans dire un mot.

 _« She is making me happy dad, so, so, soooo happy…. »_ Pensa-t-elle en prenant sa main, entrelaçant leur doigts. Amélie la regarda avec un peu d'incompréhension, mais finit par lui rendre son sourire et embrassa son front. Quoique que ce mot dise, l'expression de Lena lui fit chaud au cœur et cela lui suffisait amplement pour le moment.

*« Oooh... Vous êtes trop mignonnes...Tu ne trouve pas Oli ? »* Murmura Hana en les observant silencieusement, caressant le félin qui ronronnait bruyamment sur ses genoux. Amélie lui lança un regard noir et Lena se mit à rire nerveusement. La semaine s'annonçait mouvementée…

* « Ahah...Et si on sortait prendre l'air ? »*

Le trio décida donc d'aller faire un tour en ville, pour éviter des prises de becs et profiter du beau temps. Après un long passage par le centre-ville au cours duquel Hana en profita pour faire des emplettes, elles décidèrent de se poser à l'ombre d'un arbre sur les quais, savourant la fin d'après midi. Même si Amélie avait parfois un peu de mal à suivre leur conversations, demandant parfois de l'aide à Lena, elle finit par trouver ses marques auprès des deux amies, malgré les petites piques lancées par Hana. À cause, entre autres, de son fort accent français. Lena lui assura pourtant qu'elle trouvait ça adorable.

Plus tard dans la soirée, toutes les trois étaient à nouveau installées sur le canapé du salon. Amélie avait mentionné plus tôt dans la journée qu'elle n'avait jamais vu LA série que suivaient assidûment Lena et Hana. C'est pourquoi, cette dernière avait décrété qu'une session de rattrapage était plus qu'indispensable. Au début, cette nouvelle n'avait pas du tout enchantée la brune, n'étant pas une grande fan de super-héros et de science fiction en général. Mais Amélie finit par céder devant l'enthousiasme des deux jeunes filles.

À sa grande surprise, elle apprécia les premiers épisodes, pour le plus grand bonheur de Lena qui lui promit qu'elles regarderaient d'autres séries ensemble. La grande brune ne savait pas si elle devait se réjouir de cette nouvelle ou pas. Mais elle se dit qu'après tout, ce serait du temps passé avec sa petite amie et cela lui convenait parfaitement. Et puis, elle trouverait toujours un moyen de détourner la jeune fille de ses séries si jamais elle venait à s'ennuyer. Amélie se remit donc à regarder la télévision en se demandant comment il était possible qu'une simple assistante puisse se payer un appartement si luxueux.

« Mais enfin chérie, c'est absurde que sa patronne ne la reconnaisse pas, c'est juste des lunettes, ça ne change pas ton visage à ce point là...» S'indigna Amélie en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Depuis le début, ce détail en particulier la chiffonnait, elle trouvait ça parfaitement ridicule et ne pu s'empêcher de lui en faire part.

« Ne te pose pas trop de questions _luv_ , c'est ce qui fait le charme de ce genre de séries. Je pense juste que sa patronne se voile la face et refuse de voir son assistante un peu maladroite comme une super-héroïne.» Lui murmura Lena, en passant son bras autour des épaules d'Amélie, caressant doucement son dos. La brune soupira, et se serra un peu plus contre elle.

« Hum, d'accord...Mais c'est quand même bizarre...» Répondit Amélie en soupirant. Plus tard, sentant la fatigue la gagner peu à peu, elle ferma les yeux et finit par s'endormir.

*« Oh ? Je crois que ta belle s'est endormie Tracer.»* Chuchota Hana à son amie en désignant Amélie.

Lena regarda tendrement sa petite amie qui s'était lové contre elle, ses bras passé autour de sa taille. Soundain, la tête d'Amélie bascula en avant et elle se redressa doucement vers Lena, les sourcils froncés.

« Oh... Excuse moi chérie, je suis un peu fatiguée, je vais aller me coucher...» Murmura-t-elle d'une voix ensomeillée, bataillant pour ne pas refermer les yeux. D'habitude, elle était plus résistante que ça à la fatigue, mais il semblerait que ce soir, la série, accompagnée des douces caresses de Lena aient eu raison d'elle.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas _luv_ , ce n'est pas grave. Veux-tu que je viennes avec toi ?» Demanda Lena, avant de désposa un baiser sur les douces lèvres d'Amélie.

«Merci, mais ça va aller... Profite plutôt de ton temps avec ton amie. Passez une bonne nuit.»

«Toi aussi. Reposes-toi bien...»

Amélie afficha un faible sourire et la remercia. Elle souhaita ensuite la bonne nuit à Hana d'un bref signe de la main, puis disparut dans la chambre voisine, laissant les deux amies entre elles dans le salon. Une fois prête à se coucher, Amélie se laissa lourdement tomber sur le lit en baillant. Elle voyait bien que Lena était inquiète pour elle à cause de ses soucis à la boutique et cela l'agacait.

D'habitude, elle arrivait à suffisament dissimuler ses émotions pour que rien ou presque ne transparraisse. Amélie refusait obstinément de se montrer vulnérable, et ce devant qui que ce soit, à part peut-être ses amis proches. C'est ainsi qu'elle avait toujours fonctionné.

Mais maintenant, quelque chose avait changé dans sa vie. Depuis qu'elle avait recontré Lena ce fameux après-midi. Depuis qu'elle avait croisé ce visage si joyeux et tellement chaleureux. La jeune fille semblait avoir cet effet sur elle. Un accord tacite qui l'autorisait à se montrer telle qu'elle était vraiment. Tout cela était si enivrant, et en même temps tellement angoissant. Car il y avait toujours dans un coin de sa tête, le douloureux souvenir de sa rupture avec Gérard. Un rappel qui l'empechait de totalement se laisser aller avec Lena, même si elle en avait terriblement envie parfois.

Amélie attrapa donc l'oreiller de la jeune fille, et le serra contre elle, humant ce doux parfum qui la faisait se sentir malgré elle, tellement à l'aise, et si heureuse. Au bout d'un long moment, elle remit le coussin en place et ferma finalement les yeux, imaginant la sensation du corps de Lena contre le sien avant de s'endormir, laissant ses angoisses derrière elle.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Lena se réveilla en sursaut au son d'un crissement de pneu dans la rue. Ouvrant péniblement un œil, puis l'autre, elle constata que cela ne semblait pas avoir dérangé Amélie. Celle-ci dormait toujours paisiblement à ses cotés, ses longs cheveux noirs cachant une partie de son visage. La jeune fille grommela et tenta de se rendormir, se cachant sous ses draps, pour se retrouver dans le noir. Mais rien à faire, elle n'arrivait pas à retrouver le sommeil.

Que faire ? Elle n'allait pas rester là à attendre que les deux autres se réveille. Et ce, même si la perspective de regarder la brune dormir n'était pas si désagréable à bien y réfléchir. Dessiner ? Impossible, même si le soleil s'était levé, diffusant un peu de sa lumière au travers des volets. Il faudrait qu'elle allume la lampe de son bureau. Il n'était pas non plus question de jouer sur son ordinateur, le bruit pourrait déranger Amélie. Ôter quelques précieuses heures de sommeil à cette dernière, surtout en ce moment, lui apparaissait comme la pire chose qu'il puisse arriver.

Soudain, à force de cogiter, une idée lui vint à l'esprit : un bon petit jogging matinal. Autant utiliser cette opportunité pour faire quelque chose de productif se dit-elle, et puis de cette façon, Lena était certaine de n'embêter personne. Un nouveau problème se dressa cependant devant elle. Comment allait-elle s'y prendre pour sortir de son lit sans réveiller sa petite-amie ? En effet, Amélie avait passé son bras autour de la taille de la petite brune, la maintenant près d'elle. Ceci allait lui rendre la tâche plus délicate.

Lena lui attrapa alors le poignet et tenta de se dégager aussi doucement que possible, ne quittant jamais des yeux son beau visage endormit. A mi-chemin, elle vit les sourcils d'Amélie se froncer, et la jeune fille se figea sur place. Puis la brune grogna dans son sommeil, avant de brusquement rouler sur le flan, son dos faisant maintenant face à Lena. Celle-ci poussa un long soupir de soulagement, avant de se lever discrètement.

Après avoir enfilé un grand débardeur d'un orange vif, un short noir ainsi que ses baskets, Lena jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers Amélie. Elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. La jeune fille attrapa donc son portable, et ses écouteurs puis se dirigea vers la porte de son appartement sur la pointe des pieds. Heureusement que là aussi, les volets laissaient passer un peu de lumière, cela l'aida beaucoup lors de son périple à travers la salon.

Au moment où elle s'apprêtait enfin à ouvrir la porte, Lena entendit un bruit sourd derrière elle et se retourna. Oliver avait sauté du pouf sur lequel il dormait et se frottait à présent contre les jambes de sa maitresse.

« Nan, nan, nan, toi tu restes ici p'tit bouchon, il faut que quelqu'un reste pour veiller sur ces demoiselles. » Chuchota-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras pour le caresser. Le félin émit un petit miaulement de satisfaction et Lena se dirigea vers le pouf, pour l'y reposer. Elle regarda ensuite dans la direction d'Hana. Elle dormait étalée sur le dos, les bras en croix, ronflant légèrement sur le canapé-lit. Cette vision fit rire la petite brune, qui sortit enfin de son appartement.

L'air frais du matin lui donna la chair de poule, mais cela ne la découragea pas, bien au contraire. Après s'être échauffée quelques minutes, Lena enfonça ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles et se mit à courir à un rythme soutenu en direction du parc, un grand sourire s'étalant sur son visage.

Lorsqu'elle fut rentrée, Lena fut surprise de voir que tout le monde dormait encore à poings fermés. Oliver avait migré sur le canapé aux cotés d'Hana, qui ne semblait absolument pas embêtée par le matou qui ronronnait à environ dix centimètres de son visage.

 _« Bon ben, c'est parti pour une bonne douche ! »_ Pensa-t-elle en prenant la direction de la salle de bain.

* * *

Queens of the stone age - Make it wit chu

Lena revint dans sa chambre un moment plus tard, se séchant les cheveux à l'aide de sa serviette de bain, laissant ses mèches châtains encore plus ébouriffées que d'habitude. Une fois habillée, elle s'assit à son bureau et observa Longuement Amélie. Elle était toujours endormie, et n'avait pas bougé d'un cil. Lena attrapa alors son carnet de croquis ainsi qu'un crayon, l'occasion était trop belle. Il était plutôt rare qu'elle ait l'occasion de dessiner Amélie sans que celle-ci ne la remarque.

Maintenant que la pièce était suffisamment éclairée par le soleil, la jeune fille prit un malin plaisir à coucher sur le papier la magnifique silhouette de sa petite amie. Après avoir pris le temps de bien retranscrire ses proportions, Lena s'appliqua à ajouter des détails ça et là : ses longs cheveux d'ébène tombant en cascade sur son oreiller blanc, les grains de beauté à l'arrière son cou, son tatouage qui dépassait légèrement du bas de son t-shirt, la courbe parfaite de ses hanches...

La petite brune eut à peine le temps de commencer à ombrer son œuvre, quand soudain, Amélie roula sur le dos, fronçant les sourcils à nouveau et s'étira longuement tel un chat. Cette vision donna des frissons à Lena qui resta figée sur place, les joues écarlates. Lorsqu'Amélie ouvrit lentement ses yeux dorés, un bruit attira son attention ce qui lui fit tourner la tête vers la droite. Après s'être empressée de ranger son carnet dans un tiroir de son bureau, Lena s'approcha du lit l'air de rien et se rallongea aux cotés de la brune.

« Salut toi... » Lui murmura-t-elle tout en caressant doucement la joue d'Amélie du bout des doigts, en profitant pour dégager les mèches brunes qui cachaient son visage.

« Bonjour... » Répondit Amélie d'une voix ensommeillée. Elle bailla longuement, puis remarqua les vêtements de Lena. « Comment ça se fait que tu sois déjà habillée ? Et qu'est-ce que tu faisais à ton bureau ? »

« Ahaha ! Que de questions ! Ahaha...En fait, je me suis réveillée plus tôt, et je n'arrivais pas à me rendormir, du coup je suis allée courir. Il faut bien que j'entretienne ce corps de rêve, n'est-ce pas _luv_ ?» Dit-elle avec un clin d'œil en soulevant légèrement son t-shirt pour découvrir son abdomen dans l'espoir de détourner l'attention de la brune. Lena attrapa ensuite la main d'Amélie pour la placer sur son ventre chaud. Ses yeux noisettes rencontrèrent ceux d'Amélie alors que celle-ci se mettait à caresser sa peau du bout des doigts.

 _« Petite maligne... »_ Pensa-t-elle en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure avant de demander avec un sourire machiavélique :

« Mais tout à fait chérie...Et la petite peste ? Elle dort encore ? »

« Ne l'appelle pas comme ça, s'il te plaît. » Le ton de Lena fut plus sec que prévu, son expression réjouie s'effaçant presque instantanément de son visage. Elle avait bien remarqué la tension naissante entre Amélie et Hana et cette histoire commençait à l'agacer. Amélie retira sa main, un peu prise de court par la réaction de sa partenaire.

« Pardon...Est-ce qu'Hana dort encore ? »

« Tu vois, ce n'est pas si dur... »

Amélie ne répondit pas, évitant de croiser le regard accusateur de Lena. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait la jeune fille avec cette expression agacée, un peu triste aussi. Cela lui fit d'autant plus mal, car c'était elle qui l'avait causé. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de s'excuser de sa conduite, les gens savait généralement à quoi s'en tenir avec elle. Mais encore une fois, parce que c'était Lena, Amélie sentait le besoin de se faire pardonner. Elle leva donc les yeux vers la petite brune, et posa sa main sur la sienne, la serrant légèrement.

« Excuse-moi Lena...Je ne l'appellerais plus comme ça... »

« J'espère bien... » Répondit-elle en observant la main d'Amélie un instant. Ses doigts étaient longs et fins, sublimés par un vernis noir toujours impeccable. Sa peau était douce malgré toutes ces années à étudier assidûment la musique. Et également cette froideur que Lena n'arrivait toujours pas à s'expliquer, mais qu'elle avait pourtant appris à apprécier au fil du temps. Tout en continuant sa minutieuse observation, elle soupira avant de reprendre :

« Et pour répondre à ta question, Hana est une vrai marmotte. En plus, vu qu'on a discuté jusqu'à tard hier soir, elle ne va sûrement pas émerger avant une heure ou deux je pense... »

« Je vois….C'est tant mieux, parce que... » Amélie se mit à se rapprocher lentement pour ne pas brusquer la jeune fille. Quand elle vit que Lena ne la repoussait pas, elle s'approcha encore d'avantage et déposa un baiser au creux de son cou. «...Comme ça tu vas pouvoir rester près de moi un peu plus longtemps... »

Le contact des lèvres d'Amélie sur son cou fit frissonner Lena. Puis quand elle comprit ce qu'insinuait la belle brune, elle se mit à ricaner tout en passant son bras autour de sa taille, pour la rapprocher un peu plus.

« Et bien mademoiselle Guillard, quelle mouche vous a piqué ce matin ? » Demanda Lena en remontant le menton d'Amélie. Elle la regarda dans les yeux d'un air suspicieux avant de capturer ses lèvres. La brune se laissa aller dans les bras de sa compagne, effleurant d'abord sa joue de sa main. Elle se perdit ensuite dans ses mèches châtains, récoltant un petit soupir de satisfaction au passage.

« Hum..Puisque ma chère petite-amie m'abandonne pendant presque 3 jours, il me semble que j'ai le droit à une petite compensation... » Répondit Amélie après s'être séparée à contre cœur des lèvres de Lena.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle préféra lui offrir un de ses charmants sourires alors qu'elle la faisait tourner sur le dos afin de se placer au dessus d'elle. Lena s'agenouilla ensuite sur les jambes d'Amélie et croisa les bras, faisant mine de réfléchir sérieusement à sa requête.

« Sans aucun doute...Le problème, c'est que je ne sais pas si vous l'avez mérité _my dear_...» Dit-elle l' air songeur, jouant le jeu d'Amélie qui esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire à son tour. « Si cette pauvre Hana savait... »

«Pourtant vous avez bien vu, cette jeune fille est sans cesse après moi... » Répondit Amélie en posant ses mains sur les hanches de Lena, remontant lentement pour à nouveau effleurer son ventre du bout des doigts. Elle sentit la jeune fille frémir au contact de ses mains, et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Ce petit jeu s'annonçait très intéressant. Elle était curieuse de voir combien de temps Lena serait capable de lui résister. Cette dernière continuait de jouer la comédie, tentant d'ignorer les avances de la belle brune.

« Et vous le lui rendez si bien... Quel choc ! Quelle déception ! »

« Vous m'en voyez terriblement navrée très chère…. » Murmura Amélie, avant de lever son regard flamboyant vers la jeune fille qui rougissait un peu plus chaque secondes, sous l'effet de ses caresses.

« Cependant je vous en conjure, ne me faites pas languir plus longtemps... » Continua-t-elle d'une voix faussement innocente, avant de se redresser et de relever le t-shirt de Lena pour embrasser son abdomen, juste en dessous de sa poitrine. Lena émit un bruit de surprise, sentant sa détermination s'effriter un peu plus chaque fois que la brune posait ses lèvres sur sa peau. Elle essaya pourtant tant bien que mal de continuer leur petit jeu.

« Choquée, déçue, bafouée, perdue... Comment diable ai-je pu être si aveugle ?» Déclara-t-elle de façon théâtrale, portant sa main à son front pour accentuer le coté dramatique.

Mais Amélie ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, et profita de cet instant d'inattention pour attraper les hanches de la jeune fille afin de la faire basculer sur le dos. Elle se plaça au dessus-d'elle à son tour, un éclair de passion illuminant ses iris dorées.

« Vous ne me laissez pas le choix charmante demoiselle...Il semblerait qu'il faille que je me sustente moi-même... » Murmura-t-elle en débarrassant la jeune fille de son t-shirt. Cette dernière se laissa faire, puis croisa les bras, boudant un peu de s'être fait prendre à son propre jeu.

« Pff….Tu es vraiment trop impatiente des fois... Je m'amusais bien moi...» Dit-t-elle en se détournant du spectacle que lui offrait sa compagne. Celle-ci retirait lentement son haut, révélant bientôt sa poitrine nue. Amélie passa sa main dans ses cheveux afin de les replacer derrière son épaule, scrutant Lena du coin de l'œil. Puis voyant qu'elle ne la regardait toujours pas, la brune se pencha en avant, s'arrêtant juste lorsque son buste frôla celui de sa partenaire pour la frustrer un peu plus. Puis elle lui murmura sensuellement à l'oreille :

« Oh, ne t'en fais pas pour ça chérie... Crois-moi, on va _s'amuser_...»

À ses mots, les joues de Lena s'enflammèrent, faisant ressortir ses tâches de rousseurs. Elle déglutit et ferma les yeux, se concentrant de toutes ses forces pour résister aux assauts d'Amélie. Celle-ci revint à la charge, parsemant l'épaule puis le cou de la jeune fille de milles et un baisers qui la firent fondre. Mais non, il fallait malgré tout tenir bon. Malgré le fait qu'elle sentait son cœur s'emballer au contact des lèvres de la brune. Malgré son désir de vouloir se presser contre le corps d'Amélie et de passer ses mains le long de son dos. Malgré la main d'Amélie qui caressait à présent sa joue, la faisant lentement se tourner à mesure que la brune se rapprochait de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Amélie porta le coup de grâce en prenant le visage de sa partenaire entre ses mains, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure avant de l'embrasser langoureusement, se collant contre elle pour la faire flancher.

 _« Damn...Comment suis-je sensée résister à ça ? »_ Se demandait Lena, tentant désespérément de ne pas rendre son baiser à Amélie. Celle-ci se faisait toujours plus avide, explorant la bouche de la jeune fille lentement à l'aide de sa langue. Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, la petite brune avait l'impression qu'elle était prise au piège, telle une mouche dans la toile d'une araignée.

 _« Impressionnant... Allez, cesse dont de me résister... »_ Pensa Amélie en passant sa main dans les mèches rebelles de sa proie qui restait totalement de marbre. Soudain elle entendit un petit grognement de déception, et comprit qu'elle avait enfin gagné la partie. Sa compagne dégagea brusquement ses bras de son torse et les cercla autour de la taille d'Amélie, la serrant contre elle alors qu'elle lui rendait enfin son baiser.

Au bon d'un moment, elles s'arrêtèrent, se regardant dans les yeux alors qu'elles reprenaient leur souffle.

« Ah...Tu es vraiment diabolique….» Soupira Lena, la respiration saccadé.

« Merci du compliment chérie...Mais reprenons veux-tu ? » Demanda Amélie en se penchant à nouveau vers la jeune fille.

« Une seconde.. »

Lena repoussa gentillement la brune pour pouvoir se redresser et retirer son soutien gorge. Une fois qu'elle l'eut jeté dans un coin de sa chambre, elle attira à nouveau Amélie vers elle, scellant leurs lèvres en un nouveau baiser fiévreux. Lena soupira d'aise au contact du corps d'Amélie et fit courir ses mains le long de son dos jusqu'à atteindre ses fesses. La brune ne sembla pas réagir, alors Lena commença à les masser tout en continuant de l'embrasser, souriant contre ses lèvres avides. Amélie se retira un instant plus tard, le regard brûlant de désir, et attrapa les mains de Lena pour les placer au dessus de sa tête.

« Laisse-moi faire chérie... »

 _« You wanna know if I know why?  
I can't say that I do,  
I don't understand the evil eye,  
Or how one becomes two.  
And I just can't recall what started it all,  
Or how to begin in the end,  
I ain't here to break it,  
Just see how far it will bend,  
Again and again,_

I wanna make it,  
I wanna make it wit chu,  
Anytime, anywhere... »

* * *

Hana était adossée contre le comptoir de la cuisine, attendant patiemment que le café soit prêt. Quelques instants plu tard, Lena fit son apparition, les mains dans les poches de son short et le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

*« Salut Hana ! »* Lui lança-t-elle en entrant dans la cuisine.

*« Salut Lena ! T'as l'air de bonne humeur dis-moi. »*

La jeune fille acquiesça et vint se placer à coté d'Hana qui finit par comprendre se qui mettait son amie de si bonne humeur. De nouvelles marques rouge avaient fait leur apparition sur le cou de la jeune fille. Hana soupira quand elle comprit d'où venait les bruits qui l'avait réveillée ce matin. Apparemment, son amie avait passé un peu de bon temps ce matin, à en juger par l'expression réjouie de son visage. Ses soupçons se confirmèrent un peu plus tard, quand elle vit passer Amélie qui se dirigeait vers la salle de bain l'air de rien. Son dos arborait pourtant des griffures au niveau des épaules.

Les deux amies prirent ensuite leur petit déjeuner en discutant de choses et d'autres.

*« Du coup on est entre nous aujourd'hui ? »*

*« Oui, Amélie a des trucs de prévu avec son groupe, donc ce sera juste toi et moi. »*

*« Cool ! Ma petite Lena pour moi toute seule ! »* S'exclama Hana en la prenant dans ses bras.

Les deux amies sautèrent de joie dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

*« Et pendant trois jours en plus ! Tu es gâtée mon petit Gremlin ! »*

* « Wow j'avoue, tu me sors le grand jeu ! »* Dit-elle en riant au éclats, tenant toujours Lena dans ses bras.

* « Ahahah ! Rien n'est trop beau pour ma meilleure amie ! »*

* « N'en fait pas trop, je pourrais m'y habituer ! »*

C'est alors que la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et Amélie entra dans la pièce. Un rictus déforma son visage pendant un instant, lorsqu'elle vit la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Lena ne l'entendit pas directement et continua de rire dans les bras de son amie. Puis Hana lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, et la jeune fille se tourna vers Amélie.

« Oh, excusez-moi je dérange peut-être ? » Demanda Amélie en s'avançant nonchalament dans la pièce.

« Bien sûr que non luv ! Où est-ce que tu vas chercher ça ? Ahahah ! » Répondit Lena nerveusement en se séparant de son amie.

« Il reste du café ? »

« Oui oui, installe toi je m'en occupe ! »

« Merci Lena. »

La jeune fille se précipita alors dans la cuisine pour récupérer un bol pour Amélie. Une fois que tout fut prêt, elle lui porta son déjeuner, sous l'œil amusé d'Hana.

 _*« Sois pas jalouse ma grande, je ne vais pas te la piquer... »*_ Pensa-t-elle en observant le couple finir leur petit-déjeuner.

La fin de la matinée se passa dans le calme, les deux amies discutant de leurs projets pour les 3 jours à venir. Puis vint le moment pour Amélie de partir, et Lena la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte.

*« Bon, je vous laisse, et pas de bêtises vous deux... »* Déclara Amélie avec un clin d'œil.

« T'inquiètes ! On se voit mardi soir sinon ? »

« Pour le match de basket, c'est ça ? Bien sûr, chérie... »

« Cool ! Ça va être trop bien ! Bon, passe une bonne journée _luv_... »

« Toi aussi... » Dit-elle avant de se pencher pour embrasser Lena, la serrant contre elle. La jeune fille fut un peu surprise par la fougue de sa compagne, mais finit par lui rendre son baiser. Passant ses doigts dans les mèches châtains de Lena, Amélie pencha son visage sur le coté, approfondissant leur baiser. Quelques minutes plus tard, la brune se redressa, laissant sa petite amie, avec un sourire hébété et des étoiles pleins les yeux. Elle passa son pouce sur la lèvre inférieure de la jeune fille pour en retirer un peu du rouge à lèvre qui s'y était déposé. En toute connaissance de cause, bien évidement.

« À mardi chérie... » lui souffla-t-elle, très satisfaite de l'effet produit, surtout lorsqu'elle vit l'expression d'Hana qui avait assisté à la scène depuis le canapé. Une fois passé le pas de la porte, elle lui fit un petit signe de la main. * « Salut Hana.»*

*« À plus ! »* Répondit-elle les bras croisés.

Quand Lena eut refermé la porte derrière Amélie, elle alla rejoindre son amie sur le canapé, et soupira d'aise en se laissant tomber à coté d'elle.

* « Et ben, j'ai l'impression que tu as gagné le gros lot cette fois... »*S'exclame Hana en riant, lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

*« Hum...Tu as vu ? »*

*« Oui….J'ai un peu entendu aussi, vous n'avez pas été très discrètes ce matin... Enfin bref... Je crois qu'elle t'a laissé un petit quelque chose ici. »* Dit-elle en désignant sa propre clavicule.

Le visage de Lena vira au cramoisi et elle jeta un œil là où lui avait indiqué son amie, découvrant les large marques qui ornaient à présent sa peau.

*« Désolé...Mais je te l'avait dit, elle fait ça tout le temps...Ça doit l'amuser de me voir me trimbaler avec une écharpe en plein été... »*

*« Moi je crois plutôt qu'elle veut faire savoir à tout le monde que tu es prise...Tu vois l'idée ? Pas touche c'est à moi ? »* S'amusa Hana en pianotant sur son portable.

*« N'importe quoi ! Ok, elle est un poil jalouse mais bon quand même….»*

*« C'est cela oui, juste un poil….Crois moi « chérie », à mon humble avis ça ne lui plaît pas trop de m'avoir dans les pattes, elle préférerait t'avoir pour elle toute seule. »*

*« Hum...C'est vrai qu'elle a été disons plus « démonstrative » que d'habitude ce matin, désolé pour ça d'ailleurs...»

*« Pas grave t'en fait pas, mais tu verras bien que j'ai raison. »* Dit-elle en se levant du canapé pour se diriger vers la salle de bain.

« Arrêtez de vous tirer dans les pattes toutes les cinq minutes déjà, ça serait pas mal... » Murmura Lena dans sa barbe.

Elle la regarda s'éloigner, se demandant comment tout cela allait finir. La tension entre Hana et Amélie était palpable. Une alternance entre de petites remarques mesquines et des regards en coins qui mettait la jeune fille dans l'embarras un peu plus chaque secondes. Se pourrait-il qu'Amélie se sente 'menacée' par la présence de son amie ? Non, ce n'était pas ça, la brune était au dessus de ça. Lena soupira, s'allongeant sur le canapé, angoissée à l'idée que les choses ne tournent mal. Connaissant le caractère bien trempé des deux autres, elle craignait que tout cela ne finisse par lui éclater à la figure. Bien qu'Amélie lui ait promis de faire des efforts, tout était possible, et Lena n'avait absolument pas envie de la revoir en colère comme le soir du concert. Il faudrait donc tôt ou tard qu'elle parle de ce problème avec Hana afin d'éviter le pire.

* * *

Le mardi après-midi, Hana et Lena étaient installées à la terrasse d'un café. Comme prévu, la petite brune avait pu quitter son travail plus tôt que d'habitude et profitait de la fin d'après midi en compagnie de sa meilleure amie.

*« Bon alors, raconte moi ce que t'as prévu de beau pour la suite du comic. Tu m'as dit que t'avais des nouveaux trucs à me montrer.»* Demanda Hana en parcourant rapidement le document du scénario pour se le remémorer.

*« Oui ! Je voudrais qu'on rajoute Amélie dans l'histoire. »* Répondit Lena en sortant son carnet à dessin de son sac à dos avant le le poser sur la table, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

*« Déjà ? Tu ne perds pas de temps ! Pourquoi cette décision soudaine si je peux me permettre.»*

*« Et ben, j'avais laissé traîner le dossier sur mon bureau et elle est tombée dessus le jour où j'ai eu mes résultats d'examen. Je te la fait courte, on a regardé ça ensemble au lit et ça lui a bien plu. Du coup, je me suis dit que ça lui ferait peut-être plaisir d'y figurer aussi. »*

Hana se redressa sur sa chaise et prit un air songeur à cette soudaine révélation. Elle se sentait d'humeur taquine et ne se priva pas d'embêter sa camarade.

*« Au lit hein... Et après tes résultats en plus... Je vois, je vois...Je comprends mieux maintenant d'où viennent toutes ces jolies marques.»* Dit-elle en désignant le cou de la jeune fille. Celle-ci s'empressa de les cacher, les joues écarlates.

*« Rohh pas comme ça enfin ! »*

* « Ahahah ! Désolée Lena ! Mais tu me tends la perche aussi...Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête pour son personnage ? »*

Lena fit la moue et se mit alors à tourner les pages de son carnet, cherchant ses croquis et ses notes pour le personnage d'Amélie.

« Bref...Elle a m'a demandé de lui faire un personnage de méchant, apparemment elle trouve ça plus cool. Donc je suis partie sur ça, et aussi sur un personnage qui serait un sniper, t'en dit quoi ? »*

Hana prit le temps de la réflexion, tentant d'imaginer la grande brune dans un tel rôle, puis déclara :

*« Une méchante ? Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas. Pour le sniper je valide, ça lui irait super bien.»*

*« Oui hein ? Comme elle est super calme, posée et tout ça. »*

*« Et puis c'est pas la pas la dernière pour décocher une remarque cinglante. »*

*« Comme tu l'as dit toi-même l'autre soir, c'est une dure à cuire. »*

*« En effet je l'ai dit, et j'assume, cette grande perche a du mordant…. »*

À ces mots, Lena fronça les sourcils et leva les yeux de son carnet.

* « Ah non ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! »*

* « Quoi ? C'est vrai qu'elle est grande, non ? »*

* « Joue pas à la plus maligne avec moi, tu as très bien compris...S'il te plaît, que vous ne vous entendiez pas, je peux le comprendre, mais juste, ignorez vous je sais pas….Je ne veux pas que ta semaine se passe mal juste à cause de vos chamailleries débiles….»*

Hana haussa les épaules, évitant le regard de son amie. Malgré le fait qu'elle savait que Lena avait raison, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'envoyer des piques à la grande brune, qui semblait lui avoir déclaré la guerre dès l'instant où elle avait croisé son regard perçant.

* « Bon, d'accord, excuse moi Lena, je ne le ferrais plus….»*

* « Promis ? »

* « Oui promis ! Mais passons, tu as déjà fait des croquis ou pas ? »* Dit-elle pour changer de sujet.

Lena la regarda les sourcils toujours froncés par l'agacement, mais finit par tendre son carnet à son amie.

*« Quelques uns, tiens, regarde. »*

Hana lui prit le carnet des mains et observa les différentes poses esquissées sur le carnet. Outre les quelques mises en situations, elle ouvrit des grands yeux en voyant les portraits que son amie avait réalisé, appréciant le soin apportés aux détails du visage d'Amélie.

*« Wow ! Tu l'as vachement bien réussie ! Le regard est juste parfait ! »*

*« Merci, merci ! C'est vachement plus facile quand tu as le modèle à la maison. »*

*« Ça je veux bien le croire ma chère Tracer ! Mais je penses que tu devrais lui faire un costume encore plus sexy. Comme dans Metal Gear Solid 5, tu vois ?»*

*« Comme Quiet tu veux dire ? Et l'aspect pratique de l'uniforme dans tout ça ? »*

*« Pff ! Des détails ! On le justifiera plus tard dans le scénario ! Allez, allez ! Découvre moi tout ça ! »*

Elle rendit son carnet à Lena, et celle-ci commença à griffonner une nouvelle ébauche de costume, les sourcils froncés par la concentration.

*« T'es sûre Hana ? Je sais pas si ça va lui plaire. »*

*« T'inquiète elle va adorer ! Et si ça se trouve plus tard, elle t'en fera un cosplay... Avoue tu dirais pas non...»*

Lena éclata de rire, rougissant légèrement en imaginant Amélie dans une tenue aussi révélatrice.

*« Ahahah ! T'es vraiment la pire ! Des fois je me demande laquelle d'entre vous deux est la plus 'coquine'. »*

*« Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, je suis un gentil petit ange moi. »* Répondit Hana en faisant la moue.

*« C'est ça oui, un petit ange blanc et pur qui tient absolument à ce que je dessine ma copine à moitié à poil ! »*

*« Pff, je disais juste ça pour toi, tu pourras te rincer l'œil comme ça. »*

Hana se détourna pour bouder, les bras croisés autour de son torse. Lena afficha alors un sourire machiavélique, c'était l'occasion de taquiner la jeune fille à son tour.

*« Tu sais , je n'ai plus besoin d'un dessin pour me rincer l'œil... Et si tu veux tout savoir.. » Dit-elle avant de se pencher pour lui glisser à l'oreille. « Il n'y a pas que pour la musique qu'elle un bon doigté... »*

*« Oh putain Lena ! T'est vraiment dégueulasse quand tu t'y mets ! »* S'exclama Hana d'un air offusqué en se bouchant les oreilles, les joues écarlates.

*« Ahahah ! Tu verrais ta tête ! C'est magique ! »*

*« Pfff, tu ferais mieux de dessiner et de m'aider pour le scénario au lieu de raconter n'importe quoi, on a pas toute la soirée... »*

Hana se replongea dans le scénario, l'air renfrogné. Elle en avait déjà bien assez entendu l'autre matin, pas la peine que son amie en rajoute une couche.

*« Relax ! On a encore du temps, on part de chez Angie vers 20h30 et il est à peine 18h. »*

*« Raison de plus pour ne pas s'éparpiller. En plus, je crois que j'ai trouvé une idée sympa. » *

*« Raconte moi tout mon petit Gremlin, je suis toute ouïe. »*

Tout en écoutant Hana lui exposer son idée, Lena essaya de retravailler le futur costume de sa petite amie. Elle espérait vraiment que cela plairait à Amélie et s'appliqua donc encore plus. Au fur et à mesure de leur discussion, la jeune fille rajoutait de nouveaux détails, ou en retravaillait certains, sous l'œil admiratif d'Hana. Les heures passèrent et lorsque le moment fut venu, les deux amies quittèrent le café pour se diriger vers l'appartement d'Angela, afin que celle-ci les conduisent au gymnase. Ce soir l'équipe de Fareeha affrontait un adversaire important, et il n'était pas question de rater ça. Angela était impatiente de la revoir jouer, après tout elle n'avait pas assisté à l'un de leur match depuis longtemps, notamment à cause de ses examens. L'ambiance sur le chemin fut donc fut donc extrêmement joyeuse et festive, rythmée par les conversations animées des passagers.

* * *

Space jam- Let's get ready to rhumble

« Putain...Je suis en retard... »

Amélie rageait derrière son volant, alors qu'elle arrivait enfin devant le gymnase où devait avoir lieu le match. La journée n'avait pas été terrible, commençant le matin avec des clients plus qu'ennuyeux qui voulaient absolument avoir le dernier mot. L'après midi s'était quand à lui passé sans trop d' encombres. Amélie ayant dû gérer la boutique toute seule car Hanzo était en discussion avec leur fournisseur pour tenter de trouver un accord à leur problème. La jeune femme s'était rongée les sangs toute l'après-midi.

Que se passerait-il si jamais ils ne trouvaient pas de solution ? Ce fournisseur était le plus important de tous, les articles qu'il leur proposait représentait une grosse part de leur chiffre d'affaire. Si il les laissaient tomber, ils devraient sans doute mettre la clé sous la porte rapidement, et cela était inconcevable pour les deux amis. Cette boutique représentait beaucoup trop pour eux.

Cependant, un peu avant la fermeture, Hanzo était revenu avec un petit sourire, apparemment ils étaient parvenus à un arrangement, même si il ne voulait pas s'emballer trop vite. Cela avait pourtant permis à Amélie de souffler un peu et d'être plus enjouée à l'idée de passer sa soirée dans un gymnase bruyant. Elle avait également hâte de retrouver Lena.

Profitant d'un moment de calme avant la tempête, la jeune femme vérifia son maquillage ainsi que sa coiffure avant de sortir de sa voiture. Puis elle se dirigea vers l'entrée du gymnase, d'où résonnait déjà une forte musique mêlée aux cris des spectateurs. En entrant dans la salle, Amélie observa l'endroit attentivement, cherchant la silhouette familière de sa petite amie et des autres dans les gradins.

Les joueuses étaient déjà en train de s'échauffer sur le terrain et elle reconnu Fareeha et Zarya qui s'entraînaient aux lancers francs. Elles avaient l'air concentrées, faisant abstraction du bruit ambiant. Malgré son calme apparent et son attitude décontractée, Fareeha semblait tendue, rien de plus normal, songea Amélie. Quelque soit l'enjeu de ce match, il fallait donner le meilleur de soi pour remporter la victoire.

Un détail attira cependant le regard de la brune : les cheveux noirs de la jeune femme étaient coiffés en une queue de cheval ornée d'un ruban bleu, assorti au maillot de leur équipe. Elle vérifia rapidement, mais il semblait qu'aucune des autres joueuses ne portaient un tel ruban.

 _« Un ruban bleu comme les yeux d'Angela sans doute... »_ Pensa Amélie en ricanant, se notant de ne pas oublier d'évoquer ce détail devant la principale intéressée. Depuis l'affaire du 'paris', Amélie se faisait un malin plaisir de taquiner Angela et Fareeha sur tout et n'importe quoi, son sujet favori étant, bien entendu, leur vie de couple.

« Et voilà la plus belle ! » Entendit-elle dans son dos. Amélie se mit à sourire en entendant cette voix familière et se retourna. Lena arborait un grand sourire, un immense gobelet dans chaque main. Amélie s'approcha de Lena et l'embrassa doucement, soupirant au contact de ses lèvres.

« Bonsoir chérie. Désolé je suis en retard. » Dit elle en caressant la joue de la jeune fille, un peu déçue de ne pas pouvoir prendre sa main.

« Oh ce n'est pas grave ! Comme tu peux le constater, le match n'est pas encore commencé. Tu es toute pardonnée ! »

Tout en veillant à ne pas renverser ses boissons, Lena se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser encore une fois, puis l'entraîna avec elle dans les gradins. Amélie la suivit et finit par apercevoir le reste de la bande. Tout le monde était là, en train de s'occuper en attendant que le match ne débute. Lucio et Hana riaient aux éclats en prenant des photos d'eux et de leurs comparses. Angela semblait quand à elle très excitée. Elle avait revêtu le maillot bleu et or de l'équipe de Fareeha par dessus ses vêtements, et se dandinait sur son siège tout en discutant avec Mei. Amélie ricana quand elle remarqua le ruban bleu qui ornait également la chevelure de la blonde.

 _« Oh...Comme c'est chou... »_ S'amusa-t-elle en arrivant à leur hauteur.

« Salut Amélie ! Tu arrives juste à temps ! » S'exclama Angela en se levant pour l'accueillir, ses yeux bleu azur scintillants sous la lumière des projecteurs.

« Bonsoir, et bonsoir à vous tous. » Répondit calmement Amélie. Elle adressa un petit signe de la main aux autres, puis prit place entre Angela et Lena. Cette dernière, se tourna vers elle et lui demanda :

« Alors comment s'est passée ta journée _luv_ ? »

« Et bien, disons qu'elle n'avait pas très bien commencé, mais il y a eu du mieux en fin d'après midi. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Demanda Lena avant de prendre une gorgée de sa bière.

« Et bien, je ne veux pas trop m'avancer parce que rien n'est sûr pour l'instant. Mais apparemment, après avoir passé plusieurs heures au téléphone cet après midi, Hanzo a peut-être réussi à s'arranger avec notre fournisseur. »

« Mais c'est super ça ! Oh, je suis trop contente pour vous ! »

Lena prit sa main dans la sienne et se pencha vers elle pour embrasser sa joue.

« C'est une excellente nouvelle Amélie ! » Ajouta Angela avant d'attraper le verre que lui tendait Lena.

« Oui, mais comme je l'ai dit, rien n'est sûr, donc, on va voir quand ça sera confirmé... »

« T'inquiètes pas pour ça, moi je suis sûre que ça va marcher ! »

« Le temps nous le dira ma belle, il doit nous donner une réponse définitive avant la fin de la semaine. » Répondit Amélie, réjouie de l'enthousiasme de Lena.

« D'accord, croisons les doigts alors. Et en attendant, profitons de la soirée ! »

« Oui ! Tu vas voir, ça va être génial ! » Renchérit Angela en se tournant vers le terrain. Les joueuses avaient quitté le terrain pour un dernier briefing avec leur entraîneur.

« Je pense que vous allez devoir me rappeler les règles, je dois avouer que le basket ce n'est pas trop mon truc. » Avoua Amélie observant l'entraîneur qui expliquait une dernière fois à ses joueuses leur différentes tactiques de jeu.

« Pas de soucis, si il y a un truc que tu ne comprends pas, demande moi _luv_! Mais bon tu sais, le principal c'est de marquer le plus de paniers possible ! »

« Je peux t'expliquer les postes et les règles de base vite fais si tu veux. » Proposa Angela quittant Fareeha des yeux une seconde.

« Avec plaisir. »

« Alors, il y a cinq postes différents. Fareeha est la meneuse. En gros son job, c'est d'organiser le jeu en attaque, et de distribuer le ballon. Comme c'est également elle la plus rapide, c'est souvent elle qui va infiltrer la défense adverse pour tenter de marquer. Zarya, elle est pivot, c'est un rôle plus défensif. Elle doit protéger le panier et empêcher les adversaires de marquer et ainsi provoquer des contres. Mais en attaque, elle aussi super forte pour dunker. Tu sais, c'est quand tu t'accroches au panier pour marquer. Ensuite on a les ailiers…. »

Amélie écouta attentivement les explications très passionnées d'Angela, qui fut parfois coupée par Mei, lorsque quelque chose était incorrect ou nécessitait un peu plus d'indications. Lena les observait silencieusement, caressant le dos de la main d'Amélie de son pouce. La nouvelle de l'accord trouvé par Hanzo avait remplit son cœur de joie. Car si tout cela se concrétisait, Amélie serait enfin libre.

Tout cela l'avait beaucoup stressée dernièrement, la rendant parfois irritable. Lena savait combien c'était important pour Amélie, c'est pourquoi elle avait passé l'éponge sur ses sautes sautes d'humeurs. Elle savait combien Amélie et Hanzo avaient travaillé dur pour en arriver là, elle voulait donc croire à la réussite de cet accord.

Soudain, les lumières s'éteignirent et le commentateur annonça le début du match, coupant court aux explications d'Angela qui se tourna à nouveau vers le terrain. Tout le monde se mit à crier, encourageant les deux équipes qui firent bientôt leur entrée sur le terrain. Lorsque tout le monde se fut mit en place dans le rond central pour l'engagement, Fareeha se tourna vers la tribune et adressa un rapide clin d'œil à Angela.

« Vas-y mon amour, c'est toi la meilleure ! Botte leur le cul ! » S'écria-t-elle en lui faisant de grands signes.

Amélie remarqua l'ombre d'un sourire sur le visage concentré de Fareeha, alors qu'elle faisait face à son adversaire.

L'arbitre s'avança dans le rond central, et au coup de sifflet il lança le ballon au dessus de lui.

Fareeha bondit d'un geste vif, étendant son bras au maximum et réussit à attraper le ballon avant la joueuse adverse. Elle le passa ensuite à une de ses coéquipière qui s'élança vers le panier, faisant fi de la défense adverse. Une fois démarquée, Fareeha lui fit un signe et elle lui repassa le ballon, lui permettant de marquer le premier panier. La foule se mit à hurler pour les féliciter. La jeune femme sourit un instant, mimant un cœur avec ses doigts en direction d' Angela. Puis elle lui lança un nouveau clin d'œil avant de repartir à l'autre bout du terrain pour aller défendre.

*« Wow ! Angie ! Vous êtes trop mignonnes ! »* S'écria Hana le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles avant de prendre une nouvelle photo de la joyeuse bande.

Amélie observa attentivement les joueuses sur le terrain. Une des joueuses adverses tenta une percée pour aller marquer, mais fut contrée par Zarya qui lui vola facilement le ballon. Elle le repassa ensuite à Fareeha qui alla marquer, déclenchant un autre tonnerre d'applaudissements dans le stade. Même si elle n'était pas particulièrement fan de sport, Amélie reconnut que tout cela était impressionnant et se laissa prendre au jeu sous l'œil amusé de Lena.

* * *

Ce fut une large victoire pour l'équipe de Zarya et Fareeha, un magnifique 98-65, qui ne laissa aucune chance à leur adversaires. Grâce à ce résultat, elles avaient prit la tête du championnat, et espéraient bien rester numéro un jusqu'à la fin de la saison. Après avoir célébré la victoire avec le public, elles disparurent dans les vestiaires et tout le monde commença à quitter la salle.

Le groupe sortit à son tour, mené par Hana et Lena, qui se tenaient par les épaules en chantant des chansons de victoires. Cela agaça légèrement Amélie, qui reprit la main de sa petite amie une fois qu'elles furent arrivées au niveau du parking. Hana lui lança un regard noir, s'apprêtant à répliquer devant son attitude. Mais elle se raisonna en se souvenant des paroles de Lena. Elle se contenta donc de l'ignorer. Ils attendirent Fareeha et Zarya tranquillement, en discutant de choses et d'autres.

« Ah ! Les voilà ! » Lança Angela au bout d'un moment, en voyant les portes des vestiaires s'ouvrir.

Fareeha et Zarya sortirent enfin du gymnase, plaisantant avec les autres membres de leur équipe. Quand elles furent à une distance raisonnable, Angela se mit à courir vers sa petite amie, le visage radieux. Fareeha eut à peine le temps de poser son sac à terre, que déjà Angela lui sautait dans les bras. La jeune femme la serra fort contre elle, enfouissant son visage au creux du cou de la blonde avant d'y déposer un baiser. Au bout d'un moment, Angela se dégagea pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux, tenant son visage entre ses mains.

« Bravo _liebchen_! T'as assuré ce soir ! » Lui dit-elle avec un sourire tellement lumineux que Fareeha eut du mal à déglutir, les joues rosies par tant de beauté.

« Hum...C'est sûrement car tu étais là... » Murmura-t-elle en rougissant de plus en plus avant de remarquer le ruban que portait toujours la blonde. « Oh ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu as là ?»

Angela sentit l'embarras la gagner, pensant que Fareeha trouverait peut-être son geste ridicule. Posant son front contre l'épaule de sa belle pour se cacher de son regard amusé, elle murmura :

« Et bien, comme ça faisait un moment que je n'étais pas venue te voir jouer, je me suis dit qu'il fallait marquer le coup... Vu que tu portes toujours ce ruban..»

Humant la douce fragrance de sa petite-amie pendant un instant, Fareeha se mit à rire, ce qui eut pour effet de faire frissonner Angela et elle se redressa, le visage à présent écarlate.

« Tu es adorable _habibti_... Mais c'est pour toi que je porte ce ruban, tu sais...»

Caressant doucement les joues de la belle égyptienne, Angela se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement. Fareeha sourit contre les fines lèvres de cette blonde qu'elle aimait tant.

« Oh ! Amari ! Ziegler ! Vous venez ou quoi ? » Leur lança Zarya.

« Ouais ! Faut qu'on aille fêter cette victoire comme il se doit ! » Renchérit Lena en leur faisant de grands signes.

« Une minute ! » S'exclama Fareeha.

Elle embrassa passionnément Angela une dernière fois et la reposa à terre, un peu à contre-cœur. La blonde remarqua tout de suite que Fareeha aurait bien voulut prolonger leur moment ensemble, alors elle prit sa main et entrelaça leur doigts, avant de lui murmurer :

« Ne t'en fait pas _liebchen_ , nous aurons tout le temps de fêter ta victoire en rentrant à la maison toute à l'heure. »

« Ma princesse aurait-elle prévu quelque chose de spécial en mon honneur ? » Lui répondit Fareeha en se dirigeant vers le parking.

« Mhm...À ce qu'on dit, après l'effort vient le réconfort... »

« Oh intéressant...J'ai hâte de voir quelle surprise tu me réserve, _habibti_... »

« Crois-moi tu vas adorer... » Dit-elle avant d'attraper Fareeha par le col de sa veste. Angela l'attira vers elle pour l'embrasser langoureusement, ne laissant aucun doute quand à ses intentions futures. Fareeha émit un petit soupir de satisfaction, et passa ses bras autour de la taille d'Angela.

*« Ah...Ces deux-là, je vous jure. »* Souffla Hana, alors qu'elle, Lena et Amélie les observaient depuis l'intérieur de la voiture.

« OI ! Vous venez ou vous voulez vous marier de suite ?! » S'écria Lena en passant sa tête par la fenêtre.

Au bout d'un moment, le couple se sépara, laissant Fareeha avec des étoiles pleins les yeux. Angela la prit donc à nouveau par la main pour la mener vers leur propre véhicule. Une fois que tout le mode fut installé, le groupe se mit enfin en route, direction le centre ville.

* * *

Une fois arrivés dans un bar, le groupe s'installa à une table et Hana s'empressa de s'asseoir à coté de Lena. Occupée à passer commande avec Angela, Amélie fronça les sourcils en observant la scène depuis la bar.

 _« Du calme Amélie, du calme, cette gamine ne perd rien pour attendre... »_ Pensa-t-elle en tentant de se raisonner.

Angela remarqua l'air tendu de la brune mais n'en fit rien, choisissant de surveiller le déroulement de la soirée. Les deux jeunes femmes revinrent donc vers la table, et Amélie prit place entre Lucio et Fareeha. Elle fit mine d'ignorer les remarques d'Hana qui se trouvait juste en face d'elle.

Les deux se regardèrent en chiens de faïence, prenant part aux différentes discussions, jusqu'à ce que le serveur apportent les boissons.

« Allez ! Félicitations pour votre victoire les filles ! » Lança Lena en levant son verre.

Les autres l'imitèrent, félicitant à nouveau chaleureusement Fareeha et Zarya. Puis tout le monde repris ses discussions. Jusqu'au moment où Hana porta son regard sur le verre de whisky dont Amélie venait de prendre une gorgée.

*« Et ben, quand tu auras fini ça tu seras dans un bel état ! »* S'exclama-t-elle.

Amélie ne prit même pas la peine de la regarder et lui répondit d'une voix doucereuse:

*« Ce n'est pas une boisson pour les enfants... »*

*« Qui est-ce que tu traites d'enfant ? »*

Sentant la tension monter d'un cran, Lena posa sa main sur l'épaule de son amie, et chercha le regard d'Amélie.

*« Hey ! Tout doux vous deux, temps mort ! »*

Tout le reste du groupe les regardaient, ne sachant pas trop si ils devaient intervenir ou pas. Angela se demanda si elle n'aurait pas dû parler à Amélie lorsqu'elles étaient seules toutes les deux. Puis la brune posa son regard sur Hana, un petit sourire mesquin aux lèvres. Elle aurait dû s'arrêter, sachant très bien qu'elle allait regretter ses paroles plus tard, mais qu'importe.

*« Ne t'en fais pas chérie j'arrête, je ne voudrais pas que la naine se mette à pleurer... »*

*« T'as dit quoi là ? »* S'exclama Hana, le visage contracté par la colère.

*« Tu as très bien compris...Et maintenant lâche-moi...»* Lui répondit Amélie, en prenant une nouvelle gorgée de son verre comme si de rien n'était.

* « Sinon quoi ? »*

* « Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir morveuse ? »*

Cette fois s'en était trop pour Amélie. Si Hana ne comprenait pas le message il fallait qu'elle le lui fasse comprendre autrement.

* « Putain ! Mais c'est quoi ton problème avec moi ?! Vas-y dit-le !»*

*« Mais arrêtez ! Calmez-vous bordel ! »* S'écria Lena en se levant de sa chaise, les poings serrés. Tout le monde se tourna vers elle, stupéfait de voir la jeune fille d'habitude tellement souriante, se mettre dans un état pareil. Un silence pesant s'installa à leur table, personne n'osait rien dire. Amélie soutint le regard furieux de Lena, les sourcils froncés, sentant le remord la gagner à mesure que les secondes passaient. Elle lisait tellement de colère dans ses yeux, un peu de tristesse aussi, mais choisit de l'ignorer pour le moment.

« Très bien, j'ai compris...Amusez-vous bien...»

Amélie se leva d'un bon, récupéra ses affaires et se dirigea vers la sortie sans cérémonies, bousculant d'autres clients au passage. Personne n'essaya de la retenir, pas même Lena qui finit par se rasseoir les bras croisés.

*« Ouais c'est ça dégage ! »* Lança Hana, alors qu'Amélie passait la porte.

* « Hana, s'il te plaît n'en rajoute pas... »* Lui dit Fareeha calmement.

Une fois dehors, Amélie s'appuya contre un mur non loin du bar, et sortit d'un geste brusque ses cigarettes et son briquet de la poche de son blouson de cuir. Il était plutôt rare qu'elle fume, mais elle en avait terriblement besoin, ne serait-ce que pour se calmer les nerfs. Quand elle eut finalement réussi à en allumer une, elle pris une longue bouffée de tabac et soupira.

« _Mais pour qui elle se prend celle-ci …. »_ Pensa-t-elle, en foudroyant du regard quiconque osait passer à sa portée. Ce n'était pas le moment de venir lui chercher des noises. Lena lui en voulait sûrement, vu la tête qu'elle faisait. Mais Amélie s'en moquait royalement, il était hors de question que cette gamine s'en tire sans représailles.

« Et bien quel spectacle... »

Angela se tenait en face d'Amélie. Elle ne l'avait pas entendue approcher, trop occupée à ruminer dans son coin. La jeune femme ne répondit pas, adressant à la blonde un bref regard lui signifiant qu'elle ne voulait pas de sa compagnie. Cela ne sembla pas déstabiliser Angela, bien au contraire, elle haussa les épaules et vint se placer aux cotés d'Amélie.

Sachant très bien pourquoi elle était là, la brune se renfrogna un peu plus, avant de prendre une nouvelle bouffée de sa cigarette. Elle n'était absolument pas d'humeur à entendre les leçons de morale d'Angela, même si elle savait très bien qu'elle était allée trop loin cette fois-ci.

« Je peux t'en piquer une ? »

Amélie se tourna vers sa comparse, d'un air un peu interloqué. Ce n'était pas ce à quoi elle s'était attendue. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle fouilla à nouveau dans la poche de son blouson et tendit nonchalamment le paquet à la blonde qui prit une cigarette à son tour. Lorsqu'elle eut prit une première bouffée, Angela soupira, s'appuyant un peu plus sur le mur derrière elle.

« Ça faisait longtemps…. » Murmura-t-elle, observant les alentours d'un regard morne.

« Je ne savais pas que tu fumais. » Finit par lui répondre Amélie, sans la regarder pour autant.

« Rarement. Mais je pourrais te dire la même chose.»

« J'en avais besoin... »

« Je comprends... »

« Je ne crois pas, non. Sinon tu ne serais pas venue. »

« On fait tous des choses stupides parfois. »

« Oh arrêtes ça je t'en prie…. Tu es tout sauf stupide. »

« Je ne parlais pas de moi, mais merci du compliment. » Répondit Angela d'un ton sarcastique.

« Laisse-moi, je veux être seule.»

« Pourquoi m'as tu laissé rester à tes cotés dans ce cas ? »

Amélie ne dit rien, prise de court par la question de la blonde. Elle serra juste son blouson autour d'elle, sentant un frisson la parcourir.

« J'essaie seulement d'aider. Rien de plus.»

« Qui a dit que j'avais besoin de ton aide ? Tout ça ne te concerne pas...»

« Lena est mon amie je te rappelle...En plus, tu sors avec elle il me semble.» Dit-elle d'un ton calme mais ferme. Cet attitude commençait à agacer Amélie, même si elle savait pertinemment qu'elle avait raison.

« C'est est une grande fille, elle peut se débrouiller toute seule. »

« Elle n'est pas en état. Pas encore, du moins. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? »

« Tu le sais très bien... »

« Non je ne sais pas ! Et je t'ai déjà dit de me laisser tranquille ! Vous vous êtes tous donnés le mot pour m'emmerder ce soir ou quoi ? »

« Et je crois déjà te l'avoir dit, mais Lena ferait tout pour les gens auxquels elle tient. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, s'était passer un bon moment avec nous. Hana et toi vous avez tout gâché avec vos bêtises de gamines... »

C'en était assez, Amélie se décolla du mur et lança un regard méprisant à Angela, qui ne sembla pas du tout impressionnée, se contentant de continuer à fumer tranquillement.

« Hum...Au moins tu reconnais que cette peste est en faute aussi... » Déclara-t-elle en jetant son mégot avant de l'écraser du talon. « J'en assez entendu pour ce soir...À plus tard...»

Amélie lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers sa voiture, les poings serrés dans ses poches. Plus elle avançait dans la nuit noire, et plus elle sentait le remord l'accabler alors qu'elle revoyait le regard déçu de Lena.

 _« Mais merde, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait... »_ Pensa-t-elle en portant la main à son front alors qu'elle montait à bord de sa voiture.


	8. Chapitre 7 - Partie 2

Héhé ! Avouez, vous avez cru que j'allais vous laisser en plan avec ce magnifique cliffhanger (lol) ? Mais que nenni ^^ ! C'est juste que le chapitre était beaucoup trop long….Bonne continuation !

La journée du lendemain fut longue pour Amélie. Habituellement, elle aurait sourit en recevant un message de Lena. Mais non pas aujourd'hui, l'écran de son téléphone resta désespérément éteint….La jeune femme tournait comme un lion en cage, ne sachant pas quoi faire ou plutôt comment faire pour arranger la situation. Pourtant, il fallait à tout prix qu'elle se fasse pardonner. Même si finalement ce n'était pas grand-chose, elle devait au moins s'expliquer avec Lena.

À l'heure du déjeuner, elle passa en dernier recourt, un coup de fil à Angela. Celle-ci finit par lui répondre d'une voix un peu fatiguée.

« Bonjour Angela... »

« Oh salut Amélie...Je me doutais bien que tu allais m'appeler. »

« Ouais...C'était si prévisible que ça ? » Ricana Amélie, en faisant les cent pas devant la boutique.

« Un peu, oui. »

« Bref, j'ai pas été correcte avec toi hier soir, et j'en suis désolée.. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, tu n'étais pas bien à ce moment-là. »

Cette réponse étonna quelque peu la brune, qui se serrait attendue à un peu plus de rancœur de la part d'Angela.

« Quand même, je tenais à te présenter mes excuses. Je n'aurais pas dû te crier dessus. »

« Ne te tracasse pas pour ça je te pardonne. Mais as-tu parlé à Lena ? »

« Non pas encore...Je ne sais pas vraiment comment m'y prendre... » Avoua Amélie en haussant les épaules, un peu prise de court par cette inévitable question. Elle s'arrêta ensuite de piétiner devant la boutique et alla s'asseoir sur les marches d'une maison voisine.

« Je pense plutôt que c'est sa réaction qui te fait peur. »

« Et tu as raison...Je n'ai surtout pas envie d'aggraver la situation. »

Elle entendit la blonde soupirer à l'autre bout du fil. La brune se mit machinalement à jouer avec une mèche de ses cheveux, attendant impatiemment une réponse. Bien qu'Amélie et Lena s'étaient déjà disputées dans le passé, ça n'avait jamais aussi mal tourné. Un éclat de rire et tout rentrait dans l'ordre. Seulement cette fois, cela ne marcherait pas. Et Amélie était extrêmement inquiète quant à la réaction de Lena. C'est pourquoi secrètement, elle espérait qu'Angela serait de bon conseils.

« Va la voir, Amélie. Sois sincère, elle te pardonnera j'en suis sûre... »

« J'espère...Je n'ai pas envie de la perdre... » Dit-elle prononçant cette phrase à mi-voix comme un aveu.

« C'est à elle qu'il faut que tu le dise, pas à moi. Au fond tu es quelqu'un de bien Amélie, tu as juste fait une erreur, ça arrive à tout le monde...Lena comprendra.»

Les mots rassurants de la blonde firent mouche, l'ombre d'un sourire se dessinant au coin des lèvres d'Amélie. Puisse-t-elle avoir raison...

« Merci... »

« Aucun problème, maintenant vas la voir et dit lui ce que tu as sur le cœur.»

« Mhm, je vais y aller dans l'après-midi. »

« Très bien. Bonne chance ma grande. Et ne me remercie pas, ça porte malheur. » Dit-elle en riant, heureuse d'entendre un peu d'espoir dans la voix de la brune.

« D'accord. À plus tard Angela. »

« Bye ! »

Une fois qu'elle eut raccroché, Amélie leva les yeux au ciel et se mit à sourire. Discuter avec Angela aurait au moins eut l'avantage de la motiver. Lena lui disait souvent que la blonde savait trouver les mots justes, et encore une fois, elle avait eu raison.

Plus tard dans l'après midi, Amélie prit la décision d'aller attendre la petite brune à la sortie de son travail et de tenter le tout pour le tout. La jeune femme leva les yeux et regarda alors Hanzo qui rangeait les vinyles d'un air agacé. Un client avait sans doute encore tout dérangé.

C'était près de ces mêmes bacs de vinyles qu'Amélie avait vu Lena pour la toute première fois. Elle avait l'air si nostalgique alors, tellement perdue dans ses pensées en parcourant les pochettes de disques, son petit sourire malicieux aux coin des lèvres. Quand Amélie s'était approchée pour lui parler, la petite brune avait eut l'air d'un poisson qu'on avait sortit de l'eau. Les yeux grands ouverts et les joues cramoisies, faisant ressortir ses de tâches de rousseurs.

Ce souvenir arracha un sourire à Amélie, ainsi qu'une désagréable sensation de vide. Il fallait absolument tout faire pour que la jeune fille lui pardonne. Angela avait raison, son attitude avait été si stupide et immature. Elle qui avait dit à Lena qu'elle lui faisait confiance lorsqu'elles étaient en route pour chercher Hana. La petite brune semblait tellement joyeuse alors, et elle avait tout gâché à cause de cette stupide jalousie. Mais non, Amélie refusa de baisser les bras.

« Hanzo ? Est-ce que ça t'ennuie si je pars plus tôt aujourd'hui ? » Demanda-t-elle à son ami qui était maintenant occupé à changer les peaux d'un fut de batterie.

« Bien sûr que non. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive, mais je préférerais te voir sourire comme la dernière fois où Lena est venue ici….Je pourrais tenir la boutique tout seul un après midi, ne t'en fait pas pour ça Amé. » Dit-il de son habituelle voix gutturale, ne levant pas les yeux de son minutieux travail. Puis il murmura dans sa barbe :

« Après tout c'est peut-être un des derniers jours que nous passerons ici, il faut en profiter...»

« Ça il n'en est pas question...Mais Merci, je te revaudrais ça. » Le remercia-t-elle, en posant sa main sur l'épaule d'Hanzo. Celui-ci leva finalement les yeux vers elle, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Pas la peine, va plutôt la retrouver et dépêches-toi, avant que je ne change d'avis. »

Amélie ricana, mais ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Elle alla récupérer ses affaires dans l'arrière boutique, puis se dirigea vers la sortie d'un pas décidé. Une fois dans sa voiture, la grande brune inspira longuement pour se calmer. Il n'était absolument pas question de laisser les choses telles quelle, Amélie prit donc son courage à deux mains et démarra, se dirigeant vers le musée où travaillait Lena.

 _« Pourvu que je ne fasse pas une bêtise... »_

The Cranberries – Why

Quand elle fut arrivée sur place, la jeune femme se demanda si elle n'aurait pas dû envoyer un message à Lena pour la prévenir. Il n'était pas encore tout à fait 16 heures, la jeune fille n'était sans doute pas encore sortie. Amélie s'avança donc vers l'entrée, l'estomac noué et le poing serré autour de la lanière de son sac à main. Puis elle s'appuya contre un arbre et attendit. Les dix minutes qui passèrent lui parurent d'une longueur interminable. Mais bientôt la porte vitrée s'ouvrit et Lena sortit du bâtiment, les mains dans les poches, et le visage morne.

Cette vision peina encore plus Amélie. Comme elle, il semblerait que Lena ait passé une très mauvaise nuit, ses mèches châtains d'habitude tellement indomptables lui tombaient à présent devant les yeux. La grande brune resta figée sur place, regardant la jeune fille, prendre inconsciemment le chemin de son appartement. Pourtant il fallait agir, et elle se mit donc à marcher dans sa direction. Lorsqu'elle l'eut enfin rattrapée, Amélie prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

« Bonjour Lena... » Dit-elle doucement. Surprise, la petite brune s'arrêta net. Puis elle leva les yeux vers Amélie, fronçant immédiatement les sourcils quand elle vit qui venait de la saluer.

« Oh, salut...»

Ce ton froid et cassant eut l'effet d'une gifle pour Amélie, mais elle essaya tant bien que mal de poursuivre.

« Hum, est-ce qu'on pourrait parler ? »

« Je t'écoute, qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire ? » Répondit la petite brune en se tournant vers Amélie. Elle croisa les bras autour de son torse et attendit. La grande brune la regarda un instant, remarquant ses yeux encore rouges. La jeune fille avait dû pleurer la nuit dernière. Et cela fit lui encore plus mal lorsqu'elle imagina Lena en sanglots dans sa chambre.

« Et bien je...Je voudrais que tu m'excuse pour ma conduite d'hier soir... Je suis navrée de t'avoir mise en colère... »

Une grimace déforma le visage de Lena, et elle afficha un sourire qui était tout sauf joyeux.

« En colère ? Non, tu te trompes. J'étais fâchée sur le moment oui, mais je suis surtout triste et déçue, très déçue...»

« Je suis tellement désolée Lena...Je me suis conduite comme une idiote, je me suis laissée emporter et voilà le résultat…. »

« Tu veux savoir ce qui me déçoit le plus Amélie ? L'autre matin, quand on en a discuté, tu m'avais dit que tu ferais des efforts, et au final tu n'as rien fait...» Dit-elle en soutenant le regard de la brune, qui déglutit difficilement, se sentant effroyablement coupable. Lena avait les poings serrés si fort que les jointures de ses doigts en devinrent blanches.

« Crois-moi Lena, je n'avais pas l'intention de te blesser...J'étais juste... Jalouse du fait que tu passes du temps avec Hana...Que vous soyez si proches... »

« Je vois...Je pensais que tu étais au dessus de ça, mais j'avais tort apparemment. Comment peux-tu être jalouse d'Hana ? C'est ma meilleure amie depuis que j'ai 6 ans, c'est normal qu'on soit proches...»

« Il n'y a pas que ça... » Commença-t-elle. Il fallait absolument qu'elle lui dise toute la vérité, la jeune fille avait le droit de savoir. « J'étais encore très angoissée à cause de mon boulot, c'est une grosse partie de ma vie qui se joue...Et j'ai passé mes nerfs sur Hana quand on a commencé à se provoquer...C'est tellement stupide...Pardonne-moi je t'en prie.»

« Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? » Demanda Lena, son ton de voix se faisant plus ferme.

« Parce que...Parce que je n'ai pas l'habitude de m'épancher sur mes problèmes, et je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter d'avantage avec ça. »

À ces mots, la petite brune soupira et secoua la tête. Elle avait sentit qu'il y avait autre chose, mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé que la jeune femme voudrait la laisser en dehors de ses problèmes professionnels.

« Ah Amélie...Deux choses. Un, le fait que je sois proche d'Hana ne remettra jamais en cause les sentiments que j'ai pour toi...Tu m'entends ? Jamais. Et deux, ne me cache plus ce genre de choses s'il te plait...»

« D'accord...Oh ! » Amélie fut très surprise quand elle sentit les bras de Lena se refermer autour de sa taille. La petite brune la serrait fort contre elle, simplement pour tenter de lui faire comprendre qu'elle tenait à elle. Amélie se mordit la lèvres en regardant la jeune fille, ne se sentant pas encore le courage de lui rendre son étreinte. Au bout d'un moment, Lena leva les yeux vers elle, et prit le visage de la brune dans ses mains.

« Si tu veux qu'on continue ensemble, il va falloir que tu te mettes dans la tête qu'on est un couple. Je suis là pour toi. Ce qui veut dire que les problèmes on les règle à deux désormais. Compris ? » Lui demanda-t-elle en la regardant dans les yeux comme pour graver ces mots dans l'esprit d'Amélie.

« Oui.. » Répondit-elle en fermant les yeux un instant, appréciant la douce chaleur des mains de la jeune fille.

« Bien...Ça nous évitera de nous retrouver dans ce genre de situations à l'avenir.»

Lena afficha un petit sourire, tendre cette fois, plus compréhensif. Puis soupirant à nouveau, elle passa ses bras autour du cou de la brune, et la serra contre elle. Amélie resta figée un instant, avant de lui rendre son étreinte, caressant gentillement son dos.

« Merci Lena...»

« C'est bien parce que c'est toi, idiote...Ne me refait plus jamais ça... » murmura-t-elle, en se cachant dans la chevelure brune d'Amélie, se délectant du simple plaisir d'être à nouveau dans ses bras.

« Je te le promet.»

Lena souriait, heureuse d'avoir retrouvé sa belle. Elle n'avait aucun doute que cette fois. La brune avait comprit le message, et elles n'auraient plus à faire ce genre de choses futiles. Puis au bout d'un long moment, la jeune fille desserra son étreinte et leva les yeux vers Amélie avant de lui demander :

« Tu veux venir chez moi ce soir ? On mange coréen avec Hana... »

Amélie lui sourit, prenant le temps de réfléchir à tout ce qui venait de se passer :

« Ça aurait été avec plaisir, mais je crois que je vais rester tranquille ce soir, tu sais qu'on attends toujours la réponse de l'autre abruti... »

« Et bien justement, tu ne serais pas mieux avec nous, au lieu d'être toute seule à angoisser chez toi ? Allez, s'il te plaît ! » Demanda Lena en faisant les yeux de cocker. Amélie se mit alors à rire, elle ne pouvait rien lui refuser aujourd'hui, et surtout pas avec cette bouille adorable. Malgré ses yeux rouges, qui semblaient à nouveau aux bords des larmes.

« Bon d'accord...Mais juste pour dîner, ça te va ? » Dit-elle en dégageant le front de Lena pour y déposer un baiser.

« Oui ! C'est toujours mieux que rien ! Et comme ça, Hana et toi, vous allez faire la paix un bonne fois pour toute ! » S'exclama la petite brune en la prenant par la main, son sourire radieux s'étalant à nouveau sur son visage. Amélie ne put cependant pas s'empêcher d'être sarcastique et demanda :

« Est-ce que je suis vraiment obligée ? »

« Oui ! T'es obligée ! Vous allez vous excuser, et tout rentrera enfin dans l'ordre ! »

« Très bien...Si tu le dit... »

« Hey ! Ne commence pas ! Tiens d'ailleurs, il me semble que tu as oublié un détail important.» Dit elle en s'approchant à bras ouverts, amusée par le regard interrogateur d'Amélie. «Viens faire un gros bisou à ta Lena chérie ! La meilleure petite amie de tout l'univers ! »

La brune se mit à rire de nouveau, ce rire cristallin qui faisait battre la chamade au cœur de Lena à chaque fois qu'elle l'entendait. La jeune femme s'approcha donc doucement, et souleva le menton de sa compagne avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Lena sourit contre ses lèvres, passant de nouveau ses bras autour du cou d'Amélie.

Tout cela avait au moins eut le mérite de montrer à Lena que cette belle brune dans ses bras tenait plus à elle qu'elle ne voulait bien l'admettre et cela remplissait son cœur de joie. La vie allait pouvoir reprendre son cours normal se dit-elle, alors qu'Amélie mettait fin à leur baiser. Elle prit la main de Lena pour la mener vers sa voiture, laissant ce 'malheureux' accident de parcours derrière elles.

 _« Tell me can you hear me I'm calling  
Tell me you can hear me, don't cry  
Tell me that you're not feeling lonely  
Somewhere in between where and why _

_(….)_

 _Somewhere in another dimension  
I can hear you asking me why... »_

Matoma – Wonderful life

*« Alors dit-moi _Cojenita_ , mon petit doigt m'a dit que tu es actrice ? »* Demanda Sombra à Hana alors que le groupe marchait en direction de la plage sous un soleil de plomb, les bras chargés de sacs, parasols et autres ballons.

* « Dans une web-série. Pour l'instant. »* Grommela la jeune fille, un peu déstabilisée par l'air sournois qu'arborait Sombra.

* « Oh, c'est impressionnant, il faudra que je surveille ça de près... Mais laisse-moi t'aider _chica_ , tu es bien trop encombrée.»*

En effet, la petite brune était chargée comme un baudet. Un parasol passé en bandoulière, son sac avec toutes ses affaires de plage, ainsi qu'une imposante glacière. La jeune femme débarrassa donc Hana de ce fardeau qu'elle portait maladroitement dans sa main gauche. Puis elle partit devant rejoindre Satya avec une facilité déconcertante, à tel point qu'Hana en resta figée sur place.

* « Je crois qu'elle t'aime bien. »* Plaisanta Amélie, qui n'en avait pas perdu une miette.

* « Oh ça va toi ! »* Dit-elle en boudant un peu alors qu'elles arrivaient enfin au bout du chemin menant à la plage.

* « Yeah ! On y est enfin ! »* S'écria Lena, qui se mit à courir comme une dératé, faisant tomber sa casquette au passage. Amélie soupira et la ramassa avant de la ranger dans son sac, souriant en s'apercevant que la jeune fille qui était déjà presque arrivée au bord de l'eau. Hana et elle échangèrent un petit sourire complice et se dirigèrent à leur tour vers la mer, suivies de près par Angela, Fareeha, Lucio, Zayra et enfin Mei.

Après la réconciliation entre Lena et Amélie, les choses étaient revenues à la normale. Comme l'avait ordonné la petite brune, Hana et Amélie avaient enterré la hache de guerre, non sans mal, mais tout allait maintenant pour le mieux. Lena les surprit même à discuter et même à plaisanter ensemble, et cela lui fit extrêmement plaisir.

Et enfin, dans l'après midi du vendredi, Amélie et Hanzo reçurent la réponse de leur fournisseur. Celui-ci était finalement revenu sur sa décision et décida de continuer à travailler avec eux. Les deux amis étaient tellement heureux, et surtout soulagé, de ne pas devoir dire adieu à leur chère boutique. Quand Amélie avait annoncé la nouvelle à Lena, celle-ci s'était mise à sauter de joie, prenant sa compagne dans ses bras.

Hana décréta ensuite qu'une petite fête s'imposait. Elles trinquèrent donc toutes les trois, et décidèrent d'embarquer tout le monde pour un pique nique à la plage, pour le dernier jour d'Hana parmi eux.

Ils s'étaient donc mis en route en fin de matinée, encouragés par un ciel dégagé et un soleil radieux. Une fois que tout le monde se fut installé et crémé, le groupe partit à l'assaut des vagues. Lena arriva en tête et se jeta dans l'eau la tête la première, rapidement suivie par Hana. Angela, Amélie et Satya restèrent un peu en retrait, observant les autres s'amuser dans les vagues de l'océan.

La grande brune ne put s'empêcher de ricaner quand elle vit Angela rougir comme une pivoine. Fareeha était en train de sortir de l'eau et s'approchait lentement de la blonde en roulant des mécaniques, passant une main dans ses cheveux noirs. Elle fit mine de vouloir l'embrasser et se pencha vers sa petite amie. Mais avant que celle-ci ne comprenne se qu'il venait de se passer, Fareeha la souleva pour la prendre dans ses bras et se mit à courir vers l'océan avant d'y laisser tomber la blonde, provoquant l'hilarité générale.

« Bordel ! C'est froid ! Je le crois pas que t'ai osé me faire ça ! Viens ici tout de suite ! » S'écria Angela en se relevant, retirant ses mèches blondes de devant ses yeux avant de partir à la poursuite de sa petite-amie qui ne fit pas beaucoup d'efforts pour la semer.

« Excuse moi mais c'était tellement tentant ! » Répondit-elle en riant, en continuant de courir le long de la plage.

Angela finit par la rattraper et sauta sur son dos en riant. Fareeha continua de marcher un instant avant de faire tourner la blonde afin qu'elle soit face à elle. Puis la brune se laissa gentillement tomber dans le sable.

« Ça t'amuse de me faire courir au soleil comme ça ? »

« Mhm, l'expression de ton visage en valait la peine. » Dit-elle en caressant la joue de sa compagne, en profitant pour repasser ses mèches blondes derrière son oreille.

« Laquelle ? Avant ou après que tu m'aie jeté dans l'eau ? »

« Humm…Les deux. »

« Voyez vous ça ? »

« Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu es belle tout le temps... » Dit-elle, un peu embarrassée.

« C'est ça, rattrape toi ! » Répondit Angela en poussant sa petite-amie qui se laissa tomber dans le sable.

« Mais c'est vrai ! Regarde toi ! »

Angela ne répondit pas, mais se pencha pour déposer un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Fareeha. Un instant plus tard, elles se relevèrent et revinrent tranquillement vers les autres qui étaient toujours entrain de s'amuser dans l'eau. Lena lança un regard malicieux à Amélie et commença à s'approcher.

« N'y pense même pas ! » S'écria-t-elle en reculant avant de recevoir une gerbe d'eau glacée. Passé le choc, la brune lança un regard noir à Lena et entra lentement dans l'eau.

« Tu vas le regretter chérie... »

Dans l'après midi, Amélie, Angela, Mei et Satya décidèrent d'aller faire une petite ballade au bord de l'eau, profitant de la brise fraîche venant de l'océan. Les autres se lancèrent dans une grande partie de ballon. À l'ombre des parasols, Lena et Fareeha restèrent seules, observant les vagues et leurs amis, et notamment Lucio. Le jeune homme était très habile ballon au pied, et faisait tourner Hana en bourrique, la faisant rire aux éclats.

« Un jour j'épouserais Angela...Je l'aime trop cette fille... » Déclara Fareeha l'air songeur alors qu'elle observait l'horizon.

« Et bien Fareeha, c'est rare de te voir si sentimentale ! »

Tout cela surprit beaucoup Lena, qui se tourna vers elle. Bien que son amie ne soit pas avare de compliments envers Angela, il était plus rare qu'elle se confie aussi ouvertement.

« Je suis très sérieuse Lena. Tu me connais, je ne dis pas ce genre de choses à la légère. » Répondit-elle en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

« Pardon...C'était juste tellement soudain. »

« Ça fait un moment que j'y pense, Angela et moi on est ensemble depuis un peu plus de 4 ans maintenant, et je me dit pourquoi attendre ? On est tellement heureuses...Et puis, je veux qu'elle soit plus que ma « petite copine », tu comprends ?»

« Bien sûr que je comprends ! C'est vraiment génial, Fareeha ! » Répondit Lena en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

Depuis qu'elles s'étaient rencontrées lors d'une soirée, les deux jeunes femmes ne s'étaient plus jamais quittées. Aux yeux de Lena, leur couple représentait un idéal, une sorte de but qu'elle espérait bien atteindre un jour avec l'élue de son cœur. Elle resta donc silencieuse et attendit que son amie poursuive.

« Quand je vais le dire à ma mère elle va sans doute sauter de joie. Elle qui n'arrête pas de faire des remarques quand on va passer quelques jours chez elle... L'autre fois j'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque quand elle nous a demandé quand est-ce qu'on pensait lui faire des petits enfants...»

« Ahahah ! Excellent ! Je l'adore ta mère ! Elle est trop cool ! Et Angie elle a réagit comment ?»

« Elle est devenue cramoisie puis elle a rigolé nerveusement, et elle a dit un truc du genre qu'il faudrait attendre qu'elle ait finit ses études avant de penser à ce genre de choses. »

« Ouais c'est vrai que c'est encore un peu tôt...Mais pour le mariage, je suis tellement contente ! »

« Ne t'emballe pas Lena, c'est pas fait encore. Je t'en parle parce que t'es une de mes meilleures amies, on se connaît depuis le collège, et je sais que je peux te faire confiance. Alors tu n'as pas intérêt à gaffer. Tu ne parles de ça à personne, ni à Hana, ni à Amélie, c'est bien compris ?» Dit-elle très sérieusement, regardant Lena dans les yeux.

« Un truc aussi important ? Bien sûr que je ne dirais rien ! Tu peux compter sur moi !»

« J'espère bien...» Dit-elle en reportant son attention sur leurs amis qui étaient à présent occupés à jouer au volley dans l'eau. Zarya et Hana contre Sombra et Lucio, le match s'annoncait intéressant, pensa-t-elle, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Je te le promet. » Déclara solennellement Lena, le main sur le cœur. Elle attrapa ensuite son tube de crème solaire dans son sac. Une fois qu'elle fut satisfaite, elle se tourna à nouveau vers Fareeha.

« Bon en attendant, si on allait se baigner, je suis en train de cuire ! »

La brune ricana avant de se lever d'un bon.

« Ok, ce serait dommage qu'Amélie récupère une écrevisse à la fin de la journée ! » Dit-elle en attendant sa camarade.

« Hé ! Te moques pas, ce n'est pas de ma faute si je prends facilement des coups de soleil ! »

« Rohh ça va ! Allez viens on va s'amuser un peu ! »

Elle se mit alors à courir vers la mer, avant de plonger sous une vague, Lena sur ses talons. Les deux amies se joignirent donc aux autres et se lancèrent dans une nouvelle partie de Volley. Sombra tentait par tout les moyens de déconcentrer Hana lorsque s'était à elle de servir. Cela amusa beaucoup Lena, surtout en voyant les joues rouges qu'arborait sa meilleure amie.

Leur partie dura un long moment, et lorsqu'ils eurent enfin terminé, les autres étaient revenues de leur ballade, bronzant tranquillement sous le soleil de la fin d'après midi. En revenant vers l'endroit où ils étaient installés, Lena repéra sa petite amie. La jeune femme était allongée au soleil sur le ventre. S'approchant à pas de loup, la petite brune déposa un rapide baiser sur l'épaule d'Amélie et s'allongea à ses cotés, toujours essoufflée par leur jeux dans l'eau. Amélie tourna alors la tête vers elle, révélant ses iris dorées sous ses lunettes de soleil.

« Tu as l'air de t'être bien amusée chérie. »

« Ouais c'était trop génial ! On a fait une belle partie de volley, du coup je suis crevée. » Dit-elle la respiration toujours un peu saccadé.

« Pas trop crevée j'espère, je te rappelle qu'il y a du monde chez toi ce soir... »

« Ne t'en fait pas pour moi, ça ira, je vais juste dormir pendant le retour je pense. Et toi, ça s'est bien passé votre petite ballade ? » Demanda Lena en se mettant elle aussi sur le ventre, puis récupéra ses lunettes de soleil dans son sac.

« Petite ballade ? On a bien marché pendant un ou deux kilomètres. Mais oui, on a bien discuté avec les filles. »

« Cool ! Je suis super contente que vous vous entendiez bien ! »

Amélie lui sourit et observa sa compagne attentivement.

« Je crois que tu as prit un petit coup de soleil chérie. »

« Oh non ! Sérieux ? Où ça ? J'ai mit de la crème hyper souvent en plus ! » Dit-elle en se redressant pour inspecter son corps. La grande brune se redressa à son tour, rattachant le haut de son maillot de bain, puis se tourna vers Lena d'un air amusé.

« Juste ici.. » Dit-elle en embrassant doucement le nez de la jeune fille.

« Oh non...ça va trop se voir en plus...Comme si j'avais pas déjà assez de trucs à camoufler... » Répondit Lena en faisant la moue.

«Oh ?...Pourtant je ne t'ai pas entendue te plaindre hier soir... Ni les fois d'avant...» Lui murmura Amélie avant de s'approcher pour capturer ses lèvres.

Et ainsi la journée passa, se terminant en apothéose par une belle soirée chez Lena en compagnie de tout leurs amis. Cette semaine était passée si vite se disait la jeune fille, accoudée au comptoir de sa cuisine. Elle observait tout ces visages réjouis, réunis dans son appartement pour faire la fête. Comme à leur habitude, Angela et Fareeha étaient très occupées à se bécoter dans un coin. Installées sur le canapé, Zarya, Mei et Satya semblaient avoir une discussion passionnée sur les nouvelles formes d'habitats écologique.

*« C'est de la triche ! T'as pas le droit de faire ça Sombra ! Ça ne compte pas ! »* S'écria Hana alors que Sombra brandissait fièrement sa manette. Les deux jeunes filles s'étaient lancées dans un tournoi de jeux vidéo, et Sombra semblait user de tout les moyens nécessaire pour faire enrager la petite brune.

* « Je n'y peux rien _cojenita_ , je doit être dans un bon jour. » Dit-elle en envoyant un clin d'œil joueur à Hana. « Est-ce qu'on t'as déjà dit que tu es très mignonne lorsque tu es en colère ? » Ajouta-t-elle, son sourire malicieux s'étendant sur son visage. À ces mots Hana devint écarlate et se rassit sur son pouf avant de lancer une nouvelle partie.

* « Pff….On verra bien si tu fais toujours la maligne lorsque je t'aurais battue... »*

* « Vas-y Hana montre lui ce que tu as dans le ventre ! » Lança Lena avant de prendre une gorgée de son verre. Amélie se leva alors de sa chaise et vint la rejoindre de sa démarche gracieuse.

« Tu passes une bonne soirée chérie ? » Lui demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elle fut arrivée aux cotés de la petite brune. Lena acquiesça et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

Malgré tout les désagréments, la jeune fille ne regrettait rien. Amélie et elle étaient à nouveau heureuses ensemble. La grande brune se montrait un peu moins réticente à l'idée de partager ses problèmes avec sa compagne, aussi infimes soient-ils. Lena réfléchissait maintenant au meilleur moyen de lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Qu'elle était bel et bien amoureuse de sa belle musicienne...

 _« Mi oh my, when the light hits your smile  
There's a fire that ignites at the bottom of my heart  
Ooh mi oh my, if we open our eyes  
I think we're both gonna find that it's a wonderful life_

 _Mi oh my, it's a wonderful life  
It's wonderful life with you by my side…. »_

Jack Johnson – Better together

Et cet ainsi que le lendemain, en début d'après midi, Amélie, Lena et Hana étaient à nouveau réunies dans le hall de l'aéroport. L'ambiance était un peu lourde, les deux amies étant bien tristes de se quitter après ce peu de temps passé ensemble. Il y avait encore tellement de choses que Lena aurait voulu faire. Ce serait sans doute pour une prochaine fois se dit-elle en marchant au cotés de son amie, le bras passé par dessus son épaule. Amélie marchait derrière elles, le cœur lourd en les voyant si tristes.

Une fois qu'elles furent arrivées devant le hall d'embarquement, Hana se tourna vers son amie et la prit dans ses bras, la serrant fort contre elle.

*« Faut que tu lui dise Lena... Tu l'aimes, ça se voit... »* Lui murmura-t-elle.

*« Oui je sais...Mais j'ai trop la trouille...Imagine que ça ne soit pas réciproque...»*

Hana ricana et donna une tape dans le dos de la petite brune. Au cours de cette semaine, elle avait eu le temps de les observer et de se rendre compte des sentiments entre les deux.

*« _Bullshit_ Lena...Ça m'étonnerais beaucoup que ça ne soit pas le cas...Elle est très attachée à toi, c'est évident, sinon elle n'aurait pas prit la peine de s'excuser. Et puis il suffit de voir la façon dont elle te regarde. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais elle ne sourit sincèrement que pour toi...»*

*« Si seulement tu pouvais avoir raison...»* Soupira Lena.

*« Mais oui j'ai raison, crois-en ta vieille copine... J'avoue j'ai pas été au top cette semaine mais tu me connais...»*

*« Ouais je sais que tu as tendance à t'emballer facilement ! »* S'amusa Lena.

*« Hey ! On me cherche on me trouve, c'est tout ! »*

*« Je sais, je sais ! Mademoiselle-a-le-sang-chaud ! Et ne parlons pas de cette chère Sombra...»*

*« Ah non ! Ne commence pas avec ça ! Elle faisait juste ça pour m'embêter ! »*

*« C'est ça oui ! »*

*« Ah, ah, ah, vas-y moque toi... »* Bouda-t-elle.

 _« L'embarquement pour le vol 18914 à destination de Londres Gatwick va bientôt débuter porte 7... »_

Lorsque l'annonce retentit dans l'aéroport, Lena sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine, mais tenta malgré tout de faire bonne figure. Elle se retira de l'étreinte d'Hana et la regarda avec un faible sourire.

*« Je crois que c'est ton avion... Tu devrais y aller.»*

*« J'y vais, j'y vais ! De toute façon, je crois qu'Amélie ne serait pas très contente si je restait une semaine de plus ! »* Dit-elle en jetant un œil vers la brune qui les observaient, assise sur un banc non loin de là. Celle-ci finit par se lever, et s'approcha lentement pour venir dire au revoir à Hana.

*« Oh arrêtes avec ça, je suis sûre qu'au fond elle t'aime bien. »*

*« Ouais, ouais, bref...Si elle te rends heureuse c'est le principal. »*

*« Allez à bientôt Hana, prends soin de toi ! »*

*« Toujours ! À plus tard, je t'envoie un message quand j'arrive ! À Bientôt Amélie ! »*

*« Au revoir Hana, bon retour. »* Répondit Amélie.

* « Oh, ne soit pas si formelle, allez, viens-là grande perche ! »* Murmura-t-elle en serrant la grande brune dans ses bras. Amélie fut très surprise mais lui rendit maladroitement son étreinte sous l'œil amusé de Lena. * « Prends bien soin d'elle, je te la confie. »*

* « Entendu...morveuse.»* Dit-elle en ricanant.

Hana la lâcha et lui fit un clin d'œil avant d'enlacer Lena une dernière fois.

*« Et toi, tu sais ce que tu as à faire. Je compte sur toi ! »*

* « Chef, oui chef ! »*

Avec un dernier sourire, Hana s'éloigna, et s'engagea dans la file d'attente pour l'enregistrement. Lena et Amélie restèrent là, observant la jeune fille alors qu'elle passait enfin les contrôles. La grande brune passa alors son bras autour de l'épaule de sa petite-amie, qui se laissa aller contre-elle, sentant la tristesse l'envahir de plus en plus. Puis, une fois qu'Hana eut quitté leur champ de vision, leur envoyant des signes de la main, Amélie déposa un baiser sur la tête de Lena et lui murmura :

« Et si nous rentrions chérie ? »

Lena acquiesça silencieusement, le regard toujours fixé sur la file de voyageurs devant elles.

« Nous pourrions passer la fin d'après-midi chez moi et regarder la suite de ta série. Profiter de la fin du week-end tranquillement, toi, moi, le canapé...Qu'en penses-tu ? »

« J'en pense que c'est une très bonne idée... » Répondit Lena, levant finalement ses yeux noisette vers Amélie.

Le couple repartit donc main dans la main, laissant le hall des départs derrière elles.

« En fait, tu avais bien aimé ma série, avoue ? » Demanda Lena, alors qu'Amélie manœuvrait pour sortir de sa place de parking.

« Je suis surtout curieuse de savoir si la patronne va enfin comprendre le petit manège de son assistante. » Répondit Amélie une fois qu'elle fut sortie, s'engageant dans le flot de la circulation. « Et il faut bien avouer que le photographe est plutôt charmant... »

« Hey ! Pas aussi charmant que moi, si ? »

Amélie fit mine d'y réfléchir sérieusement, savourant l'air offusqué de la petite brune.

« Non, jamais... » Dit-elle avant d'embrasser la joue de Lena.

Elle passèrent donc le reste de la journée chez Amélie, allongées confortablement sur la canapé du salon. Dans les bras l'une de l'autre, elles regardèrent donc la série. Alternant entre de longs baisers et des fou-rires quand une situation paraissait totalement absurde à la grande brune.

« Mais enfin Lena, tu vas pas me dire que tu crois à ses idioties ? Elle l'a vue il n'y a même pas deux secondes et là, elle est sans ses lunettes devant elle, et sa patronne ne remarque rien….C'est vraiment n'importe quoi... » Dit-elle en regardant Lena d'un air attérré.

« Parce que toi tu remarque tout peut-être ? » Plaisanta Lena avant de commencer à l'embrasser dans le cou, récoltant un soupir de satisfaction.

« Non, mais quand même, il y a des limites... »

La petite brune continua de parsemer le cou d'Amélie de milles et un baisers, remontant lentement jusqu'à la commissure de ses lèvres.

 _« Heureusement, sinon tu aurais déjà remarqué à quel point je t'aime... »_ pensa-t-elle avant de combler l'espace qui les séparaient, l'embrassant passionnément.

 _« Love is the answer.  
At least for most of the questions in my heart.  
Like: "Why are we here?", "And where do we go?",  
"And how come it's so hard?".  
It's not always easy,  
And sometimes life can be deceiving  
I'll tell you one thing:  
It's always better when we're together..._»

Alors ? Ça vous a plu ? J'espère que oui, ce chapitre a été tellement compliqué à écrire pour moi, beaucoup plus que le moment où Lena et Amélie s'embrassent pour la 1ère fois. Les persos doivent être tellement en dehors de leur personnalités respectives (surtout Amélie), je sais pas, c'est bizarre, ou peut-être que c'est moi qui me fais des idées...

Sinon « cojenita » ça veux dire petit lapin ;) , je l'avais vu sur un fan-art de du coup je l'ai ajouté ^^ !

Pour thegleek67 : Si si ça parle pas mal de Supergirl, quand j'ai commencé à écrire j'étais à fond sur cette série _#teamsupercorp_ , mais plus tellement maintenant (l'autre con de Mon-el, M'gann, la Comic-on, tout ça, tout ça...)

Et un dernier truc, j'aimerais savoir si les musiques que je note sont utiles ou pas. Personnellement j'aime bien avoir un truc pour me mettre dans l'ambiance, mais je ne sais pas pour vous ^^ Donc dites-moi s'il vous plaît !

À bientôt pour le prochain et dernier chapitre ;) ! Prenez soin de vous !


	9. Chapitre 8 - Partie 1

Coucou tout le monde ! Ça fait un bail je sais...Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre comme ça, mais je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'écrire ces derniers mois. Pleins de choses se sont passées, et je ne trouvait ni le temps, ni la motivation. Mais voilà, j'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous plaira :)

Si vous voulez voir de quoi je me suis inspirée pour Amélie, allez voir les vidéos de Jess Woess et celles d'Elise Trouw, c'est un bon mix des deux je pense :)

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Queen – Crazy little thing called love

Quelques semaines plus tard, la pluie tombait sans discontinuer à l'extérieur, battant contre les vitres de la chambre d'Amélie. En cette fin de matinée, il y régnait une ambiance calme et studieuse, ce qui offrait une parfaite excuse pour rester tranquille. Assise à son bureau, la grande brune nettoyait soigneusement sa basse, puis en changea les cordes. Un air de guitare résonnait dans la pièce, ponctuée par la voix mélancolique d'un chanteur new wave que la jeune femme appréciait tout particulièrement.

Lorsqu'elle eut coupé le bout de la dernière corde d'un geste vif, Amélie leva les yeux. En face d'elle, Lena était confortablement installée sur le lit. Dos au mur, la jeune fille noircissait inlassablement les pages de son carnet à dessin. Elle s'arrêtait parfois pour réfléchir un instant, changer de feutre, ou encore pour lancer des regards furtifs en direction d'Amélie. Au bout d'un moment, elle croisa son regard d'ambre et lui sourit, avant de se pencher de nouveau vers sa feuille.

Satisfaite de son ouvrage, Amélie fit courir ses doigts sur sa basse, jouant quelques notes pour accorder l'instrument correctement. Une fois cela fait, elle se leva pour éteindre la musique. Elle alla ensuite se rasseoir, et se mit enfin à jouer.

 _« Rien ne vaut le plaisir de jouer sur des cordes neuves... »_ Pensa-t-elle un petit sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres.

C'était un autre de ses pêchés mignons, le son était plus brut, plus naturel. Au bout de quelques mesures, elle ferma les yeux, se laissant porter par la mélodie. Amélie fit abstraction de ce qui l'entourait pendant un moment, enchaînant les accords avec une étonnante facilité. La jeune femme ne remarqua donc pas tout de suite le regard curieux de Lena, qui leva bientôt le nez de sa feuille.

Cette dernière observa longuement sa petite amie, un large sourire se dessinant sur son visage. Ce matin était un de ces matins où elle s'était réveillée le cœur léger, tenant Amélie dans ses bras, humant son délicat parfum. Elle aimait tellement tout ces moments passés en compagnie de la brune. Tout ces petits riens qui la rendait tellement heureuse. Comme par exemple, d'avoir le privilège de voir Amélie jouer de la musique tranquillement.

Lena pouvait maintenant en apprécier chaque infime détail, gravant cette belle image dans un coin de son esprit. Le calme et la maîtrise parfaite qui se dégageait de chacun de ses mouvements. Ce léger froncement de sourcils provoqué par la concentration lorsqu'elle attaquait des accords compliqués. Ce petit sourire satisfait quand arrivait le passage qu'elle préférait. Ces imperceptibles hochements de tête lorsqu'elle comptait le rythme dans sa tête. Ou encore ses lèvres entrouvertes, murmurant des paroles inaudibles.

Oui, tout cela la fascinait. Soudain, une idée vint tirer Lena de sa rêverie, et elle s'empressa de la coucher sur le papier. La jeune fille continua cependant de lancer des regards furtifs en direction d'Amélie. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, cette dernière rouvrit les yeux, avant d'attraper un médiator qui traînait sur son bureau. Alors qu'elle allait se remettre à jouer, elle croisa le regard de Lena qui se détourna rapidement. Un peu trop rapidement à son goût.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, chérie ? » Demanda-t-elle en passant sa main de ses cheveux noirs, afin de les repasser par-dessus son épaule.

« S-si si, tout va bien ! Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? »

« À toi de me le dire. »

« Il n'y a rien, ne t'inquiètes pas luv. »

Elle afficha un faible sourire, le visage à demi caché derrière son carnet à dessin. Amélie leva un sourcil inquisiteur, puis haussa les épaules avant de se remettre à jouer.

 _« Hum...Toi, tu me caches quelque chose... »_ Pensa-t-elle, alors qu'elle entamait un morceau plus rapide. Il n'y avait pas de doute, quand la jeune fille faisait cette tête, il y avait anguille sous roche.

Il lui avait semblé que Lena avait eu l'air encore plus dans la lune que d'habitude ces dernier jours. Cependant Amélie n'avait pas réussi à savoir pourquoi. Elle était donc très curieuse de savoir ce qui troublait sa compagne. Tout en jouant, Amélie chercha une solution pour lui tirer les vers du nez.

Au bout d'un moment, la brune sentit à nouveau le regard de Lena sur elle, mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Elle enchaîna avec un nouveau morceau qu'elle était sûre que sa compagne connaissait. Elles avaient longuement écouté ce groupe récemment, et elle avait même surpris Lena en train de fredonner leurs chansons. Amélie voulait donc voir si cela ferait réagir la jeune fille. Celle-ci était concentrée sur ses dessins, mais un détail ne tarda pas à faire apparaître un petit sourire sur le visage de la brune.

 _« There goes my baby, she knows how to rock-n-roll, she drives me crazy.. She gives me hot and cold fever, She leaves me in a cool, cool sweat... »_

Continuant assidûment à griffonner sur son carnet, Lena s'était mise à marmonner les paroles de la chanson. L'observant du coin de l'œil, Amélie se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire, car Lena chantait terriblement faux. Elle essayait tant bien que mal d'imiter les intonations du chanteur, se trémoussant légèrement au rythme de la chanson. Amélie dû bien avouer qu'elle trouvait ça adorable.

 _« I gotta be cool, relax, get hip, get on my tracks, take a back seat, hitch-hike, and take a long ride on my motorbike, until i'm ready… Crazy little thing called love... »_

 _« Dans le mille... »_ Se félicita Amélie. Puis, tout en continuant de jouer, elle se leva et s'approcha silencieusement du lit. Lena ne sembla pas lui prêter attention, trop occupée à chantonner. La grande brune s'assit donc doucement à sa droite et quand elle eut terminé son morceau, elle posa délicatement sa basse à coté d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu nous mijote ma chère Lena ? » Demanda-t-elle avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

La jeune fille sursauta, et plaqua son carnet contre sa poitrine pour le cacher du regard curieux d'Amélie.

« Hey ! Ne regarde pas ! »

« Lena... » Dit-elle en se lovant contre sa compagne, essayant de voir ce qu'elle lui cachait. « S'il te plaît... »

« Mais euh…Je n'ai pas fini... Et puis, je voulais te faire la surprise... »

Lena la regarda pendant un long moment. Elle voulait à tout prix faire un travail aussi parfait que possible avant de le montrer à Amélie. Dernièrement, la jeune fille avait prit toutes les précautions nécessaires pour que sa compagne ne puisse pas se douter de ce qu'elle préparait. Mais, elle était également très impatiente de connaître sa réaction. Lena jeta donc un rapide coup d'œil à son carnet, puis soupira.

« Bon d'accord... » Dit-elle avant de lui tendre le carnet. « J'espère que ça te plaira. »

Amélie remercia Lena d'un nouveau baiser sur le joue. Puis elle lui prit doucement le carnet des mains, faisant attention à ne rien abîmer. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux quant elle vit de quoi il s'agissait.

« Oh... »

Elle traça délicatement les contours de se qui semblait être une nouvelle version de sa personne. Il n'y avait aucun doute. Tout était là, ses longs cheveux d'ébène, ses yeux dorés, ses tatouages... À quelques détails près : ce regard noir, perçant, impitoyable, ainsi que cette étrange peau bleuté. Sans doute pour camper son rôle de méchante, se dit-elle.

Son personnage était vêtu d'une sorte de combinaison violette au décolleté plongeant, épousant parfaitement ses formes. Le dos était dégagé, laissant entrevoir l'araignée tatouée sur sa peau. Sa tête était coiffée de ce qu'elle devina être un étrange viseur, qui rappelait à nouveau, les yeux d'une araignée. Amélie entrouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais aucun son ne sortit. Elle resta muette devant la qualité de ces dessins. Elle tourna méticuleusement les pages du carnet et porta sa main à ses lèvres en voyant la suite.

« Hum...Amélie ? »

La suite était encore meilleure, on pouvait notamment voir plusieurs mises en situation du personnage. Suivant son idée de l'associer à une araignée, Lena l'avait dessiné suspendue la tête en bas, s'apprêtant à faire feu sur sa cible. Mais ce fut un autre dessin qui attira son attention. Le personnage de la jeune fille était recroquevillée à terre, le canon d'un fusil à quelques centimètres de son visage. Elle semblait à la merci d'Amélie qui avait son pied posé sur l'épaule de la petite brune, l'empêchant de prendre la fuite.

 _« Such a sweet foolish girl... »_ Disait-elle, un sourire froid et cruel sur le visage. Cela amusa beaucoup Amélie, qui se demanda ce qui avait bien put les conduire à se retrouver dans une telle situation.

« Amélie ? Alors...Hum, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

L'intéressée leva les yeux vers Lena, rencontrant son regard noisette.

« Lena, chérie...Merci beaucoup, c'est magnifique... » Balbutia-t-elle avant de reporter son attention sur les dessins. « Mais, hum... Pourquoi je suis bleue ? »

« Ah ça ! C'est une idée d'Hana, attends je vais t'expliquer. »

Soulagée par sa réaction, Lena passa son bras autour de la taille d'Amélie, l'attirant un peu plus contre elle. Puis elle se mit à lui raconter l'histoire de son personnage. L'histoire tragique de cette femme capturée par la faction ennemie, à qui on fit subir les pires tortures afin d'en faire un agent dormant. Et qui, une fois opérationnelle, tua son propre mari dans son sommeil, avant de prendre la fuite. Tout cela fit beaucoup rire Amélie qui écoutait religieusement les explications passionnée de sa petite amie.

« Et voilà ! Tu sais tout ! »

« Tu ne me ménage pas dis-donc... »

Soudain, elle attrapa le col du t-shirt de Lena et l'attira brusquement contre elle, s'arrêtant à quelques millimètres de son visage. Puis elle lui murmura d'une voix doucereuse, la regardant droit dans les yeux. « Cela te plaît de penser que je pourrais te plaquer contre un mur et te tuer de sang froid, _chérie_ ? »

Lena déglutit et rougit en imaginant une telle scène. « Wow... »

« J'essaie de t'intimider, tu n'es pas censée apprécier... »

« Mais qu'est ce qui te dit que ce ne serait pas plutôt moi qui te plaquerait au sol pour te demander des comptes ? » Demanda Lena, avec un air de défi.

« Je demande à voir... » Lui murmura Amélie, sentant la respiration de la jeune fille contre ses lèvres. Celle-ci ricana et l'embrassa fougueusement. La brune desserra sa prise et passa sa main dans le cou de Lena pour approfondir leur baiser. Quelques minutes plus tard, elles se séparèrent, le souffle court.

« En tout cas, j'ai hâte de voir ce que tu nous réserve pour la suite...Tout cela m'a l'air très prometteur. »

« Héhé, tu verras bien... En tout cas, je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise. » Lui dit Lena avant de l'embrasser sur la tempe. La brune lui sourit et reporta son attention sur les dessins de sa compagne.

« Et ça, en bas de la page, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Oh ? Juste des tests de motifs pour le costume ou ton fusil... »

Amélie traça délicatement les contours du motif en question, représentant une araignée rouge et noire.

« Elle est splendide... »

« Vraiment ? Tu trouves ?! » S'étonna Lena, la regardant d'un air perplexe. Ce n'était pourtant quelque chose de très travaillé, mais cela semblait pourtant plaire à sa compagne.

« Oui, je l'adore... »

« Humm...Peut-être que je pourrais l'ajouter à ton costume dans ce cas. »

« Non, il est très bien comme ça...En parlant de ça...Tu t'es faite plaisir... J'ai l'air très sexy dans ce costume...»

Lena devint rouge écarlate, et se mit à rire nerveusement. Amélie esquissa un petit sourire machiavélique, et déposa le carnet à coté d'elle avant de se tourner à nouveau vers la petite brune.

« Hum...Ahah...Et bien j-je...Hum... »

La brune posa sa main sur la joue de la jeune fille, la caressant doucement de son pouce. Elle s'apprêtait à l'embrasser de nouveau, quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

« Hey les filles vous venez ? Le repas est presque prêt ! » Déclara Sombra en entrant dans la pièce, bombant fièrement le torse. « Humez-moi ce délicat parfum, je crois que je me suis surpassée...»

Lena ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Elle profita de cette interruption et se redressa, reniflant longuement à plusieurs reprises, jusqu'à sentir ce dont parlait Sombra. En effet, une riche odeur d'épices envahit ses narines et elle soupira, ce qui fit rire la jeune femme à ses cotés.

« Oh ça sent trop bon ! » S'exclama Lena en sautant du lit pour se précipiter vers la porte. Elle se tourna pourtant vers Amélie qui n'avait pas bougé d'un cil. « Tu viens luv ? »

« Vas-y ma belle, je vous rejoindrais dans une minute. »

Lena acquiesça et laissa donc Amélie seule dans sa chambre. Une fois que la porte se fut refermée, elle regarda à nouveau attentivement les dessins. Une idée germa alors dans son esprit, et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. La jeune femme récupéra alors son téléphone et prit une photo de la page. Puis, après avoir tout remit en place, elle se leva et alla rejoindre les autres pour déjeuner.

* * *

Tonight Alive - Drive

Quelques semaines plus tard, après une longue journée de travail, Lena se dirigeait vers la sortie d'un pas décidé. Une fois passé la porte, elle s'apprêtait à partir sur sa planche, quand elle aperçut une silhouette familière. Appuyée contre un arbre en face de l'entrée, se tenait Amélie, qui lui sourit avant de s'avancer vers elle.

« Oh ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, luv ? On ne devait pas se retrouver chez moi ce soir ? »

« Si, mais je me suis dit qu'on pourrait aller en ville avant, ça te dit ? » Répondit la brune, en ôtant ses lunettes de soleil pour les placer sur sa tête. Lena lui sourit à son tour, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser doucement.

« Bien sûr qu'on peut ! Où est-ce que tu veux aller ? » Lui dit elle tout en lui prenant la main.

« Je ne peux pas te le dire. C'est une surprise... »

« Une surprise !? C'est quoi !? C'est quoi !? C'est quoi !? Dis-moi Amélie ! »

Lorsqu'elle avait évoqué le mot 'surprise', la jeune femme n'aurait jamais imaginé que cela mettrait sa compagne dans un tel état d'excitation. En effet, Lena avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, telle une enfant à qui on avait dit qu'elle allait rencontrer le père Noël.

« Tu...Tu verras bien, on y va ? » Balbutia-t-elle, prise de cour par la réaction de sa petite amie.

« Ouais ! Je te suis ! »

Tout en marchant dans les rues animées de la ville, la petite brune chercha par tout les moyens à savoir où elles se rendaient.

« Allez luv, s'il te plaît, dis-moi où tu m'emmènes ! » S'exclama-t-elle pour la énième fois, sautillant joyeusement à coté d'Amélie.

Cette dernière soupira, ne laissant rien échapper pour ne pas gâcher la surprise. Pourtant, un petit sourire se dessina aux coins de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle aperçut au loin une devanture familière. Elle passa son bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille, l'attirant contre elle pour la calmer. Peine perdue. Lena était excitée comme une puce.

« Si je te le dis ce ne sera plus une surprise. Et puis, on est presque arrivées. »

« Bon d'accord... »

Fronçant les sourcils, Lena observa donc attentivement les alentours à la recherche de leur potentielle destination. La rue dans laquelle elles marchaient à présent n'avait rien de spécial. Une route pavée, des boutiques de vêtements ici et là, un fleuriste, un bar un peu plus loin. Pourquoi Amélie l'avait-elle conduite ici ? La jeune fille chercha alors dans sa mémoire, tentant de se rappeler de quelque chose d'inhabituel qu'aurait pu dire ou faire sa petite amie. Mais non, rien ne lui revenait, ces dernières semaines avaient été plutôt normales.

Lena était plongée dans ses pensées, et cela permit à Amélie de conserver l'effet de surprise jusqu'au dernier moment. Elles marchèrent encore pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à se que la brune ne s'arrête devant un magasin. Lena regarda la vitrine, puis Amélie. La jeune fille semblait confuse. Sur la devanture on pouvait lire « Junkertown – Tatouages et piercings ».

« Un salon de tatouage ? Là, tu m'intrigues...»

La grande brune ne répondit rien, et lui ouvrit la porte. La première chose qui frappa Lena lorsqu'elle entra, fut le bruit provenant du fond de la boutique, partiellement couvert par la musique qui résonnait dans la pièce. La jeune fille s'empressa de faire un tour dans la boutique, en observant chaque détails. Les photos sur les murs, les étals remplis de piercings en tout genres ou encore d'étonnantes sculptures d'animaux en fer forgé.

« Hé ! Salut Spidergirl ! » S'écria une voix familière. Amélie fronça légèrement les sourcils en entrant à son tour, et se tourna vers l'origine du son. Chacal était installé derrière le comptoir, occupé à bidouiller la caisse. Il sauta de son tabouret et s'avança vers elle de son pas claudiquant.

« Bonjour. Ne m'appelle pas comme ça... » Répondit-elle, observant Lena du coin de l'œil.

« Ahah pourquoi ? Ça te va bien pourtant ! »

Amélie soupira, tentant de garder son calme. Lena remarqua la tension de sa compagne et vint se placer à ses cotés avant de prendre sa main gentillement. D'abord surprise par son geste, la jeune femme lui adressa un petit clin d'œil, puis se tourna à nouveau vers Chacal.

« Parce que ça fait au moins cinquante fois que je te dis d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça, Jamison... Mako n'est pas là ? »

Chacal soupira et haussa les épaules avant de répondre.

« Ahh d'accord, d'accord j'ai compris….Il est en train de se préparer. Chopper ! »

Aucune réponse ne se fit entendre, alors Chacal se dirigea vers le fond de la boutique, laissant les deux jeune femmes seules. Amélie prit alors place sur le canapé rapiécé qui était installé devant le comptoir, bientôt rejoint par Lena. Amusée par son expression, la brune lui prit la main, et le jeune fille se tourna vers elle.

« Tu n'es jamais venue dans un salon de tatouage chérie ? »

« Non, c'est la première fois. Je dois avouer que c'est impressionnant. Surtout le bruit. »

« Vraiment ? Pourtant tu as bien dû venir dans un endroit similaire pour ton oreille, je me trompe ? » Demanda la brune, en désignant l'oreille gauche de sa compagne.

« Oh ça...Non, un pote me les avait fait lorsque j'étais au lycée...Un cadeau pour mes 18 ans. »

Lena se remémora ce souvenir, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Ce soir-là l'alcool avait coulé à flot, une chance pour la jeune fille. De ce fait, elle n'avait presque rien sentit lorsque son ami lui avait percé l'oreille. Amélie soupira, à peine étonnée par ce détail de la vie de sa compagne.

« Je vois, tu as de la chance que ça ne se soit pas infecté... »

« Il avait fait ça bien, ne t'inquiètes pas...Mais bref, pourquoi m'as-tu amenée ici ? » Demanda Lena pour changer de sujet. Elle était toujours aussi surprise par l'endroit où elles se trouvaient, balladant son regard d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce. Amélie se mordit la lèvre, et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. C'était le moment de vérité.

« Et bien, tu te souviens lorsque tu m'a montré tes dessins l'autre jour ? »

Lena acquiesça, et ouvrit de grands yeux lorsqu'elle comprit ce qu'insinuait la brune.

« Woah...Attends, tu veux te faire tatouer ce à quoi je pense ? Cette araignée ? »

« En effet. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?»

Depuis que Lena lui avait montré son personnage, une idée avait germé dans l'esprit d'Amélie. Le motif d'araignée lui avait beaucoup plu, à tel point qu'elle avait envisagé de se le faire tatouer. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle cherchait un nouveau motif, c'était donc l'occasion rêvée. Une fois sûre de sa décision, la brune voulut en faire part à Lena, mais s'était ravisée, préférant lui en faire la surprise. Amélie voulait en quelque sorte se faire pardonner de lui avoir 'forcé la main' pour qu'elle lui montre ses dessins. Et à voir la tête que faisait sa compagne, elle avait eu raison. Elle espérait maintenant que la jeune fille allait accepter.

« Je trouve que c'est une super idée ! Mais tu es vraiment sûre de toi Amélie ? Imagine qu'on se sépare un jour... »

« Oh crois moi. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser filer... Et toi ? »

« Bien sûre que non ! C'est juste...Au cas où...Je ne voudrais pas que tu le regrette plus tard. » S'offusqua Lena. Elle détourna le regard, ses joues roses.

Amélie posa alors doucement sa main sur la joue de Lena, la caressant doucement de son pouce. Ce geste simple semblait toujours redonner du baume au cœur de la jeune fille. Celle-ci rosit un peu plus avant de lever les yeux vers sa compagne.

« Chérie, ton dessin est magnifique et rien ne me ferais plus plaisir que de l'avoir comme tatouage... »

La petite brune soupira et son sourire revint sur son visage.

« Je vois...Tu es drôlement obstinée comme fille ! »

« Tu n'as pas idée. » Murmura-t-elle avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

Lena s'appuya alors contre l'épaule d'Amélie en attendant le tatoueur. Quelques minutes plus tard, le grésillement provenant du fond de la boutique s'arrêta. Une figure familière fit alors son apparition et Lena ouvrit à nouveau de grands yeux quand elle vit de qui il s'agissait.

« Bonjour Mako. »

« Salut. Prête ? » Répondit-il de sa voix caverneuse alors qu'il arrivait à la hauteur des deux jeunes femmes, Chacal sur ses talons. Amélie se tourna alors vers Lena, qui opina, serrant la main de la brune pour tenter de se rassurer.

« Oui, on peut y aller. »

« Bien. Alors, suivez-moi. » Dit-il avant de se diriger vers la pièce où allait se faire le tatouage.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Lena observa les lieux. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose dans cette pièce à part le matériel de Chopper, et la table où prenait place les clients. Quelques photos accrochées aux murs venait donner un peu plus de chaleur à l'ensemble. Chopper alla s'asseoir et commença à préparer le calque pour le tatouage. Il se tourna vers Amélie avant de déclarer :

« Si tu as besoin, il y a une cabine dans la pièce à coté. »

« Aucun problème, elle en a vu d'autres. N'est-ce pas chérie ? » Dit-elle en lançant un clin d'œil complice à la petite brune.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Oh.. » Balbutia-t-elle en voyant Amélie retirer la jupe longue qu'elle portait ce jour là. « T-tu es vraiment sûre luv ? »

« Mhm... »

Amélie s'assit alors sur la table, laissant le champ libre à Mako. Il tendit un tabouret à Lena. Celle-ci s'empressa de se placer à coté de sa compagne, et lui prit à nouveau la main. Mako enfila alors ses gants, puis s'approcha de la brune afin de désinfecter la peau de sa cuisse.

« Ça va aller ? » Demanda Lena en caressant gentillement le dos de la main d'Amélie.

« Mais oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. »

« Comment veux-tu que je ne m'inquiètes pas ? Fareeha m'a dit que ça faisait un mal de chien. »

« Parce qu'elle s'est faite tatouer sous l'œil, chérie...C'est sans doute un des endroits où ça fait le plus mal. »

« Oui, mais quand même... »

Une fois qu'ils eurent vérifié que le motif était bien ajusté, Amélie s'allongea à nouveau sur la table et sourit à Lena qui était toujours aussi inquiète.

« Essaie de voir le bon coté des choses. »

« Qui est ? » Dit-elle, levant les yeux vers sa compagne.

« Une fois que ce sera fini, tu auras tout le loisir de t'occuper de moi... »

Lena se redressa d'un bon sur son tabouret et fit la moue, les joues écarlates.

« Pff ! Tu es bête des fois. Je ne veux juste pas qu'il te fasse mal... »

« Tu ne voudras donc pas me passer de la crème sur la cuisse pendant les prochaines semaines ? » S'amusa Amélie en caressant les pommettes de Lena du bout des doigts.

« Bien sûr que si ! »

« Alors calme-toi ma belle, tout va bien se passer... »

La jeune fille acquiesça puis prit de longues respirations pour se calmer, puis leva les yeux vers Amélie. Elle porta la main de la brune à ses lèvres et en embrassa le dos, un petit sourire nerveux aux lèvres. Sur-ce, Mako mit en route son dermographe et commença à tatouer Amélie sous l'œil inquiet de Lena qui continuait de serrer gentillement sa main.

* * *

Les semaines suivantes furent plutôt mouvementées. Le tatouage d'Amélie avait nécessité quelques retouches, au grand dam de Lena. En effet, elle avait bien remarqué que sa compagne avait serré les dents lors de la première séance. La jeune femme avait tenté tant bien que mal de masquer sa douleur pour ne pas l'inquiéter d'avantage. La petite brune prit donc la décision de prendre grand soin de la cuisse d'Amélie. Par exemple, la jeune fille lui envoyait sans cesse des messages pour être sûre qu'elle avait bien fait le nécessaire.

Même si Amélie trouvait cela parfois agaçant, elle savait que Lena ne voulait que son bien, et la laissa faire. Et cela sembla fonctionner. Au fil des jours, la jeune fille se calma, continuant toute fois de prendre soin de sa compagne.

 _« Heya luv ! Bon appétit et n'oublie pas ta crème :p ! »_

 _« C'est bon chef, même si je préfère quand c'est toi qui le fait, tes mains sont plus douces... »_

 _« Good girl... Et bien vivement ce soir dans ce cas, je prendrais mes mains avec moi promis »_

 _« Intéressant… À ce soir chérie... »_

Malgré tout cela, Lena était extrêmement fière du résultat, et bombait le torse lorsqu'on demandait à Amélie d'où venait ce motif.

Et c'est ainsi qu'un matin, avant de partir travailler, Lena profita du fait qu'Amélie soit en train de s'habiller pour prendre une photo avec son nouveau tatouage afin de le montrer à Hana. La peau de sa cuisse était maintenant revenue à la normale, alors la jeune fille ne se priva pas pour y déposer un baiser au passage. Elle fronça les sourcils, tentant de prendre la meilleure photo possible.

Amélie finit de boutonner son chemisier et observa la jeune fille du coin de l'œil, appréciant le contact des lèvres de Lena sur sa peau nue.

Lorsque la petite brune eut terminé, Amélie soupira et lui releva le menton pour que Lena la regarde.

« Tu aurais pu me demander chérie, je t'aurais donné la permission... »

« Oui mais c'est plus amusant comme ça ! »

Lena se releva et lui tourna le dos, le temps d'écrire son message. Une fois qu'elle eut finit de s'habiller, la brune s'approcha à pas de loups et enlaça sa compagne, en profitant pour l'embrasser dans le cou. La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre et pencha la tête sur le coté, offrant plus d'espace à Amélie. Celle-ci explorait avidement son cou du bout des lèvres. Lena frémit, elle adorait quand la brune faisait ça. Quand elle eu terminé de taper son message, elle se retourna et passa ses bras autour du cou d'Amélie. Celle-ci lui sourit avant de se mettre à danser lentement avec elle, ses bras toujours autour de la fine taille de sa compagne.

« Tu es tellement ridicule parfois... »

« Pff...Arrêtes, tu sais très bien que tu adore ça... »

« Oh ? Où as tu vu ça, ma belle ? »

Lena lui tira la langue et se pressa un peu plus contre Amélie avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. Elles continuèrent à danser lentement, les yeux dans les yeux. Puis Lena déclara :

« Tu m'as un peu dans la peau maintenant. »

Alors, Amélie posa son front contre celui de Lena, la regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Absolument, et j'en suis ravie... » Lui murmura-t-elle avant de l'embrasser doucement. Amélie ferma les yeux et soupira d'aise contre ses lèvres, suivant le rythme de sa partenaire. Cela la surprenait toujours que quelqu'un d'aussi énergique que Lena, puisse parfois se montrer si douce. Prendre le temps d'apprécier les choses simples telles que celles-ci. La petite brune porta une de ses mains à la joue d'Amélie, la caressant doucement de son pouce. Les paroles d'Hana lui revinrent alors à l'esprit et elle sourit tout en continuant d'embrasser cette belle brune dans ses bras. Au bout de quelques minutes, elles s'arrêtèrent, leur fronts posés l'un contre l'autre.

« Hum...Je t'aime toi, tu sais... » Marmonna Lena qui avait toujours les yeux fermés.

Amélie ouvrit de grands yeux en entendant cela. Lena devint livide quand elle se rendit compte de se qu'elle venait de dire.

« Oh shit...J'ai dit ça tout haut, hein? »

Amélie acquiesça silencieusement, le corps tendu par cette soudaine révélation. Une terrible sensation de malaise l'envahit et elle se retira de l'étreinte de la jeune fille.

« Hum je..J-je..Je suis désolée Lena...Il faut que j'y ailles... » Dit-elle en faisant tout pour éviter le regard de Lena, qui resta les bras ballants.

En une fraction de seconde, tout avait de nouveau basculé.

« C'est moi qui suis désolée...Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça... » Bredouilla la jeune fille, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux sous l'effet de la nervosité. Elle alla s'asseoir sur son lit, n'osant rien dire de plus de peur d'aggraver la situation. Amélie la regarda un instant et cela lui brisa le cœur, voilà qu'à nouveau elle allait la faire souffrir. Elle prit son sac et s'assit en face de la jeune fille qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

« Non ce n'est pas de ta faute Lena...C'est juste...Laisse moi quelques jours, d'accord ? Je ne veux pas tout foutre en l'air...»

« D'accord... »

Amélie posa ses mains sur les joues de Lena et l'attira doucement contre elle pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Ce baiser avait un goût doux-amer, quelque chose de terriblement incertain. D'un coté elle était heureuse et soulagée de savoir qu'elle comptait autant pour Lena. Mais de l'autre, Amélie n'était pas sûre de ses propres sentiments. Tout cela la terrifiait, et il fallait absolument qu'elle prenne le temps de bien réfléchir. Lena mit bientôt fin à leur échange, et leva les yeux vers Amélie. Celle-ci tenta vainement de faire bonne figure, malgré le regard abattu de la petite brune. Elle quitta alors rapidement l'appartement, le cœur lourd et remplit de doutes.

 _« Mais merde, qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ? »_

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent semblèrent une éternité à Lena. Amélie se montrait plus distante que d'habitude, ce qui inquiéta d'autant plus la jeune fille. Cela ne lui rappelait que trop leur dispute lors du passage d'Hana.

 _« Je ne veux pas tout foutre en l'air... »_

Lena se demandait ce qu'Amélie avait voulut dire. À ce moment-là, la grande brune avait eut l'air tellement surprise et troublée. Souhaitait-elle seulement se donner le temps de la réflexion ? Ou cherchait-elle un moyen de se sortir d'une situation qui n'avait que trop duré ?

Non, Lena refusait obstinément de croire qu'Amélie pourrait la laisser tomber. Pourquoi aurait-elle fait tout ça dans ce cas ? Pourtant, il y avait toujours cette petite voix dans sa tête qui venait l'embrouiller.

Ne sachant quoi faire face à cette situation, elle décida donc de se confier à Angela et Fareeha. Ce soir-là encore, elle arriva plus tôt que prévu pour leur soirée série. Angela vint l'accueillir, le visage grave quand elle vit la tristesse de son amie. La blonde la prit presque immédiatement dans ses bras pour la réconforter et Lena s'empressa de lui rendre son étreinte.

Elle ne savait pas encore se qui tourmentait son amie, et la laissa donc prendre son temps pour lui parler. Au bout d'un moment, Lena se retira de son étreinte et lui sourit. « Merci. »

« Pas de quoi, allez, viens dans le salon. J'ai l'impression que tu en as gros sur le cœur. » Elle la prit gentillement par l'épaule et la guida à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Fareeha qui était allongée sur la canapé, se redressa avant d'éteindre la télévision.

« Salut Lena ! »

« Salut ! Oh ? Je vous dérange peut-être ? » Demanda Lena en remarquant le boîtier de dvd sur la table basse.

« Non, non, pas du tout, c'était juste un truc qu'on pensait regarder plus tard. T'inquiètes pas pour ça. » Répondit Angela avant de s'asseoir à coté de Fareeha. « Mets toi à l'aise. »

Lena posa son sac et s'assit donc dans un fauteuil, puis passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille.

« Dit nous ce qui te tracasse Lena. » Commença Fareeha, qui avait bien remarqué l'état de la petite brune, d'habitude tellement joviale et énergique. Celle-ci prit une profonde inspiration et débuta son récit, confortée par la présence de ses deux amies.

Une fois qu'elle leur eut raconté toute la scène, Lena s'affala un peu plus dans son fauteuil avant de demander :

« Comment ça s'est passé pour vous ? Je veux dire, la première fois que vous vous l'êtes dit ? »

Fareeha eut un petit sourire nostalgique et prit la main d'Angela, la regardant tendrement.

« Au début, je pensais que ça se passerait comme dans les films. Tu vois le genre ? Que je gagnerais un match et que je m'avancerais vers elle l'air de rien. Et alors que je la porterais dans mes bras je le lui dirais. »

« Ça aurait été parfait, ma copine ruisselante de sueur qui vient me déclarer sa flamme... » Dit-elle d'un ton sarcastique. Cela ne sembla pas décourager la brune qui s'approcha d'Angela avec une étincelle dans le regard.

« En d'autres circonstances, ça ne te dérange pas que je ruisselle de sueur _habibti_... » Lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

« Arrête liebchen...»

Satisfaite, Fareeha déposa un baiser sur la joue écarlate de la blonde et se tourna à nouveau vers Lena.

« Non plus sérieusement, je me suis juste réveillée à coté d'elle un matin, et un peu comme toi, je n'ai pas pu me retenir, je le lui ai dit... Tout simplement.»

Lena eut un petit rire nerveux avant de demander :

« Et comment as-tu réagit, Angela ? »

« J'étais tellement heureuse, je l'ai embrassée. Puis je lui ai dit que je l'aimais aussi. En fait, ça faisait un moment que je voulais le faire, mais elle m'a devancé. Tu aurais du voir sa tête, elle était tellement nerveuse... »

« Pfff...J'aurais bien voulu t'y voir... » Grommela Fareeha en faisant la moue. Elle croisa les bras et détourna le regard, faisant mine d'être offensée.

« Tu sais bien que je plaisante...C'était adorable.. »

Un petit sourire apparut aux coin des lèvres de la brune qui tapota sa propre joue. Angela leva les yeux au ciel et s'avança pour embrasser sa joue. Mais au dernier moment Fareeha se tourna pour l'embrasser tendrement. La blonde rougit mais lui rendit son baiser.

« Voilà, tu vois c'est pas si compliqué... » Dit-elle en lançant un clin d'œil complice à Lena. Celle-ci soupira et serra un des coussins du fauteuil contre sa poitrine. Fareeha avait espéré la faire sourire en taquinant Angela. L'heure n'était pas à la plaisanterie, la petite brune avait juste le regard perdu dans le vague.

« Ah...Pourquoi Amélie n'a-t-elle pas réagit comme ça ? »

Angela replaça une de ses mèches blondes derrière son oreille puis se tourna vers Lena, ses joues encore légèrement roses.

« Et bien...Peut-être qu'elle n'est pas encore prête...»

« Hum oui, possible...Ça fait quoi ? Trois, quatre mois que vous êtes ensemble ? » Demanda Fareeha en passant son bras autour des épaules d'Angela, l'attirant doucement vers elle.

« Ça fera quatre mois bientôt... » Répondit Lena, posant son menton sur le coussin qu'elle tenait toujours dans ses bras.

« C'est peut-être encore un peu tôt... »

« Non, c'est pas le cas, je l'aime, j'en suis sûre Fareeha... »

La grande brune ferma les yeux et prit son temps pour réfléchir. Il y avait toujours eut quelque chose dans l'attitude d'Amélie qu'elle n'avait pas réussit à cerner. Quelque chose d'insaisissable caché derrière son regard d'ambre. Cela tracassait la brune qui voulait faire tout son possible pour aider son amie à être heureuse.

« Peut-être que tu devrais lui demander directement, au moins tu seras fixée. » Dit-elle à mi-voix, plongée dans une intense réflexion.

En entendant cela, Angela se redressa immédiatement et s'exclama :

« Surtout pas ! Il ne faut pas lui mettre la pression, on parle de sentiments ici. »

« Je sais bien, mais je n'aime pas l'idée qu'Amélie la fasse souffrir. »

« Elle ne me fait pas souffrir, je te le promet Reeha, elle m'inquiète c'est tout... »

Angela fronça les sourcils, agacée par le pessimisme de sa compagne.

« Il n'y aucune raison pour qu'elle la laisse tomber…Laisse-lui juste un peu de temps Lena. »

« En effet...Mais on ne sait jamais...Ah ! Elle va me rendre folle cette fille ! » S'exclama Lena en enfouissant son visage dans le coussin. Celui-ci n'avait pas la douce odeur d'Amélie, mais c'était sans doute mieux comme ça, se dit-elle.

« Rassure-toi, c'est normal. » Angela se leva et alla s'asseoir sur la table basse en face de Lena. Elle posa une main sur le genou de la jeune fille et celle-ci leva bientôt les yeux vers elle. « Tu es amoureuse, et tu tiens beaucoup à elle, c'est évident. Maintenant qu'Amélie le sait, il faut juste qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle ressent la même chose pour toi... »

« Oui...Mais je le sais que ce n'est pas un sujet facile pour elle en plus...»

Lena savait en effet que ce qu'avait connu Amélie dans le passé avait pu influer sur sa réaction. Elle n'avais plus jamais évoqué le sujet depuis leur semaine passé ensemble. Et ce, même quand elles avaient discuté de leur précédentes relations. La jeune fille ne lui en voulait pas le moins du monde, elle même avait ses propres démons et savait que c'était délicat à aborder.

Angela l'observa quelques instants et tenta de se montrer rassurante en lui prenant la main, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Raison de plus. Elle te l'a dit, non ? Elle a juste besoin de faire le point. Je sais qu'elle tient à toi, fais-lui confiance Lena. »

« Ou alors peut-être qu'elle se voile la face.. » Marmonna Fareeha en croisant à nouveau les bras.

Les deux amies se tournèrent alors vers elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Fareeha ? » Demanda Angela. L'intéressée haussa les épaules avant de répondre :

« Juste qu'elle sait très bien ce qu'elle ressent pour Lena, mais que, pour une raison qu'on ignore, elle ne veut pas se l'avouer... »

« Possible... » Grommela Lena en fronçant les sourcils. Amélie avait déjà eut tendance à lui cacher des choses après tout. Mais elle chassa pourtant bien vite cette idée, se remémorant le moment de leur réconciliation durant la visite d'Hana.

« Je n'en suis pas si sûre...Ne fais rien pour l'instant. Dans les deux cas, lui mettre la pression ne t'avancerais à rien. Quelle que soit sa décision, il vaut mieux attendre que ça vienne d'elle. »

« Compris chef. Ah ! Je ne sais pas ce que je ferrais sans vous sérieusement. » Répondit Lena. Elle passa à nouveau sa main dans ses cheveux. Angela lui sourit, soulagée de voir la petite brune reprendre du poil de la bête.

« Avec plaisir Lena, j'espère que ça t'auras aidé un peu... »

« Mhm, au moins j'ai les idées un peu plus claires...Même si ça m'angoisse beaucoup. »

« C'est cruel, mais tu ne peux qu'attendre…J'espère que tout ira pour le mieux. »

Voyant que l'ambiance s'était un peu détendue Fareeha se leva d'un bon, et s'étira.

« Bon, en attendant les autres, si vous alliez chercher les pizzas ? Moi, il faut que j'aille prendre une douche.»

Angela lâcha la main de Lena et se leva à son tour.

« D'accord _liebchen_ , mais installe tout le temps qu'on revienne... » Elle déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue de Fareeha, puis alla récupérer sa veste. « Tu viens Lena ? »

« Ouais ! »

Revigorée par les mots de ses amies, Lena se leva et emboîta le pas à Angela. Une fois qu'elle fut à sa hauteur, la blonde attrapa Lena par l'épaule et l'attira contre elle avant de se diriger vers la porte de l'appartement.

« Allez, allez ne te laisse pas abattre Lena. Ce soir on s'amuse ! »

« T'inquiètes ! Comme si j'allais laisser passer ça ! Par contre tu n'en parles pas aux autres d'accord ? Je ne veux pas qu'ils se fassent du mouron pour moi.»

« Je ne dirais rien, c'est promis. Mais je suis contente que tu nous en ai parlé. Ce n'est jamais bon de tout garder pour soi. »

« C'est vrai. J'espère juste qu'Amélie trouvera la même aide de son coté. »

« J'en suis sûre. Tu verras, tout ira bien. »

Lena acquiesça et suivit Angela à l'extérieur, tentant d'oublier ses soucis le temps d'une soirée en compagnie de ses amis.

* * *

Ne me détestez pas ! Je vous jure ça va bien se terminer ! La suite arrivera courant semaine prochaine, le week-end prochain au pire.

A bientôt pour la fin de cette histoire !


	10. Chapitre 8 - partie 2

Hiello ! Ça a pris un peu plus de temps que prévu désolée :/ Il a fallut que je réécrive une grosse partie du chapitre du coup ça m'a retardée... (Puis bon, nouvel event tout ça…)

Breeef ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Lord Huron – The night we met

Un peu moins d'une semain plus tard, Amélie était allongée sur son lit, contemplant le plafond d'un air absent. Elle savait qu'elle avait commit une nouvelle erreur et s'en voulait terriblement. Au fond d'elle, la jeune femme savait pertinemment ce qu'elle ressentait pour Lena, mais sur le coup elle n'avait pas pu le lui avouer. Quelque chose l'en empêchait encore. La petite brune lui envoyait des messages de temps en temps. Messages auxquels Amélie répondait de façon élusive, cherchant à tout prix à ne pas compliquer la situation. Pourtant tôt ou tard il faudrait qu'elles s'expliquent si Amélie ne voulait pas la perdre.

La grande brune roula sur le flan lorsqu'elle entendit du bruit, prêtant une oreille attentive à se qui se passait dans le couloir. De l'autre coté de la porte, Olivia s'appuya contre le mur et adressa un faible sourire à sa petite amie. Celle-ci, qui enfilait sa veste, l'observait du coin de l'œil.

« Désolé d'annuler à la dernière minute...Il faut vraiment que j'aide Amélie... » Balbutia la jeune femme, l'air un peu penaud. Cela fit soupirer Satya, qui posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa compagne.

« Ce n'est pas si grave…C'est pour aider ton amie. »

« Mhm...Elle a besoin des conseils d'une professionnelle. »

« Oh ? Le docteur Colomar va officier ? » Demanda Satya, levant un sourcil inquisiteur. L'intéressée leva les yeux au ciel et croisa les bras, son petit air sournois réapparaissant sur son visage. Puis elle s'avança vers Satya et passa ses bras autour de sa taille.

« En effet, et il va y avoir du boulot, donc je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va prendre...Mais promis demain nous passerons la soirée ensemble. Qu'en dis tu, _mi querida ?_ »

Satya se mordit la lèvre inférieure, faisant tourner une des mèches violettes de sa compagne entre ses doigts. Même si cela l'embêtait de reporter leur soirée, elle savait qu'Amélie aurait bien besoin de l'aide d'Olivia.

« Ça me va...Cependant, je pourrais peut-être t'assister ? »

« Tu es sûre ? Ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir... »

« Je m'en doute, mais un avis 'extérieur' pourrait l'aider à y voir plus clair. »

« J'espère, c'est une vraie tête de mule quand elle est dans cet état. » Olivia se laissa aller contre sa compagne, et posant son front contre son épaule. Même si elle ne l'avouerais jamais, Olivia était inquiète pour Amélie. Après tout cela faisait presque une semaine qu'Amélie restait prostrée dans sa chambre, n'en sortant que pour aller manger et travailler.

« Ne t'en fait pas ça ira. »

Satya lui rendit alors son étreinte, passant ses bras autour de son cou. Puis elle se baissa pour l'embrasser doucement, souriant contre ses lèvres lorsqu'elle sentit les bras de sa compagne l'attirer un peu plus contre elle. Olivia mit bientôt fin à leur baiser, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Je pense que nous devrions y aller mademoiselle Vaswani. » Satya acquiesça puis embrassa le front de sa compagne avant d'aller reposer ses affaires. Elles se dirigèrent ensuite vers la chambre d'Amélie.

Entendant les bruits de leurs pas se rapprocher, celle-ci s'assit sur son lit dos au mur, et arrangea un peu ses cheveux.

Olivia ne tarda pas à toquer à la porte. Et lorsqu'elle furent invitées à entrer, la petite brune alla s'asseoir sur le lit aux cotés d'Amélie. Satya quand à elle, prit place sur la chaise de bureau, faisant face aux deux amies. L' une des choses qu'elle remarqua en premier furent les mains d'Amélie.

D'habitude, celles-ci étaient toujours impeccables, sublimées par son vernis noir. Mais non, aujourd'hui celui-ci était négligé, écaillé, l'envie n'était plus là, semblait-il. Ses longs cheveux noirs tombaient de chaque cotés de son visage, dissimulant son expression abattue.

« Désolée... » Murmura la grande brune avant de lever les yeux vers elles.

« Pour quoi Amé ? »

« Et bien, vous auriez sans doute préféré passer votre soirée ensemble... »

Olivia leva les yeux au ciel, il était rare qu'Amélie s'excuse pour des choses pareilles. En temps normal la grande brune l'aurait sans doute priée de la laisser tranquille et de ne pas se mêler de ses affaires. La soirée allait être longue, songea Olivia avant de répondre.

« En effet, mais tu as dit avoir besoin de moi il me semble. Et en bonne amie, me voilà à ta rescousse. J'ai même amené du renfort. » Dit-elle en désignant Satya qui hocha la tête poliment.

« Merci, combien va me coûter ce généreux service ? » Demanda la grande brune, un mince sourire aux lèvres alors qu'elle passait ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Olivia fit mine d'y réfléchir sérieusement, fronçant les sourcils pendant un moment.

« Hum...Et bien je dirais...Deux bonnes semaines de corvées ? »

« Vendu...Je n'ai pas vraiment le cœur à négocier de toute façon. »

« Oui je vois ça. Mais ne t'en fais pas, à nous trois on va trouver une solution. J'ai une idée, Amé, faisons comme si j'étais elle ! »

« Difficile... » Grommela-t-elle.

« Hum, tu es sûre Olivia ? » Demanda Satya, levant un sourcil circonspect.

« Absolument, je peux l'imiter ! Attendez, vous allez voir. » Elle ferma les yeux puis s'éclaircit la gorge. « Wow love ! Il faut absolument que tu regardes cette vidéo ! C'est un chat qui fait du skate ! »

Cette imitation arracha un ricanement à Amélie qui observait son amie du coin de l'œil. Satya étouffa un éclat de rire, pour ne pas entacher la détermination de sa compagne.

« La pauvre doit avoir les oreilles qui sifflent... »

« Dit-moi que j'imite mal aussi ! » S'offusqua Olivia en croisant les bras autour de sa poitrine.

« 'Mal' est un doux euphémisme...Déjà, en général elle n'a pas du tout d'accent...Et tu es loin d'être aussi mignonne qu'elle. »

« Et bien, tu ne prends pas de gants dis-donc... Tu brises mon petit cœur...»

« Satya se fera un plaisir de te le rafistoler... » Amélie soupira et cacha son visage dans ses mains. « Putain...Ça me rend dingue cette histoire... »

Olivia ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel à nouveau. « Sans blague ? Mais tu ne devrais pas autant t'inquiéter... Après tout, tu sais déjà qu'elle t'aime, n'est-ce pas ?»

« Oui mais...Attends, comment tu sais ça ? Olivia...» Amélie se tourna vers elle, le regard menaçant. Olivia leva les bras, et s'exclama :

« Oulah on se calme ! Quelqu'un me l'a dit ! Et j'ai des yeux pour voir, je te rappelle... »

« Laisse moi deviner, c'est Hana, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Amélie en s'appuyant contre le mur, observant toujours son amie du coin de l'œil. Elle aurait du s'en douter...

« Possible oui... »

« Cette petite ne sait vraiment pas tenir sa langue... »

« Certes...Mais revenons à nos moutons, tu veux ? Ou plutôt à notre charmante petite anglaise. »

Satya acquiesça et se tourna vers Amélie. « En toute honnêteté Amélie, je l'ai remarqué aussi. Lena n'est pas très discrète, tu devrais le savoir. »

« Oui...Mais comment savoir si ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air ? Ça lui a juste….Échappé, après qu'on se soit embrassées.»

« Amélie, tu t'entends parler des fois ? Même si ça lui a 'juste' échappé, tu dis pas 'je t'aime' comme ça...À mon avis, ça doit faire un moment qu'elle y pense...Qu'elle sait qu'elle est amoureuse de toi. Tu es bien la seule à ne pas l'avoir remarqué...»

« Pourquoi ne l'a-t-elle pas dit dans ce cas ? »

Olivia porta sa main à son visage en entendant cela. L'attitude négative de son amie commençait à l'agacer.

« Tu es vraiment bornée, ma parole ! Je suis certaine que Lena aurait préféré te le dire autrement. Mais ça ne change rien ! Le fait est qu'elle t'aime. La vraie question c'est : ressens-tu la même chose pour elle ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûre. » Grommela sèchement Amélie. Elle savait pourtant pertinemment que la petite brune avait raison sur toute la ligne.

« Dit-moi Amélie, si tu pouvais, tu serais avec elle en ce moment, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda calmement Satya. L'intéressé la regarda pendant un instant, prenant le temps de réfléchir à sa réponse.

« Mhm probablement...On serait sans doute chez elle, en train de se demander quoi faire pour le dîner... Lena a toujours des idées farfelues...Je ne sais pas où elle va chercher tout ça...»

Cela ramena un souvenir à l'esprit de la brune qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle décida de le raconter devant ses deux amies. Lors de leur soirées ensemble, Amélie s'occupait généralement du repas, cela la détendait beaucoup après une journée de travail. Cependant, cela n'empêchait pas Lena de parfois mettre la main à la pâte. Amélie l'avait parfois trouvée le nez dans un livre de cuisine, essayant de suivre la recette à la lettre. Ou parfois de faire des expériences culinaires qui finissaient souvent en fiasco.

« Des pâtes à l'ananas ?! Sérieusement ? » Demanda Olivia avant d'éclater de rire. Elle n'avait aucune peine à imaginer la scène dépeinte par son amie.

« Tu aurais dû voir la tête qu'elle a fait quand elle a goûté, c'était quelque chose... » Amélie sourit elle aussi en se rappelant de la mine déconfite de la jeune fille.

« Oui j'imagine...Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? » Demanda Satya, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Elle était curieuse de connaître la suite de cette histoire, et avait également remarqué qu'Amélie avait l'air un peu plus détendue.

« Nous avons commandé des pizzas, et j'ai dû la réconforter...La pauvre s'était donnée beaucoup de mal pour me faire plaisir...Et puis, je n'aime pas la voir triste... »

« Donc tu tiens à elle, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Olivia, tentant de lui faire avouer ce qu'elle ne savait que trop bien.

« Oui, mais c'est normal non ? Lena est ma petite amie après tout... »

« En effet, mais ce que je veux dire, c'est que si tu n'avais pas de sentiments pour elle, tu ne te donnerais pas la peine de la réconforter. Tu l'as dit toi-même, tu préfères la voire sourire. Ça te rends heureuse. »

« Encore une fois, c'est juste une réaction normale...Ça ne veux pas dire que je l'aime... »

« Pourquoi es-tu si... » Olivia marque une pause et soupira pour reprendre son calme. « Est-ce que ça a à voir avec les conneries que tu faisais il y a encore quelques temps ? »

« Possible...Après tout, ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas eu une relation comme celle-ci... » Avoua Amélie qui savait très bien où son amie voulait en venir. Après tout, là aussi Olivia l'avait épaulé du mieux qu'elle avait pu.

« Tu lui en a parlé ? »

« Vaguement...Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle ai une mauvaise image de moi. »

« Tu devrais le lui dire. Et puis tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que tu étais comme ça avant que tu n'a pas le droit d'évoluer. » La petite brune posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule d'Amélie, cherchant son regard. La brune finit par se tourner vers elle et murmura :

« Je le sais...Mais ça me fait peur. »

« Je comprends... » Olivia retira sa main, et passa une des mèches rebelles de la grande brune derrière son oreille, dégageant un peu plus son visage. « Essayons autrement...Quelles sont les choses qui te plaisent chez Lena ? Qui te poussent à rester auprès d'elle ? »

Amélie attrapa son oreiller et le serra contre elle pour se réconforter. Elle prit le temps de réfléchir à la question d'Olivia et ne put réprimer un faible sourire.

« Et bien... J'aime qu'elle prenne son temps quand on est ensemble. Que malgré le fait que nous n'ayons pas les même centres d'intérêts, on arrive à partager plein de choses. Qu'elle soit pleine de petites attentions à mon égard, qu'elle prenne soin de moi, même si elle en fait toujours trop. Il y a aussi son coté naïf et imprévisible, même si c'est parfois agaçant. »

« Tu sais Amélie...C'est commun de pardonner les défauts d'une personne que l'on aime. Regarde Satya par exemple. Elle sait très bien que parfois je suis 'difficile à vivre' mais pourtant elle est toujours là. »

« Et ce n'est pas facile tout les jours tu peux me croire. Nous avons chacune nos petits caractères...Le tout est juste de trouver le bon équilibre. » Ajouta Satya, envoyant un clin d'œil complice à sa petite amie.

« Je le sais... » Répondit Amélie, fixant le mur d'en face d'un air absent. Satya l'observa un moment avant de demander :

« Reprenons, qu'est-ce qui te plaît d'autre chez elle ? Physiquement par exemple...»

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre cette fois, Amélie eut juste besoin d'imaginer le doux visage de Lena.

« Son sourire, sans hésiter. Elle peut être tellement charmante parfois...»

« Ne cherche pas plus loin Amélie, tu es amoureuse c'est sûr et certain. Je peux te voire sourire tu sais. »

Olivia chercha à nouveau le regard de son amie qui souriait de nouveau. Pourtant à ces mots, celle-ci se renfrogna à nouveau, cachant son visage contre son oreiller.

« Ça pourrait juste être un gros crush... »

Ce fut au tour de Satya de soupirer, les sourcils froncés.

« Je ne crois pas. Sinon tu ne te mettrais pas dans un état pareil, tu serais déjà passée à autre chose. »

« Pourquoi refuses-tu d'admettre que tu l'aimes ? Je ne comprends pas... » Demanda Olivia, inquiète de l'attitude d'Amélie. Cela la rendait triste de voir son amie renoncer si facilement alors qu'elle avait toute les clés en mains pour être heureuse. La brune finit pourtant par la regarder et déclara :

« C'est juste que, la dernière fois que j'ai dit 'je t'aime' à quelqu'un, ça s'est plutôt mal terminé...»

Olivia regarda alors Satya, qui semblait ne pas comprendre à quoi, ou plutôt à qui Amélie faisait allusion. La petite brune s'approcha alors de son amie et passa son bras autour de son épaule, l'attirant gentillement contre elle. La jeune femme se laissa faire, continuant de fixer le mur en face d'elle.

« C'est vrai. Cependant, souviens toi d'une chose importante Amélie : elle n'est pas comme lui. »

« Tu as raison...Mais lui non plus n'était pas comme ça au début...Je n'ai pas envie de revivre ça. »

« Franchement, je la vois mal te faire un coup tordu comme cet abruti... »

« Tu ne comprends pas... »

« Peut-être pas en effet….Mais tu as le droit d'être heureuse. » Olivia soupira puis prit son amie par les épaules, la regardant droit dans les yeux. « Amélie, cette fille t'aime et tu l'aime aussi, alors tu vas aller le lui dire et plus vite que ça ! Tu m'entends ?! »

« Hmm oui...Mais comment faire ? » Bredouilla Amélie. Elle la regarda brièvement avant de se dégager de la prise de son amie. Olivia se leva et se planta devant elle.

« Ahhh...Tu es vraiment désespérante des fois franchement ! » Dit-elle en levant les bras au ciel. Elle se mit à faire les cents pas devant le lit, sous l'œil amusé de Satya. « Voilà ce que tu va faire. Tu vas aller la voir puis tu lui diras un truc du genre : Hé Lena y a un truc qu'il faut que je t'avoue, je t'aime ! Point. Barre. À la ligne ! Et elle va sûrement te répondre quelque chose comme : Oh ! Ça tombe bien love, parce que je t'aime aussi ! Mais ça tu le savais déjà ! Ahah !» Dit-elle en imitant grossièrement Lena.

Amélie ne put s'empêcher de rire cette fois. « Tu l'imites vraiment mal... »

« Désolé mon cœur mais c'est vrai... » Ajouta Satya, qui riait elle aussi, amusée par l'expression qu'arborait sa compagne.

« Au contraire, je trouve que mon imitation était parfaite. Et en plus ça t'as fait rire, c'est plutôt bon signe. » Grommela-t-elle avant de donner une pichenette sur le front d'Amélie qui ricana.

« Parfait n'est pas le terme que j'aurais employé, mais on s'en contentera. »

Olivia prit alors un air offusqué et croisa ses bras autour de sa poitrine.

« Merci les filles...Vraiment. »

« De rien, maintenant envoie lui un message et donne lui rendez-vous pour demain soir. Tu as vraiment intérêt à te faire pardonner. » Répondit Olivia en se rasseyant au bord du lit.

« Demain soir ? Je n'aurais jamais le temps de prévoir quelque chose de potable. »

« Si tu ne le fait pas demain, tu vas encore passer ton week-end à ronchonner dans ton coin. Alors vas-y et met le paquet ma grande. » Olivia lui donna une tape sur l'épaule avant de lui tendre son portable. « Allez secoue-toi ! Rend moi fière bon sang ! »

« D'accord, d'accord, je le fais tout de suite. »

Elle observa Olivia et Satya qui s'apprêtaient à quitter le chambre.

« Tu as intérêt. Je le saurais de toute façon. » Déclara Olivia en prenant la main de sa compagne avant de se diriger vers la porte.

« Bonne chance Amélie. »

Une fois que la porte se fut refermée, Amélie alluma son portable et observa son fond d'écran d'un air nostalgique. C'était une photo de Lena, qui dormait profondément sur le canapé, son bras passé autour de la taille de sa compagne. Sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte, ses sourcils un peu froncés. Elle était vêtue d'un t-shirt qui avait auparavant appartenu à la grande brune. Mais Lena le portait tellement souvent que cette dernière avait fini par le lui donner. Ce soir-là, la jeune fille s'était endormie alors qu'elles regardaient un film, bercée par les battements du cœur de sa petite amie. Celle-ci la tenait par l'épaule et n'avait pas résisté au plaisir d'immortaliser cet instant.

La jeune femme sourit à ce souvenir et se dépêcha de composer une message pour donner rendez-vous à Lena. Quelle idiote elle avait été, bien sûr qu'elle était amoureuse de la petite brune. Amélie se rongea les sangs une nouvelle fois et envoya son message. Une fois que se fut fait, elle se changea et alla se coucher, rêvant à un meilleur futur en compagnie de sa chère Lena.

 _« I had all and then most of you_ _  
_ _Some and now none of you_ _  
_ _Take me back to the night we met_ _  
_

 _I don't know what I'm supposed to do_ _  
_ _Haunted by the ghost of you_ _  
_ _Oh, take me back to the night we met_ _... »_

* * *

Ólafur Arnalds - Doria

 _Amélie 3 « Retrouve moi sur la terrasse du musée quand tu auras terminé ta journée. »_

Lena regarda une dernière fois le message sur son téléphone et prit une grande inspiration. Lorsqu'elle l'avait reçu la nuit dernière, la jeune fille n'avait d'abord pas su quoi en penser. Elle se doutait de pourquoi Amélie l'avait convoquée, et ne pu s'empêcher d'envisager le pire. Après tout, la jeune femme était restée silencieuse pendant la majeur partie de la semaine, et ce malgré les quelques messages qu'elles avaient échangés. Cela avait d'abord beaucoup inquiété Lena, qui s'en voulait terriblement. Idéalement, elle aurait voulu lui avouer ses sentiments de façon plus officielle, et non pas par accident. Seulement, les mots avaient dépassé sa pensée à ce moment là.

Mais maintenant, l'inquiétude et le doute avaient laissé la place à de l'amertume et de la lassitude. Malgré les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour Amélie, Lena lui en voulait de la mettre dans une telle position. Elle voulait cependant entendre ce que la jeune femme avait à lui dire. Cela la terrifiait car il était possible qu'après ça, tout soit fini entre elles. Pourtant c'était maintenant ou jamais.

« Allez, c'est parti... » Se dit-elle pour se motiver. La jeune fille se leva donc rapidement et se mit en route. Après avoir quitté le local réservé au personnel, elle se dirigea vers la terrasse du musée.

La jeune fille traversa rapidement la salle principale, ne prêtant aucune attention à ce qui l'entourait. Plus question d'hésiter, si elle s'arrêtait maintenant, la petite brune savait pertinemment qu'elle allait prendre ses jambes à son cou et repartir dans l'autre sens. En grimpant les marches de l'escalier en colimaçon, Lena arrangea un peu sa tenue. Amélie l'attendait là-haut et il n'était absolument pas question d'abandonner, même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait.

Non loin de là, la grande brune se regarda à nouveau dans son miroir et soupira. Elle s'était installée sur le banc où quelques mois plutôt, elle avait surprit Lena en train de dessiner, pensant se réconforter grâce à ce bon souvenir. Mais rien à faire, ses mains tremblaient légèrement et cela commençait sérieusement à l'agacer.

 _« Accroche toi ma fille...Elle ne devrait plus tarder maintenant... »_ Pensa-t-elle en rangeant pour la énième fois son miroir de poche dans son sac.

Elle se redressa et vit bientôt apparaître une silhouette familière, qui s'avançait lentement vers elle. Bien que Lena ait un petit sourire aux lèvres, la jeune fille semblait néanmoins tendue, ses mains serrant l'une des sangles de son sac à dos. Amélie se leva pour l'accueillir, tentant de lui rendre son sourire. Peine perdue. Elle ne pouvait plus rien lui cacher maintenant.

Lorsqu'elle fut arrivée à sa hauteur, la jeune fille se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de sa compagne. Ce geste pourtant si familier surprit un peu Amélie, et elle s'éclaircit la gorge avant de commencer.

« Bonjour Lena. Installe toi je te prie. » Dit-elle un peu mécaniquement avant de se rasseoir sur le banc. La jeune fille s'assit en face d'elle, et ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.

« Et bien quel accueil, j'ai l'impression de passer un entretien d'embauche...» Répondit Lena avant de poser son sac au pied du banc.

« Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il y ai beaucoup d'entretiens d'embauche où tu aurais le droit d'embrasser ta supérieure.. »

« En effet, disons que c'est un bonus ? »

« Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça. »

« En tout cas je ne te savais pas si nostalgique luv. »

« Et bien, quand j'ai réfléchi à un endroit où te donner rendez-vous, je me suis dit que cet endroit serait parfait. C'est un bon souvenir. »

« Mhm, c'est vrai. » Murmura Lena, cherchant le regard d'Amélie. Celle-ci finit par lever ses yeux d'ambre vers la jeune fille en face d'elle.

« Il s'est passé tant de choses depuis. J'imagine que tu sais pourquoi nous sommes là ? »

Lena acquiesça, remarquant les mains légèrement tremblantes de la brune.

« En effet je le sais. Du moins, j'espère le savoir... »

« Tout d'abord, je voudrais que tu saches que tu comptes énormément pour moi Lena...»

« Et bien tu as une drôle de façon de le montrer... » Répondit-elle sèchement.

Il y eut alors un silence pesant. Amélie savait que la jeune fille avait toutes les raisons de lui en vouloir, mais ne s'avoua pas vaincue, pas encore. Si elle voulait repartir avec Lena ce soir, il fallait qu'elle lui raconte toute la vérité. La petite brune avait toujours était honnête avec elle, il fallait maintenant qu'Amélie fasse de même. Elle prit une grande inspiration et commença, sa voix quelque peu tremblante :

« Il faut aussi que je te parles de quelque chose. Ce qui s'est passé l'autre jour, ce n'était absolument pas de ta faute, j'aurais dû savoir que ça arriverait tôt ou tard...Seulement, j'étais tellement focalisée sur notre relation...Que j'en ai oublié l'essentiel... »

« Saches que ça tu m'as fait beaucoup de mal Amélie…Mais pourrais-je tout de même savoir de quoi il s'agit ? » Demanda Lena d'une voix inquiète.

« Bien sûr, j'espère juste que tu n'auras pas une trop mauvaise opinion de moi après ça. »

À ces mots Lena leva un sourcil et esquissa un petit sourire en coin. Malgré qu'elle soit très anxieuse, la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de se montrer sarcastique.

« Oh ? Ne me dit pas que tu étais vraiment un serial killer dans une autre vie ? »

Amélie eut un petit rire nerveux, mais se reprit avant de répondre d'une voix plus sombre :

« Non, pas vraiment...Mais après ce que j'ai vécu avec Gérard...J'avais juste envie d'oublier et de m'amuser. C'était l'époque où on tournait beaucoup avec le groupe et du coup j'en ai profité, trop profité sans doute. Beaucoup trop d'alcool, des relations sans lendemain avec n'importe qui. J'avais besoin de frissons, de liberté, d'adrénaline...Tu te souviens du type qui nous avait embêtées le soir du concert ? Avant, je l'aurait démolit sans aucun remord, ou il m'aurait démolit, va savoir...Bref, de toute façon je m'en fichait...J'étais vraiment détestable à cette époque. »

La petite brune la regarda avec incompréhension avant de demander :

« Peut-être mais bon, s'était avant. Tu as eu une période 'sex, drugs and rock'n'roll', ok. Où est le problème ? »

« Le 'problème', c'est que quand je t'ai vue débarquer la première fois au magasin, au départ je pensais faire la même chose avec toi. Tu avais l'air tellement naïve et insouciante, je me suis dit que ça serait parfait. »

« Mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Pourquoi ? »

Amélie prit alors doucement la main de Lena dans la sienne. La jeune fille plongea son regard noisette dans celui d'Amélie, appréhendant ce qui allait suivre. Au fond d'elle, la petite brune sentait, entre autres, la colère bouillonner.

« Je me suis laissée embarquer dans cette histoire je dois bien l'avouer. C'est tellement plaisant d'être à tes cotés. Mais comme je te l'ai dit, j'en ai oublié l'essentiel. Tes sentiments et les miens qui grandissaient de jour en jour. Et ça, je t'avoue que ça me terrifie. Je les ai tellement fuit pendant toutes ces années...Ta soudaine déclaration m'a mit une grosse claque et je- »

Lena lâcha brusquement la main d'Amélie, comprenant où elle voulait en venir, tout était clair pour elle maintenant. Le sang battait à ses tempes, la jeune fille était dégoûtée et en colère.

« Ah c'est bon ! N'en dit pas plus...Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais, n'est-ce pas ? Ça va j'ai comprit...Tu sais, je pensais sincèrement que tu étais différente Amélie...Au final, tu t'es bien foutue de moi... »

Ces mots eurent l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans la poitrine d'Amélie, effondrée de voir Lena dans un tel état par sa faute.

« Non, tu te trompe Lena...Je t'en prie crois moi... »

« Comment veux-tu que je te crois maintenant ? Tu t'es servie de moi... »

La jeune fille cacha son visage dans ses mains, tentant de retenir ses larmes. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, s'était de s'enfuir aussi vite que possible. Elle avait mal, tellement mal de s'être faite avoir. Tout n'avait était qu'un doux rêve finalement. Amélie fronça les sourcils, bien déterminée à se battre pour voir Lena sourire à nouveau. Elle devait lui faire comprendre coûte que coûte.

« C'est vraiment ce que tu pense ? Que j'ai fait tout ça juste pour te jeter à la première occasion ? Ça n'a aucun sens, j'aurais pu le faire bien avant...»

Lena soupira et se gratta la tête nerveusement avant de regarder Amélie.

« Je n'en sais rien. Donc je vais être franche avec toi. Une partie de moi voudrait juste te rendre la pareille pour le mal que tu m'as fait... »

« Je ne t'en voudrait p-... »

« Chut. »

Lena leva la main pour la couper. Elle avait les yeux remplis de larmes, toujours abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Cependant, il y avait toujours dans son cœur une petite partie d'elle qui ne voulait pas laisser tomber. Jamais.

« Mais l'autre refuse de croire que tu puisses me faire ça...On est tellement bien ensemble, tu sais ce que je ressent pour toi. Je t'aime Amélie, je n'y peux rien. C'est sans doute stupide de ma part, mais c'est comme ça. Je voudrais juste tellement que tu ressente la même chose pour moi... »

Amélie mourrait d'envie de prendre Lena dans ses bras, de la serrer contre elle pour ne plus jamais voir cette expression meurtrie sur son visage. Mais pour cela, il fallait à tout prix qu'elle lui dise ces trois petits mots. La grande brune attrapa à nouveau les mains de Lena, les tenant fermement dans les siennes. Une larmes roula doucement sur la joue de sa compagne alors qu'elle levait les yeux vers Amélie. Celle-ci prit une profonde inspiration avant de se lancer et de prononcer ces trois mots.

« C'est le cas Lena...Je t'- »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, car une voix tonitruante vint perturber ce moment.

« Oh excusez moi ! Vous êtes la jeune fille qui nous avait fait visiter tout à l'heure n'est-ce pas ? »

Une femme qui n'avait absolument pas remarqué ce qui était en train de se passer, s'approcha rapidement de Lena. La jeune fille tenta de reprendre ses esprits et ravala ses larmes. Quand à elle, Amélie resta bouche bée devant cette interruption. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui était en train de se passer, et fronça les sourcils en observant la scène.

« Euh, oui, en effet... » Bredouilla Lena, qui était terriblement embarrassée. Elle réussit tout de même à afficher un faible sourire. « J'espère que l'expo vous a plu... »

« Énormément, et c'est beaucoup grâce à vous ! Permettez moi donc de vous remercier. »

Cela sembla ravir la dame qui se rua sur son sac à main et en sortit bien vite son porte monnaie. Lena ouvrit de grands yeux et agita fébrilement les bras, visiblement gênée par cette situation. Elle ne se souvenait pourtant pas d'avoir fait quoi que ce soit de spécial.

« Vraiment merci, mais ce n'est pas la peine, je ne faisais que mon travail. »

« Oh ! Ne soyez pas si modeste. Vous méritez au moins des félicitations. N'êtes vous pas d'accord mademoiselle ? » Demanda la dame en se tournant vers Amélie.

« Oh si, tout à fait. » Murmura-t-elle, espérant mettre un terme à cette discussion au plus vite.

« Ah ! vous voyez, vous pouvez être fière de vous. »

« Merci du compliment. » Bredouilla Lena, qui rougit légèrement, faisant ressortir les tâches de rousseurs sur ses joues. La dame rangea alors son porte monnaie dans son sac, son immense sourire ne quittant jamais son visage. Elle leur fit un petit signe de la main avant d'aller rejoindre son mari qui attendait un peu plus loin.

« Avec plaisir, passez une bonne soirée mesdemoiselles. »

« De même, et encore merci beaucoup. » Lui répondit Lena. La jeune fille lui rendit son salut et une fois que le couple se fut éloigné, elle se tourna vers Amélie. « Désolée de cette interruption. »

« Ce n'est pas si grave...Et puis, ça prouve que tu fais du bon travail, ce qui ne m'étonnes guère. »

Amélie ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire alors que Lena reprenait place en face d'elle. La petite brune sembla surprise, levant un sourcil inquisiteur.

« Pourquoi ça ? »

N'ayant pas oublié son objectif, Amélie prit son courage à deux mains et décida de passer aux aveux. Et rapidement cette fois, pour ne pas être à nouveau interrompue. Elle regarda Lena et lui prit à nouveau la main doucement. Confortée par la chaleur de sa paume, la jeune femme plongea son regard d'ambre dans les yeux de la petite brune.

« Parce que tu es très impliquée et passionnée par ton travail, et j'aime ça chez toi. »

Lena rougit à nouveau, elle ne savait plus trop quoi penser à ce moment précis. Elle avait tellement envie de croire aux mots d'Amélie, mais avait également peur d'être blessée encore une fois. La jeune fille ne détourna pas pourtant les yeux, soutenant le regard envoûtant de la brune.

« Oh...euh, merci...Enfin, j'espère qu'il n'y a pas que ça que tu aimes chez moi... » Dit-elle, en serrant la main d'Amélie. Après tout c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'elle le faisait.

« Non, en effet il y a autre chose... »

Les yeux noisettes de Lena s'ouvrirent grands, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte. Elle sentit son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine, impatiente de savoir. De son coté, Amélie ferma les yeux avant de prendre une profonde inspiration. Il n'y avait plus de doutes à avoir, c'était maintenant ou jamais. Tout ce qu'elle espérait était que cette jeune fille en face d'elle aurait la force de l'accepter. Sa main libre se posa délicatement sur la joue de Lena, puis elle rouvrit les yeux.

« ...Toi... » Marmonna-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

« Pardon ? »

« Toi... » Répéta-t-elle, plus fort et plus distinctement, ne lâchant pas Lena des yeux. « Je t'aime Lena. »

La jeune fille sentit son cœur s'envoler face à cet aveu. Pourtant, elle fronça les sourcils avant de se pencher vers Amélie pour l'embrasser. La jeune fille ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi la brune avait-elle cru que Lena ne l'accepterais pas ? Le passé lui importait peu. Si peu comparé à l'avenir qu'elles pourraient construire ensemble.

Amélie s'empressa de lui rendre son baiser, sa main caressant la joue de sa partenaire de son pouce. Leurs mouvements étaient saccadés, incertains, comme si c'était leur premier baiser. En un sens, c'était un peu le cas, elles connaissaient enfin les sentiments de l'autre. Il n'y avait plus rien pour les retenir. Amélie tenta de mettre autant d'amour que possible dans chacun de ses gestes. Elle sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux, et soupira contre les lèvres de Lena. Si elle pouvait, elle ne cesserais jamais de l'embrasser, ne serait-ce que pour lui montrer à quel point elle l'aimait.

Pourtant au bout de quelques instants, Lena mit fin à leur baiser, et prit Amélie dans ses bras, les sourcils toujours froncés.

« Il faut toujours que tu compliques tout, hein ? » Demanda-t-elle, sa respiration légèrement haletante. « Idiote. »

Amélie lui rendit son étreinte, un peu gênée par leur position actuelle. Elle savoura en silence la chaleur du corps de Lena contre le sien.

« Tu as totalement raison...Je suis désolée Lena... »

La jeune fille la serra un peu plus fort contre elle, et enfouit son visage dans les cheveux d'Amélie.

« Tu m'as fait tellement peur...Idiote. »

« Crois-moi ce n'était pas mon intention...Je ne veux pas te quitter, jamais...Je voulais juste te dire la vérité... »

Lena déposa un baiser dans le cou de la brune avant de relâcher son étreinte. Elle posa son front contre celui de sa compagne, remarquant au passage ses yeux remplit de larmes.

« Entre nous Amélie, ce dont tu m'as parlé ne change absolument rien pour moi. Je veux dire, je m'en moque que tu ais eu une période lapin. Tu en avait sans doute besoin. Mais ça ne change absolument rien à la personne que tu es. Et cette Amélie là, cette idiote, mon idiote...Je l'aime de tout mon cœur, soi en sûre...Je t'aime... »

Son expression changea au fil de sa déclaration, laissant la place à un mince sourire. Si il le fallait, Lena était prête à lui répéter ces mots autant de fois que possible, pour les graver dans l'esprit de sa petite amie. Amélie se mordit la lèvre inférieure, sentant l'émotion la saisir. Une première larme roula doucement le long de sa joue. Larme que Lena essuya de son pouce avant de placer ses mains sur les joues de la grande brune.

« Moi aussi je t'aime Lena... » Amélie l'embrassa de nouveau et sentit les larmes rouler sur le long de ses joues. « Je suis ravie d'être ton idiote... »

Lena ricana et déposa des baisers sur le visage d'Amélie, finissant par ses douces lèvres. Puis elle se redressa et croisa les bras autour de sa poitrine.

« Ça tombe bien parce que tu vas le rester pendant un moment, je te le garantis. »

« Rien ne me rendrait plus heureuse. » Avoua la jeune femme alors qu'elle essuyait délicatement ses larmes. Lorsqu'elle vit qu'Amélie avait terminé, Lena se pencha à nouveau vers elle et lui murmura avant de capturer ses lèvres :

 _« My foolish girl...I love you so much...»_

* * *

Lorsqu'elles furent remises de leurs émotions, Amélie conduisit Lena à son appartement. La jeune femme avait à cœur de se faire pardonner pour ce qu'elle avait fait subir à Lena. Elle espérait donc que ce qu'elle avait préparer aiderait quelque peu. Elles échangèrent de nombreux baisers pendant le trajet, et ce même une fois arrivées devant la porte de l'appartement d'Amélie.

La jeune femme s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte et invita Lena à entrer. Celle-ci lui fit un clin d'œil et pénétra dans le couloir qui menait au salon, suivit de près par Amélie.

« Mets toi à l'aise chérie, je te rejoint dans une seconde. »

La jeune femme embrassa la joue de Lena avant de disparaître dans la cuisine. La petite brune acquiesça et entra dans le salon. Puis elle remarqua que la table avait été décorée et s'approcha avec curiosité. Outre la nappe blanche, surmontée par un chemin de table d'un rose criard, celle-ci était parsemée de bougies et de pétales de roses, ainsi que de petites étoiles brillantes.

« Oh ? Je ne savais pas que tu étais si romantique. » S'amusa Lena en faisant le tour de la table.

Amélie qui était occupée à mettre ses plats à cuire, leva un sourcil et se dirigea vers le salon, se demandant de quoi la jeune fille voulait parler.

« Hum ? Ce n'est pas vraiment le cas...Oh.» Dit-elle lorsqu'elle aperçue la table. Elle soupira et trouva un petit mot posé bien en évidence sur le dossier du canapé. La jeune femme déplia le mot et soupira à nouveau lorsqu'elle reconnut l'écriture d'Olivia.

 _« En espérant que ça t'aidera un peu. Amuse-toi bien Amé. »_

Lena termina d'allumer les bougies, un petit sourire aux lèvres avant de se tourner vers Amélie.

« Je t'avoue que ça fait un peu niais... »

« En effet, Olivia a très mauvais goût... » Répondit la brune avant de s'avancer vers la table pour l'observer de plus près.

« De quoi tu parles luv ? »

Amélie lui tendit alors le mot. Lena le parcourut rapidement et ricana.

« Oh je vois... C'est sans doute sa façon à elle de t'aider. »

« Je lui donne un 3 pour l'effort... »

« Ouch... Tu es sévère luv.»

« Non mais tu as vu tout ce rose ? On dirait qu'une barbie a explosé... »

Lena éclata alors de rire et s'assit à la table. « Ahah ! Excellent ! » Lorsqu'elle se fut remise, elle leva les yeux vers Amélie. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait si tu devais faire un dîner pour me séduire luv ? Imaginons qu'on ne se connaisse pas...»

Cela piqua la curiosité d'Amélie qui se plaça derrière Lena et passa ses bras autour de son cou.

« Oh crois-moi Lena, si j'avais l'intention de te séduire avec un stupide dîner, je ne miserais pas tout sur une table...J'ai d'autres atouts dans ma manche... » Lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

Lena frémit et se mordit la lèvre avant d'embrasser la joue d'Amélie.

« Oh ? Pourrais-tu élaborer ? »

La grande brune déposa à son tour un baiser sur la joue de Lena, puis au creux de son cou. Elle se redressa et alla prendre place sur la chaise en face de sa compagne.

« Déjà, je m'habillerais de façon à ce que tu ne regarde que moi...Un peu comme le soir de la fête chez Angela, tu te souviens ? » Demanda-t-elle, observant attentivement les réactions de Lena.

Celle-ci se redressa et déglutit.

« Comment pourrais-je oublier... »

Satisfaite, Amélie poursuivit son explication, ne quittant jamais la petite brune des yeux. Elle lui prit la main et en caressa doucement le dos, lui lançant un regard de braise.

« Et bien encore mieux que ça...Ensuite, la table en question serait classe mais relativement sobre, toujours pour que ton attention ne soit focalisée que sur moi... »

Lena déglutit à nouveau, ses joue à présent écarlates. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas comment Amélie pouvait lui faire autant d'effet juste avec un simple regard. Elle tenta de dire un mot mais resta complètement de marbre face à ce sourire mutin.

« Pendant le dîner je t'aurais fait comprendre que tu me plaisais...Puis après ça, je me serais éclipsée un long moment dans la cuisine, histoire de te faire languir...Et te connaissant tu serais venue voir si tout allait bien, et là, tadam... »

Amélie se leva et vint alors s'asseoir sur les genoux de Lena, puis passa ses bras autour de son cou. La petite brune sembla reprendre ses esprits et plaça ses mains autour de la fine taille de sa compagne.

« Quel plan machiavélique... Dois-je en conclure que dans cette histoire tu es le dessert ?» Demanda-t-elle, un petit sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

« Tu peux voir ça comme ça en effet, même si, comme tu le sais, je peux être bien plus délicieuse qu'un dessert. » Répondit Amélie avant de se pencher pour embrasser Lena dans le cou.

« Appétissant... » Murmura Lena. Elle pencha sa tête sur le coté et se mordit la lèvre, frémissant à chaque fois qu'Amélie déposait un nouveau baiser sur sa peau.

« Et tu n'as pas encore tout vu... » Lui murmura Amélie à l'oreille d'une voix doucereuse, avant de reprendre sa minutieuse exploration. Lena soupira d'aise et enfouit ses doigts dans la chevelure brune de sa petite amie. Amélie continua de parsemer le cou de Lena de baisers, remontant lentement le long de sa mâchoire. Elle embrassa le coin de ses lèvres avant de regarder la jeune fille droit dans les yeux, sentant sa respiration saccadé contre sa peau.

 _« God, i love you so damn much... »_ Murmura Lena avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Un frisson parcourut l'échine d'Amélie qui se laissa aller contre les lèvres de cette jeune fille qu'elle aimait tant.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Amélie était seule dans la cuisine. Elle était en train de préparer le petit déjeuner, arrangeant tout sur un plateau afin de le porter à Lena. La jeune fille dormait encore, terrassée par une soirée et une nuit forte en émotions.

 _« Je n'arrive pas à croire que je lui ai vraiment dit... »_ Pensa-t-elle un grand sourire se dessinant pourtant sur ses lèvres. Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé la veille, la grande brune avait encore du mal à réaliser ce qui s'était passé.

Ce n'était que trois mots. Pourtant ils avaient tout changés. Ils avaient été comme une révélation pour Amélie, qui voyait maintenant tout cet amour dans les yeux de Lena, dans ses gestes, dans sa façon de lui parler. Bien sûr, la jeune fille n'avait jamais été avare d'attentions et de compliments en tout genres, mais il y avait maintenant quelque chose de plus. Elles avaient quelque chose de plus.

Une voix vint alors tirer Amélie de sa rêverie, et elle vit bientôt Olivia entrer dans la pièce en compagnie de Satya.

« Hé salut Amé ! Alors déjà debout ? »

« Quelle perspicacité...Bonjour Amélie. »

« Bonjour les filles. » Répondit Amélie en récupérant les toasts dans le grille pain. Olivia s'approcha et s'appuya contre le bord du plan de travail.

« Ça a l'air de s'être bien passé à ce que je vois...Tu lui sort le grand jeu.. »

La jeune fille observa son amie pendant une seconde puis prit un toast dans l'assiette avant d'aller s'asseoir à la table de la cuisine. Amélie soupira mais ne dit rien, ne se sentant pas la force de réprimander Olivia. Pour l'instant son objectif était de finir de préparer ce petit déjeuner au plus vite.

« C'est le moins que je puisse faire. » Répondit-elle avant de commencer à beurrer les toasts soigneusement. Olivia fut surprise de l'absence de réaction d'Amélie, mais ne put s'empêcher de l'asticoter un peu tout en dégustant son toast.

« Tu as l'air d'en avoir déjà pas mal fait cette nuit si elle dort toujours, elle qui est si matinale d'habitude. Hé ! » Ronchonna-t-elle lorsque Satya lui prit le reste du toast des mains.

« C'est vrai qu'elle est toujours pleine d'énergie. » Ajouta Satya. Elle prit une bouchée du toast puis le rendit à sa petite amie, puis l'embrassa sur la joue. Celle-ci fronça les sourcils avant de finir le reste du toast rapidement.

Amélie se tourna pour les observer et ricana. Puis elle ouvrit un placard et récupéra deux mugs qu'elle remplit de café. La jeune femme rajouta ensuite deux sucres dans celui de Lena et en posa d'autres sur le plateau au cas où.

« Lena mérite qu'on prenne soin d'elle...De quelque façon que ce soit. »

Satya sourit et vint se placer aux cotés d'Amélie. Elle jeta un œil au contenu du plateau et ne put s'empêcher de replacer les différents éléments de façon plus harmonieuse.

« Là, c'est beaucoup mieux…En tout cas, je suis vraiment contente pour vous deux Amélie. » Lui dit elle et posa sa main sur l'épaule de la brune qui lui sourit.

« Merci Satya. Vous croyez que c'est trop ? »

« Personnellement, je ne suis pas très adepte du petit déjeuner au lit, ça met toujours des miettes partout. Mais je suis sûre que Lena sera contente. » Déclara Satya avant d'aller s'asseoir à coté d'Olivia.

« De toute façon si ça vient de son Amélie chérie, elle appréciera c'est clair. Et maintenant dépêche-toi de le lui porter avant que ça ne refroidisse.»

« D'accord. »Amélie acquiesça et souleva le plateau, prenant bien garde à ne rien renverser. Elle quitta la cuisine et se dirigea alors vers sa chambre.

* * *

Fleetwood mac – You make loving fun

Dans la chambre d'Amélie, Lena se réveilla et bailla longuement, l'air un peu grognon. Emmitouflée dans la couette, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille et regarda autour d'elle et ronchonna. En effet, il manquait quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un à ses cotés. Le contact du corps d'Amélie contre le sien était toujours tellement agréable et réconfortant. La jeune fille continua d'observer la pièce, le temps que ses yeux ne s'habituent à la lumière. Lorsqu'elle vit leurs affaires éparpillées un peu partout sur le sol, elle gloussa et se mordit la lèvres. Un grand sourire fit en suite son apparition sur son visage alors qu'elle refaisant le cours de leur soirée.

 _« Elle m'aime...Amélie m'aime vraiment... »_ Pensa-t-elle, en enfouissant son visage dans son oreiller. Amélie lui avait avoué ses sentiments. Et même si la jeune fille regrettait la façon dont tout s'était déroulé, au moins elle était certaine d'une chose. Amélie l'aimait, et cette simple pensée faisait s'envoler le cœur de Lena. Entendre la grande brune prononcer ces trois mots était la plus belle chose au monde, et la jeune fille ne s'en lasserait probablement jamais.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Amélie entra dans la chambre avec un plateau dans les bras. Lena soupira d'aise devant cette vision, encore une chose dont elle ne lasserais jamais. La grande brune portait un simple t-shirt, bien qu'un peu décolleté, ainsi qu'un short noir qui laissait entrevoir le tatouage sur sa cuisse droite. Ses cheveux étaient passés par dessus son épaule. Lorsqu'elle vit que Lena était réveillée, elle lui sourit tendrement avant de lui adresser un clin d'œil.

Une fois arrivée à sa hauteur, la jeune femme s'assit au bord du lit, en face de Lena, faisant bien attention à ne rien renverser. Lena s'assit dans le lit et lui rendit son sourire.

« Bonjour luv... » Dit-elle d'une voix encore un peu ensommeillée.

« Bonjour... » Répondit simplement Amélie avant de poser le plateau sur le lit. Sa compagne observa son contenu pendant un instant avant de lever les yeux vers elle, ses yeux pétillants de malice.

« Comment va la plus belle fille du monde ce matin ? »

Amélie se mordit la lèvre et prit le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre :

« Et bien je ne sais pas trop, comment te sens-tu ? »

Lena rougit et détourna le regard, se passant la main dans les cheveux.

« W-wow ! Et bien tu es en forme à ce que je vois. »

« Tel est prit qui croyait prendre, chérie… »

Amélie se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Lena. La jeune fille ferma les yeux et se laissa porter par le rythme lent imposée pas sa petite amie. Après quelques secondes, la grande brune se redressa, laissant Lena avec des étoiles pleins les yeux. Celle-ci soupira et se laissa aller contre le dos du lit.

« Mais dis moi, qu'es-ce que c'est que tout ça ? » Demanda la jeune fille, ses joues légèrement rosies.

« Ça ressemble à un petit déjeuner tu ne trouve pas ? »

« Et porté par ma magnifique petite amie en plus...Je pourrais m'y habituer. »

Lena croisa ses bras derrière sa tête, admirant la vision que lui offrait Amélie.

« C'est l'idée...» Murmura cette dernière en lui faisant un clin d'œil avant de lui tendre un mug remplit de café. La petite brune la prit avant de prendre une gorgée de café.

« J'aime bien quand tu me traite comme une reine comme ça...Merci Amélie... »

La grande brune rougit légèrement, heureuse que cette attention ait fait mouche. Puis elle leva les yeux vers Lena. La jeune était encore visiblement nue, sa peau ornée de nouvelles marques, résultat de leurs ébats pendant la soirée de la veille.

« Avec plaisir...Par contre, tu devrais peut-être t'habiller un peu, tu ne crois pas ? »

Lena, qui était en train de boire tranquillement son café, leva un sourcil , son petit sourire malicieux aux coins des lèvres. Elle tendit le mug à Amélie avant de répondre :

« D'accord, je vais cacher mon corps de rêve pendant quelques instants, je vois bien que ça te met dans tout tes états... » La jeune fille lui fit un clin d'œil puis attrapa un sweat d'Amélie qui traînait sur la chaise de son bureau.

« Je dois admettre que la vue n'est pas déplaisante...Mais je préférerais que tu ne te brûle pas chérie... »

Une fois qu'elle eut enfilé le sweat, Lena recoiffa un peu ses cheveux. Puis elle tapota l'espace vide à sa gauche.

« Tu devrais venir me rejoindre luv... »

Amélie ne se fit pas prier et alla s'installer aux cotés de Lena. Lorsqu'elle furent confortablement installées, la petite brune embrassa la joue de sa compagne avant de reprendre son mug. La jeune femme l'observa un instant tout en grignotant un toast.

« Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit que tu as l'air adorable quand tu portes mes t-shirts ? Ou mes vêtements en général ?» Demanda-t-elle, ne quittant jamais Lena des yeux. En effet, ses vêtements étaient toujours un peu grands pour la jeune fille, lui donnant un petit coté enfantin qui faisait craquer Amélie.

« Maintenant que tu en parles, il me semble que non. Dit le moi encore... »

La jeune fille se lova contre sa petite amie et posa sa tête contre son épaule. Amélie se tourna pour embrasser son front.

« Il ne faut pas abuser des bonnes choses il paraît... » Répondit elle avant d'attraper son propre mug de café. Lena bouda un peu et prit la main libre de la brune dans la sienne, la couvrant de milles et un baisers.

« Oh allez s'il te plaît... » Lena lui fit les yeux de cockers. « Dit à ta petite Lena chérie qu'elle est adorable... »

Amélie ne put s'empêcher de la regarder du coin de l'œil, et sentit son cœur fondre, littéralement.

« En effet elle l'est...Surtout quand elle fait cette tête. » Bredouilla-t-elle, tentant de masquer son expression en prenant une autre gorgée de café. Cette réponse sembla satisfaire Lena qui se redressa et croisa à nouveau ses bras derrière sa tête.

« Héhé, elles succombent toutes face à mon charme légendaire...Et notamment toi... » Dit-elle fièrement, en se laissant aller contre son oreiller.

« Oh vraiment ? Tu veux parier chérie ? » Demanda Amélie avant de donner un toast à Lena, qui s'empressa d'en prendre une bouchée.

« Comment ça ? » Répondit-elle même si elle avait encore la bouche pleine. Amélie se tourna vers elle et essuya la joue de sa compagne de son pouce.

« Et bien, nous pourrions parier, histoire de voir si je serais capable de te résister...Disons pendant une semaine. »

« Tu n'y arriveras jamais. » Grommela la jeune fille avant de prendre un autre toast qu'elle se dépêcha d'engloutir, sous le regard amusé de sa compagne.

« Oh tu crois ça ? Moi je pense que ce serais plutôt toi qui craquerais en premier...J'ai bien remarqué la façon dont tu m'as regardé quand je suis rentrée dans la chambre... »

« Pff ! N'importe quoi ! Et puis, ce n'est pas de ma faute...»

La jeune fille détourna les yeux et bouda à nouveau, pour le plus grand bonheur d'Amélie. De toutes les expressions de Lena, celle-ci était probablement sa favorite. Elle se pressa donc contre la petite brune et l'embrassa dans le cou.

« Et pourquoi ça mon cœur ? » Demanda-t-elle avant de passer son bras autour des épaules de la petite brune. Elle l'attira ensuite vers elle, et embrassa sa tête. Lena ne put s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre en entendant Amélie l'appeler 'mon cœur', bien que ce soit nouveau, elle adorait déjà ça.

« C'est évident non ? De un, tu es très belle, et de deux, je t'aime... » Dit-elle en regardant Amélie.

« Moi aussi je m'aime... » Répondit très sérieusement cette dernière.

Lena se redressa, l'air offusqué. Amélie l'attira à nouveau doucement contre elle et ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Je plaisante...Je t'aime aussi Lena...Tellement... »

La grande brune regarda sa compagne droit dans les yeux avant de lentement se pencher vers elle, puis l'embrassa passionnément. Lena plaça sa main sur la joue d'Amélie et lui rendit son baiser. Elle sentit le goût amer du café noir sur la langue de sa petite amie mais s'en fichait royalement. La jeune fille était beaucoup plus intéressée par Amélie posa sa main libre sur la taille de Lena, l'attirant un peu plus vers elle.

Il lui semblait que maintenant, tout leurs baisers, toutes leurs étreintes, avaient une saveur différente. Avant cela lui aurait fait peur, mais à cet instant, tout ça était terminé, balayé par tout cet amour que lui donnait la jeune fille dans ses bras. Cependant un bruit finit par déranger le couple. En effet le téléphone d'Amélie s'était mis à sonner. Lena quitta les lèvres avides de sa compagne et s'attaqua plutôt à son cou.

« Toujours au mauvais moment... » Grommela-t-elle avant de déposer un nouveau baiser sur la peau si fraîche de la grande brune. Celle-ci soupira avant de se lever avec précaution pour ne pas renverser le plateau.

« On reprendra ça après, ne t'en fais pas. Je n'en n'ai pas encore finit avec toi... » Dit-elle avant de récupérer son portable sur son bureau. « Allo ? »

La jeune femme lança un clin d'oeil à Lena, et vint se rasseoir à ses cotés. Lena posa alors sa tête sur son épaule, et continua de déjeuner silencieusement. Amélie passa sa main dans ses mèches châtains, et sentit la jeune fille se relaxer contre elle.

« C'était Gabe. » Déclara Amélie au bout de plusieurs minutes. Elle posa son portable sur le sol et se tourna vers Lena.

« Que voulait-t-il luv ? » Demanda Lena en lui tendant le plateau. Amélie le prit avec précautions et le posa à coté du lit. Puis elle se rallongea dans le lit. La petite brune fit de même et passa son bras autour de la taille de sa compagne, caressant gentillement son dos.

« Apparemment la mairie cherche des groupes qui pourraient jouer lors d' une fête sur les quais. Il veut savoir si ça m'intéresse. »

À ces mots, la petite brune ouvrit de grands yeux et se pressa un peu plus contre Amélie.

« Vraiment ? Mais c'est trop cool ! »

« En effet. J'ai envie de répondre oui, qu'en penses-tu, chérie ? » Lui demanda-t-elle même si elle connaissait déjà la réponse. Elle caressa doucement la joue de Lena, et celle-ci en profita pour y déposer un baiser.

« Amélie, tu en meurs d'envie. Et puis tu sais très bien que j'adorerais te revoir jouer sur scène. Alors réponds lui oui, je t'en prie ! »

« Et bien dans ce cas... »

Amélie se retourna et récupéra son téléphone. Une fois qu'elle eut envoyé sa réponse, la jeune femme lança un clin d'œil complice à sa compagne qui se lova contre elle, un sourire radieux aux lèvres.

« Yeah ! Oh j'ai trop hâte, ça va être génial ! » S'exclama-t-elle, serrant Amélie dans ses bras. Celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de rire, amusée par la réaction disproportionnée de la petite brune. Elle plaça ses mains sur ses joues, caressant ses pommettes couvertes de tâches de rousseur.

« Ne t'emballe pas chérie, profitons plutôt de notre grasse matinée, veux-tu ? »

« Une grasse matinée en compagnie de mon idiote préférée ? Avec plaisir... »

Amélie ricana, et colla son front à celui de Lena, la regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Et tu sais quoi ? Cette idiote t'aime... » Dit-elle avant de combler l'espace entre elles. Lena sourit contre ses lèvres, heureuse comme jamais auparavant.

 _« Sweet wonderful you  
You make me happy with the things you do  
Oh, can it be so  
This feeling follows me wherever I go_

 _I never did believe in miracles  
But I've a feeling it's time to try  
I never did believe in the ways of magic  
But I'm beginning to wonder why... »_

* * *

Rock'n'roll Queen – The subways

Le jour du concert arriva bientôt, accompagné par un soleil radieux. Beaucoup de monde serait présent pour l'occasion, pour profiter de l'ambiance festive ainsi que de la brise légère du début de soirée. Amélie et son groupe n'étaient pas les seuls à jouer ce soir, ils attendaient donc patiemment leur tour autour d'un verre en backstage.

Voulant se distinguer des autres groupes présents, McCree avait décrété un dress code pour le concert. Les quatre musiciens étaient donc tout vêtus d'une chemise blanche, d'un pantalon noir ainsi qu'un nœud papillon. Le jeune homme avait poussé le vice un peu plus loin, en arborant des bretelles aux couleurs chatoyantes ainsi que ses plus beaux santiags. Il était actuellement occupé à les cirer, afin d'être sûr qu'ils soient impeccables.

« Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de te faire remarquer toi, hein ? » Grommela Gabriel en sirotant son verre de whisky avec Chacal et Chopper. Jesse se redressa et en profita pour prendre une grande bouffée de tabac.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Gaby, je suis le chanteur, ça fait parti du jeu... » Répondit-il fièrement avant de reposer son cigare dans le cendrier.

« Et tes cheveux gominés ça fait aussi partie du jeu ? Je suis sûre qu'Hanzo va adorer...» Ricana Amélie en retouchant son mascara.

« Oh ne commence pas toi...Tu n'as pas vraiment de quoi te moquer. » Dit-il avant de venir se poster en face de la brune, un petit sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

« Moi au moins, je ne porte pas de santiags avec des flammes dessus. »

Jesse soupira et se plaça à ses cotés, pour vérifier l'état de sa barbe ainsi que sa coiffure. Il attrapa un peigne et remit quelques mèches rebelles en place.

« Et après tu te plaindra que personne ne se rappelle du nom des bassistes... »

« Oh je ne m'en plaint pas, il faut bien quelqu'un pour vous rattraper... » Elle regarda le résultat dans la glace. Parfait. Elle se redressa et attacha ses cheveux en un chignon serré afin que ceux-ci ne la gène pas une fois sur scène. « Et cela dit, ce n'est pas de ma faute si les gens ne peuvent pas faire la différence entre John Paul Jones et Sting... »

« Hey ! Regardez ils sont là ! »

Amélie se retourna quand elle entendit la voix de Lena. La petite brune se fraya rapidement un passage dans la foule avant d'atteindre l'espace réservé aux musiciens.

« Woah ! T'es trop belle comme ça luv ! » S'exclama-t-elle lorsqu'elle eut enfin rejoint sa petite amie. Elle se planta devant Amélie, les yeux grands ouverts. McCree ricana et alla s'asseoir avec ses camarades. « Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit ? »

« Merci Lena, contente que ça te plaise. » Amélie la prit gentillement par les hanches, et ricana. Du fait de sa taille, Lena avait le nez plongé dans son décolleté. La grande brune lui releva donc le menton. La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre, prise la main dans le sac par sa compagne.

« Avec plaisir...Les brettelles te vont très bien... » Dit-elle avant de l'embrasser du bout des lèvres.

« Si tu es sage, tu auras même le droit de me les enlever... » Lui murmura Amélie lorsqu'elles se furent séparées.

« Avec plaisir.. »Balbutia-t-elle, les joues rosies, avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

« Mais non je vous dit ! On nous les a donné ces pass ! » S'écria une nouvelle voix. Le couple se sépara et virent Angela et les autres au prise avec le vigile qui leur refusait l'accès. La blonde avait l'air furieuse, fermement retenue par Fareeha qui semblait plutôt amusée de la voir dans un tel état. Amélie soupira et s'approcha d'eux.

« C'est bon laissez-les passer, elles sont avec moi. » Dit-elle d'une voix parfaitement calme. Amélie n'était absolument pas impressionnée par l'imposant vigile devant elle. Il la dévisagea puis haussa les épaules, avant de leur ouvrir l'accès.

« Merci Amélie... » Grommela Angela, les sourcils froncés. Elle lança un regard un regard noir au vigile et suivit la jeune femme dans les coulisse. « Cet imbécile croyait que s'était des faux... »

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, ça arrive tout le temps.. »

« Et puis tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir de faire son travail _habibti_. »

« Non...Mais c'est tout de même énervant... »

« Allez, on se calme Angela...C'est fini maintenant. » Dit-elle en massant légèrement les épaules tendues de la blonde. Celle-ci prit une profonde inspiration et retrouva vite son calme.

«Oui, venez plutôt prendre un verre avant qu'on ne commence. On est plutôt bien placé ici, autant profiter du spectacle. » Amélie leur fit signe de la suivre et les mena auprès des autres. En effet, le backstage était surélevé par rapport à l'espace occupé par la foule, ce qui offrait un point de vue dégagé sur la scène. Un large escalier permettait ensuite aux musiciens de rejoindre le coté de la scène avant le début des concerts.

Amélie jeta rapidement un coup d'œil à la scène sur laquelle elle et son groupe monteraient bientôt. Pour l'instant, s'était un groupe de musique folk, faisant lentement monter l'ambiance dans la foule qui s'amassait petit à petit, à grands renforts de guitares acoustiques et de ballades mélancoliques. La grande brune reporta ensuite son attention sur ses amis. Lena s'était installée aux cotés de Jesse avec qui elle semblait avoir une discussion animée.

Une fois qu'Angela se fut calmée, Fareeha la prit par la main, un grand sourire aux lèvres alors qu'elles suivaient toujours Amélie.

« En tout cas, merci pour les pass, c'est trop cool de pouvoir être là. Et tu sais que Lucio mixe après ? » Lui demanda-t-elle, alors que celle-ci était en train de récupérer des sièges pour que tout le monde puisse s'asseoir. Une fois que ce fut fait, elle s'occupa de servir des boissons avec l'aide de Jesse.

« Oui, je l'ai aperçu tout à l'heure pendant les balances. Il avait l'air très content. » Répondit-elle en tendant un verre à Fareeha, puis à Angela.

« C'est la première fois qu'il va jouer sur une scène aussi grande, alors forcément. » Déclara cette dernière avant de prendre place avec les autres. « D'ailleurs, comment as-tu fait pour passer sans problèmes Lena ? »

La jeune fille haussa les épaules avant de répondre :

« Rien de spécial. Je lui ai dit que je sortais avec la bassiste de 'Blackwatch'. Je crois qu'il ne m'a pas cru vu la tête qu'il a fait, mais ça a suffit apparemment. »

« Il faut croire que le culot marche aussi... » Soupira Angela avant de prendre une gorgée de sa boisson.

« Petite maligne va ! » S'exclama Zarya en lui ébouriffant vigoureusement les cheveux, avant d'accepter le verre que lui tendait Amélie.

« Hé arrête ! j'ai passé du temps à me coiffer figure toi ! » Ronchonna Lena, tentant de rattraper les dégâts provoqués par les mains immenses de sa camarade.

« Calme toi chérie, ils sont très bien tes cheveux ne t'en fais pas. » Amélie lui tendit une bière et vint s'asseoir à ses cotés. « Attends une seconde... » Elle la recoiffa un peu et lui sourit. « Voilà, là c'est parfait. »

« Merci luv... » Bougonna la jeune fille, les joues écarlates.

Fareeha et Zarya échangèrent un regard complice, amusées par cette interaction. Fareeha croisa ensuite le regard de Lena et lui lança un clin d'œil. La grande brune était très heureuse et soulagée que les problèmes de son amie se soient enfin résolus. Elle se promit de tout de même garder un œil sur Amélie pendant quelques temps, juste au cas où. Car même si elle l'appréciait, la jeune femme avait du mal à lui pardonner d'avoir blessé Lena.

Cette dernière lui rendit son clin d'œil avant d'embrasser la joue de sa compagne. Amélie lui sourit et prit une longue gorgée de son habituel whisky. Le goût puissant de l'alcool la fit frémir, et elle soupira en se laissant aller contre le dossier de sa chaise.

Les groupes s'enchaînèrent, et bien vite vint le tour de celui d'Amélie. Un membre du staff vint les prévenir, et tous se levèrent. Jesse écrasa le mégot de son cigare dans le cendrier puis passa un dernier coup de peigne dans sa tignasse. Gabriel ajusta son nœud papillon, et Chacal tapa la main de Chopper. Amélie, quand à elle, prit une profonde inspiration, et retroussa soigneusement les manches de sa chemise.

Lena la regarda faire, et juste avant que la brune ne quitte la pièce, elle l'attrapa par le bras. Amélie lui fit face, levant un sourcil. La petite brune se hissa alors sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de sa petite amie.

 _« Good luck, my foolish girl... »_ Lui murmura-t-elle après qu'elles se soient séparées.

« À toute à l'heure chérie.. » Répondit Amélie avant de l'embrasser doucement à nouveau. La jeune femme entendit un ronchonnement derrière, et soupira. Lena ricana et la laissa alors partir avec les autres membres du groupe. Zarya, qui n'en avait pas perdu une miette s'approcha alors de Lena et la prit par l'épaule.

« Oohhh...Vous êtes trop mignonnes... » Lui dit-elle d'une voix un peu moqueuse.

« Quoi ?! J'ai bien le droit d'encourager ma copine, non ?!» S'offusqua Lena, croisant ses bras autour de sa poitrine.

« Bien sûr, bien sûr, mais il me semble que je t'avais dit que je me ferait un plaisir de te rappeler ce que tu nous avait dit il y a quelques mois. Oh mon dieu ! Ce niveau de pouvoir est incroyable ! »

« Ah...Tu n'as donc pas oublié... » Soupira la jeune fille, jetant un rapide coup d'œil à la scène.

« Jamais. » Répondit simplement Zarya en lui ébouriffant à nouveau les cheveux. « Surtout quand je vous vois heureuses ensemble. Tu n'as plu qu'à l'épouser maintenant. »

« Ah, ah, ah...Bon, en attendant faut que j'aille me changer, tu m'as apporté ce que je t'avais demandé Angie ? » Demanda Lena en se retournant vers la blonde qui fouilla dans son sac.

« Mhm, attends une seconde. » Dit-elle, fronçant légèrement ses sourcils. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle tendit une poche à Lena, un petit sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres. « Tiens ! J'ai hâte de voir la tête que va faire Amélie. Ça risque d'être drôle.»

Angela se leva et profita du miroir pour rattacher ses cheveux blonds. Fareeha quand à elle, observa la foule qui se massait devant la scène. Beaucoup de jeunes gens, mais aussi des familles étaient présentes ce soir-là.

« J'espère surtout qu'elle a de bons yeux, il commence à y avoir un peu de monde... »

« Donnez moi deux minutes et on y va. » Lena disparut alors dans un coin de la pièce et changea de t-shirt rapidement. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, en finissant de boutonner sa chemise. Tout la petite troupe prit ensuite le chemin de la fosse. Elles se placèrent tant bien que mal dans la foule, jouant un peu des coudes pour être au plus près de la scène.

Lorsque le dernier groupe eut terminé sa prestation, Lena sautillait sur place, impatiente qu'Amélie monte sur scène. Les techniciens remplacèrent rapidement les amplis, les micros ainsi que la batterie. Puis une annonce se fit entendre, annonçant la venue de Blackwatch.

Au pied des escaliers qui menaient à la scène, Amélie prit une profonde inspiration alors qu'elle ajustait sa basse sur son épaule. Elle joua quelques notes pour vérifier que l'instrument était parfaitement accordé. Elle pouvait entendre la clameur de la foule, et s'imagina le visage de Lena pour se motiver. Un technicien leur fit alors signe d'y aller, Jesse empoigna son micro et annonça l'arrivée du groupe alors qu'ils montaient sur scène. Gabriel joua les premiers accords et le suivit. Le cœur d'Amélie fit un bon dans sa poitrine et lui emboîta le pas.

 _« You are the sun,  
You are the only one,  
My heart is blue,  
My heart is blue for you_

 _Be my, be my, be my little rock & roll queen  
Be my, be my, be my little rock & roll queen... »_

Une fois sur scène, elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans la fosse, toutes ses appréhensions s'étaient envolées, remplacées par ce shot d'adrénaline qu'elle aimait tant. Le groupe commença sur les chapeaux de roues, récoltant les acclamations du public. Elle finit ensuite par repérer Lena dans la foule et lui lança un clin d'œil. La jeune fille lui cria quelque chose qu'Amélie n'entendit pas, mais au vue de l'expression de son visage, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Les morceaux s'enchaînèrent pendant un peu plus d'une demie heure, avec un Jesse survolté qui haranguait la foule pour qu'ils chantent avec eux. Lena et ses amies ne se privèrent pas, chantant et sautant dans tout les sens aux rythmes des chansons. Puis vint le moment de la présentation des membres du groupe.

« Zarya prends moi sur tes épaules s'il te plaît ! Vite ! » S'exclama Lena, excitée comme une puce à l'idée de voir la tête qu'allait faire Amélie. La jeune femme s'exécuta et Lena grimpa sur ses larges épaules. La grande brune la regarda alors qu'elle commençait son solo, se demandant ce que la petite brune lui préparait cette fois.

Lena déboutonna rapidement sa chemise, laissant apparaître un t-shirt noir où était inscrit en grosses lettres blanches : '(Don't) keep calm and love the bassist' . Amélie fronça les sourcils puis leva les yeux au ciel en voyant ça. Du Lena tout craché, mais la jeune femme fut tout de même touchée par cette attention. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé son solo, elle s'approcha de Jesse et lui prit son micro un instant.

« La mignonne petite brune aux tâches de rousseurs là bas. Oui, c'est de toi que je parle chérie. » Dit-elle en regardant Lena droit dans les yeux, son sourire mutin au lèvres. « Prépare-toi mon amour...Crois-moi, tu ne vas pas être déçue du voyage... »

 _« Holy mother of god i love her so much... »_ Bredouilla Lena, les joues écarlates. Ses amies l'acclamèrent mais elle n'entendit rien. La petite brune resta figée sur place pendant quelques secondes, puis leva le poing en signe de victoire. Sa surprise avait fait son effet. Elle envoya un baiser à Amélie qui le lui rendit. Celle-ci reprit sa place à gauche de la scène pour commencer le dernier morceau. C'était pour ces petites choses que Lena aimait tant sa belle musicienne après tout. Et qu'elle continuerait de l'aimer pour autant de temps que possible.

 _« Ah ma chère Lena…J'ai hâte de voir ce que l'avenir nous réserve... »_ Songea Amélie un sourire radieux aux lèvres alors que s'achevait leur concert. Une chose était sûre cependant, tant qu'elles seraient ensemble, d'une façon ou d'une autre, le bonheur serait au rendez-vous...

* * *

Et voilà c'est bien fini cette fois ! J'espère sincèrement que cette histoire vous aura plu :) Amélie est tellement en mode Megara au début du chapitre, avec Sombra et Symmetra en muses bien évidemment ;) J'ai donc dû ajouter une petite ref à sa fameuse chanson 'Jamais je n'avouerais', je me suis sentie obligée xD

J'ai mit pas mal de Symbra dans ce chapitre, car il n'y aura pas de spin off sur ces deux-là, en tout cas pas pour l'instant. Par contre, c'est très possible que je revienne sur cette histoire de temps en temps, pour savoir ce qu'il va arriver à Lena et Amélie ( beaucoup de fluff en perspective, mais shhh c'est un secret :p).

Pour la suite, je suis en train d'écrire un petit one shot sur Sombra et Dva et ensuite on part sur un nouveau très gros morceau, je ne vous en dit pas plus pour l'instant mais j'ai extrêmement hâte de le publier, parce que ça me tient très à cœur.


End file.
